A Game of Shadows
by Col.Foley
Summary: The Inquisition continues in the wake of the War with the Elder One. Because of a political death the Empire stands on the brink of war. Forces move behind the scenes, for their own agenda. And Kara Trevelyan, Inquisitor, is trying to find a way out of the path she started when she walked out of the fade...but may find it hard when she is up to her hips in the Game.
1. Prologue

_Kara Trevelyan-Haven-9:41 Dragon_

The Survivor that was her preferred moniker over the blighted 'Herald of Andraste'. The latter clashed with her sensibilities, and suddenly new found humility in the face of the devotion of her peers and the religious members of the Chantry they had picked up.

She was lazily watching the breach spin in the sky. Slowly eating the world below it. Growing. Feasting on the confines of the physical world. Until there might not be a world to go back to.

"Kara, enjoying the show?" Iron Bull spoke out, approaching her from behind.

"Not really." She sighed, getting off her legs and taking her head off of her hand.

"Did you forget?" Bull asked mildly. "About the bow practice, the lessons?"

Kara couldn't help but smile demurely, _this should be good_.

The Iron Bull came up upon them and stalked off to the practice yard. Kara picked up her dragon bow and followed along in his wake.

"Just what does a Qunari agent of the Ben-Hasserth who uses two handed weapons know about archery?"

Bull chuckled. "I just prefer hitting things up close with large…pieces…of metal. But as an agent of the Ben-Hasserth in foreign territory, you were often expected to know how to use a wide variety of weapons and means of killing. To use, or to defend yourself from…in the Qun I had little to do outside my role."

"I see." Kara demurred, her confidence in this suggestion becoming less, not more. "Whereas I have been hunting my entire life. Well _most_ of my life. And, with my role as a noble, and with my despising that life, I had little to do _but_ hunt."

"And attend the local balls held in honor of some Marcher noble." Bull pointed out.

 _True._ Kara conceded the point uncomfortable. But, if there was one thing she took great pride in, it was her archery talents.

"Besides Lady Trevelyan, there is a huge difference between hunting and combat. We need to get you ready for combat." Bull said, finishing his thought.

They had finally arrived at the spot. In place of the customary Inquisition soldiers practicing with bladed weapons, with Cullen or Cassandra watching them, there was nothing but three target dummies. And a quiver full of arrows.

Kara approached the latter, and took the arrow out, studying it closely. _A fine specimen_.

Nocking the arrow, a smile slowly spreading upon her face, she pulled back on her string, gently aiming across it…and… _fire!_

The arrow flew straight and true, perfect form, perfect velocity, and hit the dummy scare in the middle of the chest. It rocked back and forth for a solitary moment before settling back into position.

Kara turned to the Iron Bull, a cocky grin on her face.

"Too low, too long to acquire the target." He snapped.

Her mouth turned downward and her eyes widened in surprised hurt.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, trying, desperately, to keep her tone neutral.

"Most targets are _not_ training dummies. You cannot rely on your opponents to always have light armor. Most soldiers would have shields at chest level, where their armor is also the thickest. And under most combat circumstances you would have mere seconds to react to an enemy soldier."

Kara nodded to herself.

"You aren't sure are you?" Bull questioned.

"With all respect I have been out hunting, if you are good enough then you will have all the time in the world."

The Bull, instead of answering, slowly nodded and began stalking away. Kara watched him go. Shrugging she stooped to load another arrow. She nocked it on her string, the fire leapt up around it from the magical runes, and she fired…a little higher this time, but nowhere near as slow.

"Defend yourself!" Bull screamed at her.

She whirled around, only to see three hundred pounds of angry pot roast charging at her. Quickly she brought an arrow out of her quiver and brought the arrow to her string.

 _Too late_.

Bull charged in swinging his right first up and slapping her bow away, the other hand came around in a back hand which, while it did not connect, it caused her to overbalance and fall backwards in the dirt and the mud.

She looked up at him hurt, emotions coloring her thought processes, yet she knew. _His point has been made_.

"In combat you have _seconds_ to decide. In action can kill you, slow reflexes can kill you. Any hesitation at all, and you will be dead."

"Point taken." She grunted.

He smiled down at her, and offered his hand. She took it and he heaved her up on her feet.

"At least you have nice form."

"Hmm." She smiled at him, _I wonder if? Nah._

He nodded, "Just remember, a single arrow can change the course of history. A single second. That may be all you have to decide between life and death, of you and your people."

The words filled her with dread, she shivered at the implications.

"Come, let us get back to work." Iron Bull offered.

Kara nodded gratefully before picking up another arrow, she had a new appreciation for her art, her style, and knew exactly how to get better. By the end of the day her legs were sore, but she was grateful for the hard day's work.


	2. The New Spymaster

_9:45 Dragon_

It began with a death.

All such movements do begin with deaths. The death of Divine Justinia started the war with a terrible evil, and summoned the forces necessary to fight it. Bringing Empires to their knees and changing the course of history. History pivoted around that death.

Ameridan, Andraste, Drakon. Person after person. Death after death. People marked their lives, made an impact, died, and what they fought for often changed around them. Their legacies more important than their very lives.

The figure who had died was no more important than any of those others. Just a member of the Council of Heralds. Another member of that long established organization. A small footnote in the long history of the Orlesian Empire.

Yet all of the Council of Heralds helped drive the Empire. Their decisions effected them for years. Their legacy indomitable.

When an old Emperor died they helped choose the _next_ one. Thus, while their policies were hardly felt by the people of the Empire their decisions helped shape the course of the Empire. The disputes they settled were the most important in their long history. They made their mark, behind the scenes, but their mark was made.

Well-wishers paid respects throughout the days his body was on display. His eyelids painted to mimic eyes.

Nobles of the Empire came and visited him. Reminiscing. And some even exchanged secret messages of power in the back rooms. No crisis would go to waste on their watch.

Yet history would subtly change.

While other deaths caused instant upheavals. Wars, rumors of war, toppling of empires, and rearranging of whole belief systems. Shaking society to their very core.

Though history often did not know which was which until long after such events.

Only time, at the end of the day, would tell.

 _Alain de Montfort_

Recent news from the backwaters of Val Royeux had prompted this meeting. Some of the best and brightest minds of the empire, the most influential movers and shakers outside of the Imperial Court and Council of Heralds, meeting under one roof.

Montfort was dubious of their success, dubious of their motives, dubious of the very purpose of the meeting.

Yet he was in a very dubious mood at the present point in time. Everything about the Empire left him feeling… _uneasy_. The Inquisition was, below all the religion, the superstition, and the resultant tide of good feelings that came with them winning the war against the Elder One, a mysterious power that had arisen in the East.

One that may've had too much power and their tentacles may've even been stretching into the Imperial Court itself.

Meanwhile, Gaspard was a strong Emperor, but one who may've been _too_ strong, running too tight a ship.

Yet bizarrely enough there was an undercurrent of resentment. Spreading in the alienage's, in the slums, the poorer quarters of the cities around the whole of Orlais.

There was a lot to worry about.

 _Maybe Montfort has a solution_.

Julien de Montfort had called this particular meeting. A noble who was a little more obvious about his concerns.

They were meeting in his country estate. _Dangerous, but practical_. It was richly upholstered, the walls were thick wood panels. Capable of deflecting and absorbing any strike from any number of known weapons.

A slight scent, sweet in its own way, drifted in through the living quarters. _Montfort's wife's influence no doubt_. It clashed horribly with the thick smell of smoke drifting in from where the gathered nobles, fourteen in total, were sitting in the main seating room. Smoking their pipes, the more adventurous of them.

"Order, can we please have order here?" The Count de Montebelliard asked from one corner of the room.

The conversation which had been drifting around the room for the last fifteen minutes ceased, while not suddenly, they did so definitely.

Alain settled back into his high backed arm chair, steepling his fingers under his chair, and watching the proceedings.

"Thank you," Montfort smiled at his good friend sitting on his right hand side, "gentlemen…ladies…er lady."

Valmont smiled at that, seeing as there was only one noblewoman who had graced this gathering with her presence.

Montfort shared the smile, but Valmont saw it looked… _fake_. He decided was the right term of address.

"As many know, a new Inquisition has been called. Supposedly by the late Divine Justinia. And now it has its current blessing of the current Divine and the current leadership in the Chantry, as well as many in the Imperial Court." Montfort looked around the room dramatically. His eyes locking on Valmont's. "Rumor has it that they knew who was going to assassinate the Empress, the late Celene de Valmont, they knew who, and how, long before…yet they let her die…for her own ends."

Valmont leaned forward, frowning, his heart taking the odd jump in his chest they always did when he was contemplating verbally challenging his betters.

"Sir," He began, "are we here to discuss the basis of rumor, or fact?"

Montfort's smile wavered, maybe just a fraction, Valmont wasn't sure he even saw it and even if he did it was only because he was paying such raptor attention to the fellow noble.

"We know the Inquisition has come out oddly positioned in the wake of their little war." Montbelliard rallied their point. "The Templars of old disbanded and under their thumb, the Grey Wardens retreating all throughout Thedas, leaving the Inquisition as one of the strongest martial forces in the South? Meanwhile the current Divine is a _former member of the Inquisition_ , and is pursuing policies which seem to favor them, and increasing mage freedoms. Changing the fabric of our society on a number of levels."

"And," Montfort cut in smoothly, " _rumor_ has it that Briala, former handmaiden to the late Empress Celene, has taken up the Inquisition's vacant position of Spymaster. And my own spies have given _strong_ indications that she is meeting with the Emperor, in closed door sessions."

"So Briala controls the Emperor and the Inquisition controls Briala?" One of the older nobles murmured.

Montfort nodded.

Alain frowned deeply, "All this seems thin, at best, too thin to contemplate taking any drastic actions."

"Who said anything about drastic actions?" Alain's head whipped around as the woman spoke up, her eyebrows arching into her hairline. "All we are doing is _discussing_ the fate of our Empire. We are all patriots here Alain, surely you realize that?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Indeed," Montfort said, "only time will tell." He looked around the room yet again taking each and every one of them. "But if the rumors are true, then the Inquisition could be a threat to the Empire. Orlais, no matter its problems, should be ruled by _Orlesians_. Not a foreign power who will strip us of our rights. Using the misfortune of the Elves to seize control."

"How do we even combat the Inquisition?" Valmont grunted out. "They are powerful, they have powerful friends in the Court and around the Empire. A mighty military. We cannot just confront them even if your rumors end up being true."

Montfort again turned towards him, his eyes sparkling. "Indeed, which is why we won't confront them in the shadows. But we will meet them in the places where they are strongest, in the shadows. There, we can, and we will defeat them…or they will defeat themselves."

 _Kara Trevelyan_

The cool summer air blew in around her, swirling slightly, nipping and tugging at her hair.

The Inquisitor, as she was now known by the combined peoples of Southern Thedas, looked out over her back porch. Her 'back porch' being the entirety of the Frostback Mountains.

It was a grand view. The mountains perpetually snowcapped glistened in the sun. Its white sheening and shining for the world to see. She came here often, to think and reflect on the events of her life. On important decisions she had to face, as Inquisitor. Whenever she was at Skyhold at least. Now was such a day, and the timing couldn't really have been better.

Heavy footfalls behind her snapped her out of her reverie. Yet, she did not acknowledge them. Preferring to feign disinterest given the circumstances.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen Rutherford asked behind her.

 _Uh oh, he has 'business' to discuss_. Kara felt a smirk dancing across her lips.

"Yes Commander?" She responded in kind, turning around to face him.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked.

 _Ah, this again_. Kara thought, the smirk turning upside down into a frown.

"Cullen, I hate to break it to you, but we have already discussed this…in Council Chambers… _three times_. My decision has been made. With Leliana gone we need a new spy master and she is the most qualified for the position." Kara remarked.

"Why?" Cullen growled. "Because she has a network of elven spies and assassin's throughout the Empire? Because she has a plan?"

Kara smirked again, not able to help it, "Yes not to mention her skills as a bard and with the Orlesian game, plus her ravishing good looks, she is a sure thing."

Cullen sighed, "She is a revolutionary Inquisitor….Kara, and she will use the Inquisition for _her_ agenda. One which may not have the best interests of the Inquisition at heart. She may force her solution on the Empire, which the Empire will not be willing to accept. I honestly have no idea why you would chose her…or why she'd accept."

Kara turned back to the view of the Frost backs. Her mind chewing on the exact wording, how she should approach the problem.

"Because the left and right hands of the Divine might be _more_ than just a colorful turn of phrase. Because maybe the Inquisition was too much of a good Ole Boys' club. We were all united in purpose and _ideology_. Yet Cassandra and Leliana have very different political and religious viewpoints, very different agendas. Yet Divine Justinia used them as _her_ hands. The Inquisition had no such differences."

"We had our own way of doing things."

Kara laughed, "yes, _but_ , we were all virtually unified in ideology." She sighed. "We need a new perspective, my own 'left' and 'right' hands. You will be the one advocating for what is right, a firm hand, but yet a restraining one. Briala will advocate swift action on behalf of the Elves and people of Orlais…perhaps we will find some sort of middle ground."

Cullen didn't speak for a long minute. Kara could feel him _pacing_ back there, moving in a small circle just behind her. Scratching his head even.

Finally he approached her from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her, the back of her waist, and stomach. Pulling her in close. His breath was hot on her ear and hair.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Inquisitor." He whispered huskily, with surprising tenderness given the circumstances. "And I worry."

She sighed, "So do I Cullen, so do I."

He laughed slightly, his nose nuzzling against the skin of her neck. "You have come such a long way. From that scared, frightened, resentful survivor we found outside of the fade at Haven. You have found your place, your center…such a woman as you were would not dare to try, and be savvy enough to recognize the risk."

Kara chuckled, her hand looping up and stroking the side of his face, the grizzle of his beard. "The woman I was when I was younger would have sneered at the woman I have become now…" She laughed…"I am not even sure I like it myself to be honest. I have become a _politician_." Her smile wavered slightly. "As much as I hate it, I _understand_ the Orlesians, at least enough about the Orlesians to know that we need Briala. The Empire could be a powerful foe, or a formidable ally. We need intelligence, she is…despite the political ramifications…the best to provide it. She will _work_ Cullen. We will make her work."

Cullen had nothing to say in return. Instead they stayed like that for a large sum of minutes. Both of them watching the Frostbacks for a second. Cullen's hands wrapped quite securely around her waist.

His hands became animated, rubbing up and down her stomach. Suddenly he started murmuring in her ear.

"You know…I wish we had all day to spend together."

"I know," She moaned, "mmm." She rubbed her hand up and down his cheek. "But…this is Briala's first day and we really should go meet her."

Cullen nodded behind her, his chin ending up on her shoulder as he heaved a sigh through his body.

"You know…you make it hard to think about work."

"Aww…you say the nicest things."

He chuckled, "Well, shall we?"

She nodded slowly.

They disentangled themselves and turned around, heading through for Cullen's office. The back door of it. The walk through the rest of Skyhold, across the bridge, through Solas's former quarters, and then through to the main hall was complete.

In the Council Chambers, on the opposite side of the War table stood Briala. Already waiting with her prim and proper Orlesian dress which did not look _quite_ natural on her elven features.

Josie was also following them, moving across the war table to her customary position.

Cullen traded a look with Kara before regarding Briala and also moving to take up his position.

"Madame Trevelyan," Briala curtsied barely, "it is an honor to see you again, and assume the position of Inquisition Spymaster."

Kara nodded her own head. "Straight to business Briala?"

"Indeed Inquisitor, there is already a lot to discuss within the Empire at the present time."

Cullen and the Inquisitor traded looks. He sharing a knowing smile, and she looking a bit bemused and sheepish.

She turned back to the Spymaster, "Please, continue."

Briala nodded, looking down at the table, seemingly composing herself for her long speech.

"The eldest member of the Council of Heralds died last week, in his bed, from natural causes."

Josephine turned towards the Spymaster, her brow furrowing. "I heard something about that."

"And you did not think to inform the Inquisitor?" Briala asked, her voice pitching higher in abject surprise.

"No, why would I?"

Briala grunted her disapproval before turning back to the Inquisitor, "His death provides us with a unique opportunity. There is a saying in the Empire 'Emperor's come and go, but the Council, they are forever.'"

"Ah yes, more Orlesian sayings, straight from the game." Kara quipped.

Briala frowned. "This particular…word of wisdom…means that the Council often determines Orlesian policy. They are responsible for deciding disputes of who sits on the Imperial Throne, and other similar issues. Even getting one member on the Council who is aligned with our agenda can have an impact on the Orlesian Empire for generations."

Cullen cut in, "Isn't Gaspard already aligned with _our_ 'agenda'?"

Briala's laugh was short and bitter. "Gaspard is a thug. He is not a true believer. Not in our agenda surely. He is, for the moment, under our political thumb. He is scared of us, our power, and the other threats in the Imperial Court…he realizes he is stronger with us then at odds with us. But he often resists or finds creative loopholes to delay the changed I _suggest_ to him. Should the status quo ever change, he will likely turn on us."

 _This should be interesting_. Kara thought. "Then what do you suggest? We get even more into Orlesian politics to get a successor to the Council of Heralds?"

"Indeed," Briala took a deep breath, steeling herself for a dramatic decision or a long speech, _I hope the former_. "In your travels throughout the Dales during the war with the Elder One you ran into an Orlesian Noble in Exile."

Kara blinked, "You are talking about Fairbanks?"

"But his credentials are from a defrocked family which were barely on the cusp of Orlesian politics to begin with." Josephine complained.

"We can get him in, I am confident, if we put enough pressure on the right people." Briala assured, "And I have talked to the man, he is at least open minded about some of my ideas…given his experience with the Dales. He has no real love for the nobility. Why he was hanging out in the back lands for so long."

 _Sounds like my kind of guy_. Kara mused. "I'll think about it. Any other information to relay?"

Briala nodded, looking down again. "In Val Chevin Bandits, former soldiers in the Imperial Army…one of the armies from the Civil War, have taken up resident in one of the local Keeps. They are raiding the local country side, looting and pillaging the country side, murdering. And the Orlesian army is doing nothing."

"Really?" Cullen asked eyebrows shooting up.

Briala turned to him, "Gaspard's attempt to seize the throne left the Empire nearly bankrupt, and it used a lot of his remaining political good will. The Orlesian army has always relied on the local lords and families for support. Their troops. Since the Civil War, all their troops have gone home, and none of the families will do anything about the situation."

"So what, the Inquisition should just step in? Sweep in and save the day?" Cullen asked.

Briala hissed, "If we are to influence the Empire down a better path, fight for the freedom we _all_ ," She shot Cullen a look, "want. Then we need influence within the Empire. The common people. The nobility. Our war against the Elder One was important, but the common citizens did not feel it. Our efforts in the Dales did not go unnoticed, but it was far away from the center of the Empire."

"So it is already 'our' is it?" Cullen asked.

"I am a member of this Inquisition, am I not?" Briala countered haughtily.

Cullen thumped his fingers on the war table. "The Inquisition is not, _cannot_ be the international police. This is a fort within Orlesian territory, it is _theirs_ they have only let us keep our holdings in the Western Approach and the Emprise because they are distant, and they do not care. _This_ is in the heartland."

"And yet they abandoned it in favor of bandits getting to it, and using it to rape their citizenry. Very noble."

Cullen laughed, "So what would you have us do, take over the Empire, become their military? Become the thing they will rely upon the most?"

Briala opened her mouth to retort.

But Kara held up her hand, "Enough, the decision is ultimately mine. And, aside from the politics the Inquisition must do the right thing. People are suffering out there, we must try and save them, if we have the power to do so. And we do. We will give the Empire time to act, by traveling to Val Valmont, but if they do not act, then we must."

Cullen gaped at her for a moment, but his mouth snapped shut. "Very well Inquisitor."

"Dismissed," She said, before turning on her heals and leaving the room.

 _Julien de Montfort_

Julien staggered slightly over behind his desk in his main office. Politics made him tired. That and his natural limp, and he was already in a lot of pain.

"My dear you really should get that looked at." A voice spoke from the darkness.

Julien would have whirled around if he could, would have gone for his sword, but he had none. Instead he was quite trapped.

"Who are you?" He instead asked, buying time if nothing else.

"Immaterial," The voice responded. "It is why I am here and what I can do that should be of greater importance."

"Then what can you do?"

The woman came out of the shadows, at least partially. Maybe it was Julien's imagination but the shadows seemed to follow her. Constantly concealing her. Only one of her arms was shown stroking one of his book cases.

"You want to defeat the Inquisition. I know the Inquisition. They scorned me once. They ensured I could not rise to the position that was rightfully mine. Instead, there is no room for me in the new order. So, they will pay. I know how to defeat them, and you are the only Orlesian bold enough to do it."

As the implications hit him, and as he realized who she was, a wolfish grin slowly spread across his face.


	3. Taking Yet Another Keep

_The Southern Ferelden Basin Hawk is one of the many predators stalking the highlands of Southern Ferelden. Though its territory is rather limited, perhaps moving as far east as the Kocari Wilds and as far north as Redcliffe in the winter, it has become a symbol for some of Southern Ferelden's native populations, including the Avarr._

 _Though small in size it's a great predator, able to kill it's pray with merciless determination_

-Sister Reese, a Chantry Zoological Expert.

 _The Hawk Inquisitor Trevelyan rescued from a rift in the Frostback Basin is normal in all appearances. Though it was scarred from its battle in the fade rift, its beak is chipped, and its feathers were broken at the time._

 _What makes it special is the exposure to the Fade rift our forces rescued from. This exposure has seemingly caused a telepathic link between the Inquisitor and the Hawk. Though she reports the creature's thoughts are crude they understand each other on a basic level._

 _Why this link exists only between 'Tobias' and the Inquisitor, instead of the dozens of other creatures exposed to rifts, or needless to say demons, remains unknown, but it will be an issue for future scientists to look into._

-Addendum by former Spymaster of the Inquisition, Sister Leiliana, current Left Hand of Divine Victoria.

 _Kara Trevelyan_

It felt incalculably _good_ being out on the open road again. The wind whipping and tickling against her face. Unencumbered by castle walls. The smells of the Orlesian country side were sweet and pure. She was in her leather armor, her bow strapped on her back, her red hat on her head. The clopping of her horse under her, Anders, was rhythmic and steady, jerking her up as she rode across the well-tended road.

The Inquisitor rode at the head of a long column of her soldiers and agents, about one hundred and sixty in total. Her Inner Circle followed closely in her wake. And her most inner circle was following her. Cassandra on her steed, Varric tightly wrapped around her back. Sera riding a frail looking yet quick best, the Iron Bull on an ox, and Dorian riding a horse as flamboyant as he was.

 _It is good to be on the road again_. Kara thought.

They were within striking distance of their target.

Cassandra though kept glancing at the occupant on riding her shoulder.

"Did you really have to bring him along?" The Seeker asked.

Kara laughed, her good mood was too good to be ruined by one of Cass's oddities.

"Now Cassandra, he has been penned in at Skyhold for two months. You can't blame him for _wanting_ to get out."

"Penned in?" Cassandra scoffed. "Inquisitor, he can _fly_ , he can go hunting or explore the grounds any time he wants."

The 'he' they were talking about cocked his head to peer curiously at the elder woman. Tobias, a Hawk they had found while exploring the Frostback Basin. He was next to a rift when they came upon him, under attack by demons. Kara, incidentally speaking, saved him from the event.

But, when the battle was over Kara noticed him. And noticed she could seem to read the Hawk's thoughts, or the primitive, primal version in its brain. The magic of the rift seemed to form a bridge between the two of them. He was now a conduit for her. Extended eyes and ears.

And so the Hawk, which she named Tobias, was nursed back to health by Kara Trevelyan. And the two of them were more than 'owner' and 'pet'. He was more her…familiar. Just another extension of her new life as Inquisitor. Her new family.

"Ah Cassandra, lay off will ya? The Hawk will do no harm." Varric's muffled voice announced itself from the small of Cassandra's back.

Cassandra snorted disgustedly. "We do not know what will happen, in combat…it has been a while, and it is still untested."

Kara leaned over to ruffle its feathers, black and brown where they, with fringes of red at the tips. Its beak still showed the damage of that initial combat.

"He is ready. He can help scout, go where we cannot." Kara said.

"Speaking of which, we should begin the preparations soon." The Iron Bull claimed across the field.

"Indeed," Kara nodded to herself, "Cole?"

"I cannot feel them as well as I once was able to." The Spirit turned human said. "But, they aren't expecting us. Fat. Glutinous on the loot and bones of others. Celebrating. Not fearing any force will oppose them."

Bull snorted, "We will soon show them how wrong they are."

"Indeed." Kara yipped.

The Inquisition column traveled on in virtual silence after that. Making camp a few hours later for an early dinner, then straight on their mounts again, or back to marching. Keeping at it as the sun sunk slowly in the background, long after night had fallen.

They finally reached the summit of the keep. The place was surrounded by light wood cover. Though it was not easy to get to since the bandits, or the original Orlesians had managed to clear a significant part of the forest creating clear lanes of fire. But would it be enough?

Kara dismounted on the edge of the forest and peaked out. Torches were blazing along the parapets of the Keep. Shining dully in the light at the distance.

 _Probably ruining their night vision_ , the Inquisitor thought to herself smugly, _and wasting good torches_.

"Alright Tobias," She said rubbing the head of the bird of prey, "You know what to do."

The Hawk squawked gently before fluttering his wings and taking off skyward. Kara watched him go for the split second she could before he was gone into the darkness.

The Inquisition forces in the meantime spread out and made 'camp', though Kara decided they could not risk fires, so they had to eat their pork and other meat cold. There was some grumblings at this but the Inquisition soldiers were mostly being good natured about the whole thing.

It took a moment for the telepathic link to become established between the Hawk scout and herself. Not views and images, just general vague feelings, from the point of view of a bird.

"Hmm," Kara murmured, "they actually have three or four men out on patrol around the Keep. They aren't as dumb as they look."

"Heh," The Iron Bull laughed, "I wonder what they did to draw that assignment."

"Lustful, staring, wanting. A man, wants to claim a woman…but she is already claimed…" Cole bursted out.

"You know you still aren't any _less_ settling now kid."

Cole laughed airily, "People may be harder to read, but the words still come."

"That's the spirit." Blackwall grinned off to one side.

"No, not spirit," Cole's voice sounded puzzled. "Human."

The Inner Circle laughed.

"Alright, Tobias sees, very few soldiers along the parapets, but a couple of buildings which could be barracks…maybe an armory. This force could be sizable…"

"Well so is ours." Blackwall murmured.

"Indeed," Kara nodded, finally she stalked off, "Inquisition, pass the word to your units, we prepare for battle."

Her officers and sub officers did what she had ordered. Bull prepared the chargers.

 _Havard_

He felt restless this night. Couldn't sleep. After a day of pillaging the three villages up and down one of the rivers in the region, you would think they would be _fat_ off of loot. But, being the third time they had raided the villages in the last month, so they had little to offer him and his 'barbarians'.

Ready though disenfranchised soldiers in both armies in the Civil War. Havard served Celene.

Yet that didn't matter in the long run. Yes, Emperor Gaspard hadn't seen fit to honor him for his service, an officer in his enemy's army…yet many people who _served_ Gaspard had reported similar stories. Left adrift without so much as a thank you. The war was seemingly an embarrassing topic at Court, and instead of confronting it, they seemed ready to sweep it under the rug.

He cursed to himself. _At least in my current life I am free, no masters, but the art of war itself_.

Suddenly a shout of alarm went up…that and the charging of horse hooves in the dirt.

 _Kara_

The Inquisitor charged, on foot with the rest of her solders. Some were on horseback and so were able to cross her easily, kicking up dust in their wake. Kara had her bow out, and an arrow already on the string.

The keep was rapidly filling her visual field.

A crossbow bolt whizzed past her ear and embedded itself in the dirt next to her. She stopped, prepped her bow, and fired. The first shot pinned the armor nearly causing the warrior to spin around into the dirt.

Kara brought another arrow to her string, nocking it, aiming, the arrow nailed him in his head. Killing him instantly.

Kara continued her progress for the fort. Legs pumping, kicking up her own minor dust devil in her wake.

Another bolt missed her feet by mere inches. More soon joined it, as the soldiers on the walls began getting a bead on the advancing Inquisition.

She dove into a tight roll, tucking her hand into her chest as she went with it. Upon coming up her hand was already back behind her, by her quiver. An arrow went out with a blur, she nocked it, and fired. The arrow struck one of the crossbowmen in the chest plate, slamming him back with a cry.

 _3 down…43 to go_. Kara thought. Her quiver had forty five arrows in it. Divided into three equal partitions of fifteen apiece. One group were regular, steel tipped arrows. One was lyrium enhanced, a small bottle of lyrium was placed behind the head of said arrow. When it hit a target, it broke, causing an explosion.

The final set was designed to splinter mid-flight in such a way to cause a dozen micro explosions to race along whatever enemy, or group of enemies Kara and the other members of the Inquisition decided to bring them to bear against them.

Kara in the short time these thoughts formed crashed into the side of the Keep's walls, along with a squad of Inquisition soldiers. Though the watchers on the wall continued to add their voice in protest.

"Alright, Lyrium charges on the door, now." Kara ordered. "On my order…one…two…three."

Two of the soldiers leapt into action with a charge of lyrium, developed by Dagna, and placed it on the door. Kara leapt back, bow ready, and put another arrow, this time explosive, through the window. Screams met the explosion.

Kara, Sera, and Varric all went to cover the advancing soldiers. Quickly they slapped the two boxlike jars of lyrium on the door frame. They then dove out of the way as the entire group of Inquisition soldiers all flattened themselves against the Keep's walls. The large roar of the explosion drowned everything else out. But they were through.

The Inquisitor was the first one through the breach in the wall. Arrow on string, and soon flying through the air, striking one of the soldiers in their light armor killing them instantly. Arrows and bolts traded in midair as the two forces clashed.

Kara led the Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Dorian up a set of steps leading directly off to the side. A bolt slashed at Kara but Dorian was just able to get a barrier up around her, which absorbed the shaft causing it to splinter in her face.

"Come on Inquisition, to me!" Someone yelled down in the main courtyard, Blackwall waved his sword, gestured wildly, and led the straight charge.

Barbarians were pouring out of the barracks ahead of them to meet them. A long bridge joined the two parts of the keep together.

Their blind run led them into the midst of the soldiers. They were flanked and surrounded.

Kara sprang back, one of her arrows splintering into many shards, each of them hitting one of the soldiers in front of her. Not enough to kill, but certainly enough to disable.

Somehow though she found herself ahead of the rest of the Inquisition. Alone.

She was ready to rectify the situation when a shield bashed her across her mouth. It caused her to bounce on her butt, as two powerful men towered above her. One with sword and shield, the other just with long sword.

Kara scrambled back on the palms of her hands. Her opponents leered down at her, trading a knowing look.

She bristled, "Tobias." She spoke with a single word.

Her hawk swooped down with a terrible screech. The two soldiers panicked. And the bird struck. Two quick passes around their eyes, not enough to kill, or maim really, but enough to really give her an edge.

Her bow came up with her body, and she fired, at point blank range it was impossible to miss. The first arrow struck the first mercenary in the head, while the second scoured his brother in his chest plate.

They swept into the main courtyard with the rest of the Inquisition. Kara killed at least three more of the merc group. Before they went through an inner wall dividing the keep, into yet another courtyard.

"Inquisitor!" Someone called out in a rather un-Orlesian accent.

She looked around at the speaker. His features were sharply contrasted by the twin tortures flanking him on either side. Continuing her gaze she saw several more men with crossbows around the perimeter. Including a tight knoll, here and there, she traded a significant, _though hopefully subtle_ look with Sera.

"A brave effort Inquisitor, truly outstanding. But you are now surrounded." The same man continued. "Not even a demi god can escape, please, spare yourself the embarrassment and surrender."

"May I know the name of my conquerors?" Kara asked sarcastically.

The man's lips quirked upwards slightly. "My name is Havard Inquisitor, former Officer in the service of Empress Celene. And now the 'scourge of Val Chevin.'"

While he was speaking the Inquisition subtly fanned out along their flans. Each of them getting ready, without being obvious about it.

"So, what have you, will you now surrender to us?" Havard continued.

Instead, Kara yelped, "Now!"

Her wrist flinged out, the magic channeled itself through the mark, and a rift appeared. Roughly in the center of one of the groups. The Inquisitor and her forces crouched down in the dirt as the vortex whirled around, the soldiers crouched were flung into the railings, and some of them toppled over being sucked into the event horizon with a scream. Some of their weapons were dropped or also went hurtling into the void.

As soon as the void was turned off, with a snap of green light, the Inquisition came up from the event firing. Explosive bolts sailed through the air from Kara, Varric, and Sera. Wiping out vast swaths of the opposition while they were still recovering from the rift.

Havard snarled and jumped down into a pit with the rest of his remaining soldiers.

Kara fired one of her remaining arrows, Havard leapt aside with surprising nimbleness the arrow still hit him in the side of the shoulder, causing a snarl to leap from his mouth. He sprung at her with sword, swinging it up.

She sprang aside, and then leapt into a roll as the man continued his charge.

Taking one of her daggers she tossed it at the mercenary leader. It sunk up into its hilt and he staggered back. Clangs and swirls of swords around them punctuated the combat. Another arrow hit him, this time in his chest, causing him to once more stagger back. The dagger causing enough constant pain.

The man again charged and again Kara spun aside, deftly evading him. Another one of her daggers came out, and this time she stabbed it in his back, the man cried out in pain and limped.

"Enough?!" Kara cried out.

Havard hissed, looking around, most of his men dead, dying, or disarmed.

"Do you surrender?" Kara asked.

The man snarled, hesitated for a second, Kara felt her hand twitch to her quiver, and yet he nodded.

A runner came up, galloping on horseback.

"Call the healers." Kara ordered to him.

"At once Inquisitor." He said spurring his horse to action.

Soon they came back, the men and women of the Inquisition's healing department tended to the wounded. Of both sides. Back at Skyhold before any assault the Inquisition's healers would often draw lots, dividing up who would tend to the enemy, and who would tend to themselves. It was standing orders.

It took them several hours. While the Inquisitor ordered and established guard rotations set up…she couldn't sleep though, and stayed staring at the fires.

At least until the healers signaled they were done. She then ordered them all massed in the center of the fort. The Inquisition's soldiers and inner circle keeping a very close eye on them.

Kara paced before Havard, and his few remaining mercs.

"So, what should we do with you lot?" She asked semi rhetorically.

Havard did not deign to answer.

"We could kill you."

The man tensed, but still no reaction.

"We could leave you to the proper authorities."

No reaction.

"Imprison you ourselves."

Not even an eye blink.

"Or we could let you go, stripping you of your weapons and the gear and exiling you on your merry way."

 _That_ did the trick. Havard looked up and blinked at her. "You will just let us go? Just like that, the mighty Inquisition?"

Kara crouched before him, smiling down at him, letting him get a good look at her scar. "Indeed, it's an option. After all I do not like Orlesians, their nobility, or trust their 'justice'. If I give you to the good people of Val Chevin, they will be a mob, if I imprison you I will have to feed your sorry excuses and carcasses."

The Inquisitor paused for dramatic effect. "Or we could let you go. After all I am sure the attacks on the settlement was just a big misunderstanding, right?"

"Yes, a big misunderstanding." Havard grinned wolfishly.

Kara nodded solemenly before getting herself up. "Alright, as much as I then it…this could be a terrible idea… you are free to go."

Havard and his men started getting up off the sitting position.

"But," Kara said suddenly, before they could go. "If you ever make yourselves known, or we hear you are a problem again…I'll kill you myself."

Havard blanched. "Understood Inquisitor."

"Good," Kara replied. Before making her own preparations for them to go.


	4. Upon the Golden Throne

_Julien_

The Golden Throne rose before him. Currently unoccupied. Yet the presence of its occupant constantly reverberated up and down the throne room. Even without them there, what the throne represented made their presence felt.

The Throne Room was open for visitors today. The Emperor was _not_ there. Attending matters of state or some such. Visiting with the people on his own. Julien wasn't exactly sure. Yet the throne room itself was left open. Few was the opportunity where the people could visit the center of the Orlesian Empire.

And _not_ be on official business. Cowering as the Emperor, or one of his advisors, passed judgement upon them. Deciding the fate of individuals…from time to time, or the entire course of hundreds of thousands of people across many nations.

The chair was mostly symbolic these days. The ruling member of Orlais spent only a fraction of their day to day life sitting in it. Governing or otherwise. But it was a _good_ symbol.

"You would look good sitting on the throne." The Count de Montbelliard said finally.

Julien smirked, "And you would make a good Grand Duke." He cast the man a side long look.

The Count blinked back at him. "I do not have a military mind, I am not a cheveliar… that was always more you are of expertise."

"I cannot be my own Grand Duke," he chuckled.

"No, but you can be someone else's Grand Duke I suppose."

He frowned, then shook his head, "No, I would not want that. It didn't work so well with Gaspard. Following him. _Now_ look at where things are." He shook his head again. "We need to take back Orlais. Once and for all. And restore her for her own glory. Orlais for the Orlesians. To rule ourselves, and maybe, take on the rest of the Empire."

Some people were beginning to congregate around him. An older couple…but in Orlais anyone could be trinkets for the Game, accessories for someone else's family, even maybe not Gaspard. Information could be powerful in anyone's hands.

"Come, let us not discuss this here, and let's take this conversation…elsewhere."

They made for the side of the room. Moving out of the que which was beginning to form behind them. Julien took the Count by his shoulder.

"I must confess, why Alain de Valmont? Some of his positions are worrying. He could be a thorn in our side."

Julien nodded slowly, "I agree. He is an odd one. But he _is_ a patriot at the end of the day. And he provides our cause some legitimacy. We need that in our own struggles in the game. Especially with the position open in the Council of Heralds. We need a voice in that body. And, with his ties to the dead empress we should be able to bring in some of _her_ jilted allies."

"Who will know that you waged war against Celene, joining Gaspard in his rebellion." Montbelliard pointed out.

Julien blinked innocently, "Indeed? I can come up with a million of excuses of why I switched my allegiances, or why I have been duped. They will believe me because they must believe me, and I doubt they will really complain too much after we have seized the Council, and taken the throne for ourselves."

The Count sighed, "On another subject…your plan to take down the Inquisition. It's ambitious…some might even say too much so. A lot has to go right."

"It is still coming together," Julien tugged at the bristle of hair sprouting from his chin, and then grinned wolfishly, "Besides my dear friend, fortune favors the bold, fortune favors the bold." He clapped him on the shoulder.

 _Kara_

The reflecting pool of Orlais was _bright_ this time of year. The sun was shining up out of its depts. And hitting Kara full in the face.

Yet she couldn't help get lost in the watery depths. Thinking. Reflecting. _Waiting_.

The fate of Empires tended to dance around her. Orlais was one such example. Shortly after taking the Keep, Emperor Gaspard sent a rider to Skyhold. She hopped into her Eluvian and made the trip to Val Royeux in a few days. Not knowing what to expect. But still hoping to serve the long term interests of the Inquisition.

 _And the people of Thedas_. She thought.

She heard a pair of hoofing steps behind her. Running and pounding off the stone of the walk.

Turning her head she saw a runner coming up behind her. Dressed in a moderate example of an Orlesian Civil Servant.

"Inquisitor!" He gasped grabbing at his knees and taking a minute. "Maker the Emperor had no idea you were in the city! He sent me to find you as soon as he knew. At once…at once he said!"

Kara sighed, and then she smirked. "Take me to your leader." She gestured.

The man left. At a distinctly slower pace than he came to get her. Allowing Kara to follow him. Though the pace was still quite brisk.

He led her through the perimeter gate. Guards looked at her on the left and the right. But let them pass without further comment.

Instead of taking the path up to the Imperial Palace they turned right at the fountain. And walked on for a few minutes. Passing a mini lane of trees which were in full bloom. Her eyes started to itch and water.

Finally her guide turned around at a major intersection, by another fountain.

"He will be in the third building on the right. Towards the main hall."

Kara nodded her thanks, before spinning on her heals and moving off. Finding the right building easily enough and then entering it, there was a large anteroom. Which positively spoke of its coziness. _It reminds me of my home in Ostwick_. Kara thought, suddenly getting misty eyed as a full bout of nostalgia hit her.

 _Damn, I actually miss the place_. She had not been back since she had become Inquisitor.

"Inquisitor." Someone announced behind her.

She spun around, to see Briala approaching her. Dressed in a flowing sky blue gown which pooled over the floor and in her full Orlesian mask.

"Ah Briala, come to give me some pointers on what I will face?"

Her mouth twisted under and around the perimeter of her mask. "Maybe. He will want to talk to you about our taking of the Keep."

"Oh? Any problems?" Kara pressed.

She bit her lip, "No not precisely problems. But you have caused…a stir at court. This is now the third Fort the Inquisition has occupied within Orlesian territory."

"Indeed," Kara nodded, "Anything else?"

Briala frowned, again her mouth pulling down dramatically. _You'd think someone at court would be more experienced at hiding her emotions…or is she playing me?_

"Just be careful, Inquisitor?"

Kara grinned, "I always am careful when it comes to Orlesian nobility. And you, are you sure you want to risk being seen with me, in public?"

Briala laughed airily. "Let them wonder, I am after all a free elf, perhaps the only one who truly is in the entire Orlesian Empire….good day to you Inquisitor."

"And you." Inquisitor Trevelyan murmured, before heading through the anteroom and into the next room.

Which was far smaller than the anteroom itself. And far more cluttered. It looked like an _office_. Ornately decorated, but an office none the same. One desk against the far wall, and a dozen or so knick knacks spread throughout the room.

 _You have really let yourself go Gaspard_.

And there sitting behind the desk was the man himself. In all of his bearded glory. Yet his beard looked much _longer_ then Kara had remembered it all those months ago.

His hands were folded one on top of the other.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, when I sent my rider to Skyhold last month to find you I would have assumed it would have been _at least_ a month. Color me shocked when it took you a mere four days." Gaspard started, then waved to a chair in front of the desk. "Please, Inquisitor, have a seat."

"Thank you Emperor." She pulled the chair out before sitting at it, crossing her legs in front of her.

He sighed for a second, "You have put me in an awkward position Madame Trevelyan. Seizing another one of our Keeps. The Council, many in court, and others have been most…displeased about your recent actions."

Kara grunted, leaning forward. "We have seized Keeps in Orlesian territory before, and we are currently occupying them."

Gaspard waved his hand and scoffed dismissively, "Please. The Dales, an outpost in the Western Approach? They are far too distant and unimportant to be noticed. You took them off our hands. The Inquisition did us a favor. But Val Chevin? Val Chevin is practically in our backyard. It is virtually in the Heartlands. And is very important."

"So important that you left it and its people to their fate?"

Gaspard laughed, bitterly, and gave her a sad smile. "Inquisitor I am sure Briala has told you the situation within the Empire."

She nodded.

He got up, pulled on his shirt line self-consciously, and made his way over to a small window. "The war, despite the fact that many people, especially here in the Capitol did not feel its effects. The Great Families of the Game treating it as a mere curiosity…it nearly bankrupted us. It left us without a purpose. And it left my appointment as Emperor bitterly contested…maybe a sign to others that they can get away with it?

"Both sides conscripted peasants for their armies. And put their sons, both lesser and greater on the front lines. We gave them swords, and put them at the throat of other Orlesians. We taught them they could be mighty, and that political change could come from the tip of a sword. Now…now we don't have enough money to support them. To take care of their needs." He grumbled himself into silence.

"And so they are rebelling." She finished the thought, watching him.

He snorted, "Yes many are, and at least twenty groups have formed in the last two months. Some of them are very…organized. The keep you took in Val Chevin were run by one of them. And as long as the rest of the nobility is protected behind their estates with _their loyal soldiers which they can pay_ , then they could care less. Not until their positions are more secure."

"You sound as though you don't like the nobility," Kara murmured around an amused half smile.

He laughed, "As it so happens it is one of the reasons I started the war, because I despised the game." He turned back to her and sat down.

"Sounds like you are suffering a situation of your own making."

He smiled, "I suppose I did sow this particular whirlwind of which I reap…but now the Inquisition is throwing the apple cart into an uproar."

Kara cocked her head at him. "I don't understand, if the nobility is not concerned about a peasant _uprising_ then why would the Inquisition send their skirts into a bunch?"

Gaspard's grin wavered for a second, it still played across his face, but it waned significantly. "There have been several, _uprisings_ , as you put it, throughout Orlesian History. They have not been successful. The Empire goes on much as it has for the last eight hundred years. We do not fear peasants, even armed and organized, not really. But a foreign power? With an army? And an unknown but rumored influence over the Orlesian throne? That is enough to give the stodgiest noble bed wetting nightmares."

"I didn't know you disliked the nobility so much."

He chuckled, "It is one of the reasons I attempted to seize the throne. Politicians and academicians bickering and fighting at one another instead of doing what is right…instead of taking any action at all."

"And to restore Orlesian Supremacy in the South." Kara demurred.

He laughed, "Indeed. I just never considered…the financial arrangements of such things. But thanks to the efforts of the Inquisition we have peace, peace in our time."

Kara nodded, and stretched out. "Then you must know why _I_ did it. The Inquisition was in a position to act, and it did. People were suffering. Their property was being stolen, they were dying. Someone had to act, and the Orlesian throne…either unwilling or unable…didn't. No one was. I would be more than happy to return the Keep to you, but only in the future…just consider this one less thing you have to worry about."

Gaspard scoffed, "And will the Inquisition police all of Orlais?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Kara asked.

Gaspard nodded, accepting it in good stride. "Thank you, Madame Inquisitor. It is what I thought, and I agree. I just needed to make my politician's concerns well known."

"And they are, good day Emperor." With a polite bow she got up, and left the room. Onto her other errands she wanted to run in the capitol.


	5. The New Templar

_Kara_

The Inquisitor, Kara Trevelyan, was enjoying the sunlight reflecting over the pure white cobblestones before them. The White Spire towering above them. The new ranks of Templars lined up in neat rows on either side of the courtyard, attending basic and menial tasks. Training, or just standing guard. All under the watchful eye of Inquisitor Kara Trevelyan, all of it was intentional.

Of course it was also under the watchful eye for her tour guide. The Templar's Knight-Captain.

Knight-Captain Evangeline Brassard.

The former agent of the Inquisition had her hair clipped into a neat pony tail, her Templar Armor was polished to a blazing shine, and the sword at her waste was more in the vein of a ceremonial blade rather than an actual combat blade. Yet, the woman looked imposing enough to where she did not need it.

"As you can see," Kara tuned back in to the speech of the Knight-Captain mid stride, "most of our new recruits _are_ young. Most of the officer core of the old Templar Order remains with the Inquisition. And or finally retiring, taking your Commander Cullen's advice in weening themselves off of Lyrium once and for all. Our recruits are now new. They are young, eager, and idealistic."

"And the problem with that?" Kara asked her eyebrow cocking curiously.

"Nothing, except they are maybe a bit _too_ eager, a bit _too_ idealistic." Evangeline sighed in a manner reasonably resembling Cassandra Pentaghast. Kara smirked as a result.

"I like it, it's kind of a nice change from the cynical order I remember from my youth."

Evangeline looked around, nodded slightly, "I agree. This is…nice. Having the Order out in public rather than hiding in dungeons and castles. Out amongst the people. In full. Maybe it is the beginning…of what will be up to Divine Victoria."

"What do you think of the new Divine?" Kara pressed, asking with baited breath.

"She was one of your people was she not?" Evangeline asked.

Kara nodded, "As were you at one point. In fact you joined us _after_ I became Inquisitor."

"Fair enough," Evangeline smiled, then she looked out over the Templar group again, "I believe she is doing the right thing. The Order needs reformation, instead of going back to the status quo, the Circles need a new path instead of the 'tried and true' method we have been practicing. Mages need protection, and so do people. That again has to be our promise. But whether she can pull it off when the rest of the Chantry realizes what she is doing…"

"She has some capable people working for her Knight-Captain," Kara smiled.

A slow blush rose to her cheeks as Evangeline realized what she had just said.

Kara started walking again, admiring the troops, "And will the Divine be able to pull it off?"

"Probably, they are young, eager, and wanting to help…which could be the problem, they may tip the balance too much in favor of mages without realizing that mages too, without them even meaning to, can become dangers themselves."

Kara nodded sadly, "Indeed…so I have seen, unfortunately."

The tour continued at pace. Her guide showed her many of the new situation's and what the new training consisted of. Both mental and physical.

"In regards for the new Order we have new screening practices. Previous Lord Seekers have gotten a bit…lax…in their recruiting practices. We are stricter…Templars aren't just thugs or mercenaries, but what should be the cream of the crop. Ideologically speaking."

Kara nodded, "That is a good thing. We have to look to professionalism in everything we do."

"Like with the Inquisition." Evangeline muttered, trying to conceal it behind her hand.

Kara's eyebrows arched up through her hair line, "Meaning?"

Evangeline sighed. "You hired everyone. Mercenaries, criminals, smugglers. You cast a wide net in the people you let work for the Inquisition."

"Including you," Kara said, smirking, crossing her arms of her chest.

Evangeline nodded, casting her gaze back at her own recruits, "Point taken."

Kara decided to change the subject, "How does it feel, being back in the Order? Back…here?"

Evangeline frowned, looking up at the White Spire towering up and above them.

"It is…difficult." She admitted. "Being here. After so much had happened. So much death…Cole. Rhys couldn't come. He couldn't make it. Not yet. Not now. After everything that had happened to us. He was not ready yet. He may never be. I can't say I like it, but I am needed…here. I have found meaning."

"Hmm." Kara grunted.

"What?" Evangeline pressed.

"Nothing. I may have an idea."

"Uh huh." Evangeline said.

The two of them finished the tour. On the outside anyways. Starting right back from the beginning where they first met.

"Well Knight-Captain, thank you for the lovely stroll." She said.

The Templar bowed, "It was my pleasure Madame Trevelyan."

The stroll to the Grand Cathedral, her next destination, was pleasant enough. While she was dressed in her combat armor and had the bow slung around her back, her pace and posture was relatively laid back. She wasn't expecting trouble here in the middle of Orlais, not in the market district, not with any number of people able to watch over her. From the shadows. Her people and Briala's.

It was midday and some of the vendors were still getting set up for shop. Scrambling around, removing tarps, and setting up wares. The early birds were either laying back in their stalls along the road way or busy haggling and accosting would be customers and passers-bies.

 _Couldn't get any of this in Ostwick…not as a noble under the watchful eye of the family_.

All this peasantry. All of these people living their lives. All this _life_. The energy was positively reinvigorating. It helped focus her thoughts in a way few other things could.

Some passing youth ran across her and shoved an apple in her hand. He looked Rivani but she couldn't get a good look at him, she looked after him, couldn't find him, already the crowd swallowed him up. She gave the apple a look, green, a curious sniff…nothing amiss. She smiled lightly before taking a bite out of it.

The apple took her to the foot of the Grand Cathedral. She tossed it aside before looking up at the towering structure with wide eyes. Before heading in. Passing flanks of guards and Chantry representatives.

The mood in the building was a lot more somber out amongst the streets of Orlais. Quiet. Almost repressive. Like something was watching her. The figures painted into the glass around her.

 _Now this is a lot more like it_.

Finally she was shown to where she needed to be, by a helpful courtier, who gestured off to one side. She followed his hand and went…

Into an office with the Left Hand of the Divine flanking the Divine Victoria, Cassandra Pentaghast. _What I know her as anyways_.

"Kara Trevelyan, Madame Inquisitor, Kara…it has been a while." Cassandra yipped from behind the desk.

"Too long." Kara said grinning from ear to ear, before taking her seat. "How goes running the Chantry?"

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but it was Leliana who started the sentence. "It is busy. We have a lot to keep us occupied. The Chantry is already…balking at some of our reforms."

Cassandra grunted, before taking up the conversation. "Indeed, we have to move slowly, if only to assuage some of the old die hard supporters of the former ways. People may be uncomfortable about my election, and so, we need to move carefully."

Kara raised her eyebrow in mock exaggeration, "But you did win your election. It was the _Chantry_ who voted for you, not anyone else."

Leliana laughed airily, "Cassandra was the compromise pick. In fact they made her Divine because of her popularity. Not that she would make the strongest person in the role-"

"Have they met her?" Kara snorted.

Cassandra laughed sarcastically, "Funny, oh how I have missed your wit."

Kara chuckled, "No, but seriously, how could they have elected her? Why?"

"They thought they would get away with things under her gaze." Leliana said. "It's as simple as that…fortunately I am one of her hands."

"Yes, very fortunate indeed." Cassandra murmured.

It was then Kara realized _no right hand_. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

But she decided not to pursue it, "Though I do not know why they would be complaining, things pretty much seem to be a little on the status quo side."

"Yes, fancy that." Leliana said turning a raptor like gaze upon the divine.

Cassandra cleared her throat, "It may _seem_ that way, on the surface. But, we need stability before we can move forward. The rebel mages started the fight, they wanted reform, and they wanted to _force_ reform… a dangerous path. Yes they highlighted the need for reform, but it only spread death and chaos."

"And the Circles?" Kara asked.

Cassandra sighed, "Clearly do not work, but it took them over eight hundred years to collapse. To rebel. The system does work, at least enough for our purposes…and the mages required the stability after the war. Stability which will give us time to find a more permanent solution."

"Imagine it," Leliana cut in, "Mage colleges, Circles only for the criminal, the dangerous, or the young who need training. But it need not be a compulsion. Parents can chose to send their kids to the Circles, or try training them themselves. A Templar Order dedicated to peace and stability, watching the walls of society, not keeping mages in chains and pretending that is keeping themselves strong."

"Wow, you think it can work?" Kara asked, her eyebrows shooting up nearly into her head.

Cassandra shot Leliana a wry look then sighed, "In time perhaps."

"Why wait? The Clerics are soft, weak, squabbling pack of…hens! We should tell them this will be the way things are and let them try and challenge us."

"I fear you underestimate their power." Cassandra shook her head sadly. "And their abilities. Some of them have influence, power, some of them in foreign governments. We risk Civil War, the Chantry crumbling around us if we push this issue, and now is not the time…not so soon after Corypheus."

Leliana's look was positively mutinous, she looked as though she wanted to protest, but her mouth snapped shut. She clearly thought better of it. "I suppose you are right."

Kara looked between the two women and had the incredible urge to whistle to herself as she stretched and leaned back in her chair. _And this is why you need more than one advisor…advising you_.

"So in short, things aren't going well." Kara summarized.

Cassandra shrugged, "Could be worse, at least the Chantry is not in _open_ revolt. Not yet at any rate. But things are tense. The Templar Order is still young, the new one at any rate."

Kara nodded, _uh oh_.

"I have a request to make." She started.

Cassandra arched an eyebrow at her, twisting her head, showing off her battle scar. Kara gulped self-consciously.

"Knight-Captain Evangeline Brassard. It does not feel right, not having a Templar Woman on the Inquisition's Inner Circle…I'd like her back."

Cassandra frowned dramatically. "She is needed _here_ Kara, the Templars needs her. She is one of the few officers, especially of any character, who rejoined the Order from the Inquisition's ranks. Most of them have stayed within the ranks of the Inquisition. Easily. Which ironically makes the Inquisition, not the Templars, the most capable of dealing with all threats magical…I doubt you want that burden on your shoulders."

Kara shook her head, "No, I do not."

"Then we need her." Cassandra murmured.

Kara sighed, "Cassandra…Cass…she is miserable in the Circle. In the White Spire…there are too many ghosts there, I can see it on her face. She may not want to admit it, but it's there. For all to see. And the Inquisition lacks proper support. Veterans. We need her, just as much."

"I doubt that," Cassandra sighed, "but your point is well considered."

Leliana looked at Cassandra with baited breath.

"Alright, it is settled, you can have her…if she wants to go." Cassandra said.

"Excellent." Kara beamed. "Should you tell her or shall I?"

Cassandra grunted, sounding less than amused, "I will cut the orders myself."

"Excellent."

"Now, if there isn't anything else?"

"How is the political situation doing? What is your people trying to tell you?" Kara asked.

Cassandra looked at Leliana.

The spymaster continued, "It is stable. For now. Peace reigns throughout Thedas. Other than the instability in Val Chevin and some of the Orlesian Provinces…a minor problem. The bandits are too disorganized to provide any real threat to the Empire at large. Though there are rumors."

"There are always rumors." Cassandra said.

"Yes, the death on the Council of Heralds has left a vacuum, several people are moving trying to feel it…I am trying to find out who…my apologies for the lack of information."

"It is alright Leliana," Cassandra assured, "you cannot be everywhere at once. You need not be so hard on yourself. You will find the truth."

Leliana nodded, smiling lightly. "And Emperor Gaspard is trying to convene a Summit of several nations throughout Thedas, and Rivain and Antiva are convening their own summit working on a mutual trade proposal."

"Any news from Tevinter?" Kara asked.

"None." Leliana assured.

"Well," Kara slapped the arm rests of her chair while stretching and getting up, "It seems the situation is pretty much the same as it always is. Thank you for the time."

"You bet." Cassandra smiled.

"Any time inquisitor," Leliana curtsied lightly.

Kara left the room, and onto her further adventures.


	6. Ambush

_Kara_

 _This still could be a bad idea_. Kara thought to herself.

Briala had convinced her that it would be beneficial to visit the Alienage's of Orlais. After all even with Val Royeux being a couple of steps away via Eluvian, she didn't quite make it to the Capitol that often. And for a noble from the stodgiest of stogy noble families, this was a once in a life time opportunity.

So here she was. Iron Bull, Sera, and Cole all following in her wake. Looking up and around at the run down but tall buildings gracing the Alienage.

Elves were everywhere. Running around and playing. Chasing one another through the streets. Elves watched them from the tops of the balconies, glancing down at the new comers. Shop owners glanced at them then went about their daily activities. The Dalish…tree?...stood in the middle. A shrine built around it with flowers and other mementos.

But the worse, and most interesting thought was the _smell_. The smell of decay. Pungent odors from cooking fires and incense. Sweat mingled with it, clashing sharply with the scent of…poo?

"What a lovely place you have taken me to Briala." Kara quipped to their guide.

"For many, too many, Elves this is the fact of life. Few escape this life. Only to end up serving nobles who don't care about them, or looking for ancient tales of Dalish and gods…who reject them at every turn. This is the fate of Elves in the Empire, perhaps in all of Thedas Inquisitor."

"Heh, reminds me a lot of home actually." Bull started. "And of human slums I visited in my time with the Ben-Hassrath."

"This is nothing like what humans go through." Briala hissed.

"No?" Bull asked. "People are people. The poor are the poor. Whether it is Human or Elf, Orlesian or Tevinter."

"That is very Qunari." Briala sneered.

"It is very true." Bull countered.

"Enough you two," Kara stated, forestalling any argument. "But, what do you expect us to gain here Briala? A new Elven Empire? The Inquisition cannot fix _all_ the problems of the world," She looked around the square and added to herself, "as much as I want to."

"My goal is understanding Inquisitor, what you do with that understanding is up to you. But many people in this Alienage are stuck here by _law_. Sure, most of them may not have the drive to escape if they are given the opportunity, but they should be given the opportunity to better themselves."

Kara nodded, _true that_.

"This is more like it though, yeah?" Sera piped in. "People being people. Not hiding behind masks or playing games. Caring for each other, you know? Sticking it to nobles in a hundred little ways. This _is_ freedom."

Kara smiled, _you know, she has a point_.

"So much life," Cole stated admiringly. "Dancing on the head of a pin. Finding reasons to live when they are in so much pain. Carrying on, a way to beat the system, even when it's crashing in around them."

"You sound positively giddy my friend," Kara said.

"So now…now do you understand why we need people like Fairbanks?" Briala pressed.

Kara sighed, "Is it all a game with you Briala? All politics? Life is so much more than that, politics only forms the basis, the undercurrent. But life comes first."

"It is the only thing I know Inquisitor. The only weapon I can wield. That is why you chose me to be your spymaster in the first place." Briala bristled.

"I understand, but I already agreed with your choice, and the reasons for it." Kara concurred.

Briala sighed, "I just wish…things would move faster."

Kara nodded. Accepting her reasons to.

They slowly went through the Alienage. A city within a city. _Or at least a small town_.

She looked at Elven wares…mostly food and Elfroot. No weapons. No armors. No Schematics. Nothing really _worth_ buying. _Unless you want lunch._

Kara looked around. A small bridge connected two of the buildings together. It was small, and rickety. Kara's mind made note of it, even though she did not really understand _why_. They were walking closer to it though. In the middle of an intersection between the four major dirt paths of the Alienage.

Continuing her sweep she saw two humans, talking to themselves, hoods draped over their heads. But their gaze was turned in her direction.

Kara found her head scanning away. It was suddenly quiet. The market seemed to be holding its breath. Kara thought she saw some of the Elves scampering away. Slowly. Trying not to draw attention to herself. The hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

"Something is wrong," Cole blurted, "tense, uncertain, they know…they know who we are."

Figures appeared on the bridge.

"Everyone down!" She screamed.

The mark in her hand burned. Gesturing in the way of the Aegis was a lot more painful then creating a rift to scoop up all of her enemies. It felt like the mark was ripping and tearing across her hand, not projecting in a smoothly critical manner.

The shield sprung up around them, just a millisecond before two arrows slammed into the green orb. The arrows twisted back along their flight path and flew back towards their firers. One dove out of the way as the arrow buried itself shaft deep with a splinter of sparks in the guard plank. The other one caught its person square in the chest.

Kara bought _Dumat's Wrath_ to hand, the Dragon Bow caught fire in her hand, flames licking up the limbs and along the grip. The arrow she brought to it also caught fire, its tip glowing in explosive intensity.

It exploded in the middle of the two humans still watching them as she fired. One was killed instantly, and the other was rolling around in the dirt, clearly out of the fight. At least for the moment.

Screams pierced the air, Elves bolted for their homes, kicking up dirt.

Kara spun away to see another group of soldiers, at least twelve, approaching them, all dressed in heavy armor. Some of them also had longbows.

The shield dissipated around them.

"Scatter!" Kara yelled diving to the side as they fired.

"I'm not leaving you!" Bull yelled, blocking two of the arrows out of midair.

"We need to buy time, this is a civilian area."

Bull nodded.

They all took off in different directions. Kara fired another one of her arrows, slashing through one man's chest, disabling if not killing him. Then went into stealth.

 _Let's give them something to chase shall we_.

"Spread out, find them!" Someone shouted.

 _Hope Cole and Sera are alright. Damn I should've brought Dorian_.

One of the mercenaries chasing them came and stopped in her presence. She cocked her head at him. And then took the knife with her hip holster, and crouched low, approaching him from behind, just a little bit longer, just a little bit longer….

And she yanked back on his neck and slashed across it, drawing a gash deep into his throat, he gurgles, screamed, and died.

 _Well that's that_.

"This way!" Someone shouted.

Her head and body spun around. As another one of the mercs came around the corner. His sword already drawn.

She threw her knife at him, it hit him in the chest and he staggered for a second. But not too long as she dove to the side again and then rand own a side alley in the Alienage. The hoofing and cursing of the man behind her indicated that he was still following her.

She kneeled on one of her knees, drawing her strong back along it, bringing the arrow right up to her ear. The man came around the corner.

She fired. The shot took him square in the chest. Flailing him out in the dirt. Then an activation of the Mark of Death killed him off.

Sighing she picked herself up off the dirt, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

 _There is no rest for the weary though, I have to find my people, regroup with them_.

She ran off. Her legs kicking up dirt in her wake. Once more heading down the lane, once more the electric field of stealth danced around her.

The Inquisitor was now entirely invisible to the outside world. At least in theory.

She grinned, confident.

And then yelped as her foot came down on the middle of a hangman's noose. The rope yanked up on her weight, her entire body inverted in the air. As she dangled helplessly from scaffolding above her.

 _Dammit, caught like a rat in a trap_. She muttered darkly to herself, trying to bend at the waste to get at the knot of the rope and untie herself. No matter the consequences.

"Ha!" She heard someone bark a laugh and turned to see them approaching her. "The Inquisitor, caught like some animal in a snare. And what a pretty little bitch you are too."

 _Oh please._ Kara hissed. "Yes, yes, you caught me, well done. Though I do question your taste in women. The prize is yours. Cut me down, put me irons, tie me up, do whatever you want to me. I am your prisoner."

The man grinned at her. "I wasn't paid to capture you…only kill you." He drew a knife from a holster on his belt. And approached her menacingly. Her eyes flew wide at his approach.

Her breath caught, "no, please. I'm helpless."

"Yes you are," He chuckled again, getting ever closer.

 _He is playing with me, focus Kara_.

She breathed. Focusing her mind. But almost as soon as he got within range…he screamed. Suddenly he was wreathed in flame, the blaze even scorching Kara's face at such short distance.

Her head craned around and she saw another figure standing there. Tall. Almost razor thin. Yet imposing. Fluid in his movements. Dressed in a green cloak styled with gold embroidery. The ears were the giveaway though, they were pointed, sharply.

 _One of the Alienage Elfes?_

"Inquisitor, we must hurry." The man walked forward. His staff leaping from one hand to another.

"Introductions please, I prefer to know my rescuers." Kara muttered.

"We don't have time."

"You could be a mercenary, just a different one, come to collect your bounty." Kara pointed out.

The man frowned puzzled. "If I were the mercenary I could have easily let him kill you, and then claimed I did myself, after I killed him."

The Elf, _Alienage or Dalish…he does have those weird tattoos on him_. Approached her even still. Drawing a knife.

"I would really prefer to know my hero's name." She said.

"Alirna. My name is Alirna."

"Thank you," Kara said relaxing.

He cut her down, and the rope came undone. She fell like a bag of potatoes. Her back groaned under the assault.

The elf towered above her, looking her over real quickly. Kara frowned under the gaze.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand.

She took it, trying not to grab him too tightly with her metal gauntlets, and allowed him to get her on her feet.

"Come on, we need to find…"

"The rest of your Inquisition?"

"Come on, follow me." Alirna said leading the way, his staff glowing.

Kara did so, drawing another arrow out of its quiver and placing it on the strong. She kept her hand on it, ready for any action.

Sounds of battle reverberated from just ahead.

Cole and Sera were in the middle of another square. Engaging the enemy. Sera was in mid draw on her bow. Following one arrow up instantly with another. Cole's daggers flashed as he caught one after another in his assault. And Bull was being very aggressive in what he was doing. His sword was flashing through the air as if it were a toothpick.

Yet the enemy continued their advance, cautious, yet the stranglehold was closing.

 _Where is Briala?_

Kara disregarded the thought instantly.

 _Next move, spring the trap._

She nodded to the Elf Mage next to her. And they both sprang into action.

Alirna sprang forward into the square, his staff spinning viciously over the air. Slamming it into the dust an ice wall sprang up across the square where their enemies were advancing.

Kara knelt once again, firing an arrow across to a merc Archer who was busy laying down cover fire. The arrow caught him full, he toppled, and fell, his neck clearly broken even at this distance.

The Inquisitor marched into the square, to regroup with her people.

"Kara!" Sera greeted happily.

"Inquisitor, who are these people?" Bull rushed forward.

"I don't know." Kara admitted. "Maybe a question for our spymaster." _If we survive_. "Right now though we need to focus on stopping the enemy…because I think they are coming again!" Kara nocked another arrow to her string and drew it back.

Sera aped the motion.

Bull and Cole moved out protectively.

But it was then as the battle truly turned. The enemy destroyed the ice barrier. It collapsed in a haze of crystals and sparks. Glistening in the sunlight. Alirna threw out his hand and Kara felt the familiar magical tingle as the barrier sprang up around them.

They had magical defenses.

Their enemies did not.

They could be aggressive.

Kara and Sera both leapt backwards into a summersault, at the apex their two arrows launched off the string, and came apart in midair. Dozens of little Lyrium shards exploded outwards devastating their front ranks.

Bull shouted, this drew the attention of several of the survivors, and Cole dashed through them, daggers flashing, slowing their advance.

Flinging a jar of Antivan Fire into the midst of the enemy, the vile exploded, drenching the group in flames. Screams greeted them. A route was turned upside down into a slaughter, as the few arrows that did manage to strike the party glanced harmlessly off their respective barriers.

Another arrow from Kara silenced another voice, putting another warrior out of his misery.

It was then that Briala made her appearance. Coming out of the shadows and plunging her dual sivlerite daggers into the back of a Crossbowman.

She then took down three more of the enemy sliding through them with spinning silverite daggers slashing through them, killing them.

The rest of the guards fled, breaking off. Kara fired another arrow, intentionally missing this time, but making sure the mercs understood that they were not just dropping off.

After several moments, when the last of the mercs was well away, then the Inquisition dropped its guard and regrouped at the center of the square.

Kara looked up and down at Briala, gazing at her appraisingly, "Nice save there at the end. Though it was a bit of a last minute sort of thing. Still, impressive combat skills."

"Thank you Inquisitor," Briala curtsied, but her eyes did not show good humor, clearly picking up on the implication. "Who is this?" Her raptor's gaze swung around to peer at the newcomer.

"He says he is Alirna. A mage."

"Hmm, an Elven Apostate? This bares investigation, if he agrees to come with us." Briala stated, looking at the Inquisitor as she said the last.

"You want to recruit him?" Kara said, surprised by the idea, _and that I did not think of it_.

"Perhaps, but to keep an eye on him only." Briala said. "I will have to look into him."

"I was actually trying to find the Inquisition, join you…for a while now. But our paths just never crossed."

"Well," Kara mused, "Someone who wants to join us? Well, well, that does not happen all the time…someone seeking us out…isn't that suspicious?"

"It's how I found you lot." Sera said.

"And me." Bull agreed.

Kara looked at the two of them, "I wasn't going to _tell_ him that."

She turned back to him, "Well, we need another mage…Dorian has had to handle all the load for far too long. What are your specialties?"

"Fire, Ice, I fancy myself a bit of a Spirit healer actually." Alirna replied.

"Well," Kara said brightly, "There is a position open to you within the Inquisition if you want it."

"Indeed," Alirna bowed, "I accept."

"Excellent."

"I will compile the intelligence report Inquisitor." Briala stated.

"Excellent, and try and find out who these people are…we seem to have sprung a leak somewhere, I want them found."

Briala curtsied grabbing the sides of her skirt, before dashing off. Leaving the five of them in the midst of a war ravaged Alienage.

 _There must be something the Inquisition can do for these people_. Kara frowned, determined to put things right.


	7. Orientation By Dwarf

_Julien_

Julien looked over his guest and wondered when the man had let himself go. Was after his recent run in with the Inquisition? Where he was forced to flee from his keep for his life or face certain death after being defeated? Was it when he became a mercenary, not caring about his life anymore or his cleanliness, where a certain barbarism was to be expected in his outlook? Or was he this ill begotten even during the Civil War?

Julien knew he would never have allowed it in _his_ company. He had a certain appreciation for beards, having one himself, but the thing looked positive ragged coming down in one giant clump.

Yet it served his purposes rather nicely. Since the man did not exactly look like someone who would be an Orlesian Officer, it provided more distance from him and the rest of his noble allies. And distance was the one thing he needed most.

"Tea?" He offered his guest holding up the cup and saucer he was holding in his hand.

Havard sneered at the offered drink. "Tea is for nobles and high born who do not know what it means to suffer, in the trenches."

Julien smiled pleasantly, before putting the saucer down and speaking his mind, "So bourbon then? I was once a soldier too. In charge of a company, not a high and mighty military commander. At least not in _those_ days."

"You have bourbon?" Havard's voice was higher pitched, his expression clearly curious.

"Indeed, I believe I have a few bottles lying around somewhere." Julien snapped his fingers and instantly the rustle of several servants behind him.

Havard scowled, but let the matter pass. Dropping it entirely.

A servant came forward into the room, masked to hide his features. The man was carrying a bottle of 9:22 bourbon, a very fine vintage.

Havard grinned as the bottle was poured, into two glasses. He plucked his off the tray and Julien took the other one. The two of them made a mid-air salute to one another, and Havard tipped the glass over his lips.

Julien watched as the former Orlesian soldier made a face. His lip peeled back on itself and the man shook his head, a shiver ran through his entire body.

"Gah, Maker, even your alcohol tastes _fancy_."

Julien chuckled.

Despite the protestations the Mercenary helped himself to a second, and then followed immediately by a third, glass. Though it did not seem to make him any more drunk then the first one. _The man can clearly hold his liquor_.

Finally he was nursing his fourth drink, rolling it around in his hand. "Ah, as much as I may complain it is still good bourbon." He put the glass down on the table, also glass, unfolding his legs in the process. "Though, I doubt you have entirely…selfless motivations…in giving me this bourbon."

"You're right," Julien said, also leaning forward, and his glass joined his fellow Orlesians. "Call it a…introductory offer."

"An introduction to what?" Havard asked.

"I need new people," Julien explained, bluntly, "I need to hire, people, for a job."

Havard's brow nettled together, and his eyes narrowed. "I saw guards on the way in. You seem well prepared and stocked in your own military. You don't need anyone with my talents to protect yourself."

"No, my staff here is fine but I am working on a special…long term…project. And my current staff is inadequate to those needs."

"You mean you want plausible deniability." Havard said, nodding.

"Maybe." Julien said, taking his glass up again and rolling the liquid around in it. "But I also want you, your talents."

"Oh?" Havard cocked his head to the side again. This time he was reengaged in the conversation.

"You are well respected, in the Orlesian Army, and in the mercenary contingents. I need a voice in those contingents. An ambassador…in the short term."

"For this long term project? How long term?"

Julien frowned. "Could be years," he shrugged again. "Could be weeks. You are only one part in a much larger puzzle. This may only be the beginning, or at least a middle, in a long chain of events."

"So you want me to be an ambassador to a bunch of mercenaries, convince them you are a nice, kind, noble, you won't tell me for how long, or what the long term assignment will be?" Havard surmised.

"You will be well paid." Julien couldn't miss a beat.

Havard couldn't decide whether to make Julien his new best friend or kill the man. He settled for a hearty gut shaking laugh. "You have gumbunction Julien. You really do. You think I can convince a group of mercenaries to follow you? Most of the mercenaries in the Empire hate nobles right now that is _why_ they became mercenaries in the first place."

Julien's heart skipped a beat, and he frowned. Taking a minute to finish the rest of his drink and gather his thoughts about him.

He finally put the glass down. "I understand, but-"

Havard barreled right over him, "Oh you understand now? Do you really understand? You sent us to war. The entire stinking noble establishment of Orlais decided it would be a fine time to get together and stage a coup. A little spat. They put weapons in our hands, often with promises of large pay and huge loot. Neighbor against neighbor. Brother against brother. And you talk as if you suffered?"

The question hung in the air. Julien wanted to speak. Wanted to continue his conversation. Defend himself. Shout. Yell. But that would destroy his purpose. He needed a large mercenary force, and if he over reacted then he would get nothing. His dreams of a united Orlais would fall apart, here, before they began.

He opened his mouth to speak, calmly, rationally-

But Havard beat him to it, "You know nothing. And you broke every single one of your promises. We did not get our pay. Only a million bad memories, and then left to fend for ourselves, in the only way we know how."

Julien smiled, sensing his opportunity, "Gaspard betrayed you. I did not. _I_ will pay you, I have paid everyone who works in my employ." _Except for the Elves_. He didn't add.

"Gaspard de Chalons, Julien de Montfort, all the same. All the same noble families."

"No," he chopped his hand, "not the same. Gaspard sits on his throne and is so frightened of his own shadow that he does not act. I will act. I will restore the Empire to Glory. I will pay the veterans what they deserve, no matter what any Council says, any Elves squawk, or any masters of coins tsk at me. I will act, to save the world."

"You make big promises," Havard grunted, but at least he sounded _considering_ and not _angry_.

Julien's smile grew wider, "There will be risks. I will _not_ lie to you. Some of them will be rather step. But the riskier the road, the greater the prophit. For me, for you, for all of Orlais and our children."

Havard smiled, picking up the glass once more, "Maybe the whine isn't so bad after all."

The two of them clinked their glasses together. The start of a beautiful partnership.

 _Evangeline de Brassard_

The Knight-Captain of the Old Templar Order, Lieutenant in the Inquisition, and Knight-Captain in the new Templar Order, walked through the down draw bridge of Skyhold. Her gaze was wide, like a child's, as she drunk it all in. The grass was rich and green, and it smelled like grass did after a fresh rain.

There were a few people ambling about, tents were set up, and a cooking pit was cut into the floor. Though it was currently being untended to. Some people looked at her, gazing, blinking, before heading off on their own direction.

In all the time she served the Inquisition she hadn't spent much, if any, time at Skyhold. Maybe a night in its shadow on the way through to some other destination on the other side of the South. Serving the Inquisition, but never really interacting with it. Saving mages, recruiting Templars, being an advisor on how to stop demons and engage them. Her years of experience, and mainly her experiences before the Civil War broke out between mages and Templars, made her invaluable out in the field.

 _And here I am now, for many of the same reasons_. She walked up the steps towards the courtyard of Skyhold proper. The flags of the Inquisition draped over the side of the main Keep. The central building. The headquarters and nerve center for the entire Inquisition.

Evangeline almost gawked at the sight, but that would have been unseemly.

Yet she was still intimidated enough to avoid it, her legs took her crossways towards a building nestled into the side. A sign in the front proclaimed it as the _Herald's Rest_.

 _Bit ambitious,_ Evangeline thought to herself, with a knowing smile.

She made her way through and opened the door before her. The dining room of the tavern was moderately packed, with about ten to fifteen people, and Evangeline could hear the distinct sounds of conversation drifting from the upper room.

By the door though was a single man. Sitting alone. Eating what looked like badly prepared porridge. His ears indicated him an elf. His stave stapled to his back indicated his mage status. He was alone though.

Evangeline resolved to change that, hitching her scabbard to its side and moving to join him.

"May I join you?" She asked.

The Elf paused mid bite, ladle suspended in midair, and turned to look up at her. "Please." He said gesturing to the seat which was opposite from him.

And she sat down, studying him. "You must be the new Elf, Alirna." She stated.

The man smirked at her, "I didn't know Templars also doubled as mages."

She snorted, "No, I did some reading on my way here. On camps and taverns, before bed I would look up intelligence files and personnel files on the Inquisition that were sent over to me to help me get acclimated before reaching Skyhold. Helped fill in some of the night time hours. And you are sitting here, eating all alone. If you had been here a while you would likely have friends."

Alirna gave her an incredulous look. Ladle still suspended.

"What?" She asked after a minute.

"Every time I have seen a Templar in the past, I have usually had to run, cower, or prepare myself for a fight. I have always tried to avoid you."

"And most mages I have known…have needed our protection." She said simply.

"How times change."

"Indeed," She said nodding.

The two of them continued picking at their meals for a moment. Evangeline wanting to keep the man company, yet the man was not really interested in her company…so it seemed to her.

"What do you think of the Inquisition so far?" Evangeline pressed.

Alirna shrugged, "Haven't seen it much so far. Haven't really taken in the sites. Nor talked to the people."

"Why'd you join the Inquisition in the first place?" Evangeline asked. "I mean, if you aren't here for stability, if you aren't here to see people and get involved."

"I am here because the Inquisition is the only place Apostate mages are welcome. Despite more accepting attitudes among the Chantry, most folks aren't keen on us…when they find out what you are. The Templars still aren't looking. And a small clinic in the Alienage is not the most…secure position in the world. Not with the nobility making noise. Not with the elves one step away from out and out rebellion…again."

Evangeline frowned, "Given the nature of the Inquisition…this hardly seems more…stable."

Alirna laughed, "Perhaps that is true. But I believe the Inquisition is stable enough. Safety in numbers." He picked at his food, then sighed dramatically before putting the ladle down and pushing the plate away. "And yourself?"

Evangeline sighed, also putting her plate down, and pushing it away. "I needed…to get away…from the events of the White Spire. Too many memories there. I met someone. Made a sacrifice…there is where the war started. And where I made a great sacrifice. And besides…the Inquisition's efforts to restore order must not go unappreciated. So here I am, on loan from the Templar Order. At your service."

"So, you are trying to get away? Just to run?"

"Everyone needs a hobby," She said sheepishly.

"Well, well, well. If it's not the two new recruits." A somewhat high pitched and raspy voice announced.

Evangeline turned her head to see a Dwarf approaching their table. With the open tunic revealing thick wisps of chest hair poking out.

"And who might you be?" Evangeline asked, almost figuring she knew the answer.

"Varric Tethras, your humble neighborhood Dwarf, entrepreneur, and humble author. And you must be Evangeline de Brassard, and you" he turned towards the elf, "is the new elf Alirna. It seems we collect you people like plates."

Alirna's brow crinkled, and Evangeline almost laughed gazing between the two.

"Relax pointy…" Varric frowned, "no, needs more work. But relax. I didn't mean anything by it."

The expression on Alirna's face twisted around into a deep frown. His mouth puckered for a second. His teeth slowly pulled back as if he was thinking of launching into some massive speech.

"Any pointers?" Evangeline interrupted, Varric probably _was_ being harmless. "On the Inquisition I mean."

Varric considered it for a minute, tapping his chin in a gesture of faux thoughtfulness. "Well let's see. The impossible happens here every day. And twice on Tuesdays. Even with Coryphaeus gone." A mischevious twinkle came to Varric's eyes at the last. "Kara is a good leader, a good Inquisitor, though I am not sure she believes that even to this day. She is laid back, easy to get along with, and treats her people right…if you are on her good side. If you aren't…well she can take down a man at two hundred and fifty yards, if she can." Varric chuckled. "And that is not even the worse part. Her pet hawk is ten times worse. And no that is not innuendo."

Evangeline did chuckle this time.

"Let's see," Varric continued. "Sera is weird, but her heart is in the right place. Iron Bull is good company, yet he can't hold his liquor as much as he thinks he can. Cole is spooky, but usually has something worthwhile to listen to when he says anything. Blackwall, a broody not-Greywarden with a past and a mean sword arm, don't get into a fight with him, and Sparkles…I mean Dorian…is from the Tevinter Imperium…but he is about the exact opposite of what you'd expect, which only makes him exactly what you'd expect from a Tevinter Citizen."

"Yes," Evangeline muttered darkly, "I heard something about that."

"And what about Solas?" Alirna asked.

Varric shrugged, "I do not know. He disappeared months ago. The Inquisition has tried finding him...but to no avail. He was good. Could turn a phrase, and helped get us out of a million small scrapes. But he always seemed…I don't know he just seemed…off."

"Was he dangerous?" Evangeline asked.

"Ah yes, the Templar. Always looking for the mage threat under every rock." Alirna scoffed.

"Always looking for the truth, you mean."

Varric rolled his eyes. "And to answer the original question, no…I don't believe so. But only time will tell I suppose."

Evangeline nodded, "Anything else?"

"We have a fighting pit, though since Cassandra left the Inquisition takers have been…scarce…we get fresh nug steak delivered to us every Thursday and Cabot somehow knows how to get some very convincing Dwarven Spirits, even on the surface. He makes it work…somehow."

"Sounds like a paradise." Alirna murmured, shooting Varric a side long smile.

Varric barked his laugh. "Yeah but once you step out these doors its dangerous out there. We have to go through dark, dank, depressing environments. Sleeping in the cold and open ground. Suffering, being shot at, stabbed, or pummeled. Yes…this is the life."

"But rumor has it that you have….magic mirrors for transport."

Varric chuckled, "Even the few Eluvians we've had can hardly transport us too far distance wise. We have only been able to move a few of them to strategic positions…as defined by our new spymaster."

"I see." Evangeline muttered, not sure she _did_.

"So what's your story?" Varric said looking between the two of them.

Evangeline smiled lightly, while picking up her cup… "My story, is well documented in the annals of the Inquisition's archives. I was involved in events which started the mage rebellion after all."

"I see," Varic deadpanned with a frown. Then he looked to Alirna.

The Elf straightened in his chair. Trying to avoid the question. And avoid Varric's eyes. This made Varric, the renowned author, more eager to catch the apostate's gaze.

Finally he sighed, "If I must. I was a member of the Dalish. I was apprenticed to the Keeper of my clan, who despite tradition trained two of us at one time. That is until he and I…had a disagreement…and I was exiled. Spent some time among other clans, and eventually cities of the Shem. Eventually the Circle in Montsimmard. And then when the Circles rebelled I found myself in the tender care of the rebellion. Until they started to do things I did not approve of, so again, I was on my own."

"Interesting, what was the conflict?" Varric asked.

"Something I will need to be a lot drunker to tell, my diminutive friend." Alirna knocked his drink back. Left a Royal on the table. And left.

Evangeline watched him go, her eyes narrowing, her smile turning into a puzzled frown. _Whatever it is, I hope we don't have to pick up the mess_.


	8. A Political move

_Kara_

Kara Trevelyan moved behind Josephine's desk, sitting behind it dressed in her full field armor. Normally she wouldn't wear it around Skyhold. And normally she wouldn't be meeting _here_. But her guest needed a certain…military air…and it was better meeting him here rather than in her stateroom. Rather than large, and with a view, the space was confined and intimate. Josephine kept the room with proper lighting and richly furnished with the finest carpets and tapestries, but it was the best Kara could do given the circumstances.

The only real addition was Tobias's perch. To help add to the effect, the Hawk was perched there, gazing down on their new visitor with predatory yellow eyes.

Their guest was dressed in a rich blue tunic with gold shoulder boards, similar to what she had worn to the Winter Palace on the night Empress Celene died, and the gear that Dorian was in for a while. He was sitting cross legged in the chair in front of her.

The Count de Montbelliard. Representative of Orlais.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, you must understand that your actions within Val Chevin are wholly unacceptable to the Orlesian Empire. The Empire is stronger then you know, and it does not need outside influences to police itself. To suggest otherwise would be an embarrassment on our honor, and to insult the honor of your allies…is very unwise."

Kara smiled at the threat, "Count, the Inquisition had received intelligence that the people of Val Chevin were suffering because of bandit raids. Further intelligence indicated the Empire was doing _nothing_ to protect _their own citizens_. Innocent people were getting caught in the crossfire. We could act, so we did." Montebelliard opened his mouth to speak but Kara held up her hand. "Furthermore the Emperor and I have had this very same conversation."

Montbelliard smiled lightly, "But ah Inquisitor Gaspard has done _nothing_ to assure us. Nothing to change the situation. Your forces are still in control of the keep. And that is what we want, assurances."

Kara's brow creased. "Assurances of what?"

The Count smiled pleasantly, but to Kara's eyes it looked false. "That you are not trying to take over the Empire. That the Inquisition will not be running the government of Orlais, and will take us on."

Kara barked a short laugh, and then gawked at him. "How can an organization of, at most five thousand people, take on an empire of millions? Do you fear us that much?"

"It is not about _fear_ ," The Count said haughtily, "it is about _assurances_. The Inquisition is a powerful source. Many fear you have undue influence at court. Especially over the Emperor. And there are those rumors which indicate you want to get your own person into the Council of Heralds. Such influence, along with your current military posture within the Empire, is alarming some."

"Some?" Kara mimicked. "You mean yourself and others like you?"

The man sighed dramatically, "It is as you say Inquisitor."

Kara crinkled her brow, "If that is all you are after is assurances then you can have them. The Inquisition does not want to _rule_ the Orlesian Empire. In fact I am quite happy personally to leave you to your own affairs. However, recent events have made it difficult to do just that given how involved the Inquisition became in Orlesian politics during the war, and vice versa. But I can assure you I want nothing more than to wash my hands of the entire situation"

"You say that," The Count said, "yet your actions indicate someone who is getting more involved. Your presence in a military Keep deep within the Orlesian Heartland is troubling to say the least."

Next to her Tobias squawked and his wings flapped.

"No, I doubt his nose would be _that_ tasty." Kara said.

The Count's eyes scanned between the hawk and the Inquisitor. Between pet, and owner. Back and forth, slowly but surely.

Kara let him sweat it out a moment.

"If you didn't come here to believe my words, then what is the point, all I have _are_ my words?" Kara asked, gesturing with her left hand.

"And your actions, your actions are of someone who very much is trying to stay involved in Orlesian politics. Again, you have a keep-"

"Which I only took because people were suffering. From Mercenary attacks. It is not my intention to be a crutch for Orlais, nor to rule, but we will do what is right."

"And what if doing what is right contradicts with Orlesian National Policy?'

Kara smiled wolfishly, "I can only hope the Empire comes to the right decision, in time."

"I see," Count Montbelliard grunted at her, at the implied insinuation. "It seems your two objectives are in conflict."

Kara nodded, "So it would seem. Yet those _are_ my objectives. If you want to ensure the stability between the Inquisition and the Orlesian Empire, you might want to make sure that you do not become a part of that conflict."

The Count nodded, before getting up and briskly heading for the door behind him. His cape billowing behind him. His steps quick, but orderly.

His hand reached for the door knob, but he hesitated for a split second. And then he turned around. Making eye contact with the Inquisitor across the room.

"You know they say you do not like politics, that you despise the Game. You even say you want to withdraw from the political situation within the Empire."

Kara stared him down, waiting for him to make his point. Leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"And?" She finally asked.

"All this," The Count gestured with his head and with his hands, "is political. Dressing up in your armor. Making sure your hawk was present. Attending the meeting here. Well played."

Kara smiled lightly.

"We are not fools Inquisitor, whatever else you may think of us. We know more than you think we do, clearly."

Kara shrugged her shoulder, leaning back in her chair, and folding her arms under her chest. "And you may underestimate me. I will admit I was unsure of this meeting. My people have given me a good rundown of what to expect. But, I went into it with an open mind. Yet, you are _exactly_ what I feared you would be. I may not know much in my life, but my time as Inquisitor…I have gotten used to halls of power, and I am _very_ good at reading people."

Her guest smiled at her before stepping back through the door. Leaving her to her thoughts.

Kara waited for a few minutes. Making sure he was gone through the door. _And won't come back through to give me a fright, and catch me unawares_. She couldn't hardly breathe. Expecting the man to do the moral equivalent of pulling a quick one from the Game.

Finally though Tobias tittered a question at her, squawking lightly at her. Cocking his head at the far wall.

The question served as a release valve. She released the breath in one long gasp. Feeling the tension at least _partially_ leave. Only to renter.

 _The fate of the world dances on my shoulders, and I am not even strictly getting paid for this._ There was still a million things for her to do. The Inquisition didn't exactly run itself. And while the Elder One was defeated, and while they were strictly speaking _less_ busy now, they still had a lot to do.

 _And things will get even busier_.

There was some sort of pattern developing here. Shadows were gathering. They were ambushed, and the forces _behind_ that ambush remained hidden to her.

She wanted to desperately get up and pace. But felt that would be unseemly. And she couldn't quite feel organized to get up and go to her room.

Though she did hear the door open up behind her. And two strong hands went around her shoulders. Kneading and probing them. She felt a more calming breath sweep through her. Steadying her nerves. Letting the tension finally and completely drain from her.

"Did that go well?" Cullen asked, in her ear.

She cocked her neck, smiling at the sensation.

"Kara?" The General pressed.

She sighed, "It did not go…well."

Cullen's hands stiffened on her shoulders. "So? The conversation seemed aggressive...tense. But nothing really got done."

"That might be the point," Kara murmured. "His baring, arrogant, cocky. He wasn't going to take no for an answer…literally. He is up to something."

"What?" Cullen asked.

Kara smirked, "I thought you were supposed to be making me feel _better_."

"I am, aren't I?" Cullen asked, going back to his ministrations

"Yes," She breathed, "And to answer your question…we must find out."

"Braiala?" Cullen asked.

Kara sighed, "Briala."

"I will make the arrangements." Cullen murmured.

Kara turned around in Josephine's chair and tugged on the shirt of her military commander.

"Maybe later, it can wait…for at least an hour?" She flashed a sultry grin.

"OK, maybe just…one hour…Inquisitor." Heat was rising up through his cheeks.

Yet Kara was glad. _The world won't collapse in an hour…I hope?_

 _Julien_

Meeting in a road side tavern may've not been the best idea he had ever had. The curious and dark looks he was receiving from some of the other patrons of the bar was the indication of the fact.

Yet they didn't know who he was, they _couldn't_ know. He was dressed in a black traveling cloak with a hood pulled over his head. It was simple and shabby in its appearance. Cheap in its appearance and in actual fact. Bought from a second hand shop in the market district of Val Royeux just before he left.

He was nursing a drink, even more cheap then the cloak itself. It had a pungent bit to it and a bitter after taste. It was more of a prop then an actual necessity, but it was needed.

He looked every bit the seedy bar traveler, _which is probably why I am drawing the looks_. Julien thought to himself.

But perhaps the most important thing was, he was waiting.

The door opened to the tavern, sunlight poured in like through an open wound. Dust particles danced, and several of the patrons winced at it, cursing all the way.

And in came the person he was waiting for. The Count de Montbelliard. Fully dressed in a sweeping purple cloak, also hooded, though it as inlaid with gold braid. Richly expensive.

 _In a tavern probably filled with bandits and commoners_.

Julien rolled his eyes as the man approached him. Now they knew _he_ was a noble. The two of them drew several curious looks from the other patrons.

Julien felt very uncomfortable.

"How went your trip to the Inquisition?" Julien asked, the man was still standing.

"It is as we feared," The Count sighed, "The Inquisitor, despite her words, intends on interfering in the affairs of Orlais."

"Oh?" Julien asked.

"Indeed," Montbelliard nodded, "you were right."

"Was I?" Julien pressed. "Interesting. But hardly surprising. On my end I have set things in motion. My allies are moving, and plans are in motion throughout the South. Hopefully soon, the Inquisition will be but a memory."

The Count grinned at the pronouncement.


	9. Valmont Visits

_Alain_

The Orlesian noble was in the Inquisition's throne room. The throne looked grand. Cut in the style of the Free Marches. The room itself was simply decorated, no real ornaments or statues, it gave it a familiar air. The fire light though, even in the beginning stirrings of spring, were quite oppressive provided by the chandeliers. And Valmont wished he did not have to wear so many cloaks to travel here.

"Bit impressive isn't it?" A female voice spoke from behind him, smooth and sweet.

He turned around and was face to face with Inquisitor Trevelyan. In all her beige glory. The suit was typical of noble fashion in some areas of the south, and while Valmont usually despised it, but the Inquisitor wore it well.

Kara Trevelyan the woman herself was pretty, in a hard and backwoods sort of way, and not the way of traditional Orlesian nobility. All soft and pampered. Blood red was the color of her hair, she wore it short, strands hanging down at the sides. Blue were her eyes, but not sharp, clear, and deep. Almost gray and murky. A rakish scar cut over her cheek, yet Alain thought it looked clean and mostly healed. An old wound _from her time with the Elder One?_ He would have to ask someone.

"Alain de Valmont." She spoke his name out, a smirk playing across her lips, "just what brings you to my establishment?"

Alain blinked at her, "You know my name? You know me by sight?"

The Inquisitor shook her head, her tone tried to be ingratiating. "My spymaster is very good at her job. She even has pictures and everything."

Valmont frowned at that.

Kara sighed, "So, do you have a reason?"

"No," He shook his head, "I just wanted to come and see the Inquisition for myself. Make my own judgements."

"And just who would be judging us?" Kara asked. Her eyes sparkling.

Valmont graciously ignored the question, instead choosing to restudy the walls. Not sure exactly _how_ he should answer. The Inquisitor let the question hang in the air lightly before sighing and moving on.

"Come, want to take a drink? This way."

Valmont arched an eyebrow but otherwise did as he was bade. Following the Inquisitor through a wooden door on the left. Up some stairs, into wooden scaffolding, and up even more stairs.

Finally though they entered another room. This one was richly covered. With a bed, carpet, and tables. It was looking a bit…scattered. But the view. Valmont had to restrain himself to run over to the far balcony, even then his pace was long and strident.

He stepped out into the crisp air around Skyhold, instantly being refreshed and reinvigorated. The Frostbacks rose and towered around them. Snowcapped. Wind buffeted him and his hair. He was very small. But the reward was most breathtaking.

The Noble felt a presence behind him and found the Inquisitor standing there, cradling two mugs in her hand.

Valmont took the offered one gingerly and sniffed at it dubiously.

"Ferelden mead?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Inquisitor.

She nodded, "Indeed. I have always admired the Ferelden people. Their tenacity and sense of independence, even though their nobility, is something to be admired. Their beverages reflect that."

Valmont smiled, lightly, "Well, I tend to prefer Orlesian and Antivan ports, but I suppose this won't be too bad." He took a solid and quick drink, and nearly gaged, the initial wave was surprisingly bitter and aggressive, but the after taste was rather smooth. _Much like Ferelden_.

The two of them stood in silence. Each enjoying the beer, and watching the Frostbacks, of the turn of the world.

Finally Kara turned towards him, "I was sorry about your…mother? Empress Celene."

Valmont chuckled, "Apparently your spymaster is not that good after all. No, the Empress was not my mother."

Kara nodded. "I do feel sorry about her death…even though-" Valmont noticed she caught herself up short, letting a sigh role through her, "even though we were there, we could not stop the assassins. She died because I was too slow."

Valmont couldn't help it, but he reached out and put a comforting hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder, "There was nothing you could do. You did not kill her. Florienne, her own Grand Duchess, did. It was all a part of the Game. Of the war." He removed his hand. "And the Inquisition did benefit from her death."

Kara laughed, "Hardly a reason to justify her death." She said bitterly.

Valmont entered back into her quarters, forcing her to follow. Yet the wind was making it hard to have a civilized conversation out there.

He sighed, "In a way her death was necessary." Valmont said.

Kara's face whirled on him and she gave him the most incredulous of looks.

He chuckled bitterly. "She was walking a dangerous line Inquisitor. One I am not sure she always did so successfully."

"But she was your _family_." Kara pressed.

"Yes, she was. I loved her, as much as one noble can love another anyways…and I miss her dearly. But she _was_ wrong. She was _not_ the best person Orlais needed in their time of need."

He paused for a second, allowing a drink to be used as cover for his roiling thoughts. "She was trying to balance the Empire. She was scared of the Elves and scared of what her fellow nobles would do. It led to a Civil War. All a part of the game. She was too afraid to bring about the change that was needed."

Kara tapped her glass next to him, and frowned deeply. "You sound like an idealist…a romantic."

Valmont snorted, he waved his glass away, trying to keep down the humor. "Please. I am an Orlesian. It is my home. My Country. My love. I am a patriot Inquisitor. I will protect Orlais from all enemies, foreign and domestic.

"But I am also not blind Inquisitor. Orlais _must_ change. The Game is starting to get…violent. It has held Orlais together for centuries but now the military, now Gaspard, and others, are changing the game. They are shedding Orlesian blood. And other forces threaten to rip the Empire apart, we either change and grow, granting freedom for _all_ , or we die. And I am not alone, though we all project it in different ways. And some see the Inquisition as a genuine threat."

Kara shot him a look, "What threat to Orlais could the Inquisition possibly pose?"

Valmont grinned. "You are smarter than that. To many the Inquisition had one purpose, to restore order. To discover who was responsible for the Divine's death. And then when you did, to stop them. Corypheus is now dead Inquisitor. Many believe the Inquisition should have disbanded. Left the world to its own affairs after its purpose is fulfilled. Worse still, you are the first non-mage magic wielder in the history of Thedas. The known history certainly. You represent a powerful force. A force which could, many believe, have the power of a god. Corypheus himself attested to that fact when you battled him at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, so your own people have attested."

"We still have more work to do," Kara said, bluntly.

"Oh do you now? And that is what worries my colleagues."

"It's nothing serious," Kara smirked.

Valmont felt his eyebrow arch up at the word choice.

Kara huffed, but relented to explain, "During the events of the end game, the latter stages of the war with the Elder One…the latest stages in fact…a member of the Inquisition disappeared under mysterious circumstances. I have questions for him, and I have agents out looking for him…but no they have not been able to find him _anywhere_. Despite looking. As long as he is out there, at the least, we cannot just pack up shop."

Valmont nodded slightly, "but-"

"Where does that leave Orlais?" Kara cut him off, yet her laugh disarmed any insult, intended or otherwise.

Valmont nodded again, encouragingly.

"Bringing us to our second objective, 'restore order', check the news. Bandits harassing Orlesian Citizens, the country on the brink of Civil War- again. The Elves one step away from violent revolution, wanting to bathe the country in blood to gain their freedom. The list goes on."

"And all these things are the Inquisition's problems?" Alain pressed.

Kara chuckled, "Quite probably," she finished. "As much as I hate to admit it. Or want it, we are joined at the hip. By blood."

Alain frowned. "You walk a dangerous path Inquisitor. You could easily end up becoming the very thing you seek to remove from Orlais."

Kara also frowned, "I know. It is something…I think about every day. But I do not see any way out of here."

Alain arched an eyebrow at her, "You really do not want the power do you? You really want to just let it all go away?"

Kara looked him in the eye, holding his gaze for a matter of moments, she took a sip from her drink. "I need an escape plan. Just…the Inquisition has joined up with the Game up to our respective hips. We need each other. So both of my Spymasters have told me, repeatedly."

"And many people believe you are out there simply for the sake of controlling Orlais," Alain snorted, "you should have seen your first intelligence file that was submitted for the Orlesian Court. It was really quite…revealing…if only it could see you now."

Kara eyed him up for a minute.

"I will make sure we send you a copy. It's really quite good." He promised.

Kara nodded. And finished off the rest of your drink. "So now what?" She asked after another minute.

He finished off his drink too, and pursed his lips. "As I said, I am a patriot. You have…impressed me Inquisitor. But I must keep my eyes open. On everyone. What you have said is not the most reassuring in the world. But at least for the moment I believe the Inquisition means well…should that change."

"Yes, you will be the first one who will stop us." Kara grunted.

"Indeed, and just remember, the South does still need a strong Orlais as much as Orlais needs a strong Inquisition it seems. I will keep my eye on you."

"Ditto de Valmont, ditto." She poured herself another glass.

 _Kara_

The Inquisitor groaned. _I had a bit too much to drink_. And she did. Three glasses of mead was far too much for her. At least more so then she had on a normal basis. The Inquisition could get a great many things. _Enjoying_ those pleasures was another matter entirely.

Valmont seemed a steady enough individual. Much different than your typical Orlesian noble.

Yet it was one more piece to the puzzle. One more whisper from the shadows. Something was wrong. Just gathering around her perceptions.

 _Out of the corner of my eye_.

She sighed. _I want another drink_.

She crossed her arms under her chest and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set below the Frostbacks, bathing the background in an orange glow. Deadly as it was bloody looking.

The door behind her creaked open. And she felt another presence glide into the room behind her. She chose to ignore it for a few minutes. Continuing to enjoy the scenery.

"I see you had a guest," Briala's voice spoke out, as silky sweet as always yet thickly accented.

"And I see you continue to watch everything I do." Kara countered, letting a little bit of bitterness seep into her voice.

"Always Inquisitor," She could feel the amused smile on Briala's face, even facing away from the Elf.

Finally the Inquisitor turned around. Acknowledging her latest guest.

"And you have advice for me Briala?" She asked.

"Just to watch him." Briala said simply. "He is Alain de Valmont. A noble. And you were, at least indirectly responsible, for killing his mother. You did not act in time. I am quite sure intentionally. Even so, he is a noble. His interests may not be aligned with ours. He said so himself."

"Indeed," Kara frowned, "I am also concerned about the company he keeps." She sighed. "Keep an eye on him. Look into it. He may be a dupe in a larger plot, or he may be a larger plot…find out which."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Briala bowed her head slightly.

Kara went back to her window as Briala quietly left through the other door. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 _There is a lot happening out there. There is a storm gathering somewhere_.

 _Alain_

"So, you went to see the Inquisitor? Ambitious, brave, but ultimately stupid…if we had only known-"

"You would have done what?" Alain countered calmly. "Sent an armed escort? Warned me not to go? That the Inquisitor would kill me out of hand as soon as look at me?"

"The Inquisitor is dangerous." The Count Montbelliard frowned.

Valmont grunted, steeping his fingers in front of him, hiding the frown which was now playing off his face.

They had gathered, after all, at one of his vineyard estates. They were on his home turf after all.

"She seemed to me a charming engaging woman." Alain opined finally.

Montbelliard scoffed, "She is a _noble_ in name only. She acts like a commoner. Consorts with commoners. And has odd notions. _She. Is. Dangerous_."

Alain opened his mouth to retort but Julien cut them both off. "Enough, it was valuable that you got your own opinion and formed your own conclusions. But I must ask, now that you have seen her, and is convinced she is not a threat, will you still be on our side?"

Again Alain moved to open his mouth, but the look in his two compatriots' faces stopped him up short.

They were both staring at him keenly. The Count making his intentions open, hand resting on his chin, idly, around the recesses of his beard. Julien's interest was no less stark, but less obvious. His head was tilted down and he was leaned back, cloaking most of his face in shadows, except for the two orbs of his eyes peering out like beacons in the darkness.

It gave him the shivers. And caused him to consider his next words more carefully. Finding the balance between truth and euphuism.

"I am with you," He said after the barest moment of hesitation. "I believe in the cause. I am an Orlesian. I love my country. I love my land. I am a patriot. I believe the Inquisitor may not be intentionally threatening. But she could cause great damage simply by her stride through Orlais. So yes, I am with you. Yes I believe in the cause. If the Inquisition becomes a threat to Orlais, I will join you. As long as the protection of Orlais remains your top concern, and you act calmly, not rashly, and not compulsively."

"Oh we will," Julien assured uncrossing his legs, "we will."

There was something in his smile which made Alain uncomfortable.


	10. Gatherings of Politics and Hawks

_The Trevelyan Inquisition?_

 _The new Inquisition which has risen in the east seems to have no origin, no official business. Is it authorized by a Ferelden monarch? On asking King Allistair about it he had no clue, he hadn't even deigned to meet the Inquisitor. Nor had he any personal knowledge of them before they went to Therinfall to investigate the Templars. Are they authorized by the Chantry? Despite the yelling and ravings of Seeker Pentaghast the Chantry officially, and publicly, denounced them in Val Royeux mere months ago. Are they authorized by Orlais? Maker no. Despite the fact their Spymaster is apparently the Nightingale of the Imperial Court, she is acting of her own volition. Not even the Free Marches, where their illustrious Inquisitor is from, has any official sanction._

 _The Inquisition is without friends, influence, allies, or any official approval. And I doubt they will last much longer than a year. I feel shocked that the Empress even asked me to write this report, it was a waste of time, and soils my reputation...maybe there is something to Gaspard after all?_

 _Speaking of the Inquisitor she is even_ _worse_ _then the Inquisition themselves. She is a noble, yet hates nobility. She is a rogue. A scoundrel who has shrugged off all loyalty from her family, and her people, so the Inquisition does not even have them for support. She apparently preferred to stay in the forests of her home, instead of trading for power...if she tries to play the game...she will lose. She is arrogant. And worse still, and most laughably so, an 'atheist'. So the rumor goes. Which makes her claims to run the Inquisition, a holy order, even more laughable._

 _Yes she is skilled, yes, apparently with the bow and concocting potions to make her disappear. The Inquisition has powerful magical facilities, true, but without power and friends, they will be a footnote in history and hardly worth our time._

 _The Maquise de Gisborne, Imperial Spymaster_ _9:42 Dragon_

 _Kara_

Fairbanks had come to Skyhold. The man had changed a lot when she was last in the Emerald Graves. Sorting out part of the refugee problem shortly before she moved off to the Deep Roads to investigate the Earthquakes ravaging the Storm Coast.

The man's beard had grown thick and wild in the interim. Likely most of his rush across Orlais, the Dales, and part of the way across the Frostbacks to get to his destination, _without_ using Briala and the Inquisition's burgeoning Eluvian network.

She didn't quite trust it to low level agents of the Inquisition. Especially low level agents of the Inquisition who also could end up being one of the most important members of the Orlesian government.

The Inquisition was greatly involved in the Emerald Graves. And indeed still across the entire Dales. Helping out where it could. With the refugees. Normalizing relations and people. Fairbanks was currently their go to person in the area for such things. A person that both sides could trust. A member involved in the local politics for years, an agent of the Inquisition, and…as it so happened…an Orlesian noble.

It was the last thing which was the most important to Kara's ends, but yet she listened to him ramble on about the current situation in the Dales. As they traveled along the courtyard. Circling the perimeter.

"And the blankets certainly helped. It seems the Inquisition always has what we need, when we need it."

Kara laughed, a bit uneasily. "If only that were true…yet I will pass the thanks on to Ambassador Montilyet."

Fairbanks arched an eyebrow, "It was her influence which got me my blankets?"

Kara nodded, "Yes, apparently she set up a deal and pulled a few favors in Antivan Merchant houses and Free Marcher interests. It strained those relations almost to the breaking point. But she pulled it off by doing, something…something. Honestly my mind has fogged over during the debriefing."

Fairbanks said nothing but he did look out over the grounds. Watching the people train and gather around in small groups. Be they members of the Inquisition, or not.

Swords clashed, and the Iron Bull was out sunning himself.

The Orlesian noble looked around the courtyard, a smile growing wider on his face. "To think…you have really built something here Kara Trevelyan. Something that could continue to change the world yet."

Kara brought up a small but genuine smile. "And we aren't quite done building yet. We have more work still ahead of us. Why I wanted to call you here."

Fairbanks whirled on her, his lip quirking in an upturned smile. Yet he was obviously curious.

"How does a seat on the Council of Herald's sounds to you?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, I've never sat on one." Fairbanks deflected.

Kara rolled her eyes and gave him and look that managed to combine an amused annoyance.

"What?" Fairbanks said, then sighed. "I'm not exactly an Orlesian noble here."

"Yes you are," Kara hissed, "And _you_ know it." She jabbed a finger at his chest.

"I am from a minor house which has then been defrocked and is effectively dead when my mother died, _in poverty_." Fairbanks waved his hand, and turned around, placing his hand on his head.

"Yes but you are the closest thing to one we have right now. I can make it work. And, with the possible exception of yours truly, are someone who does not like nobility. You have scorned it, hidden from it, and used your knowledge and resources to help _people_. Not _rule_ them. You are perhaps the only noble I can think of who is the closest to understanding.

I can't do it because I am a Free Marcher and they don't exactly trust me. You, are at least, an Orlesian."

Fairbanks laughed, dry and coarse sounding. "And what does the Inquisition want from this new arrangement?"

"Simple." Kara tried to look innocent. "Do what you did in the Graves. _Help_ people."

Fairbanks's eyes narrowed. "There has to be more to it than that."

Kara's expression faltered, one edge of her mouth pulled down and the other pulled up even more to compensate. She imagined she looked positively sheepish.

"It's the Elves isn't it?" Fairbanks smiled wolfishly. "I have heard rumors who your new spymaster is and I have heard what she did during the Civil War."

Kara's smile straightened itself out and she scratched at the back of her neck, "So, what do you say?"

"OK, even _if_ I get past the nomination committee and get accepted I will have to fight through centuries of tradition and prejudice. I am sympathetic to their plight- I really am- but I will just be one man."

"One man with a powerful voice," Briala's voice spoke out, making Kara and Fairbanks jump simultaneously.

"Maker's breathe Briala where do you come from?"

"It's a well-honed secret from the court," Briala's lips quirked under her mask, "but yes. You do not have to change, make grand changes to the Empire…such would likely get you killed…or start a Civil War. But your voice on the Council, able to play the Game, with me and others advising you and the Inquisition backing you, you could begin to make the first small steps for freedom for all. Under an Emperor who truly understands."

"And maybe I can fart unicorns and shoot magic beams out of my hand…uh no offense Inquisitor."

"None taken." Kara snorted.

"Yes, it is a long shot. But it is our long shot. It will get the ball rolling. The alternative will be…most unpleasant." Briala began walking away. Her cloak billowing in the breeze. "Good day Inquisitor.

Fairbanks and she watched her go. His look was wide eyed. Hers was more chagrinned and worried then anything.

 _What have I wrought?_

"What was that supposed to mean?" Fairbanks said, still watching the Elf go.

Kara sighed, "Let's hope it's nothing."

The wind continued to roll in buffeting her hair. Roaring in her ears.

She was lost in her thoughts. Lost in the possibilities. _The one reason I wanted her on the team was to_ avoid _a war. That and her contacts…and the access to the Eluvian network_.

Her eyes flew open though as she remembered. "Oh, there was one other reason I wanted you to come to Skyhold."

Fairbanks looked at her, and they both started walking upwards again. Heading for the battlements. Where the wind was positively _roaring_ in her ear.

It was snowing up towards the tops of the Frostbacks. Winter was rolling in now. Soon the Ferelden valley below and the surrounding ranges would be covered in feet of the stuff. Signaling the start of a new year, and the passage of time.

"I want to give you a body guard."

"A body guard?" Fairbanks queried, though he almost had to yell over the gust.

Kara nodded. "Yes, no matter what you chose you may be a target. The Inquisition has enemies. Someone wants us dead, and they have yet to reveal themselves. They already made an attempt on my life in Val Royeux."

"I see..."Fairbanks demurred.

"May I present Michel de Chevin, former Chevelier and personal guard to the late Empress Celene." Kara gestured behind them.

Just in time for the aforementioned Michel to climb the stairs, the blond Orlesian soldier dressed in the lion armor, his blond hair looking unruffled given the weather. _Exactly as planned_. Kara smiled to herself.

The man bowed simply before Fairbanks. Fairbank's posture was stiff and uncertain.

"De Chevin? I may've heard something about that to." Fairbanks offered.

"Yes, an Orlesian Chevelier born to an Elven Mother, so not a noble, and then not a Chevelier." Michel bought up a small smile. "But then we are not the only one who is experienced at hiding, me from my less then noble birth, and you from your high station."

Fairbanks bowed slightly, a smile crossing his face.

"But I have Orlesian training, straight from the Academie itself. And..." his eyes flitted over to Kara's.

"His honor is without question. Despite him hiding as a noble, despite everything else, he _is_ a man of great honor. And is an asset to the Inquisition." Kara let a small smile play across her lips. "I would've made him Emperor if I had the option."

Chevin bowed simply. "You honor me Inquisitor."

"Oh this is wonderful," Fairbanks laughed. "A defrocked noble and an exiled Chevalier. What a pair we'll make. All while trying to get me on the Council of Heralds."

"Why so cynical?" Kara almost snapped, but kept her voice to a bitter hiss.

Fairbanks blinked at her. "I am not, by nature, cynical, but this sounds absurd. What good will we be here, and now?"

"All we can do is try." Kara pointed out. "If you fail you will have your nice comfy position in the Dales waiting for you."

Fairbanks muttered darkly under his breath. "Or wind up dead," He sighed, his whole body shook. "Very well, I accept. I will _try_."

"Good." Kara smiled, crossing her arms under her chest. "Now, Michel, you will begin to make preparations for his protection. I will…be in my quarters."

She left the two of them, heading for the Herald's Rest. Likely to discuss their arrangements for his protection detail.

The walk to her quarters was longer then it usually was. Her steps were heavy, and a bit uneven. The weight of her choices were pressing down on her on the long walk.

Finally though she got what she wanted. She reached the scaffolding and climbed up. Wrenching the door open and then collapsing at its foot as it closed behind her. Her one real moment of weakness.

The one moment she could allow herself now that she was all alone.

"Problems Inquisitor?" Cullen's voice spoke out.

Kara's head whipped around and her mouth hung open.

There was Cullen, standing in all his white casual wear glory. The perfect complement for her navy blue tunic she had found in Skyhold months ago.

She smiled though, ran towards him, launching herself into his arms. He held her for a second. They both rocked back and forth.

"I am glad to see you. Glad for the moment alone."

"Me too." He said rubbing her back.

She led him over to the couch, and he sat down first, allowing him to enfold her in his arms as they sat together. Enjoying the moment of silence. The warm fire warming her bones from behind out in the cold for the last several minutes. There really was no defense for the cold of winter in the Frostbacks. Except for maybe the Skyhold itself.

"What is bothering you Kara?" Cullen whispered in her ear.

"Everything," She admitted, turning to him slightly. "I believe that the Inquisition needs out. I _need_ out. And this may be our opportunity."

She looked into the fire after a moment and sighed. "I never wanted to get involved. Never wanted to play the Game. Never wanted to get into the thick of the politics of the Empire, or even any Kingdom. Yet every instinct of mine, every council of both my Spymasters indicate that if we are going to get out we must do so carefully, there must be an alternative to the Inquisition's presence at the Orlesian court. Otherwise we might all fall apart, back into war, Civil War, and Revolution. And the people will suffer then."

"You make it sound like you want to disband the Inquisition." Cullen murmured, the disapproval in his voice stark.

"No," She chuckled, "I do not want to disband, to put away our sword as Giselle says. Just…step back for a moment. Adopt a more behind the scenes approach to where the whole world does not live and die on my every single decision. I never wanted that kind of power. The Inquisition can still do great good. But I do not want to end the world if we do great evil."

"If the world survived Corypheus then it can survive you." Cullen murmured, chuckling.

Kara laughed outright. "Oh, I have missed this so. Odd, the situation with Corypheus was much more…threatening, yet somehow now I _feel_ busier."

"Lucky you." Cullen grunted, jealously. "Not much call for a General now. Nor our military. You can only train about a hundred thousand times before it gets a bit tedious. My life now is organizing patrols and reading reports on our far flung outposts. Making sure we move our last few Eluvians into position."

"Well," Kara said her eyes growing big, her grin growing smooth and sultry, and she started to rub his chest. "We can make our own fun."

The hands on her back grew positively enflamed and his breathing grew fast and labored.

Kara leaned in for a kiss. But was interrupted by a fluttering of wings.

She sighed, and turned around to look Tobias straight in the eye. The yellow of his predator's eyes peering into her soul. She sighed slightly and moved to pat him on his head.

The bird's head cocked sideways and squawked at her.

"What do you mean you are hungry?"

 _Squawk squawk_.

"You can go hunt boy, now shoo."

 _SQUAWK_

"Oh yeah, It's the middle of winter, and all the field mice have gone to their homes." She sighed.

The hawk tittered a question at her.

"Yes, we will be moving along in a minute." She sighed. "And what we are doing is none of your concern."

Tobias's head whipped around and he squawked at a noise.

"What do you means she's coming?" Kara asked.

The door slammed open an in strode Briala, showing impressive strength for someone so small.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen yelped shifting around to hide himself.

"Don't you ever knock?" Kara hissed.

Briala looked between the three of them, Hawk, Inquisitor, and Templar, smiling slyly she asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, not at all." Kara rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off of Cullen so she could face the Spymaster properly.

"Good." Briala smirked. "I take it he accepted?"

"He did." Kara nodded.

"Good, then the next step is to get him married."

Cullen snorted.

Kara blinked at her.

"I did not take you for a matchmaker Briala." Kara noted dryly

"Marriages and political alliances are everything in the Empire. It is what broke Celene, what started the Civil War when she would not marry Gaspard."

 _Her own Cousin_ Kara thought glumly.

"I can marry him to a noble which will increase his standing and give him validity."

"I doubt he will like that. He does not enjoy the game."

"Don't worry, I will find someone…compatible…with him and his ideologies. There are many families in the Empire who also want to elevate themselves for many of the same reasons we do." Briala assured.

"Fine," Kara said, "run it by him."

Briala curtsied slightly and left through the door, walking backwards. Smiling all the way.

When she left Kara sighed. "Well, this should be fun." She said sarcastically.

"Indeed, well. Duty calls."

"So it does."


	11. They will always Cheat

_Fairbanks_

His heart pounded in his chest. His knees were weak, and his mouth was doing an odd mixture of going dry at the drop of a hat and then watering profusely to where he was almost actually drooling. _Which would have really been cool given that an Orlesian noblewoman is staring at me, the third of Briala's perspective brides to be_.

Yet it was not her looks per se that was driving this reaction. It was hard to pin it down. But she was not too attractive, not overly, without the Orlesian accoutrements or anything.

No, it was her bearing. Her outlook, her auror. It was more _intimidating_ then _attractive_.

The woman was tall, straight of back, either through the tight corset she was wearing or through her natural posture Fairbanks couldn't quite tell. She was blond in her hair, piercing blue in her eye color, and was mask less so he could see her creamy white skin.

She was peering at him intently.

And that is what Fairbanks decided was the reason for his sudden attraction. _There is intelligence in those eyes_.

Yet he could not decide in how to take advantage of the situation.

"Ahem," The woman said in cultured Orlesian.

 _So much for my charming roguish accent from the backwaters_.

"Your pardon Madame," He said inclining his head and smirking lightly.

She smiled lightly, traveling up through her cheek and really serving to lighten her rather severe features. Until that moment in time though.

"Don't mention it." She said, smiling lightly.

"So what do you think of the Inquisition?' Fairbanks asked. _Oops_. He could feel himself blanching at the question as if he were some young boy again.

She laughed lightly, clearly at the expression on his face. "The Inquisition is dangerous in the wrong hands, fortunately Madame Trevelyan seems to be the right hands."

"You don't fear that she will resort to remake Orlais in her image?"

"Maybe it _needs_ to be remade. Though maybe not in the exact image that Madame Trevelyan suggests."

He toggled an inquiring eyebrow at her.

She refused to take up the challenge.

"So, Fairbanks, tell me a little about yourself, why should _I_ deign to marry _you_."

Fairbanks blinked. "I assumed that through Orlesian custom it is usually the man who takes the lead in these sorts of things."

"I am not your typical Orlesian." The woman chuckled.

"I can see that." Fairbanks said more admiringly then perhaps he intended.

Instead she just smirked at the proclamation.

The two of them stayed like that for a minute. Hanging over a small railing in the middle of the garden.

Fairbanks finally opened his mouth. "I cannot see what one might see in me for marriage. Especially to a proper noblewoman. I have spent my entire life in the Dales. Looking out for people. But I do not know one end of a fork from the other or which side it goes to or how to hold my hand as I bow to a comtesse."

"Then you need to learn a lot if you hope to sit on the Council of Heralds." The woman said.

Fairbanks sighed deeply.

"Assuming you still want to?" She asked. Turning towards him.

"Yes, I still want to." Fairbanks admitted. "But is that really all I am, a way to advance your position?"

She quirked a small smile, "Actually I think you have more to gain from you marrying _us_ then the other way around. It will be you who the alliance with us will elevate to the Council of Heralds. If you decide not to go through with it, we will go back to our estates and continue to plot the quiet change of the Empire."

"What changes are these?"

"Freeing the Elven Slaves and giving them more of a role in Orlesian society. To equalize our roles." She explained.

He arched a skeptical eyebrow, "you do not hear that at court often."

"No," She sighed, "but it is for the good of the Empire. With each day we become more reliant on our servants, despite everything that happened. If they rebel then we will suddenly find our lives uncomfortable. When the Elves of Halamshiral rebelled starting the Civil War Celene was forced into sacking the city. Because we could not bear the thought of Elven freedom. If the Elves were to disappear? If someone is successful in organizing them to an uprising across the Empire? And it's the right thing to do."

"And how will I bring this about?" Fairbanks asked, starting to get flustered. He blushed fiercely.

"We have an alliance, several likeminded noble families. We have the power and the Alliance to catapult you to the Council, and then along with that you will give us a voice. A voice you agree with of the Elves." She explained.

 _I see Briala did her homework after all_. He said smiling lightly to himself.

"But how will this alliance propel me to the Council? I am an outsider." Fairbanks pointed out.

"Exactly" She snapped her fingers. "Which is exactly why you will work. Far too many of the other candidates for the position have allegiances and alliances tied up one among the other. Too many favors owed, too many enemies gained.

"As an outsider you are an unknown, you do not have the political baggage of most people, and our marriage with the forces I can bring gives you the legitimacy you need."

"And what of your political baggage?"

She smiled. "We are too small to have baggage of our own."

Fairbanks rolled his eyes, "Not sure how any of this makes me suited for the Council, wouldn't they _trust_ an insider?"

"Again, no baggage. They will jump at the chance to elect someone with a fresh slate."

"Which is me." He nodded.

The two of them descended into an uneasy silence as they continued to look out over the gardens and paths of Skyhold.

"I," She blushed and turned aside, "I only hope you can come to love me in the end. If you do decide to marry me."

"Oh, I do. I definitely do…and I think I can…in time." He said, and somehow he meant every word.

She beamed at him.

 _Kara_.

The Inquisitor leaned over the chessboard, hands clasped along hand, head resting atop them. Staring at her array of pieces with rapt attention. _Chess really is not my game_.

Her opponent was staring at her, waiting for her to make her move. Mask this time, thankfully, cast aside, but unfortunately her ravishing good looks came into full force. Either way, Kara was uncomfortable.

"Inquisitor it is _your_ turn you know." Briala said.

"Indeed, I did not know that. I assumed it was your turn and I was just going to stare at the board until it caught fire." Kara returned dryly.

Briala chuckled. "Do you think Fairbanks will ever find someone to marry?" She pressed.

Kara sighed, finally settling on moving her knight up and across. Dashing deep into Briala's lines, like any good knight was supposed to do. _Or Rogue_.

She turned to face Briala now. Full in the face. "I don't know. I suppose you would notice more. You are, after all, the woman who vetted these…what do we call them anyways? Candidates?"

"Fiance's to be." Briala said, moving her bishop up, to about half way up the board. "You do seem…preoccupied Inquisitor." She said lightly.

"Me?" She laughed. "Why would I _ever_ be so preoccupied by anything? It's not like the Inquisition has the weight of the entire world crashing down on it. Trying to maneuver through the halls of power of the Imperial Court. Standing astride Ferelden and Orlais. Trying to stay ahead of the tide, prevent from drowning."

"And what are we going to do about it?" Briala murmured lightly.

She laughed again, and moved one of her pawns forward, one step, inching ever closer to the Elf's lines.

"Right now we need to stand. We need to hold on a little longer, and maybe we can all take a break."

"Even if the Empire crumbles around us? The Inquisition is now important. You cannot change it by wishing it away." Briala pointed out before moving her own knight upwards. Obviously trying to pin Kara's forces down. Cause her to choose between sacrificing one or the other.

"That is why we need Fairbanks." Kara countered. "We need him. I'm not just going to separate us and disband. I am not that stupid. The Inquisition has a role, but we need to be smaller…more manageable. Willing to take a backseat and let the Orlesians be Orlesians."

"Hard to do when we are the only game in town, even with Fairbanks. You disbanded the Order, exiled the Wardens, put me on the throne through Gaspard."

"I know." Kara said, stretching back in her chair and rubbing the back of her head. She then looked back at the board, intending to make her next move. But blinked instead. Her eyes mouth opened slightly and she looked at Briala. Then back to the board. Her bishop had moved, even completely going from black to white. She now had two Bishops on white.

"You cheated." She accused, hurt and bitterness coloring her features.

"Yes I cheated," Briala laughed airily. "But that is the point. They will cheat. Unless you, unless _we_ watch them. This is the nature of the game. They will stab you in the back. They will smile, while plotting your destruction. They will hold onto their power no matter what it is worth. And it will be worth a lot, to them. They will fight and claw grasping at the tapestries of the society they are building. This is the opponents you are up against."

"Couldn't you have just told me this?" Kara smirked at the elf.

"I thought you needed to be shocked into it, Inquisitor." She smiled lightly. "I am a product of Orlais after all."

Kara frowned, "There must be a better way forward."

Briala sighed, "Not with them in charge Inquisitor. They are liars, snakes," she smiled, "and most importantly, they are cheaters. To change the world, you may have to break them."

"Yet not kill them?"

"If you don't want to." Briala sighed.

Kara nodded. Her Elven spymaster had certainly given her a lot to think about, as she vacantly stared at the chessboard before her.


	12. Pieces in Motion

_Alain_

The Orlesian nobleman looked down at the small note on his writing desk. The seal of the Inquisition pressed neatly into it. The hand writing on the note was rich and flowing, _elegant_. He could tell it was someone who was trained in Antiva. In the classic notes and rituals.

The contents of the note disturbed him. He had read it through _twice_ , and now he was left, standing and staring vacantly at the far wall of his reading room. His mind working on the problem. The letter may as well been a warrant for his death. He did not know why, but he felt it in his bones.

He sighed and plucked the letter up, reading through it again so he could appreciate the full context of the situation.

 _Alain de Chevin_

 _You are hereby invited to the wedding of Fairbanks and his wife to be. It will be held in one month time upon receipt of this letter in the Orlesian Heartland of Val Chevin._

And along with a list of the people involved who was marrying whom and he list of proper salutations.

He knew that Fairbanks was a minor noble.

He knew that the person he was marrying was also a minor noble.

Yet the seal bore the official mark of the Inquisition.

 _Are they playing with me or is this just idle speculations?_

Almost everyone in the empire knew of Fairbanks's affiliation with the Inquisition, however the extent of which remained a great mystery to many. But, this did not complicate the circumstances, merely…muddied them.

What puzzled him the most was the Inquisition's motivation. The obvious one would be to strengthen Orlesian politics and government. For their own purposes, maybe, but the last thing the Inquisition would want was a strong Orlais.

 _That is if Montfort is right about their desires to control the Empire_.

But this new evidence suggested otherwise.

It was the only thing that made sense. The current Deadlock in the Council of Heralds was giving the Empire pause. Whether or not Fairbanks ended up sitting on the Council it would be hard to imagine that such a marriage would make the Empire _stronger_. Shore up their political underbelly.

Yes Fairbanks was a radical, but he could help with the healing.

Again, hardly the plan of an evil organization bent on seeing the Empire burn.

The thought crystalized the action he wanted to do, no _had_ to do. He got his long coat off of the chair in the room, and made his way over to the door. "Marta! I am going out. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'll be back!" He shouted at his Elven servant as he rushed out.

The woman looked after him confused, "Yes sir."

Before any other words could be exchanged he was out and through the door.

The government district in Val Royeux was cold, messy, and damp at this time of year. But it was jam packed. Politicians, nobles, financiers, their aides, attendants, and other members of their family darted here and there.

The Council of Heralds was in full swing. And they were in session trying to elect a new member to their ranks and fill the vacant position.

The crows were likely here for two reasons.

One they were likely here to see the clean political machine of their country working. After all for the last several years they were plunged into a Civil War. An assassination forced the last change in leadership within the Empire, and the Inquisition…of all things…was the entity which bartered the deal in the first palace which now saw Gaspard on the throne. Plus the last time a Council member died was during that war, natural causes, but still, it was hardly a time for politicking.

Two, this debate seemed as intense as the Civil War itself. Just in terms of peaceful discourse. It had already gone on, in one form or another, for _months_ already.

The news had already swept through the empire from Val Royeux, to Val Chevin, and the boarder of the Anderfels. And many had decided to come here to see their political machine in action.

 _While others look to use the situation to their advantage_. Valmont thought, frowning.

In this instance though both him and Julien Montfort were technical neighbors at the summit. Both enjoying their _relatively_ small estates in the capitol and keeping an eye on the situation.

His footsteps thwacked off the cobblestones with a splish-splash, through the water. Alain held the cowl of his robe around him to keep him out of the cold.

He finally sloshed his way up the steps of the door, and personally knocked.

 _Another_ Elven servant caught Alain up short as he peered through the door at the Orlesian noble.

"What do you want…sir?"

"Alain de Valmont to see Master Montfort."

"One moment sir." The Elf disappeared back the way he came. Valmont could just hear the footfalls of steps going up wooden stairs.

Valmont waited patiently, trying to not read too much into the increasing numbers of looks he was getting from the passerby's on the streets behind him. Both noble and commoner alike.

Finally though the door swung open. "He is up the stairs, in the divan."

Valmont nodded and mumbled his thanks.

The stairs were narrow as Valmont marched up them. Thumping all the way, leaving just enough room for his shoulders to squeeze past.

He found the fellow Orlesian noble in the room. High backed windows made of crystal clear white glass looked out over the city. Julien de Montfort stood there looking out over the city with arms clasped behind his back. Thumping off his back.

As the door shut behind him Montfort reacted.

Clapping his hands together he uttered, "Ah, Alain, do come in. Tea? Crumpets? I even have some cakes imported directly from Ferelden…of all places. Anything at all?"

"No thank you," Alain waved him off politely, but his tone was surprisingly icy. Even to him. He tried to rally his composure. "Did you know?"

"Know, know what?" Julien blinked up at him. His eyes growing wide.

 _Either the theatrics are for my benefit or he really does not know_.

"Fairbanks has accepted a marriage proposal to an Orlesian family, apparently she accepted."

"Fairbanks of the Inquisition? Interesting." Julien's tone and look turned suddenly dark. "This explains a lot."

"Does it?" Alain asked, backing off slightly and moving around the table. Coming face to face with his friend.

"The Inquisition is making its move." Julien explained, as if it were obvious.

"Yes, to distance themselves from the game. And Orlesian politics in general."

Julien laughed, snorted really. "Is that what you think?" His look grew thoughtful, he pursed his lips and ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek. "Who is the noble family?"

"I, do not remember the name." Valmont admitted sheepishly.

Julien looked thoughtful for a second but soon shrugged. "It doesn't matter. There have been several noble families who have been joining together. Who might even share some basic…ideological thoughts…with the Inquisition, and can be manipulated by them."

"To what end?"

Julien smiled, "They now have their man on the throne, their woman behind the throne, and soon they will have their man in the Council of Heralds. They will be able to control every aspect of Orlesian society."

Alain's eyes darted in his head, and he sighed. "Maker, you are probably right."

Julien clapped his friend on the shoulder, Alain shook with the blow. "Do not worry about it. We all make mistakes. Though the Inquisition certainly can play the game well…despite Kara's background."

Alain nodded.

Then he sat down and sighed. Stress and weariness bubbling through him. It was a rough trip getting back to the Capitol from visiting the Inquisition's GHQ, with winter closing in on the South…and it was seemingly going to be a rough one. Plus the politics of the situation was trying his patience.

"Who do you think will win the Council vote?" Alain asked, turning towards more minor affairs.

"Who knows?" Julien shrugged, "Of the current…nineteen candidates…is that what we have now?...Ser Robert has perhaps the best chance of winning this election. But he did step on Lady Catherine's shoes during the negotiation's at the Winter Palace and fought on the side of Celene in the Civil War. The Council may not want to risk upsetting Gaspard."

"Even though he probably wouldn't care?" Alain snorted.

Julien shrugged, "exactly."

"So meanwhile we pause and wait." Alain sighed.

"Indeed, at least we are at the end of the day a monarchy. Gaspard isn't sitting idle. The Inquisition sure isn't idle. We need to act quickly."

"But what can we do? I am not a candidate, you aren't, and none of us have any influence on the Council of Heralds."

"I have been thinking about that actually, now that the Inquisition has made their move, maybe it is time we make ours."

Alain arched his eyebrow, waiting for the man to go on.

"Robert is good, but he is not as…ardent in his beliefs. He is the safe candidate, we need someone who can represent the interests of the Great Noble Families."

"Me?" Alain blinked.

Montfort smiled lightly. "It was just a thought."

"Not a good one. I have no wish to serve on the Council."

"Someone has to, to represent our needs and those of the Orlesian people, while all the others just dance on their graves."

"Robert could." Alain pointed out.

"Yes, but he has too many issues to really make that big of a difference. He is more cautious, that is the entire reason he has been so successful. With you…or really anyone in our cabal, we can hopefully galvanize the support of the nobles and Gaspard will not object too much."

"Then why don't you do it." Alain smirked to himself at the small joke.

Julien frowned. "I have…other plans."

Something in his eyes and tone scared him to death.

 _Julien_

Several hours later the Orlesian noble was alone in the room that Valmont. Darkness was falling on the estate. And a fire was raging in one corner to provide some manner of protection from the cold and light for him. The long shadows were appropriate as he was staring out the window.

A door shut behind him, and he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The Count Montbelliard asked, stopping just behind him.

"The Inquisition is making its move. Fairbanks is marrying into an Orlesian family. We must counter them."

He could feel Montbelliard's scowl. "Interfering in the private affairs of an Orlesian family is not wise. Especially given the political mood."

"But, to do otherwise may risk the destruction of our Empire and our way of life." Julien pointed out.

The Count stayed silent behind him. He stood, with respectful silence. Waiting for Julien to get to the point.

He sighed, "Just look into it. Nothing too dramatic you have to understand, but the Inquisition must be stopped."

"I understand." The Count said.

Julien took that as a dismissal, and the man left. Leaving Julien again alone in his thoughts.

 _Alirna_

The former city elf was waiting on the battlements for his appointment. The wind was whipping through his rather long hair. His ears were bitterly cold. Yet, he had to wait. For the Inquisition's spymaster, of all things.

"You wanted to see me?" A honeyed voice said from behind him.

Alirna turned towards the voice and beheld Briala, in her usual flowing gown. Looking quite out of place in the harsh climate, yet fitting her well.

"Yes, I do not know if you do…favors…for members of the Inquisition."

She smirked. "I suppose it depends on the favor Alirna."

 _Fair enough_. "When I was young I developed magical talent. My Keeper already had a First so they abandoned me, after all it is dangerous for a clan to have too much magic at any one time for fear of Shem Templars."

"I know, I have seen…the Dalish…before. They were not exactly in the best light. Even then. They had trapped a demon. An ancient demon, one of the Forgotten Ones actually…Imshael."

Alirna's eyes widened at the story, it stirred long lost feelings and memories deep in his gut.

"Yes, _that_ Imshael." She said ironically. "It worked out for a time though, gave me access to the Eluvian network. But, I take it you have a personal request?"

Alirna nodded. "Recently I got a message from a new Elf in the Alienage, he too came from my clan. Told stories of my Keeper. He came only about two weeks before I joined the Inquisition. And the Dalish often spend a few months in one location before moving. They could still be somewhere in Orlais."

"And you want me to put my considerable resources to finding them? Even when I am managing a revolution, the Inquisition itself, and trying to find out who the forces are that is playing and picking at us from the shadows?"

"If you could be so kind." Alirna blushed.

Briala smiled lightly, "I have a few contacts that might be able to be put to use on this assignment."

"Really?" Alirna said with a mixture of excitement and incredulity coloring his voice. "Why the act of generosity?"

She laughed lightly, velvety, _like a pretty serpent contemplating its prey_. "Oh this may require a favor, one day, I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. After all I have learned the importance of trading in on favors. Something else from that story with Imshael. I don't know what it is or if I will ever cash it in, but, that is the offer, I do this for you, help you out, and you will do the same for me?"

Alirna gulped, but nodded.

"Excellent, with a little prodding I am sure your clan will be _very_ easy to find." She brought up a smile. "Now, have a good day Alirna."

"Briala," He nodded and watched her leave.


	13. The White Wedding

_Kara_

The day of the wedding dawned bright and early and the Inquisitor bought a white dress in a side shop in Val Royeux before heading for Val Chevin with the Inquisition's party.

The former Knight-Captain Evangeline, Varric Tethras, and Dorian Pavus. The 'socially acceptable' party. So no Iron Bull, or Sera. Though Bull could probably blend in if he were pressed. _Afterall I did take him with me to the Winter Palace_. Josephine, Cullen, a half dozen aides and staffers, and while Briala could not attend herself, not being the public face of the Inquisition's espionage unit, she was represented by about twenty of her agents. Both officially on the guest list and those hiding in plain sight.

The groom's party was microscopically small by contrast. A few Inquisition retainers, to keep up appearances, Michel de Chevin serving as both body guard and best man… _risky given people may recognize him_ …but it was unavoidable. That was it.

The Brides party was the largest of the group. Not only did they have her family, her very _extended_ family, but some of her noble allies. Not _all_ of them of course, they shouldn't be seen in public supporting a risqué proposition, but _enough_.

 _I hate politics_. Kara thought to herself.

Though she was eerily good at the art. She found she had a special talent for playing the Game, and the overall political situations. _Perhaps because I hate it so much_. She reflected with an ironic smile.

Other than that there were perhaps another fifty passerbys and Imperial representatives and other tourists all eager to see the man in action. All eager to see a potential wedding of the century. Not just politics, but also goodness of joining man and woman to one another.

She cocked her head to the side, _honestly makes me uncomfortable_. She looked around the room, scanning.

Feeling naked and sparse in her rather tight white dress. The low cut of it drew attention from some of the nobles sprinkled around the room. Which suited her and her purposes just fine.

 _It keeps their eyes from wandering in directions they ought not to wander_.

Though the way their gaze followed her from behind their painted masks were… _creepy_ , she decided.

"I feel like a painted doll. Put up on a mantel somewhere." A voice behind her graveled.

Kara whirled around and saw Fairbanks standing there, his beard bristling as he glowered at her. She snorted at the look and her face split into a smile.

"This was your idea." His frowned deepened and his eyebrows pulled down.

"You agreed to it." She pointed out chuckling.

"You are enjoying this." He accused.

She shrugged. "Truthfully? Not really. Though I am glad to see that someone does not like the pomp and circumstance of Orlesian Weddings as much as I do."

"And this is just their _weddings_." Fairbanks went back to glowering. "I can't imagine what the Council of Heralds will be like."

"You are doing the right thing, you have been out there, in the thick of it. Most members of the Council spend their lives on gilded estates and surrounded by guards."

He laughed, "Yeah, but the Council is for life. This is not an _election_. Maker forbid!"

Kara laughed, hardly caring at the slight use of the name of the Maker. _I have certainly changed in the last few years_. Kara noted to herself.

The Inquisitor looked out over the audience and gatherers. There were three men stalking around the side. Hands neatly folded along their stomachs. She could just see a bulge along their waist.

She frowned.

"Inquisitor." Fairbank's words caused her to start. "Do you think we can do it? Change the Empire? Send them down the gentle path? Reverse over eight hundred years of precedent?"

"I don't know." Kara sighed, "But I know we have to try. I believe it to the core of my being. I want out, if nothing else, but if the Orlesians again get the idea to destabilize the peace we have worked so hard to achieve…"

"You need a stop gap."

Kara nodded. "If someone can provide the voice of reason that the Inquisition does, then the Inquisition may no longer be needed."

"Inquisitor," The voice of his fiancé interrupted, "dearest," she said kissing Fairbanks on each cheek. I am sorry to interrupt what I am sure is an engaging conversation but the toasts are about to begin."

"We have a timetable for toasting?" Fairbanks groused.

"Indeed, which you agreed to." His wife to be pointed out with a smile. "Men." She rolled her eyes with Kara. "They do not appreciate the finer things in life."

Kara smiled wolfishly, "Well if making toasts to a bunch of pampered, overdressed Orlesian noblemen, counts as the 'finer things' then count me among the uncultured."

The woman blanched. "It is all a part of the Game Inquisitor." She smiled in a similarly predatory light, after gathering all of her defenses.

"I have never had much use for politics." Kara sniffed disdainfully. Watching the crowd. A few more had gathered at the edges of the crowd.

The woman looked around the room conspiratorially. "Indeed," she started in a half whisper. "Neither do I. But they…" She nodded at a table of her guests. "Do. It is how the Game is played Kara Trevelyan. It is how dynasties are built in Orlais. How power is gathered. And if we, any of us, want to change Orlais…for the better…then we must play the Game Inquisitor."

Kara nodded, conceding the point. After all, she had learned from her experiences as Inquisitor that sometimes culture was a powerful driving force in people's lives. You messed with it at your peril. And quite often, in war, it was not really about soldiers and death and killing. It was about changing people's hearts and minds from within their culture.

"Now if you'll excuse me," The wife-to-be said dragging Fairbanks away by the arm.

Kara shook her head and went off in the other direction. Wandering around and between the tables. Watching the guests.

Some turned up to look at her but most seemed to ignore her. Continuing their idle talking. Or their plotting, scheming, and manipulating.

Nothing, _not even a wedding,_ could stop the Game from being played.

But her smile instantly brightened her features as she beheld a new sight. Alain de Valmont was also walking around, looking as if he were looking to find a table. But the few times he tried at, the people at the table gave him a most unflattering look. He bowed gracefully before moving on.

He was however dressed in the finest example of the Imperial Colors. Rich purple silk with golden, _real gold_ silk adorning his shoulders and draping along them. His face was bare, and he did have a slight bristle of growth under his chin.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan," He said, "Uh…do you like what you see?"

She blushed but held it with an awkward laugh. "Perhaps, but I am quite taken."

"Ah, with your Commander? I had heard rumors about that but refused to believe them. Always risky, dating a subordinate." He said, the clucking at the bottom of his throat sounded more good natured then judging.

"The riskier the road, the greater the profit." She opined.

"True." He plucked two fine glasses of alcohol off of the tray of a passing waiter. And then moved to join her.

Together they made their way over to the rich carpet, away from prying ears.

She frowned at him. "I am sorry, I imagine it is…the loss of Celene which causes you to be shunned by your fellow nobles."

"Actually no," He pursed his lips, and gestured at his face. "No mask."

Kara took another surreptitious look around the room, and indeed, all but a rare few of the Orlesian nobles were masked. Even most of their servants.

"They take it as an insult. Makes them uncomfortable. But to me it is a disgusting habit. And a lazy one. It teaches the nobles they can hide. And you can't hide from the truth." His mouth twisted into an ironic smirk. "Or Orlesian bards. I prefer honesty in all my dealings. It is one tradition I will try and change if I get onto the Council of Heralds."

Kara's head twisted to look at him, "You are trying to get on the Council of Heralds?"

His lips twisted in an even more chagrinned smile. "No, but I am thinking about it."

"Interesting." She mused.

But otherwise stayed silent as she contemplated the turn of events. Finally taking the opportunity to actually enjoy her drink. She sipped at it gingerly. The fluid was quite cool, despite no ice, soothing her throat and her very nerve endings.

Valmont also sipped at his drink for a while, finally downing the rest of it in one short pull.

"And I have heard that you too maybe trying to get someone on the Council."

Kara softened her expression, schooling it to bring an innocent air. She hoped she was not trying to be too obvious. "And where did you hear this?"

"Oh, around. It may make us enemy's. Especially if I end up beating your man."

"Oh," she said finishing her own glass, perhaps feeling a _slight_ buzz. "I don't think I'd be at all disappointed if you ended up winning."

"Oh? Why?"

Something, the sharpness of her tone caught Kara up short. "Because I feel you are a good person. Orlais would be better off with you then without you, you have more interests then your petty noble gain."

"I…see." Valmont still looked uneasy.

 _Perhaps they need their masks after all_.

"If you will forgive e Inquisitor, I see one of my Cousins…I should…catch up."

Kara nodded. Watching him go meet a young and pretty red head off in one corner. The way they greeted was perhaps a little _too_ familiar. But Kara couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Her stomach lurched painfully, and she remembered, perhaps a little too belatedly, that alcohol and her body did not mix too well and made it a tad…peckish.

With that in mind she made it over to the silver lined buffet table the wedding party had kindly set up.

Where Knight-Captain Evangeline was standing, watching the proceedings like a sentinel. She was the only one permitted arms and armor. And she had shined it to a perfect glowing sheen. The Silver and White armor with the Templar insignia, the same one that Cassandra wore in her time before at Kara's side.

The sword tied to her belt was of the great sword variety. Thought it was simple and not ornamental. It too twinkled in the bright lights of the room.

Kara didn't quite know whether to laugh or frown at the display. There were at a _wedding_ _for Andraste's sake_.

Yet her watchful demeanor left Kara pondering the need for such things to. After all few of anyone in the room was armed. _Especially agents of the Inquisition_.

"Noting anything?"

Evangeline's lips pulled together in a short frown. As if she were showing her disapproval but only trying to keep it between them.

"I do not know Inquisitor."

She sighed, "This is supposed to be a wedding, a laid back occasion, call me Inquisitor."

"Fine," She nodded clipped, "there is something here though…something out of the corner of my eye. I can't put my finger on it."

The hairs on the back of Kara's neck stood up on end.

"I know," Her head whipped around, "I feel it to-"

She was cut off though as the woman of the hour tinkled her glass on one spoon. "Ladies and gentlemen, assembled nobles, and the servants of such, may I have your attention please?"

Slowly silence fell among the room, and most of the now seated nobles moved to look at the main table along the front.

But curiously some of the men along the back only moved closer to the table. Looking as though they were constantly set in nervous energy. Kara filed it away for later. Suddenly feeling more naked then before. The lack of Dragon bow on her back pressed down upon her. She tried to shake off the worries with a twist of her head.

"We have suffered greatly over the last years." She started her toast. "We fought a Civil War, the Sky was torn open by a would be god, and our beloved Empress was assassinated on the eve of peace between our warring factions.

"But there was great hope, the Inquisition and the Inquisitor rose from the ashes," Kara nodded at the table in acknowledgement, "we bound the Empire together, and set a new course under Gaspard's noble leadership." She nodded at the table of the new Imperial Loyalists who nodded back at her.

"Now, though, we celebrate getting married. Representing joining of forces of noble families. To a man who has seen suffering, who has been on the front lines of the Dales and knows the cruelties of Imperial Power when improper used.

"It represents a new beginning, for us, and the Emp-"

She screamed as suddenly a crossbow bolt appeared in her chest.

Kara whirled around as more shouts, screams, and yells punctuated the air.

The men who were waking the perimeter now were carrying small crossbows. And were now rapidly advancing. Reloading from bandoliers strapped to their waists.

Kara looked left and saw Evangeline spinning to action. Looking around and she couldn't find Varric or Dorian.

Action drew her attention back to her front. One of the men had come up to her. Gesturing with his weapon in an upward fashion. Kara raised her hands slowly. And the guard smirked. _Uh oh_. Kara thought, the man's intentions towards her were clear.

Instead before he could pull the trigger she vanished in a cloud of lightning and smoke. And then dove to the right as he fired, springing to her feet, and she rounded the corner around the table.

She drove her elbow into the bridge of his nose, and he coughed, she then yanked the crossbow from his hands and slammed its stock into his head knocking him unconscious.

Her hands dove into the man's bandolier and she loaded another bolt and sent it flying into one of their assaulter's heads. Killing him instantly. And allowing her to plunge back into the safe confines of stealth.

"Spread out, find her!" The clear leader of the group shouted.

She took the moment to take stock of her situation.

Varric and Dorian was nowhere to be found.

Evangeline took cover around one of the tables. Hidden from sight by the enemy. Kara found her in really good position.

Fairbanks was behind the main table, taking cover along with most of the surviving members of the party. He took a crossbow bolt to the shoulder, his eyes were pinned on his fallen wife, who was lying face down, yet obviously too terrified to move.

Around the room twelve of the other guests were fallen, and unmoving, dead or unconscious. About another five had taken hits but were still clearly alive, some whimpering.

The goal of the attackers was clear though. Divide their forces. Looking for her to secure their flank, and to kill Fairbanks.

That settled she fired her bolt which nailed the officer through his eye socket. Killing him instantly. And then she sunk back into stealth.

It was then that the rest of the team swung into action, all under Kara's watchful gaze.

Evangeline yelled, her sword swung out, tripping one of the attackers off their feet then pierced his chest with a mighty thrust from her sword.

Dorian flew from the second floor, staff twirling and crackling with arcane energy. Blasts hit two of the flanking guards, those still trying to keep them secure along the left.

A tussle drew Kara's attention and she saw Varric's hand reached out from one of the tables and pull one of the men down by his hands. He topped over and took out one of the tables on his descent.

Kara ran up to him before he could recover and put a bolt in his head at point blank range. Blood squirted up decorating her pale skin along her exposed chest.

Varric picked up the fallen man's bow, muttered a curse under his breath, and loaded a bolt. And fired. From his position to only strike the man's leg causing him to yelp. Kara fired again and took him in the head killing him.

 _Which should leave only one_.

The last guard was almost to Fairbanks, Kara whirled around desperately wrenching the locking mechanism, attempting to load a bolt into it. Cursing all the while as she could not quite work it.

The mercenary continued on oblivious to it all.

Until Michel's long sword sliced his head, taking it off at the shoulders.

Kara blinked as the head rolled away and the body fell like a rock, and hit the floor with a big thump.

"Where were you?!" She said exasperatedly at the bodyguard for Fairbanks.

"Sorry my Inquisitor." He said bowing simply. "There was a party, looked like an escape team. I took care of them before heading here. They were in the back of the kitchens."

Kara nodded.

"Cynthia!" Fairbanks's voice wailed as he fell over the fallen body of his wife.

 _Oh so that's her name_ , Kara realized with a start, and then frowned as she realized something _sad_ was happening. Her eyes did well up, it was taking her a moment to come off her emotional high.

"No!" He wailed cradling her broken fallen body in his arms. Back and forth. Rhythmically.

Kara looked over the fallen. Bodies were beginning to stir, people were tending to the wounded. Crying over the dead.

Valmont was talking with a guard. Trying to shout orders and get things organized. Taking charge while the whole world seemingly fell apart around him. His _pretty cousin_ was off to a corner, still clearly alive, but with a crossbow bolt protruding from her shoulder.

Her heart was becoming heavier and heavier. As she let her bow slip from her fingers, forgetfully. _A sign of just how messed I am._

"My lord, my lord, Fairbanks, we have to go!"

"Get off of me!" The Orlesian yelled, yanking his shoulder out of the grip of his body guard.

"Inquisitor," Someone said, where Kara could not really hear, as if in a dream. "Kara." Someone's bloody hand clapped down on her shoulder. She started and turned towards the source. It was Evangeline Brassard. "Kara?"

She sighed, her shoulder slumped. "So much death. We came to gather in peace…to celebrate life…and someone took advantage of us. Used us."

Her face hardened, her eyes narrowed as the full weight of her words hit down upon her. "We need to find out who. Stop them. Kill them if we have to. This cannot go unanswered."

"We will Kara, we will." Evangeline vowed. Her voice soft with promise. The solemn oath for a woman whose oaths were everything for her.

"Well, shit." Varric opined.

"Shit indeed."

"Someone dropped the ball on this." Varric frowned.

"Yes, but maybe it was unavoidable?" Kara shrugged, "doesn't matter, when we get back to SKyhold we're getting back to work."

"We'll be with you, always." Dorian said joining them finally.

Kara looked out once more, depression was still in the heart of her stomach. But it was mixed with a steely resolve. _The same resolve that brought down gods_.


	14. The Calm before the Calm

_Kara_

"Whoever is responsible for these attacks, they are not using the traditional structures of Orlesian Government." Briala started the briefing.

"So in other words this is a rogue operation. No official sanction." Cullen summarized, frowning, his thought was obvious.

"Maybe," Briala bit her lip, "though a prominent Orlesian noble in a position of authority could use their power to organize these attempts. Though it is unlikely Gaspard has anything to do with it."

"Indeed?" Kara queried. "Can you be sure?"

"If he was doing it, I'd know." Briala stated confidently.

Kara nodded, taking the comment at face value.

"Then we must expand the search to people outside the Orlesian Government." Cullen opined.

"That could be any number of over a hundred different families with the influence, and the power, required to pull this mission off. All with ties to the Orlesian government. Most of them would do something shady in a back room deal to ensure they did not have a paper trail."

"Maker's breath." Cullen sighed. "Makes me miss Ferelden politics, if someone did something shady the Bannorn would get an army together, call a Landsmeet, and that's that."

Briala snorted, but as Kara and Cullen turned to the Elven woman she composed herself, flattening her dress with her hands.

"That is very quaint, but the government in Orlais does have its benefits." She pointed out. "But it also changes nothing. What we need is proof. Which is something that we do not have."

"Then find it," Kara snapped, "If Orlais is moving against us then we need to find out who, how, and why. Options?"

"We could continue to ask, but any direct questions to nobles by my network of Elves…it could cause more political pressure on the Inquisition, and risk burning my agents when people put two and two together." Briala murmured.

"I could follow the money trail, if these mercenaries were not from the roster of an official house then they would likely be caught, easily, so they were hired for this job. That could have a trail."

Cullen nodded, "Nothing much I could do."

"You could always march in the Imperial Court and Start insulting them, I am sure that will go over well." Briala remarked, dryly.

Kara smirked as Cullen nearly whirred on the spy master, she held out her hand trying to calm down. "Now, now people."

That got the desired result as Cullen bowed and Briala just nodded shortly.

"Now, Commander. You know these mercenary units, you come from a similar background. Disaffected at a common job, so they move onto a new one, one that does not have official sanction. Many soldiers in the Inquisition share a similar background. Begin asking around. Try and see what you find. Think like someone looking for a new employer."

Cullen nodded, then sighed, "Maker, they struck at someone's _wedding_. I cannot think of a more despicable act."

"Which should narrow down the list of 'suspects' actually. There are few Orlesians, even in the auspices of the Game, who would go through the trouble, or commit the immorality of violating such a sacred event. Especially not one who is a human, or a noble of Orlais. There were many families who suffered casualties at this event. Fairbanks, the Montfort's, the Valmont's. It's a grave sin, and few in the game would go that far. In fact the Game was created in the first place to avoid such bloodshed. Yet Gaspard when he attempted to seize the Imperial Throne changed the precedent. Made violence a part of the game…clearly someone is trying to follow in his footsteps."

"Makes you wonder why more shit like this hasn't happened before." Kara sighed.

"It makes perfect sense, most people in the Game would be too preoccupied worrying about the future or what fork goes in what table setting and plotting and scheming that it does not make war a part of the everyday schism."

"Yet it must be frustrating not being able to do anything, I do not know how you deal with it." Kara huffed.

"Indeed, so Gaspard thought." Briala smiled lightly.

 _Oh wow,_ Kara's lips pursed themselves together.

"Indeed, we all have our assignments. Let's get to work." Kara nodded. Before heading out of the room the way she came. The official signal to end the meeting and for everyone to return to their offices.

Kara wanted desperately to visit Cullen's office, and did so.

The Commander had just beaten her there, and was already leafing through files and papers on his desk.

He looked up, eyes widening, at Kara's approach. "Maker's breath woman, you are a sight for sore eyes." He sighed contently.

"Indeed." She said.

"So…" he waved at her, taking in her body, and then turning around to pour those glasses of Ferelden Port. "Is this business or pleasure?" He asked handing one over.

"With you, one tends to be the other." Kara smiled lightly.

Cullen acknowledged her words with a slight bow. They both drunk from their sifters and paused a minute as the liquid washed themselves down their throats.

It had a quick bite to it, rolling through Kara's insides like a lightning bolt. Awakening her and unclenching her muscles. A nice practical drink. Not one to be talked over and enjoyed with a fine soufflé, but one to be enjoyed at the end of a long hard day. Either for relaxing, or to get through the last few chores before bed. A practical drink.

 _Just like the Fereldens_. Kara thought, taking another sip and pursing her lips.

"Any news?" She said.

"I wouldn't know the first place to look." Cullen sighed. "Give me a battle to fight, someone with sword in hand. Or let me face down a rogue apostate who is threatening people, and I can deal with it. Orlesian politics? It's a waste of time."

"I meant how things are going _personally_ my dear." She snorted around her drink.

"Oh," He closed his eyes, " _that_."

"Problems?"

"No it's just that…my family wants to meet us. Well _you_ more specifically. Though it has been a few years since I have even seen them. Probably a great many years in fact." He sighed.

"Maybe we should go." Kara said lightly.

Cullen's eyes widened, he cast his gaze about. At his much cluttered desk with papers strewn about it. Kara looked down. _Usually his desk is a lot cleaner than this_. She thought to herself.

"Inquisitor." He said. "We can't. We have too much to do. Someone clearly is hunting us down, is a threat to us, and we do not know who they are or what their resources are. We must think about keeping each other safe. And focus our efforts on finding those people."

Kara waved dismissively. "We have the Eluvians, we would only be gone a couple of days, and as you said there really is not that much for you to do in the current investigation."

Cullen nodded absent mindedly. "Yet, we are still needed here."

She came around the desk and began stroking his arm. "Cullen, dear, when was the last time we had a vacation? Just you and I? Sometime between ourselves."

"The night we defeated Corypheus." A wistful smile was spreading across his face.

"Indeed." Kara said. "Despite defeating the Elder One it's been _months_ , we are always dealing with some crisis or another. Someone trying to kill us. To keep the hard work we have done over the last few years from spiraling out of control."

Cullen sighed, "Yet that work is still important."

"I know," Kara nodded, but her voice was low and pleading. "I won't do this if you don't want to, I won't order you, but I want this Cullen. Please."

He froze for a minute, but slowly, he nodded.

She beamed up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll leave at week's end, maybe it will give you and Briala a chance to investigate." She said. Smirking all the way out the door as she left the Commander to ponder his thoughts.

Her path took her to look over the battlements. The snow was steadily creeping down the slopes of the Frostbacks. The wind had more of a decided bite to it with each passing day.

Winter was certainly in the air. And as they were very south. It looked like it was going to be a cold one.

But yet it was invigorating. _Almost as much as the alcohol earlier_.

The Inquisition was safe. As long as they were behind these walls at the top of this mountain. They were safe.

 _Something to be confident in_.

And it was somewhere to think. If Kara closed her eyes and listened she imagined she could see her opponents gathering. The turn of the world. Hear their enemies plotting with one another behind closed doors.

Trying to do what was necessary without also doing it _wrong_. Without leading the Empire to another Civil War when the Inquisition had fought so long and hard to maintain order.

And now because of the actions of a few corrupt politicians and a few desperate/ malicious mercenaries. The Empire was now dancing on the head of a pin. A pin of death.

Of course the Inquisition, while it was benevolent, Kara recognized she was playing her own dangerous game. Trying to bring a measure of freedom to the Elves, to the Dalish, to the mages. To find the best solution for all parties. Make them free, while at the same time keeping people safe, while many forces in the Empire wanted neither security nor liberty.

Those forces were always gathering on the wall, and some of them were clearly taking matters into their own hands. Thus perpetuating what Kara was trying to avoid when she made Briala her Spymaster in the first place.

Steps approached up behind her, and the Inquisitor turned her head around.

Evangeline was marching up where she just was. She caught herself up short and blinked at her.

Kara smiled encouragingly to the former Templar.

"I see we both prefer to look at the scenery to consider big events." Evangeline said, stepping up next to her.

Kara grunted her agreement to the proclamation.

Evangeline leaned over on top of the stone structure and looked out over the mountains herself.

"You know we really have not had much of a chance to get to know one another. Not since I joined the Inquisition." Evangeline pointed out.

Kara could barely hear her so she wasn't exactly sure she was trying to invite comment from the Inquisitor.

Finally she decided to open up the walls, "I do apologize, and I do mean to get on with people. But…" she sighed. "It's been hard of late."

Evangeline turned to face the Inquisitor, smiling mischievously, "I wasn't criticizing. It is one of the issues I struggled with as a Knight Captain in fact. It is hard to get close to your subordinates. You aren't supposed to get close. Yet you _want_ to. Which may compromise your ability to lead. Especially when your subordinates are Templars."

"It makes it more fun though. Going into battle with comrades, more than just subordinates." Kara smiled.

"Perhaps," Evangeline shrugged, "but the Inquisition is not the Templar Order. Especially the Templar Order towards the end."

Kara let the comment hanging in the air. Looking over the mountains and looking back at Evangeline. Her tone sounded bitter. And Kara, for once, wasn't sure if she should press the issue.

"It was difficult. I joined the order later in my life. But it still takes everything from you. Your family, your friends, you have to pour all you are into it. And it does not give. To find out what they were…what they became…because of the Lord Seeker. It wrenched my heart open and stabbed it out of me. Thank the Maker I found Rhys during that madness."

"You stood for what was right." Kara murmured.

She laughed, "Too late. I hated my mom. She wanted me to be the fine upstanding noble. Wanted me in the pretty dresses. My father understood me at least. But yet…what I wouldn't give to see their face one more time. Now impossible because of the Order. Because of what they took. And for what? So we could pretend we were keeping people safe?"

Her entire posture looked down.

"It changes you, doesn't it?" Kara whispered. Looking out over the mountains.

Evangeline froze.

"Becoming Inquisitor. It changed my life. Everything I was. Everything I would become, gone in an instant. And despite gaining so much, learning so much, becoming so much more then I could have back in Ostwick…I sometimes miss that girl."

Kara smiled wistfully, "I hated my mom. She pushed me to do something. Anything. Join the Chantry. Join the Templar Order. Just do something. Maybe the things I hated. But it was better than just moping about the back woods of Ostwick waiting for a savior."

Evangeline's eyes narrowed.

"I knew what I didn't want to be, I knew I hated the Chantry and everything associated with it. Yet I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.

"Then I met people like you, Cassandra, Cullen. People I would come to like, respect, and even love. You were the most ardent of Chantry hardliners, yet you believed the things I did, had the same foibles in your past. It opened my eyes."

"I…see." Evangeline grunted.

Kara smiled. "Yeah." She smirked. "So tell me Knight-Captain, how does a little vacation to Ferelden sound? It sounds like you could use one."

She blinked, hard and repeatedly, "I think I have forgotten the meaning of the word."

Kara clapped a hand around her shoulder and led her down the stairs. "It'll be fun." She opined.

"I am sure," Evangeline remarked dryly. Her look clearly indicated that she did not know exactly what she had gotten into.

 **AN:** So Trespasser. Without spoiling too much the DLC was rather awesome. It was eye opening even. But alas it means a few things for this fic.

First off this fic is differing from the 'official' time line. It takes place in 9:45-9:46 Dragon. Trespasser takes place in 9:44. Yet, this fic is decidedly 'pre' Trespasser. So, yeah in my timeline Trespasser takes place in 9:46.

Second, it's really changed the focus of this fic. This was supposed to be a one off thing. But because of events in the fic and everything else I realized this story's plot arc tied in perfectly and made this a perfect prequel fic to Trespasser.

Third, it's given me a chance to expand on those elements in order to flesh out this fic to set up those events.


	15. A Feast of Templars

_Kara_

She was back in Southern Ferelden for the first time in months. She missed the place. Her ideal country from her youth. A people she respected and admired. Listening and reading to the stories of rugged individualists who were sticking their thumbs in the eye of the greatest Empire in Thedas history. _And winning_.

Yet the situation in the very same Empire was too delicate to divert attention away from it. At least in terms of visiting the nation. Though the Eluvians made such travel easier, it was still difficult to get away.

And here she was dressed in her full combat armor.

And time had changed much.

Not all Templars were evil mustache twirling jailors who loved to kick their charges down a flight of stairs.

Not all mages were innocent puppies, defenseless against their overlords. Victims of a cruel and abusive system.

Not all members of the Chantry were busy bodies expecting everyone to convert to their whims, or die.

And not all Fereldens were perfectly righteous, committed to the causes of justice and freedom. Pure to the whims of the world around them.

As she had learned time and again the situation in the Kingdom was far more complicated than the broad strokes she had learned growing up.

But it is what made life _wonderful_ , she reflected.

The plains outside Honnleath were darkened though they still rolled over the distance. The same plains which connected to the Hinterlands. Though not a part of the region which Kara had previously been when fighting Coryphaeus.

 _Though strange, we were in roughly the same neighborhood, wonder why Cullen didn't ask us to visit. We could've said yes. Especially trying to hunt down all the information we needed to on the Elder One_. Kara thought frowning at the Templar.

Anders whickered next to her and she patted his side, making cooing noises as she finished tying him to the post to secure them. The companions did the same thing to their respective mounts.

Though their final destination was not the town itself. On the way, halfway there in fact, they ran into a messenger looking for them. Quite startled to run into them. He had a letter. Apparently according to it the Rutherford's had convinced a local baron to give up his home for the weekend. Allowing them to use it.

The manor in question stood up half way raised on a hill. An undefined mass of blackness slightly darker then the night that was engulfing the area.

Heavy footfalls clumped up behind her. She turned around, and Cullen was standing there, eyes rapt on the house ahead of them.

Kara smirked. "Nervous?"

The Darkness started. "Oh maker yes."

"Well cheer up," Dorian said slapping the Inquisition Military Commander on the shoulder as he came up, "It is only family. What's the worse that can happen?"

Kara snorted at the irony of it all. _Yes, what is the worst that can happen? Your own meeting with your own father went so swimmingly…after all…you have never spoken again_.

Kara sighed. _My fault_.

Despite her success with the Inquisition, all she had done right, she had done so much _wrong_ with the Inquisition. _So many regrets_. She realized with a sigh. But shook her head, clearing it.

Varric snorted his opinion as he came up. "My. What a big house they have there. Makes you wonder why some baron would just decide to randomly give it up."

Kara's brows knitted together, but let the comment remain unanswered other than that.

Evangeline, the final member of the party, came up last. She sighed. "Well, shall we?"

Kara nodded, smiling sympathetically.

It took them around fifteen minutes to get to the foot of the manor from the post. At a nice even pace, not too brisk, yet not overly slow either. Just nice and relaxing. The wind was quite cooling, and the moon light…though not really much of it, was setting the mood quite nicely.

The lights in the window of the manor house flickered into existence the closer they got.

Finally though they reached the final approach. Entering the grounds of the manor proper. A valet stood there. Dressed in finery, but the kind which was loose fitting, and comfortable looking. Letting him enjoy the rolling winds of cold the night provided for.

Two torches flanked the path on either side of their host. It threw them into sharp relief as they approached. All in their full combat armor and other essentials.

"Ah Inquisitor Trevelyan and party, may I presume?"

Kara nodded, a bit taken aback, but who else would it be?

"It is we."

He nodded slowly, "I see. Follow me." He gestured.

The five representatives of the Inquisition fell in behind him.

The trip up the steps was quick. With more light, nearly blinding Kara.

The man, without preamble, opened the door before them but did not follow as they entered.

Entering the vestibule was a study in contradictions. It was meant to be cozy. With the heat provided by more than a couple of candles. But Kara, after she was enjoying the trip in so much, found the heat oppressive and stifling. The room was decorated with Mabari and wolf statues. Golden in its color, shining dully in the low mood lighting, yet still enough. The rugs on the floor were earthy, in browns mainly, typical Ferelden upholstery all and all.

On one end of the room was a long hallway which led to a door. Behind this door Kara suddenly heard scratching and shuffling behind it.

The hairs on the back of her neck instantly stood up on end and her hand inched towards her bow.

A thump and a very feminine giggle stayed her hand.

"Cullen, is that you?" The female voice asked, sounding muffled through at least three feet of wood.

"Mia?" Cullen asked, uncertainly.

The door whooshed open and two women stood there both of them rushing into the room in a mad rush.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen exclaimed throwing his arms up to shield himself as one of the women wrapped her arms around him and the other one lightly touched his arm. "Oh it is so good to see you again it's been…"

"Years? Decades?" Mia teased.

Cullen closed his eyes and gently rocked back and forth. "Maker, it is good to see you two again."

"Likewise big bro." Mia said, holding on a little longer before releasing him, and still beaming around at the assembled group. "So, will you introduce me to your friends, or will I have to guess?"

Cullen blushed, fiercely, Kara grinned at him.

"Uh…well this is Kara…uh the Inquisitor." Cullen stuttered.

"Ah, the 'Inquisitor'," Mia teased, "I have heard so much about you!" She said pulling Kara into a hug.

Kara reciprocated the action, grinning like a mad woman all the way, and the tone of voice. "Oh really? Fancy that." She said glancing at Cullen, and smiling as his blush got ever redder.

"Uh…well…you know…I have been writing them. Telling them…what a wonderful Commander you are."

The two women shared knowing looks.

"Maker's breath you two are incorrigible!" He sighed, and then gestured on. "That is Dorian Pavus, a Mage of the Tevinter Imperium."

"A magister?!" Cullen's other sister exclaimed, sounding slightly alarmed.

"No, I am not a magister." Dorian said with mock exaggeration, "I do not burn babies over a spit or have beautiful Elven women stroking my foot and satisfying my every desire. I am actually quite tame. Honest."

Kara snorted.

Cullen's hands gestured on. "Varric Tethras, our local Dwarven Businessman."

"A pleasure." He nodded.

"And this is Evangeline de Brassard, former Knight Captain to the White Spire. Twice." Cullen explained.

"Oh, so another Templar? Nice to meet you." Mia chirped.

She nodded, "Likewise." Her answering smile looked slightly forced.

"And you haven't introduced us." Kara pointed out gesturing with her nose at the two women.

"Ah well, this is Mia…and the younger one is Rosalie."

Mia nodded.

Rosalie curtsied. "Charmed."

Mia's face brightened. "Well now that we are all here me and Rosalie have been preparing food all day. Dinner for all of our guests. Right this way through the dining room."

Kara let Mia lead the way of the many long procession. Through a surprising series of corridors and turns. The manor seemed to be entirely made up of a large series of halls, a veritable labyrinth of corridors and passages. Finally over one flight of stairs which led to the second floor.

Her stomach lurched painfully as she could finally make out the faint odor of food just in front of her.

Mia opened the door. Revealing a long dining table, positively over flowing with food.

Pastries of various descriptions on shining gold pallets. Chocolate deserts. Fine deer hunted from the local woods, draped along a table. Bread, and wine presented in goblets.

An entire feast.

"Whoa, sister, how could you afford all of this?" Cullen asked looking around dazed.

"At the behest of the local Bann…oddly enough. He prepared all of this for us, all we had to do was cook and do the arrangements." Mia explained. "Bit odd actually."

Kara frowned and glanced around. But her stomach once more lurched.

"Let's dig in!" She said rubbing her hands together greedily.

The food was just as good as it looked. The variety of tastes proved that their collective hosts really put an effort in. One bad thing about the Inquisition was the lack of food.

The pastries melted in the mouth, the meat was sharp and rich. And the drinks had a smoky pallet.

Yet their main hosts, the owners, did not show during the entire meal.

 _Why go to all the effort if you are just gonna back out anyways?_ _Not even meet us?_

Yet the question was lost in the good food.

"So Inquisitor, it's been years since I have really talked to Cullen? What kind of man has he become?"

Kara glanced at Cullen with a speculative smile. Thoughts racing in her head. "He is oddly timid in the bedchamber but he is a real lion on the battlefield. Though when he seizes the moment, he seizes the moment."

Mia cleared her throat loudly and Cullen dropped his spoon.

Kara smiled, feeling insufferably pleased with herself.

"But he is not so bad. I think you'd be proud. He has grown into quite the man. He is gentle and kind, yet passionate. Defending the innocent and the weak, and he no longer lets his past control him."

Cullen beamed at her in response, and scooped up his spoon again.

"I'm glad." Mia smiled, sounding wistful, "I am so glad for you Cullen. I know you went through something. In Ferelden. I knew it sent you to a dark place. I am glad you found your way out of the darkness. I am glad you both found each other."

Kara smiled, and nodded. Cullen blushed but his eyes lingered on hers for a long while, smiling, looking very content and peaceful.

"So…" Rosalie piped in. "When's the wedding?"

Cullen's eyes widened and he coughed and spluttered. Kara looked between the two of them. _Wait is there something that she knows that I don't_?

Yet the comment left uncommented on.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I see." She said.

"Well, it's in the past." Cullen stammered.

"Indeed." Mia observed. "So, how is it like being the Commander of the Inquisition's forces?"

"The Inquisition is a truly noble organization. We are doing the Maker's work. Whether the Inquisitor believes or not." He smiled at her.

 _Ouch_. Kara winced in mock hurt.

"It feels more like a home then any place I have ever been…I am at peace."

Kara smiled at him again. And then once more looked around the table. Evangeline looked distance, picking at her food uncertainly with the fine spoon. The Inquisitor made a mental note in her head to investigate that later.

The meal quickly progressed into its final desert phrase. And Kara dug in with just as much voraciousness as before. Still feeling quite ravenous despite all the other food she had managed to shove down her gullet.

Rich cheesecakes and ice creams were the order of the day. And with a gusto she demolished them all. About one or two minutes.

Finally though. It was all over.

And she flopped herself out on the couch, arms stretched across it. Head out, gasping for breath. Suddenly feeling full. Her hat lulling from her wrist.

Cullen crashed down next to her, wrapped one arm around her and gave her a kiss on her scar. Kara started blushing lightly.

"This was a good idea." He murmured in her ear.

She nodded, "It was."

He leaned out on the couch and watched his two sisters bantering with Dorian and Varric. He inclined his chin at them. "Remembering, everywhere where I came from. It's peaceful. More than just a night of indulgence. I know where I came from, and where I have come to get where I am."

Kara nodded, "Yeah…I was thinking the same thing." She snorted. "Even though they aren't my family."

She looked around the room for a second and noticed… _Evangeline is not here_. Finally upon deeper reflection she saw the former Templar over by one of the balconies, by herself. Staring down on the town below.

"Excuse me." She muttered, pushing herself up from the couch, though it was a bit of an effort as she fell back down, and giggled. _Most unseemly_. Her second attempt got her up and she started waddling over to the door.

Groaning all the way.

 _I ate way too much food. Just what will it do for my fighting figure?_

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked crossing the threshold.

Evangeline turned slightly on hearing the question. "Yes, no. Well everything is kind of alright. I mean it was a great party…just that…"

Her eyes became lost, unfocused, even in the dim light Kara could see them frosting over.

"What is bothering you Evangeline?"

"I was so…mad at my mother. It drove a wedge in my family. Made me go join the Templar Order. She wanted me to be so different in my life and my choices. Yet I rejected her at every turn. She wanted me to marry some noble, keep up the estate, and then go off. I wanted a life of purpose…we were never really able to reconcile our differences."

"Sounds familiar." Kara replied, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Your mother?" Evangeline asked.

Kara snorted. "Did not exactly get along." She finished the thought. Evangeline's eyes grew soft and misty.

"Make your peace Kara. Try and mend the fences. If you can. Because once they are gone, you can't."

Her eyes grew heavy, at what the woman was saying to her. The implications, both for Evangeline, and for Kara. It was a dangerous line of work they were both in.

"Uh…thanks. Thank you so-"

Someone screamed from inside the house. _Sounds like Rosalie_. Kara uncrossed her arms and Evangeline's hand went for her scabbard on its side.

Kara and her hurried into the room to be faced by at least twelve men wearing armor of the Templar Order. One side of the room, the rest of the family was on their own side apparently waiting to see who flinched.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kara shouted, noting the deep cut on Rosalie's cheek.

"You reap the whirlwind Trevelyan of the Free Marches. You disbanded the Templar Order, made us weaker against ruinous magic. Now we, of the true Templars will stop you. And make you pay for Therinfall."

Kara hissed.

"Well, shit." Varric said.

"You can't be serious!" Dorian raged. "After all the good we have done, the Divine has rebuilt the Order you bunch of craven numbskulls, how could you," his approach was blocked by a sword.

"Another word out of your throat mage and flowery poetry won't be the only thing coming out of it."

Kara growled again, her hand inched up towards her bow. Slowly…slowly. And up it came in a whirl, arrow out of quiver, and to string. She fired snapping the dart into the Templar's cheek, causing him to stagger back and grasp for it.

The rest of the room dissolved into a panic.

Cullen and Evangeline drew their swords.

Kara dropped to her knee with another arrow out and firing at a Templar with two daggers. The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke before the shot struck home.

 _A rogue_.

"Everyone stand together. Close ranks!" Kara shouted.

Cullen and Evangeline leapt forward interspersing themselves between The Templars and the Inquisition.

But they were still badly outnumbered, in very tight quarters, and they had rogues in the room.

"This way!" Someone screamed behind them.

Kara whirred and saw a diminutive blond standing there, her head peeking out of a wall which was half open.

 _What the?_

"Why should I trust you?!" Kara shouted back.

"If I really wanted you dead wouldn't that be overkill?"

 _I suppose we have no choice_.

"Inquisition!" Kara shouted.

They retreated as one, except for Evangeline and Cullen. Their swords were spinning and whirling in the hand, shining in the silver light from the room. Clashing with the metal of the now advancing 'true Templars'.

Kara fired two arrows in rapid succession, trying to draw the enemy out, even though she had bad angles on her shots.

First Cullen peeled off.

Evangeline still held the back door, her great sword was too small to really be a dueling saber, yet it was so large she could take on several blades at once.

She brought it up in a great sweeping arc. Smashing its pommel into the leader, driving him back. The other Templars stumbled back too. Being cautious. They were clearly out of practice.

This gave Evangeline the chance to break off and dash for the door.

The Templars sprang after her, but was intercepted by a wall of fire from Dorian.

The woman pressed a button and the wall closed behind them.

Their surroundings were dusty. Spider webs hung over the walls. They looked distinctly like catacombs.

 _Or a wine cellar which hadn't been cleaned in a while_.

"Come on, let's go." Kara ordered. "That fire won't hold them for long."

She led them deeper in.


	16. Suffering Fools

_Kara_

They had been down there for seemingly hours. Among the webs, and the dust, and the spiders. Kara led the way. Her stomach lurching painfully every couple of minutes, but it was slowly starting to settle down, maybe despite her best efforts.

Their blond tour guide hung off of one of her shoulder. Mouth pressed shut, looking directly ahead, unblinking. All the concentration in the world.

Kara felt her stomach lurch again, but this time not from being over stuffed. "Just who are you anyways?"

The woman stopped, prompting the group to file in around her. Her breathing got more labored. Yet she did not break her eye contact with the far wall.

Finally though her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. "I am the daughter of the local Ban. One of them anyways."

Dorian hissed, "And why would the local Ban's daughter be right in the middle of the house during the middle of a Templar siege when the house was lent to the Inquisition for a friendly get together?"

Her lip quivered. "My Dad! He set the whole thing up to betray the Inquisition. He knew you were here, and he admired the Templar Order. He was distraught when you disbanded them. He saw this as an opportunity to get even."

"Then why would you help us?" Kara pressed, her hand twitching for the knife at her belt.

"Because, I admire the Inquisition. I read about what you did, what you tried to do. I had friends in Crestwood when you exposed the old Mayor. You stand for truth in a time of lies…I just could not stand by…but he's my father." She began breaking down into sobs.

Kara's heart broke, and she got on her heals patting her on the shoulder. "There, it'll be alright." She cooed.

Cullen did his best to blunder in and solve the problem, he looked around, torch in hand. "What is this place?" He asked.

The woman sobbed through it, getting control of her enough to get an explanation but. "Papa called them the human version of the Deep roads. There are crypts and cellars all over Honleath….leading directly to the edges of the Hinterlands. For storage and things."

"Who built them?" Evangeline wondered aloud.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Someone obviously did. Sometimes people would think it was done by the Dwarves, but…"

"These don't exactly look," Varric started, "how would Sera put it? Ah yes it doesn't look 'Dwarfy' enough."

"I am sure there would be a few more choice phrases in there Varric." Dorian pointed out rather neutrally.

"I imagine." The Dwarf snorted in response.

"Guys focus," Kara warned. "We don't know if we are being followed."

"These passages are labyrinthine, we could probably head to the Hinterlands and pick up one of Briala's Eluvians and head home." Dorian countered, his voice indicating his smile.

"We found our way in here," Kara said turning to the Tevinter Mage, "then it is likely they will too," That wiped the smirk off his face, "besides I don't want to run from them. I want to kill them."

That got the Tevinter mage positively scowling.

"But you are outnumbered!" The girl squealed.

"We usually are." Varric remarked grimly.

The group continued on in silence for a few more moments after the initial conversation. Their footfalls were kicking up light clouds of dust as they moved past.

The chalk tickled at Kara's nose, she wanted to sneeze, desperately.

But she didn't.

And they were passing an alcove in the wall. Suddenly it sounded like one of the walls behind them was grinding open.

Two voices spoke out, sounding threatening.

"Come on. They couldn't have gotten far, they can't have moved much beyond the house. Fan out." One of them ordered.

"Isn't this spreading us out awfully thin?" The other voice said. "We can't just keep moving through these tunnels looking. Even if we do find them we could be picked off."

The man scoffed, "And if we don't the Inquisitor will get away."

Kara turned the company wide eyed. She held up two of her fingers to get their attention.

"Dorian, Varric." She mouthed pointing down one end of the corridor the way they were traveling.

They nodded and went off, flattening themselves in the alcove, out of sight. Kara watched them go for half a second before disappearing in the smoke and lightning of stealth. She tore of down the corridor, trying to find the balance for noise reduction yet with speed enough to get into good position.

Complicating this issue was the fact that the passage was narrow on this side.

Finally though they came around the corner and Kara had to flatten herself along the wall. Both of the Templars, distinctive in their armor, passed her without a second thought.

Carefully nocking her arrow on her string, trying to not make a sound as she drew it up to her cheek.

She hoped her people would get her signal as she loosed the arrow. Its flight was brief, but perfect as the arrow struck one of the Templar warriors hard in the back, between the shoulder blades.

The man spun around though facing her as she decloaked.

Bianca went to work in Varric's hand on the other end spewing three quick shots from the crossbow. One slammed into one of the wooden supports for the passage while the other two struck home.

Dorian's staff spun to blasting the Templars with lightning. He held his hand out, making a claw with it, and a sphere of electric energy appeared roughly in the center of the formation.

Lightning flashed from it, pulling the Templars in.

Kara drew another arrow and nocked it.

The lightning drew a third Templar in, a rogue, who was forced out of stealth by it.

Kara swung the bow around, and fired. The arrow slammed the diminutive warrior into the ground, killing him.

The sphere dissipated and the two others collapsed next to him.

Kara drew another arrow from the quiver, covering the three potential corpses, not trusting the situation entirely.

Yet as she drew near, it became evidence the three of them were clearly dead. Dead, burnt to a crisp, with multiple arrows and bolts sticking out of them. Kara retrieved the one she could, the one which was not burnt beyond recognition, and replaced it in her quiver. The bow joined it on her back.

"Come on, let's go," She said getting off of her heals and picking her pace up. "Where is the girl?"

"I am here," The girl in question squeaked.

"Alright, lead us to the base of the house, I am sure you know these tunnels well enough."

She nodded.

And took off down the way they came. Kara led the team following hr.

It seemed now that the girl had a destination she took off at it like a dog chasing a flock of geese. Hunting them.

Evangeline looked tense, miserable. Cullen watched her closely. And Kara watched them both.

Her nerves were starting to fray as she craned her neck around, working a kink out.

Finally though after five minutes the girl stopped.

"This way," She said, gesturing at a sharp incline in the path. Heading for the surface. Like the door to some noble's cellar.

Kara renocked her arrow and led the way up it. Forcing the double doors open, and stepping out into the cool night air beyond the stuffy tunnels.

Her squad followed her, the girl followed them. The door led out to an outhouse, between the town and the manor. Probably some sort of servants' quarters or something.

Kara snuck, the bow coming up, the string still relaxed though as she crept out around the corner. Eyes peeled, ears listening intently. _Maybe I have picked up a few lessons from Tobias_.

But yet, despite the evidence, and the fact they were patrolling the area…there was not a single Templar in sight.

"Well isn't this odd." She murmured.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth." Dorian whispered next to her ear.

Varric snorted, "The way things are going and our luck runs we should do nothing but look gift horses in their mouths."

"Come on," Kara murmured, "this way."

The five of them clumped up the hilly path. Not quite on it. But adjacent to it. Eyes constantly alert for any sign of movement. Their perceptions were their bond.

They arrived back up by the manor. In visual range. The windows were now darkened from this distance it looked undisturbed.

 _Like nothing in the world was wrong_.

A small idea formed in the back of Kara's mind, bringing a smile to her face. She switched out her arrow for an explosive one.

She took the definite lead, the men around her picking up on her suggestion as they stayed behind her.

"Templars!" She shouted, finally stopping.

Lights turned on and flickered to life in several windows, the front door of the manor whooshed open, several feet thundered down it. Kara counted nine men marching towards them. Fanning out. Heading for one of the small fences which represented a property line on the flanking side of the manor's grounds.

"Ah Inquisitor." The leader, broad in the shoulders, unkempt beard, approached her. "I knew you'd be back. Several of my officers disagreed with me. But I know you. I was at Therinfall. And I know the arrogance of which you disbanded our noble order. The arrogance which you forced over on the entire world. Now people are free to run amok."

"No people are free to be free," Kara countered, "yet this is the kind of attitude I have come to expect from the Templars."

"You realize this can end in no other way?"

"Indeed," Kara nodded.

"Templars, attack!" The man ordered.

The rogues were the first to leap into action. Two of them, vanished.

Yet Kara was ready for them.

She inclined her bow slightly, and loosed the arrow at a trajectory which looped it over the wooden bar. It exploded causing the rogues to decloak and slam them into the ground. Varric fired and Dorian's staff shot several blasts into the air trying to decapitate the opposition.

It worked.

There were now seven Templars.

The rest of them were more cautious still. They had no archers of their own. So in theory it would be a slaughter. But they did have thick armor. And it was dark. The flickering light made it difficult to see.

Nocking another arrow, she fired, the wind kicked up, and missed. She shrugged it off and fired a second arrow in rapid succession. This one struck the Templar in his shoulder, embedding itself there, but the man made no other move that he noticed the shot.

Kara cursed lightly under her breath.

They advanced, Cullen and Evangeline surged forward. Moving to cut off their assailants.

Bianca had more luck penetrating the Templar's armor as one of the warriors fell from her stream of bolts.

Kara cursed and brought up another arrow. She fired yet again taking one of the Templar's, not the leader this time, under the chin. His head jerked back and he collapsed, sprawling out in the thick grass of the grounds.

The rest managed to advance themselves upon the Inquisition's forces. Kara took another of the warriors, a rogue this time, in the chest.

Rushing forward and drawing their blades Cullen and Evangeline joined the battle. Their swords clashed in the light of the manor. Sheening dramatically.

Kara got position on one of them, and fired. The arrow took the warrior Cullen was doing in the back of the head, he lurched forward, staggering. Right into Cullen's waiting sword who plunged it into his gut.

Evangeline slammed her pommel down knocking one of the warriors off their feet and then sliced it through their neck, decapitating them and causing the body to hit the ground with a rather large _thunk_.

 _This leaves two_.

Kara locked eyes with the leader of the Rogue Templars.

He was looking around at the dead and fallen members of his warrior team. Then back up at his one survivor. Someone who looked scared shitless.

He turned back towards her, "Well I see rumors of the Inquisition's competency in combat were not exaggerated. I shouldn't have underestimated you. I should have made more of an effort to kill you during the ambush."

Kara smiled sweetly, "You can still surrender."

He snorted, "Unlikely."

With that he rushed forward. Dorian took the final guard with a blast of fire. He crumped.

Kara gripped her knife from her bandolier and tossed it at the final Templar leader. The knife managed to stick in its armor.

And its magical runes began glowing red in the darkness, quite vividly. The knife was specifically designed for punishment in mind. It'd take all the pain that the opponent took from the entire party. All the damage. And then when Kara wanted to, she could 'detonate it', use the mental connection to detonate it and transfer all that pain, again, back into the target. Easily killing or crippling all but the toughest opponents.

Kara then went into a combat crouch, and fired. Arrow after arrow, about four of them, flung through the air, only one of them stuck but the other two still hit with force. So did all of Varric's bolts from his crossbow, Bianca, singing. Four of them hit, while he was still charging.

Then Cullen and Evangeline sprang upon him, Cullen dueled him, keeping him busy while Evangeline slammed the broad part of her sword blade into the man, causing him to double over.

The objective was not to kill him, but to do him pain.

Kara fired one final arrow, which slashed into the man's head. Penetrating his helmet armor. He grunted though. Still coming.

Kara then leapt back, and flicked her wrist. The Templar screamed, and tripped, toppling over in the dirt mere inches in front of her. Quite clearly dead.

The four of them fanned out. Double checking they are to ensure they were alone. And they clearly were, not a Templar in sight. Nor the rustle of any movement around them. They were entirely alone. Anyone who was up to witness or hear the battle. Was clearly avoiding them.

Evangeline looked around the battlefield, eyes tearing up. Though it was hard to see they did look a bit more…lost.

Cullen went over to her and patted her on the arm.

"You ok?" He asked her.

Kara watched them closely.

"All this death." She said looking around. "These people were our brothers Cullen."

"And they made a bad choice." He replied.

She nodded, "I know. It's just…so sad. Such a tragic waste of life."

"I know." Cullen remarked, his voice cracking.

Kara sighed internally watching all of them, all the corpses. All the ghosts. Feeling the weight of her emotions, her humanity, and her actions. All the times she had to kill for being the Inquisitor. And how many more she may have to kill if her desperate gamble failed.

 _Man, sometimes I hate this job_.


	17. The Wrong Sort of Inspirations

_Alain_

Storming into the private room of Julien de Montfort was risky business. Yet he did, slamming the door open as he went, it banged closed behind him.

Julien looked up from his work. His hand frozen in mid-point as he was gesturing at a map. Military dress clung to him and the rank of a Marshal in the Imperial Army was on his shoulder boards. Three other men were around the table, two of whom Alain did not immediately recognize but the third was the Count de Montbelliard, who looked positively livid.

All of this he took in passively. It hardly registering. Only one thing registered.

 _Julien de Montfort_.

"You!" Alain screamed.

Julien smirked and rose a wry eyebrow. "If you gentlemen will forgive me. It seems I have a guest."

The three men all looked at one another before backing out at a side room.

This left the two of them staring at one another. Alain's chest heaving as he worked to calm down, and keep himself rational. Julien clearly trying to wait for the footsteps to recede far enough.

When they were barely able to hear them Julien's mouth once more turned upwards, quirking to the side, "What have I done this time?"

Alain's mouth fell open. "You organized an attack on Fairbanks's wedding! An event where Fairbanks's fiancé was murdered. An event where my own cousin was wounded. And several other noble families were gutted."

Julien's brows knitted together, his reply was surprisingly low, "Is she alright?"

Alain arched his eyebrow, but decided to play along. "She will be. Despite a nasty scar on her shoulder from the crossbow bolt. One that will not likely heal any time soon."

Julien frowned. "I am sorry." He closed his eyes and gripped to the table. "But I am grateful and happy she survived."

"You need to tell your mercenaries to be more careful." Alain remarked dryly.

"Is that what you think this is?" Julien's mouth hung open and his eyebrow rose. "That I would declare war on the Orlesian Throne? Intentionally? That I would kill many of the nobles within the Empire? I have no desire to see Fairbanks on the Council of Heralds, but killing off many of our political infrastructure is not a good way to go."

"I told you. _Me_ , who else could it have been? And after I told you about it _this_ happens. How could you do it?"

"I did not," Julien's voice rose defensively, he sighed, "It would be purely stupid of me to order an attack on an Orlesian Wedding right now. With two of my largest supports in attendance and their families. One of whom is now wounded. It would make me lose their support. Plus, if it came to light I would be considered a traitor to the Empire."

"What we are doing now could be considered treason to the Empire," Alain said pointedly.

"True," Julien conceded, "but what we are trying to do is save the Empire. Many may disagree, but we are sons of Orlais…this is a whole lot less gray, more black and white."

Alain grunted. Feeling the last of his arguments rolling off of him and traveling out through the rest of his body.

He nodded clipped, "I do apologize."

Julien smiled. "There is no reason to be sorry my friend. We are both patriots. We both want what is best for the Empire. And we both want to see anyone who threatens our Empire neutralized.

"More importantly we both have a lot invested in our mission here. The Inquisition is a danger. There are many aspects of the Empire which needs reform. We will rise again. But only together. We all have family and all of them suffer under the new regime."

Alain nodded, his smile now growing positively sheepish, he scratched at the back of his neck. "So, do you have any idea who did this?"

Julien closed his eyes, pursing his lips. To Alain the pause stretched on a long time, _too long_.

Finally he answered. "I can only speculate. Whoever did this is an enemy to the Orlesian people. And clearly we may have more snakes waiting to strike from the shadows."

Alain nodded slowly.

Julien smiled again, openly, though he too was a bit embarrassed. "You know it always seems like we are in the middle of some crisis or other. Or you are always coming to me blaming me for something. How are things?"

Valmont winced. "They are…not easy. Since the death of Empress Celene the Valmont's have been in a…curious position. Not hated, not despised…I suppose the best way to put it would be we are pitied. We were in the losing side in a Civil War. Sure history may not see it that way but Orlesian nobility can be…"

"Fickle." Julien summarized.

"Exactly." Valmont nodded.

"As long as you do not feel that way from us or our little…band."

"From you?" Alain shook his head. "No. But some of the others." He shrugged. "It just hurt having to pack out of the Imperial Palace. Halamshiral. The Winter Palace. To move back to our own estates and settle a million affairs. And, fair or not, Celene will now be remembered as the woman who nearly brought ruin to a seven hundred year experiment."

Julien's eyes darted around. Alain just shrugged and went back to his drink. Enjoying the rich aroma and pallet. Though it didn't seem like anything could get through the veil of depression which was now pressing upon him.

 _Such is life_.

Finally he winced as Julien's hand gripped onto his shoulder.

"We will make this right." Julien assured him. "And then history will remember that it was a Valmont who restored the Orlesian Empire to its proper greatness."

Alain's eyes locked with his friend's. He bought up a small smile, genuine, warm. But yet a chill went down his back at the tone in Julien's voice.

 _Julien_.

The Orlesian Chevalier, _well former Orlesian Cheveliar_ , stood in the sitting room of his manor house. The one he was occupying in the capitol for his pleasure. Though he was planning to move back into the estate in a day or so.

 _In fact my servants are preparing the carriage right now_.

Though night had fallen hours ago he felt wide awake. Though his senses were dulled. Most of the room was dark. Save for the blistering fire roaring in its hearth. Casting long shadows about the room. Making it seem dark and foreboding. Save for where Julien was looking. Staring directly into the blaze.

He was waiting. Perhaps for the other boot to drop. Perhaps for reassurances. Someone _could_ have leaked the information and he could have been at least indirectly responsible.

 _I hope not, because then I have a choice to make_.

His guest finally arrived, he felt and heard him arrive. The subtle feel of the man's footsteps as he came up behind him. The Count de Montbelliard.

"You wanted to see me?" The man finally asked.

Julien sighed, closed his eyes, whirled his liquid around its glass, and turned to face the Count.

"Have you heard of the attack on the Fairbanks wedding?" He asked without any further preamble.

"I have," The Count nodded, "tragic."

Julien winced at the artificiality of the tone in Montbelliard's voice. Everything was perhaps a little _too_ professional.

 _He is either tired or he is uncaring, and I do not know which is worse_.

He debated where to take this line of questioning. Not wanting to out and out accuse the Count of actually doing anything. Especially when it could mean the death of the alliance.

"When we last met I told you about this upcoming wedding. We agreed it had to be stopped. Now we both had an invested reason in stopping this political alliance, did it work?"

Instead of answering initially the count went over to one of the tables by Julien's armchair. A platter of silver sat atop it containing many different alcoholic beverages and a few glasses.

Montbelliard poured one for himself and drunk from it slowly.

Julien appreciated the theater, and gave him the time he needed to consider his answer.

"Do we want to save the Empire or do we want to save it from the people who seek to rip it apart and turn it into something it _isn't_?"

"Is that an acknowledgement?" Julien glared.

"No, a mere fact. Whoever attacked the wedding did us a favor. And instead of celebrating you are accusing me."

"Our enemies are the Inquisition. Not Orlesian nobility. Whatever else we feel about them, or the peasants of Orlais. They are still Orlesians. Which means they are our friends. Which means we must try uniting with them, no matter our political differences. Attacking them, and the Inquisition, at the wedding drives sympathy for the Inquisition, which is the last thing the Inquisition needs."

Montbelliard's face was positively mulish.

Julien sighed. "We can't go after the Inquisition directly. Not militarily. It won't work. Not with Gaspard on the throne. We have to tear them apart from the inside out, drive a steak between them and their allies within the empire. Isolate one from another. And we cannot go after Gaspard, not militarily. I learned that during the Civil War. We'd tear the Empire apart."

"Boldness is required if we are going to carry the day!" Montbelliard shouted.

Julien sighed, but nodded, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "Indeed. Boldness in cunning, not in deed. Not unless it's necessary."

The Count's breaths were labored, but he was settling down rather quickly, finally he locked gazes with his friend.

He nodded.

Julien smiled grimly. "Now, I am due to head for the Dales tomorrow I trust you to run things here while I am gone. You are political, I need my deft personal touch out there where it can do the most good."

The Count nodded.

"Excellent." Julien said, feeling his plans finally starting to take the proper shape.

 _Kara_

Having just arrived at Skyhold and slipped into something more comfortable she was told that Fairbanks wanted to see her and that he was in the war room right now.

That is where she was now. The lighting, not the brightest at the best of times, was positively dark now. The few torches were only slightly burning leaving long shadows and sections of full darkness in the room. Sections even her keen eyesight could not penetrate.

Bottles were strewn across the war table. Fine Orlesian wines and Ferelden beers. Kara took a second to make sure none had stained and drained onto Cullen's precious map.

 _He'd never forgive me if something happened to his precious map_. Kara smirked to herself.

Finally a bony hand reached out from the darkness and claimed one of the bottles. It tipped it up, into the darkness, and Kara could hear a distinct gulping sound.

The bottle fell from the fingers with a clatter to the floor, and Fairbanks's face, thrown into sharp shadows, leaned out of the darkness.

"How do you do it Inquisitor?" The voice asked, the lips moving so little that Kara was shocked the words were so clear.

"Do what?" She responded uncertain.

Fairbanks gestured at the table with a rueful chuckle, "Control all of this? Find the way between order and chaos? Navigate your way through the corridors of power? Make decisions that affect the lives of _millions_?"

Kara scratched the back of her neck and chuckled, "Uh, it's not always easy. I really did not have an easy time with it. I…made a lot of mistakes. Got a lot of people killed."

Fairbanks snorted, now pacing across the light at the other end of the table. "And yet you did it." He sighed, and glared at her. "This is your fault you know."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "What's my fault?"

" _You_ got me involved. You just had to come to the Dales and say, 'hey Fairbanks, there is this Inquisition thing, we could really use your help.'"

"And you agreed." Kara pointed out mildly.

Fairbanks laughed, bitterly, plucking another one of the bottles up off the table and waving it around like a weapon. Kara stiffened.

"And that, is the point. I keep on agreeing to your mad schemes!"

He took a deep breath, and a swig. Sighing dramatically, and clucking his lips together.

"Before _you_ " he pointed at her again, "I never would have gotten involved if not for you. I would have been quite happy just staying in the Dales and thumbing my nose at nobility. Helping in my own… _small_ ," he giggled and looked like he was about to tip over, "way. But I never would have joined the nobility. Never would have considered marriage to a noble woman…and I never would have…fallen for…fallen for-"

He frowned bitterly and stopped, his whole body froze. Kara wasn't sure if he was even going to continue moving or what he was going to do next. Yet the tension seemed to build and build.

Until it snapped.

"Maker blast it." He whirled around and threw the bottle into the cobblestones, it shattered dramatically.

 _Well now there is a mess_.

"I never would have fallen in love with said noble either. Never would have cared. But now. Now I care. Now I want to do right, not just by people, but by all Orlesians…how do you do it Inquisitor? How do you stop it from eating you?"

Tears colored Kara's vision, she could feel her heart dropping, hammering somewhere around her stomach, and soon it was liable to be in her feet. So loudly she could hear it in her head.

"You know," She said, "Once I was just like you. Once I did not care. But I was given a chance. A choice. And yes, it hurt. Adamant hurt. Sacrificing the Grey Wardens hurt. Loosing people at Haven hurt. Sacrificing the Empress hurt. This job _hurts_. But…" she choked, gathered her will, started again, stronger, "it is worth it. Because I also found my family. And what I do, the good and the bad, it does make a difference."

Somehow she found herself over by Fairbanks, an arm on his shoulder, touching him, reassuring him.

He bought up a smile. "Thanks." He nodded. His face morphed, with shocking speed, into a stone mask. "Just, that whoever did this…you promise me…you find them…you find anyone working with them, and you kill them. Leave the Council of Heralds to me. Any country who can murder a bride on her wedding day needs reform. And I will be your spear Kara Trevelyan, whatever you need."

Kara nodded, doubts coloring her. _Revenge is not the answer, if it consumes you, it can cloud your judgement, make you turn evil, do questionable things._

But instead she brought up a smile. "Good enough for me."

He nodded. And looked down. "Now excuse me Inquisitor…seems I pissed myself."

Kara looked down and couldn't help but snort, "You should get yourself cleaned up."

"I will." And with that, he staggered off.


	18. Personal Politics

_Kara_

The Inquisitor was in the barn out back out of Skyhold. Not only was this still Blackwall's official residence but also that of her bird. Tobias. When he was not with her or sharing her quarters or out adventuring with her he liked to nest in the hayloft and the beams overlooking.

When it was time to feed he used a perch she built just off to the side. Blackwall's opinions veered from wonderment and jolly liking, to a severe dislike, of the entire situation. But he did put up with it whatever his feelings were.

One of her hands held bird seed. While Tobias could, and did, hunt for himself he did also like being fed by her from time to time, while her other hand stroked his long neck, head, and traced the line of the scar on his beak.

The bird closed his eyes at her and his eyes looked so misty eyed.

Kara wanted to laugh, finding the expression, so typical. _I did not know birds could be so human…reminds me of Cullen. They both love me so_.

Tobias as if picking up on her thoughts woke up, blinked, turned his head towards her, and squawked his objection.

She laughed, "Yes, you are more handsome."

Instead of looking content his head turned again, looking over her shoulder, he squawked again.

Kara turned with him to see the Elf Alirna approaching the two of them. Leaning heavily on his staff, whether the burden was psychological or physical Kara did not immediately know.

"Inquisitor," He said.

She smiled, ruefully, _great another person to break in…it's a shame we have had so little time to talk to one another._

"Alirna" she nodded, and then gestured to a bench that Dennat had set up, "please, sit."

The elf refused to do so even though she did.

"So, Alirna, even though I wish it were I take it this is not a social call, please, what is on your mind?"

Alirna sighed, leaning even further on his staff. "Inquisitor. When I was younger I was discovered to have magical talent. The Keeper already had a First, so I was abandoned…left to my own devices."

Kara sighed, "This is an all too familiar story among the Dalish Elves and former Dalish Elves the Inquisition has encountered and ran into throughout our travels."

Alirna nodded. "But I have found them. Thanks to Briala's efforts on my behalf when I asked her to look into the matter, personally, she found them Inquisitor. They are in the Dales."

Kara arched an eyebrow at him, thinking, considering, buying time more than anything. To think. "They are?" Was all she could manage.

Alirna nodded slowly. "Yes, apparently according to Briala's sources they are in the Dales along with several other clans, gathering for some purpose. We do not know why."

"Well," Kara mused, "I am not usually above helping out any member of the Inquisition, and especially the Inner Circle who needs the help but this is the _Dalish_ , and I can't help but feel every time we step into that territory we are stepping on a potential bomb. One which is set to explode."

Alirna nodded somberly. "I know. But this does not have to be about politics. A mere fact finding mission. For me, a vital bit of closure."

"Closure?" Kara asked.

"I have to find out why they did it. I understand the pure cold blooded logic of the decision but I must understand the emotional cost. Did he regret? Did he think twice? Did he even consider what might have happened to me in all this time? Does he recognize while logically, practically, he may be right, but does he know from a moral stand point that he is wrong?" Alirna chuckled ruefully. "Maybe I have been spending too long amongst the _shem_ Chantry and Andrastian beliefs to even consider such a thing."

Kara smirked at the joke.

"But what if you don't find answers? What if there is a new Keeper, the old one dying or moving on?"

"In that _unlikely_ case," Alirna pursed his lips, clearly considering the question, but finally he shrugged. "In that case it is irrelevant, I will have my answers…my lack of answers. But I will move on."

 _I hope_ , Kara sighed. Her blue casual wear heaving under her chest. Tobias turned towards her and gave her a squawk.

She ignored him, this time.

"Indeed, and he may not even remember you. It just seems…so much could go wrong and we could gain so little, even for yourself personally, to justify the risk."

Alirna nodded, "I know…we have to try. And the Inquisition does not exactly have enemies there. The Dalish do not have any particular animus against _you_ Inquisitor."

She twisted her head around, arched an eyebrow, and blinked.

"What?" She pressed.

"You gave the Dalish Elves the story from the Emerald Graves. The History of Red Crossing. An important event. While many in the Dalish were uncomfortable by the revelations they recognized the truth of them. They do not hold you responsible. At least, from what I hear, and hope."

 _Interestingly vague, but good enough._

"Alright," Kara nodded, clapped her hands on her knees, and got up, "I agree. This is a matter personally worthy of the Inquisition's time and resources. We will assemble a team, and maybe a few additional resources, and head for the Dales by Dawn tomorrow."

Alirna beamed, and then controlled his expression, before bowing. "Thank you Inquisitor."

Kara inclined her head by way of acknowledgement.

 _Off to find Briala_. She thought to herself.

The Inquisitor found her spy master a mere couple of minutes later. In one of the deep dark dungeons.

She found the difference between the two spymasters, Briala and Lelianna before, to be quite telling. _What, I'm not sure._ But where the former would go up to one of the tallest points in Skyhold to observe and run her network of spies. Briala skulked down in the lower reaches. Hidden. Out of sight of prying eyes.

Kara wondered, not for the first time, if it spoke to their methods of gathering intelligence.

The spymaster currently running the Inquisition was crouched over one of her report papers, reading it intently under the slight flicker of firelight.

"So, it seems you have been running a personal errand for Alirna, something about hunting for the Dalish Elves." Kara said off to the corner.

Briala's head snapped up to her, but it took a moment for her eyes to focus on her visitor.

"I didn't think you would mind, Inquisitor, of all people." Briala said lightly smiling.

"Indeed, but I am more curious to see what you get out of it. Why you even went to the trouble." Kara pressed, earning against the stonework, settling in.

Briala's smile wavered slightly, after a moment she shrugged, "Mere curiosity. At first. But now the existence of the Dalish Elves provide the Inquisition with a tremendous opportunity."

Kara waved her hand in a 'go on' gesture.

"Our network of agents throughout the Dales is very…thin. At the present time. We have few people and fewer legitimate allies in the region helping us achieve our agenda. While I have several agents and cells throughout most major Orlesian cities, and Halamshiral itself, I have few people in the actual great plains of the Dales. Fairbanks's former allies have proven…reluctant to help us."

The Inquisitor's eyes widened and she issued a small grunt from her mouth. "Is it always about the numbers to you? The Math? Don't you ever consider the personal?"

Briala's face froze into a solid mask. "I did once. A long time ago. And for that I was used, manipulated, for years…decades. And now the woman who did it, the woman I once loved. Is dead. A victim of her own politics Inquisitor." She laughed bitterly. "So yes, there is a time I cared, deeply. And in fact I still do. This is all about me caring. About Elves. Of the Empire, and the Dalish. Trying to build a new future. I care so much as to try and bring the world peace no matter the cost."

"Even if you risk revolution?" Kara asked, unfolding her arms and stepping into the room. "And what, you will use the Dalish as foot soldiers? I doubt they will take too kindly for that. Being used as pawns in another war."

Briala mused, thinking on that. "Perhaps. But you chose me. You chose to take the risk on me Inquisitor. Despite my more…revolutionary. Leanings."

Kara smirked lopsidedly. Wondering at her next move. "I was hoping you would come to a gentler path on your own. I would hope that with the influence of the Inquisition you would see there is no need to send the world into even further chaos to get your job done."

She nodded, "Yes, but it makes sense to prepare for the worse. Should the worse come to pass and the Orlesians do not obey the gentle path, we must be prepared."

Kara sighed, throwing her hand up in the air. "Maker, you are talking about the cold blooded calculus over the deaths of thousands, maybe millions of people, don't you care?"

Briala blinked at her, her face slowly freezing into a vicious mask. Cold and isolated.

"I cared once. I cared about a woman once. She was my best friend. My lover even. And I found out she had my parents killed, was manipulating me, and wasn't planning to see the Elves free." She smirked, ironically, but the expression coming off her looked positively nasty. "She was afraid that not doing so would tear the Empire apart. The nobles would never stand for elves being free, and the elves would not go quietly back into slavery once they were given a taste of freedom."

She laughed, again bitter, sharp, not musical. "I suppose it is ironic that now because of that decision, the Empire may be torn apart anyways."

She closed her eyes, taking a second, and then glared at the Inquisitor. "So yes, I am well past the point of coming."

Kara sighed, but nodded. "Well I hope it does not come to that. That we can find another way."

Briala sighed, and nodded. "Me too." She whispered.

Kara smirked, "See, you do care."

Briala turned towards the Inquisitor again. Blinking. "Yes…I do suppose." She said, smirking, this time with genuine warmth and affection. "Yes, maybe there is still something of me left. Thank you Inquisitor."

"You are welcome," Kara nodded. And then scratched the back of her neck. "So, what do we need to secure an alliance?"

Briala smiled. "Me. For starters. Also a few weapons, food. Things that will show our willingness to actually form an alliance with them. Gain their trust. A measure of good will. Both on our parts. The Dalish clans need several things you really cannot get in a modern day city. Our services."

Kara nodded. "Fair enough. I will put in the requisition order."

With that, she turned out on the ball of her feet and left.

 _She had preparations to make_.


	19. Favors for Favors

_Kara_

"And why did I have to come along anyways?!" Sera squealed from the rear of the main group of people going off to face the Dalish.

"Because, it is not every day you get to meet your people and enjoy your rich cultural heritage." Kara replied with more than a little false sweetness.

"Pbbt. As if! The Dalish can take their rich cultural heritage and shove it."

Kara sighed dramatically. _Sera, as much as I love you, as much of a sister you can be to me. You really can be annoying sometimes. A real brat_.

"Never trust the Dalish Inquisitor. Mark my words. Never. Trust. The Dalish. This will not end well."

The group, made up of the Inquisitor, Iron Bull, Alirna, Sera, Briala, and two Inquisition guards carrying a large crate between tem filled with Crossbows, crested the small rise in the hill. Somewhere above them Tobias circled.

The Dalish camp came into sharp view ahead of them now. It looked about twenty times bigger than the camp they ran into on the Exalted Plains during the war with the Elder One.

Aravals and their sails waved in the wind, as well as many different multi colored flags. Small children ran and laughed in the distance. A few Dalish watching them, looking elderly, staring after their charges. It was the atmosphere more of a small faire in the Free Marches rather than the decrepit despair ridden place she first visited all those months ago. It seemed alive, vibrant.

They crossed the threshold into the camp proper, the path looked far more worn and much more vibrant then it had before. Smooth, grassless. Kara, Bull, Alirna, and Sera led the way in two groups of two. Briala followed the, and the soldiers followed her taking up the rear.

The Inquisitor took more of a moment to look around the camp. Picking out details. Some of the spokes on the Aravals looked bent. Some arrows were sticking out of a few of their wooden frames. Kara made a mental note of it and forged ahead.

"The Shemlen, the Shemlen have come, look out!" A small Dalish child yelled as he was being chased by a squealing girl with a slight braid in her hair.

Kara blinked after them. _Are they talking about us?_

The sound of bowstrings being pulled back, and arrows suddenly pointing in their faces at extremely close ranged, seemed to speak to the truth of that supposition.

In the Tobias part of her mind Kara felt the bird tense up. Kara sent him a mental command to be calm.

"Shemlen, we know you represent the Inquisition, state your purpose."

Kara blinked, and smiled wryly. "The Inquisition? Why no we are representatives of the Elven Pantheon. I'm Mythal, this" she jabbed her thumb at Iron Bull, "is Elgar'nan," jab jab, "the one with the pointy ears is Sylaise…I think, I do always get them confused, the one with the short weird hair is Andruil…you know bows and hunting…and the other one with the ears…we have a lot of ears here…is Fen'Harel."

The Dalish hunter blinked repeatedly, and then scowled. "Filthy Shemlen."

Kara smiled brightly, "We want to see your Keeper."

The two Dalish hunters glanced at one another. A sly look spreading on their faces.

"Well our Keeper doesn't want to see you." One of them hissed at her. "In fact our Keeper has made it quite explicit he does not want to deal with any of your _shems_."

"We come to make an order of Alliance between the Inquisition and the United Dalish Clans. We come in friendship." Briala spoke out, finally, stepping forward.

"We do not want the 'friendship of the Shems." The second hunter finally spoke, the younger of the two, he glared at Briala, "nor of their Elven lapdogs."

Kara saw Briala visibly stiffen. She smirked at the Elven woman's discomfort.

She was about to make a comment when another figure stepped forward. This one was familiar and carrying a staff.

"They have my permission to be in our presence and I will take them to the Over Keeper." Keeper Hawen said stepping forward and placing a hand on one of the hunters.

"You have no ri-"

"I have every right. When I joined this little group I did so under the assurances that I would have the rights I would have in my own clan. Including to welcome guests. The Inquisition is welcome." The hunter did not look as though he had any intention of moving. " _Move aside."_

The Hunters looked as though they were going to challenge him. The younger staring at the older, clearly following his lead. Finally though, he relented, moving aside to let Kara fall into lockstep with the older Dalish.

"Thank you." She said.

Hawen smiled that them. "Do not thank me yet. There is still far to go before you can meet with the Keeper. Rawan is now the kindest soul in the world…but he is bold…at a time when boldness is required. And you did us a great service. Me and my clan."

Kara nodded. Continuing to look at the passing Aravals, tents, and wooden constructions set up along the pass. Continuing to observe quietly.

The Dalish Keeper led them on. Seeming towards the largest of the tents. A tent that seemed to be at the center of the camp. In between four similar passes they were leading them to. All on one of the cardinal directions, each leading to it.

The Keeper suddenly stopped in his path. Just out of ear shot of the tent itself.

"I am afraid this is where we must part ways. At least for a time. I must speak to Rawan myself. Ensure it is safe for you to have an audience with him. I will return shortly with information one way or another."

Kara felt her eyes narrow. "You said you had the right to accept visitors."

Hawen nodded. "Yes, but I do not have the right to interrupt him if he is in audience and nor does he accept you. Stay here."

Kara nodded, clipped, and settled in to wait with her people. Watching him head for the large central tent.

Kara ran her eyes over her companions. All of whom, minus the soldiers, had gathered around her.

"Anyone notice the signs of battle damage on the Aravals as we were coming through?" Kara asked.

"Indeed," Briala nodded. "Curious. One would think these Dalish have suffered an attack recently."

"Or that is what we are meant to think," Bull mused. "Everything looks a little…too...easy."

Kara thought about it for a minute or two. Glaring off into space. Something was firing in the back of her head. She could not quite put her finger on it.

She shrugged the thought off. "Whatever it is I am sure we will find out soon enough."

"Indeed," Briala nodded. "Though maybe we can look into it. The arrows…they look wrong. Broken at the wrong angle."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the return of Keeper Hawen. He was leaning on his staff again. A bit on the heavy side. Perhaps limping and favoring his side. _Whether the problem was psychological or physical I cannot tell_. The Inquisitor frowned at the display.

"Keeper Rawan will see you now. He has agreed to the meeting."

Hawen led the small group of representatives, soldiers and all, into the tent. The difference between the interior of the meeting space and its surroundings was stark. A fire blazed in one corner, _must be a magical one given its position and the fact that it is not burning the tent down._ It was sweltering in here. Hot and oppressive. Kara's skin was breaking out into a fine sweat.

Across from them at the entrance was a surprisingly compact table, big enough though to hold the four Keepers of the gathered clans. Hawen was still having to move into position.

"So, you are the Inquisitor. Kara Trevelyan if memory serves. If the information from my fellow Keeper is accurate."

Kara did a half nod, half bow. "The information you have received is quite correct. I am Kara Trevelyan of the House Trevelyan, Inquisitor and leader of the Inquisition."

"Keeper Rawan." The man returned the gesture.

Kara gestured to her side, "These are my…uh…traveling companions. Iron Bull, Tal Vashoth, Sera, Alirna…Elven Mage and my healer and support, Briala, the Inquisition's spymaster, and then…two soldiers whose names I am really not sure of."

They looked mildly offended and Kara brought up a sheepish smile towards them. Trying to think _sorry guys_ at the two of them. But they still held their duty.

When she turned back to the center of the room the Keeper was looking at the box they were cradling between the two of them curiously.

His eyes snapped back up to meet hers after he noticed her looking at him.

"I must admit, I am surprised the mighty Inquisition would take the time to visit some small Dalish clans, go out of their way. Even four of us gathered together. Surprised we achieved your notice."

Kara smirked, "You can blame my spymaster for that one."

"Yes," Rawan's eyes snapped around to Briala, "I am surprised that you would send your Spy here…or that you'd admit it openly."

Kara's smile turned to genuine humor. "I was hoping admitting it openly would convince you that us shems…and other assorted flat ears. Means no harm."

"And if you did it would not take long to deal with you." One of the younger Keepers, perhaps the youngest, growled from the corner.

Rawan took the comment in stride. The tension got suddenly thick.

But Briala barreled through it in her usual indomitable way.

"We come seeking an alliance. Between the Dalish Elves of the Exalted Plains. And the Inquisition, in particular."

Alirna and Kara shared a look. But returned their view forward as Rawan cleared his throat.

"And why would the glorious Inquisition seek to form an alliance with us humble Elves? What would we have to gain from it?"

"We are building a network. Of people across the Dales and Orlais. We seek to bring change to the Empire. To make it friendlier to the plight of Elves. In general, now, and hopefully for all time."

Three of the Four Keepers started chuckling at her words.

Briala looked positively unruffled. The epitome of noble birth and stature. With years of training in the auspices of the game. A game where people wore masks out of regular habit. Where emotions were clouded and intentions were hidden by a dozen layers and no one _ever_ talked straight.

Kara understood the concept in theory, though she never, ever agreed with it.

But the Elf's expression remained unruffled. Perhaps a slight sneer. Out of contempt. That the Dalish would show their cards so openly.

Kara was struck by watching a master purely in her element. The stage of political theater.

"It is not just the City Elves I seek to help. But the Dalish as well. Imagine it. No more patrols and eager Orlesian Officers organizing hunting parties to strike you down. No more random attacks by peasants. Elves protected under the law at the best, left alone at the worse. This is the Orlais we are trying to build."

Though the tilt of their lips were still bemused, though they shook their heads, something about the look of their eyes indicated they were at least considering it.

Kara jumped on the opportunity and forged ahead. "As for what we can provide. Food. Medicines. Maps of the area. Maybe even escorts and working together." She gestured to her people. "And weapons."

The two soldiers slammed the crate down and it sprang open. Showcasing a line of six crossbows and a few demonstration bolts. Gleaming, newly polished, and showing their mint condition by its fine smooth lines. Not a single piece of wood was out of synch.

Rawan's eyes widened at the display. And the two of his peers both glanced at him, looking for guidance.

Kara smirked, "Just call it a down payment. For a future promise."

Rawan looked at his peers. "One moment please."

The four of them folded in amongst themselves to converse. In hushed, angry, quick tones.

The Inquisitor and her three advisers also did likewise.

"Well done Inquisitor." Briala said, smiling warmly at her.

Kara chuckled, "What for a Marcher boob with a disdain for politics?"

"Something like that." Briala laughed airily.

"We ae not only here for the alliance." Alirna hissed, testily.

Kara nodded. Briala frowned.

"No, but it is important. You can have your fun later. Go, get the closure you want." The Elf said.

Alirna growled, but nodded his assent. So did Kara. _We are stuck in an interesting political rock and a hard place_.

"Yes, so much for my 'rich cultural heritage.'" Sera said looking around smugly. "Politics. Dealmaking… 'Alliances.' Once a noble always a noble and these people are _prissy_."

Kara snorted. _And again true._

"Sure, but we could still use the people. I hope they take us up on the offer."

"Dalish allies. You need to watch your precious bits with them as friends. Mark my words." Sera continued.

The meeting broke and a brief look of alarm and guilt passed across on Sera's face. At least Kara was _hoping_ it was there. It was gone quickly though and she tried to maintain a bland passing interest.

Rawan started the proceedings. "As it so happens, coincidentally. There is a group of _shem_ privateers. Mercenaries…bandits. Take your pick. But they attacked us-"

"The battle damage." Kara blurted.

Rawan nodded.

Briala glared at her superior.

Kara gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yes," Rawan nodded, "the battle damage. They attacked us by surprised. Killed several of us. Did more damage. We drove them off. But since this is a _shem_ problem and since you are Shelin…" his eyes raked over the six of them, "well in terms of the organization. And so…you can deal with it for us. As a further sign of good faith on your part."

Kara's mouth turned into a tight, straight, line. Her brain working on the problem. Tying to work through everything and all aspects of what they knew.

"Can we think about it?" Kara inquired.

"Yes." Rawan nodded, simple and clipped.

"Good."

"And now we have other business here other than making an alliance with you."

Rawan frowned.

Kara turned towards Alirna, gave him a wan smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Inquisition retreated beyond the walls of the tent. Beyond where the sun was already starting to set on the surroundings. The bright blues and oranges and yellows of the clear sky were fading to a darkening thickening orange color. Wind was blowing in the trees. Soon, within another hour or two, it would be pitch black.

Kara looked Briala up and down. "And?" She asked.

"And…we will see. You want to go hunt down those bandits?"

Kara smiled, a dangerous mixture of predatory glee, wan humor, and weariness coloring her features. "I do. I think we have to go through with it."

"Good. Then the Alliance will go forward." Briala nodded.

 _We'll see_. Kara thought. Something still nagging at her.

 _Alirna_

The Elven healer and apostate stood in the gathering darkness. Out behind the Dalish camp was a small stream leading into a small lake.

The two of them. Keeper and former apprentice walked along the shore. Nearly hand in hand. Both of them leaned on their staves as they walked.

"I am sorry, but I do not remember you." Keeper Rawan continued.

"So I am just a face in the crowd, one of many…dozens of candidates."

Rawan smiled. "I remember a few of them, though there has been a fair few. I have been a Keeper for a long time. Many think maybe too long."

Alirna sighed. "So then that is it. I am just a nobody to you. I was afraid. My fears have proven accurate."

Rawan grunted. "The intention behind the move is to keep the People safe. Human Templars gather in the most…unexpected places. They hunt us down. Keeping us few in number, us mages, keeps us safe. It was always the hope that such people would find their way back to the People. There are many Dalish, many Elves in Shem cities that need to find their way home. Such Firsts could find their own clan, and become Keepers."

"So you just throw them into the wilderness in the _hope_ they somehow benefit the People? What of the individual."

Rawan frowned. "There is nothing more important than the People. The Dalish are above such concerns. You sound like a _shemlin_. Their Chantry ideals."

"They are true." Alirna grunted.

"Perhaps." Rawan nodded. "If you want answers, and validation, there are none to be found here."

"So it would seem." Alirna mumbled.

 _Kara_

Night had fallen on the Dalish camp.

Cooking fires were blazing in pits throughout, pots dangling from them. The smells of meats and incense wafted towards her. Songs and light kitchen talk rang in her ears. She could not make out individual words. But the conversation felt…light, happy.

She was looking for the Keeper. The main Keeper. Once more alarm bells were ringing. As Inquisitor she had time to read. To learn. And now an interest. A need to do so. So she did. She learned. A great variety of topics about the war and the word at large.

And one thing was sure to her. _The Dalish never gathered in one place for long._ The clans were largely independent.

Finally though, she found her query.

"We will do it." She said without preamble. "We will take care of your problem."

The Elf smiled. "Good."

"But in the morning, we need rest, and to gather our supplies."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need."


	20. Lies of the Dalish

_Kara_

Eyes wide shut.

Wind beneath her wings.

A mountain standing alone amongst the plains. Jutting up out of the surrounding territory. In the distance. Snow covered peaks.

Drifting down on the thermals, head craning down, she looked. Down, down. Closer and closer. Thoughts simple. Pointed on a single target.

 _Explore. Seek. Learn. Scout._

 _Hunt._

Closer and closer. A 'door' stuck in the side of the mountain. A path leading up to it from the plains.

"Kara?"

She blinked. The image slowly dissolving in front of her.

"Yo your holy pinkiness?"

Kara snapped back to herself feeling a little light headed she teetered on her feet. Her image was blurry but it snapped back into focus quickly.

"Whoa, that was a tough one…I went in deep."

Iron Bull was holding onto her arm and the Elven archer had both a bemused though amused smirk on her face. The Inquisitor looked between the group of them.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, fine, but creepy. Going 'into' your bird." Bull smirked.

Kara snorted and rolled her eyes. "Very funny Bull."

The Qunari chuckled.

"And?" Briala interrupted pointedly. "What did you see?"

Kara shook her head again, her brows knitting into dangerous knives as she glared at her spymaster.

"A path, looks like a natural cave entrance at the side of the montain. Out of the way. With luck it will be out of the way of whatever they are using as a 'front door', but still it does lead in there."

"Unfortunately with it being the only natural high ground for _miles_ they'll see us coming from miles around." Bull pointed up glaring up, shielding his eyes from the sun, towards the mountain itself.

Kara plucked her bow off the ground and hefted it in her hand. "We'll just have to hope." She began walking. "We make for that door on the side."

The four of them nodded in their turn, Briala grabbed at her vest checking both of her knives in their proper holders.

The mountain they were bound for was the official dividing line between the Exalted Plains and Emprise du Lion. More of the mountains making up the basin were within site from the top of the peak.

The weather was getting decidedly nippier the farther east they traveled. Making a beeline almost directly for the mountain. Finally the mountain, single, lone, towered above them. Its sheer peak. Greys, and greens, of rock face and foliage.

Now was the moment of truth. Instead of bold calmness a sense of eerie calm fell over the party. They communicated using eye, looks, and gestures. All of them were scanning the area.

Kara brought out an arrow from her quiver and the dragon bow around into her hand, the arrow slid gently into the string, clicking into place.

They began walking up it, at half the pace they did before, taking a minute.

From this angle the path did more of a zig zag, more blind corners, a winding trail cut through the mountain, not really across it.

Anywhere could be an ambush.

So the party took it nice and slow. Tobias on top cover. The Inquisitor checking each and every corner, leading with her bow out and ready, aiming down it. Each and every time, waving to make sure there was no one else there.

Finally after about a half an hour of solid travel. They arrived at the hole in the mountain side. Perhaos large enough for two across.

 _No patrols, no guards, looks like we found the back door after all_. Kara frowned.

One more check and up they went. Flattening themselves next to the jagged edges. Kara took the immediate left, while Sera took the immediate right. Bull fell in behind the Elven archer, and Alirna fell in behind her.

Kara looked and caught Bull's eye, communicating with a look and a wiggle of her red eyebrow. Bull nodded. She tapped the right side of her upper lip. Bull nodded once more.

She took a deep breath. And plunged through. Bow coming up, pulling her string taught. She led the way. Sera came up behind her, aping her, and now Bull came up behind her. Kara fanned left, aiming, and Sera came up as well.

Only to see a room full of about eight children all sitting in the middle of the rock face, leaning over something. Human children. Playing with something, which Kara could not quite make out from her vantage point.

On their appearance they all turned towards the group and gasped. Childlike fear and shock coloring their features.

"Please!" A voice yelled. Male. Desperate. "Don't shoot! We are defenseless!"

Kara's eyes swiveled around she felt her bow lower ever so slightly, felt her mouth open in shock almost of their own volition. And immediately realized the man's statement wasn't entirely accurate. He was clutching a long sword in his left hand. Though his tabard and harness looked haggard. Rust colored the chest piece and the shoulder pad. It looked flimsy, and weak.

A single arrow could punch through it easily.

 _So they are only effectively defenseless_. Kara smirked to herself. Deadly of a look as she could manage.

Yet she slightly took her hand off her bow and made a down motion with three of her fingers.

Sera and Bull picked up on it, he lowered his war axe, and she lowered her own bow, looking at her Inquisitor.

Something was gnawing at her. Eating at her soul from the inside out. Thoughts were firing at the back of her mind. Facts were banging off the side of her consciousness. Dawning on her.

 _The children_. Her eye swiveled along to them. They were looking at her with wide eyed expressions on their faces. Scared. Terrified and watching her. But also focusing on Sera, Briala, and their _ears_.

 _They fear the Elves._

And then it clicked.

The Elven children, despite having guards. Feared nothing. They were out playing in the middle of a street. Despite possibly being attacked recently by a band of ravenous human mercenaries. Barbarians. Yet they were playing out in the open.

Yet the _children_ , of these barbarians, were playing in the middle of a cave. Surrounded by rock. Defended. By people who were in a far weaker position.

There was only one inescapable conclusion.

 _We have been lied to_.

Kara replaced the arrow in her quiver and placed the bow on her back.

Rushing steps ran up stone steps in the back of the mercenary camp announced the presence of four more mercs. Or at least fellow humans. Three men, and a single woman. The men had their armor in similar states of disrepair one of their swords even looked _broken_.

But the woman. The woman's apron and dress was tattered and ripped in several places.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

The leader of the pack boldly rushed up towards her. Getting in her face. More protective and curious rather than aggressive. Kara took it in her stride. After all _she_ was the invaders here. That much was clear to her.

"Bishop." The man introduced himself.

"Kara Trevelyan." She said, inclining her head slightly.

His eyes widened. As Kara was half expecting them to? At the mere mention of her name. She clearly was recognized. Her fame proceeded her.

"The Inquisitor?" He asked.

"The one and only." She replied, chagrinned.

"What brings you to our humble mountain abode?" Bishop said, his lip twisting in a smirk.

Kara hesitated, but only the barest of seconds. "The Dalish, they claimed you had attacked them. Attacked their caravan. Killing them before they were just able to drive you off. We were seeking them for an alliance, and they made your elimination a priority."

The color drained from Bishop's face. "I see. Well I hope you can see that we are not in any position to kill or attack much of _anyone_. But that may not matter to the might Inquisition."

Kara's head jerked back as if slapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a reputation dear Inquisitor. For doing what is necessary in the realm of war to win. Sacrificing anyone you want to. But please, if you do…we will defend ourselves…just don't kill our children."

Kara deadpanned, smiling, "I have no intention of killing _anyone_ , least of all you."

Bishop breathed a sigh, "Well that's a relief. Thank you."

"Inquisitor," Briala took her by the arm, "a word please."

Kara let herself be led off by her Elven spymaster to a secluded corner of the cave. Away from all the eaves dropping ears.

"We may want to consider it." Briala murmured.

"What?!" Kara spat. "Killing them?"

"Maybe not," Briala allowed, "but maybe we can _pretend_ to kill them. To get them out of here. And still form the alliance. We could use them still."

Kara bit her lip, shaking her head, but discounted the notion almost instantly. "No, they _lied_ to us Briala. And they attacked a group of innocent humans, refugees. No, we cannot trust them."

Briala nodded, "Indeed."

"No," Kara finished, "we must find out why they attacked them in the first place. And then stop them."

Briala let the comment hang in there. Still holding onto the Inquisitor's arm.

Bishop cleared his throat loudly, pointedly. "Either way, this is our home. And…well…I think I know what the Elves are after."

Kara whirred on him, arching an eyebrow as she went. His words hanging ominously in the air.

It did not take long to convince her to go with him. He led the three of them, Kara, Briala, and Alirna, down a flight of stone 'stairs'. Really natural ledges cut into the rock, down, down, down, they went.

 _Or are they_? Kara thought to herself shivering at the implication.

And the declining temperature.

"We found it a few days after making our camp here, about a week before the Elves attacked us." Bishop explained.

"Found what?" Kara asked.

"This." Bishop said, gesturing.

They came to a corner, a blind turn, in the rock, and Kara turned right. Revealing in sharp and staggering detail another cave cut into the rock. But this one had architecture in it. Ruins of some sort towering far above her deep into the ceiling, pressing into the rock face like veins from an arm.

It was starkly familiar too. _But not Dwarven_. She looked around. It was _familiar_ to her. But _not Dwarven_. It was then she noticed the giant Eluvian cut into one of the walls. Larger than any of the mirrors she had ever seen before. Towering menacingly above them. Silent. Empty. Though not cracked or damaged in any way shape or form.

 _It's still functional_.

Briala gasped next to her.

Kara's eyes followed her. Towards the pit in the center of the ruins. With more stonework and crumbling walls.

And Kara's eyes widened.

It was an orb. An orb that looked _eerily_ similar to the same Orb that Corypheus used to tear open the veil. The same orb that Solas was so keen on. The same orb that was destroyed by her at the end of the day.

The implications were… _unsettling_.

"Is that what I think it is?" Briala asked.

"If you think it looks like an orb of destruction, then you would be right." Kara nodded at her.

Alirna cleared his throat, "Yes, it is, but the ruins. The ruins are…interesting."

"How so?" Kara asked.

He pointed towards the arches above the Eluvian. Kara followed the gesture.

"This, is temple…or something…devoted to the god Andruil. A place for 'all their power.'"

Kara nodded, "That would probably be the orb…did each of the Elven gods have their own?"

Alirna shrugged. "I do not know."

Rushing steps drew their attention before they could get any farther in their observations of the surrounding ruins. Or the orb itself.

A single man entered their presence, "Inquisitor, Bishop, there are a group of elves coming. Openly. They are bearing flags. They do not look armed."

Kara sighed, "That will likely be for us." She began moving. Only to have Briala and Alirna begin following her.

She stopped, and blinked at them. "No, stay, and keep an eye on this place. Find out its secrets. Try and get that Eluvian working. It may come in handy."

She began her marching again, feeling Briala's gaze digging daggers into her back. Yet she couldn't do anything about it, neither of them could.

The sunlight was blinding but her eyes had plenty of time to adjust by the time they got to the bottom of the cliff. The Elves, led by Keeper Rowan, were waiting for them.

None of the other Keepers were with him, the Elves were lithe and young looking. Kara gazed at them appraisingly.

 _Body guards? If so where are the weapons?_

"Inquisitor Trevelyan," Rowan greeted upon them coming up, "how fairs your task? Something about your countenance says that you have not completed your quest?"

"You lied to us." Kara replied bluntly. "There are women, children, here. This is not some bandit company. They are people trying to survive. People you attacked."

Rowan laughed. "Yes, I was hoping you would…deal with the problem for us. And maybe we could honestly become allies. But then, I suppose things are never that easy."

Kara looked at him puzzled, "You had to know we'd find out. You'd know what we would find down there, what you are hunting for."

Rowan shook his head, "A vain hope of an old man. Change is coming to the world Inquisitor, you can either be a part of it, or stand in the way."

"Yeah…I'll just stand in the way, thanks."

Rowan snarled in Elven at his guards, they turned, and retreated.

Kara watched them go for a second. Until they were a good fifty paces away. Before rapidly turning and bolting for the mountain, breaking out in a dead run, her companions following her up the steps. She half expected arrows to start raining down her at any moment. So she began weaving slightly. Chest heaving as she widened her steps and practically leapt up the mountain.

None came though.

A while later Kara gathered with Bishop, Briala, and her three companions. On the side of the mountain, about three quarters of the way up. Checking out their defenses, gazing pointedly across the plains.

"We must expect them to attack soon. They'll try hitting us with everything they have at their disposal." Iron Bull commented.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Obvious." Briala remarked dryly.

Kara glanced out over the plains, they could see anyone coming from miles around. "We are in a good position here, at least defensively, we can see them miles around." She looked at the rocks. "If we take the rocks we can make a defensive watch tower to fire down on them. And we have a good idea where they are coming from."

Bishop shook his head, "But there are a million ways into the mountain, little caves and cracks, and we cannot possibly defend each one."

"We don't have to," Kara pointed out, "they'll go for the easiest path because who knows if a little side vein will take the in the direction they want to go, or even get there at all."

Bishop nodded.

"Come on."

Kara led them down the steps of the mountain. Towards the center of the mountain. Her tail billowing behind her swishing in the breeze.

They entered the mountain and it was dousing the sun and the light behind.

"Right now, I need you Brala, and you Alirna to work on the Eluvian. Get it operational. We are besieged here. We cannot escape. The only way we can, or to get reinforcements here, is to open the Eluvian and get to Skyhold."

Briala nodded. "It has to be something to do with Anduril. This is his Eluvian. It is not responding to my key code."

Alirna replied. "Won't you need my magic on the front? I am your only mage."

Bishop spoke up, sounding a little winded, "We have a mage on staff…she is not very good. But she knows how to cast basic spells. Barriers and the like. She is a…old apostate…but did not get involved in the Civil War."

"I do not care about that," Kara closed her eyes, breathing in the feeling of relief. "come on, we have a lot of work to do and a little time to do it…maybe your mage can help."

Bishop nodded.

"Inquisitor!" Someone, one of her soldiers, yelled for her bringing her head whipping around. "Dust on the plains! Dust on the plains."

Kara scrambled back up towards the light, towards the voice. Quickly.

She saw the dust. Clear sign of Cavalry incoming. Likely the Dalish warriors. Riding Hala.

She whipped around and saw Bishop and the Bull following her, watching. "Gather your men for the attack," She ordered, "I will go buy you the time you need."

"Buy us the time?" Bull said.

But she was already rushing off, down the mountain, drawing her bow as she went.

She came upon a slight rise in the plains. Really a mound of rock and dirt. Looking out as the Halla crested a rise further on head. The Dalish braying and whooping. Feeling that their prey was at hand. Her eyes narrowed at them. She could count about twenty of them in total. Her keen eyesight an advantage.

Closing her eyes she let the wind blow through her. Whipping her hair into a frenzy. Feeling every single bit of it, letting it wash over her. _Left to right, not too hard, though not to soft either_. She pulled on an arrow, and brought it up to her weapon, nocking it to bow.

Still with eyes closed she felt her way through the motion. Carefully, carefully, swinging her arms, and the dragon bow with it, around to the left. Opening her eyes now, she checked it. And fired.

The arrow leapt from her bow with a twang of string and a hiss of air.

She watched it fly. Miss.

Angrily she ripped another arrow from her quiver. But took several deep breaths. Calming. Calm. Again she began looking, this time eyes open, she tracked with the wind.

Fired.

A hit.

The Elf toppled from his saddle and the Hala screamed, before crashing in the dirt.

 _Now I have the range._

She fired again, and again. In total five arrows more in about thirty seconds. All the way and killed five more Elves. All the while they got closer and closer.

Until Kara heard the pounding of hooves _behind her_. Her head whipped around to see a group of horses. Powerful looking war horses. Mounted by Bishop, Iron Bull, and the others.

They stopped up around her, Iron Bull dragging a mare behind him, for her. She scrambled up into the saddle and kicked her horse into motion.

The rest followed her.

She wsa nowhere near as good at mounted combat and archery as she was with solid ground beneath her feet. But there it was. The two forces closed their distance rapidly.

Kara loosed another arrow at point blank range. Striking a Dalish Horse Archer through their throat, blasting him out of the saddle.

They were then in the midst of the charge. Dust whirled around them obscuring his vision. Steel clashed with steel in a grand melee around her.

She tried to wheel. To get out of the middle of it. Flank them and hit them from the sides. What she was good at. But, she found it difficult to get out. They were boxing her in.

An Elf appeared in front of her out of the cloud suddenly. Sword drawn. She screamed and fired another arrow, absolute point blank range as the man toppled from his saddle and knocked her off her horse.

She landed painfully on her rear on the ground.

Took a moment to breathe, to catch her breath. But was up. Arrow on bow, tracking what she hoped was an Elf.

She fired again and he screamed. Falling out of his saddle. Dead.

She was right. It was an Elf.

The combat ended almost as quickly as it ended. The Dalish peeled off. Only three survivors. From about twenty.

The rest? Dead and bleeding on the Exalted Plains. More blood spilt in another senseless war.

Kara groaned.

"Kara, are you ok?" Bull's voice growled out.

"I will be." She grunted. Limping for her horse.

She went up into the saddle, groaning and wincing, as she got into the saddle, and held the horse's mane. As he slowly trotted off back towards the mountain.


	21. Guardians of the Future

_Kara Trevelyan_

The Inquisitor watched Briala and Alirna work the Eluvian. She tapping on the thing with her finger and he waving over it with his glowing staff.

"Come on Briala. We need to go." Kara pleaded. "I doubt we can hold off the Dalish forever and if they get a hold of the Orb…"

"I know!" She snapped. "But I just can't seem to work it. We'll get it done though."

Kara nodded, before running off back for the entrance.

"Inquisitor!" Iron Bull yelled from the top. "They are making their next push."

She sighed before breaking out into a dead run and rushing up the steps, chest pumping.

"Seems to be mostly infantry this time," Iron Bull reported as she joined him, "about three hundred of them total divided into columns."

Kara frowned. _Three hundred against us, but then we do have the high ground_.

Bishop came up to her. "Inquisitor. What shall we do? It seems they aren't advancing, they are just standing there."

Kara's lips pursed.

"They are trying to intimidate us." She murmured. "Well, let us not let them. To your places."

Bishop nodded before heading off.

Bull grinned next to her, quite feral. "They may be trying to intimidate us, but, it won't work."

"You think we can beat three hundred Dalish?" Kara aske brightly.

"Ma'am, I think you can do anything you put your mind to. Besides…all we have to do is buy our people time."

Kara nodded. "Right. Time."

"Inquisitor!"

Kara arched her eyebrow, the voice drifted out over to her from down the mountain. The voice of the Dalish Keeper.

"Last chance! Surrender now! This is your final warning!"

Kara glared down at the battlefield. Stretching right in front of the mountain were six columns of infantry, lined in rows of three by three. Archers in the back, and swordsmen in front.

No banners, no pomp, no circumstance. Just the feeling of the utter resolve to get the job done.

 _But yet, we too have that feeling. And the Inquisition have killed would be gods._

Glaring down at her opponent, across the yards, she locked eyes with her prey. And smiled. The smile of a predator. _A Hawk_.

"No." She mouthed at him.

Despite the odds the Elven Mage reacted as if being hit solidly in the forehead. Wincing away from her.

Her bow came up and around smoothly, the arrow coming out of its quiver with a whoosh of arrow. It was fired without barely being aimed, not really. Yet it still sailed through the air, and with a six count struck home into its target. The Elf in question jerked tautly, as the string in her bow, before falling face first.

The assembled Dalish glanced at him, and then glanced back up at their positions. Then they started advancing. By lines. The fallen Elf was quickly replaced by the next one in line. The archers began nocking arrows to bows, while trying to keep up. But they were having difficulty.

 _Not a trained military force_. Kara remarked.

"So much for time." Iron Bull said in her ear. He didn't sound nervous, or eager, just the pure hard won experience to get the job done.

"Archers!" She shouted.

Several of the humans she had armed popped out of the rocks and crags around her. Armed with bow and crossbow.

They were military trained, _at least more so then the Dalish charging at us._ But not as an integrating units. Just tied together at the last minute.

So, their fire came out as they were ready, and not in coordinated volleys.

Kara and Sera also joined the fire. Arrows flied through the air. They didn't have enough people to make it a truly impressive display, it worked though.

A good many of the arrows and bolts from the little organized militia missed. By Kara's rough estimation roughly two thirds of the shots missed their intended targets. Yet those that hit still slowed the enemy down.

While Kara's shots, most of hers found their targets. Perhaps on the order of eight or nine out of ten. At least if she was able to get ten shots of. Sera, was more lethal still, perhaps all of hers struck home. Thinning the ranks of the advancing legion.

The Elves began returning the fire, first one arrow or two, but then more. Most of the fire was focused on either her or Sera.

She had to dance among the rocks, dive among them as arrows clinked off of them. Yet took the time to spring up and fire again, though the bursts were fewer, and less carefully aimed then before.

Sera was just jerking to the side, letting each of the arrows sail past her…and she plucked any arrows that were still intact which landed at her feet. And firing them back at the enemy with her expected precision.

The first Elves reached the bottom of summit and began climbing up, the archers were still raining down covering fire while the defenders returned it _down_ on their opponents, in a deadly game of chess.

 _Overall I am impressed by the results we are getting_.

They rushed up the slopes quickly. Picking up and over the rocks. Despite the fierce cover fire and counter fire put up by the combined human forces they bolted forward. Their own Archers putting up a limited display to counter, but enough to keep them occupied.

 _They are trying to pin us_. Kara realized.

"Fall back!" She yelled gesturing wildly. Chopping at the air with one of her arms.

The Elves rushed forward, Kara had to dodge aside as two arrows barely missed her by a hair beat. Two of the human guards were not so fortunate though as they both took arrows through their chests.

Forty paces further on and Kara turned to face her onrushing foe, losing an arrow at them, it did not matter if it hit, just to maybe give someone _pause_.

She had pre-positioned bushels of arrows throughout their intended course back to the main entrance to their caves.

Crouching low in the brush she grabbed a hand full of arrows, replenishing her stock before emerging again. The Elves were much closer, but Sera was already up and firing on her end. Taking a few of them out in turn.

Their lines were looking more raggedy by the second, but they still had the overwhelming sense of weapons, arms, and men on their side.

Another one of them took a hit, another fast retreat. By Kara's estimation so far they had managed to kill, as a group, around forty five of the Elves, which still left two hundred and fifty to contend with.

 _Including mages_.

As if on cue a lightning bolt came in and split the air. Shocking next to her and causing her to spin away. She fired on the move, landing a perfect shot, a head hot. But now they were in full retreat.

Legs pumping beneath her as she dodged and fled though the uneven terrain, gambling that the mages would not follow. And nor did they. No peals of lightning or arcane magic followed her.

The Elves valued their mages. There were so few Keepers and Apprentices through the Clans.

 _Limiting themselves to the two mages per clan does give us an advantage._

Yet the arrows plinking off the ground were enough to convince her that her safest course was in motion after all.

Until she ran where she wanted. And ran up it. Ancient watch towers built by some ancient power. Foliage snaked its way up its cylindrical core, yet they were still capable of doing their job. Providing cover. Looking over the battlefield.

Kara took a few deep breaths. Gasping, sucking in mouthfuls of air. Her breathing came under control as she wrenched an arrow from one of the quivers she had placed in the watch tower, and brought it to hand, firing it down range, just as the first wave of Elves were already cresting the hill to get to her.

Sera had already mounted the tower next to her and was already pumping out arrows of her own.

With deadly precision once more the Inquisitor and her allies were thinning out the ranks of the enemy. Arrow upon arrow struck home.

Kara once more began the delicate dance of duck-loose-duck. Arrows whizzed by her, and crackled as they hit the side of the watch tower. Her shots were becoming more desperate, more erratic, the closer the enemy got.

She dove again for the deck as three arrows whizzed by just a moment where her head was. Her nerves were shot, she could feel herself shaking. She took several deep, calming, breaths.

"OK, that's it…hold on." She chanted to herself. Before slowly rising off the ground, bringing arrow to bow, and stretching the string out to max draw.

She fired, and again the missile struck true. Hitting its intended target straight in the center of its mass.

Another arrow struck home. She felt in a rhythm now, as she leapt out of the way of a third arrow coming in before balancing and firing one straight back.

But the Elves were cooing ever closer to her. Almost point blank range. Her shots were becoming easier and easier with every second…but so were theirs.

One of their darts, fired by an Elf in the back row with flowing blond hair, forced her off her perch. She dove to the side, leaping off of it, and landing awkwardly on her shoulder.

A cry escaped her lips as pain exploded, first in her shoulder but then shooting throughout her body.

Yet she did not have time to waste. She leapt up. Limping off, favoring her shoulder with one of her hands while still clutching onto her bow. Wincing all the way, her breathing labored.

She unstopped the bottle of potion she had on her belt and drunk from it. Gulping it down in one long pull. It left a bitter, repugnant after taste but caused her toes to tingle.

Almost instantly her shoulder felt fresh, healed, and pain free. She did feel a slight buzz, but her shoulder was not _numb_ by any stretch of the imagination. It felt like it was in perfect working order.

 _Amazing stuff Elfroot_.

She broke into a sprint for their next defensive perimeter, a small dirt berm cut into the middle of the mountain.

Sera was already there, kneeling, aiming down her arrow and giving her covering fire.

"Hey your grand Inquisitorialness." Sera mocked as she dove beneath the berm.

Kara nocked an arrow and fired, hitting yet another Elf. Her kill count was going through the roof, but there was plenty to choose from.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sera challenged.

"Do." Loose.

"Not" Arrow fire.

"Trust." Another Elf down in the dirt.

"THE DALISH!" She scrammed before unleashing a torrent of six arrows in rapid succession. All successful shots to their various targets.

Kara was quite bemused and awed by the display.

"I." She said in turn taking out another Elven spearman, his spear rattling in the dirt.

"Know."

This was essentially the last line of defense and she mounted an explosive bolt to her bow. It exploded and took out the first row of about five. Knocking bodies hard back into the dirt, and sending hot shrapnel and chunks of rock peppering in all directions.

Swordsmen came out of the trees and rushed into the breach, humans, of all ages and sizes. Many of them twirled in, some took more direct paths, their blades chopping and cutting through the air.

The forces of the combined clans met them, thrusting spears into several of their guts. The humans pressed on though, and swords bit down on flesh, in a mass melee. No grand game. No technique. Just pure unadulterated murder.

The Inquisitor drew a bead on a resplendent looking Elf with gold painted on his armor. _Maybe an officer_ , strafing left to right, she fired. A perfect head shot killing her opponent instantly. She had no choice though. The Elves killed the last of the brave humans. Sacrificing themselves.

 _Though if we can buy enough time then maybe we can still save the world_.

"Come on! Everyone else! Back to the cave!" She shouted, over the din of battle, before bolting for the cave and running backwards.

The Elves, sensing blood in the water, broke ranks. Kara checked over her shoulder to see the Iron Bull flank them. His giant great sword swung down in two quick chops, taking out two of the Elves. With a great yank he drew another one back and stabbed him through his gut.

 _Three more down_.

He then disappeared back towards the trees. But Kara knew where he was heading.

"Come on, come on, and keep moving!" She said slapping the backs of two of the survivors of her forces in quick succession, one of them the leader, she drew another bead out of her quiver and fired. Slamming another Elf down into the dirt.

One Elf drew a bead on _her_ , and fired, the split second that took Iron Bull slammed her against the cave wall with a powerful fist, stars exploded before her eyes, and he grimaced as the arrow struck his massive hide.

With the last of the Inquisition now in the cave system she bolted through it. Once more her arms were pumping and her legs were taking massive strides down to the main temple. The center of the Elvhen ruins.

She followed the human voices in front of her. Now it was time for one last stand.

 _Come on Kara, keep going, keep going_ , she urged herself to go faster and faster.

Emerging into the chasm her spirits crashed, the bottom of her stomach felt like it dropped with the path, her foot hovering over a slight abyss.

The Eluvian was not active, not shimmering, it was cold and dead as it had been for probably hundreds of years. For countless ages of man.

Briala was there as well, rushing to change her.

"I take it that efforts to open the Eluvian _aren't_ working?" Kara graveled out.

Briala huffed, blowing a stray group of hairs out of her eyes. Sweat caked her brow and her lips were parted as she breathed heavily.

"No," She replied, "it is not obeying any of the protocols. Everything I know about Eluvians…none are working."

"And my magics aren't awakening its path either! This one may be totally dead!"

 _No_. "We can't let that happen. It's our only way out of here. The only way to get _the orb_ out of here."

"I am trying Inquisitor!" Alirna held his staff high, it began glowing, a pure white green light breaking out and bursting from the crystal at the top. A humming permeated the air.

"Quickly, we don't have time!" Kara shouted over the gathering noise.

She found a perch, and got into position. Iron Bull, Sera, and Briala fanned out and flanked her. The few humans that survived flanked them. All facing the high point, they were on the lower ground. Their opponents had the higher one. They weren't in a good position. Tactically as well as for pure chances of survival. The Elves had them cornered.

 _I have let them corner us_. Kara thought grimly. She had gambled once too often and failed.

As if on cue she heard boots running towards them across the stone passages leading to the chamber.

Kara controlled her breathing, before nocking an arrow to its string. Drawing it back, aiming for the entrance. She fired as soon as the first swish of a green cloak crossed the threshold. The arrow perfectly hit him in his chest.

More came from the other adjoining passages. Sera fired.

Kara felt the familiar tingle of magic being woven on her as she felt a barrier spring up around her. Just in time to snap a shaft in two as it slammed into the magical shield. The human mage they had enlisted for help was finally providing support now that they were in the absolute last defensive ring.

Bishop leapt forward, covering the flank, cutting down two Dalish with precise chops of his sword. Age and experience making up with any rot.

Kara took out an Elf mounting an attack on his flank, but yet another one bit into his arm with a blow from his sword. Bishop howled, and then shoved the poor Dalish tribesman away.

They just kept coming. Kara mounted an arrow to her bow, jerking it from side to side as all the Elves continued to pour into the room.

 _I can't fire…it's over, for now_.

She bought her bow into a half raised position, and then lowered it completely, with surprising care given her position placing it on the ground. So that she would not risk damaging, or dirtying the weapon too much.

Bull, Bishop, Sera, and the rest of their forces looked at her but did likewise. Lowering their weapons.

The Elves came up short. Their look was murderous, but they were at least somewhat disciplined.

The four Keepers came through the hall. Resplendent In their long robes. Seeming to indicate the colors of their clans.

Rawan, Hawen, and the two others, their staves clinking off the floor as they maneuvered into the room. Pushing through to their followers.

Kara took several deep breaths. Trying to calm herself, _and her bird_.

Rawan got right up in her face. Staring at her within a nose breath.

"Well, Kara Trevelyan, did you really think you could beat the United Clans of the Dalish, with maybe two dozen humans? Is this the arrogance we have come to expect of you _shems_ , the arrogance that leads you to believe you can continue to dictate the course of our events Inquisitor? The arrogance-"

"Which leads to constant monologuing." Kara cut across him.

Rawan's eyes widened and he spat on her feet. "Filthy Shemlin."

"So is that it?" Kara challenged. "Your grand plan to unite the Clans? More war? More death?"

"Is that not your plan _Shem_?" One of the fellow Keepers barked. "To wage war on the Orlesians?"

Kara's eye swiveled on the new speaker. "By making peace. By encouraging stability and a better part. Not to rip the Empire apart by blood, but by providing a light for a better path."

"Empire's exist to rule, there can be no peace. Blood calls out for blood." Rawan countered.

"So is that _your_ plan? Tear the sky open and plunge the world in blood?" Kara replied.

"My plan is to restore the People." Rawan murmured.

"By destroying everyone else?" Kara asked.

"If that is what it takes, change is coming Inquisitor."

"Then why don't you kill us Rawan?" Kara asked. Her eyes swiveling to Hawen. "If you plan on putting the Dalish on top by grinding everyone else under your heel, then why spare us at all?" Taking a bold gamble.

Rawans face split into an amused grin, "I wasn't planning on sparing you, but, you must understand why your deaths are necessary."

"Gee don't we just feel honored." Sera sneered. "Even Dalish nobles punch down."

Rawan smiled again at the antics of the City Elf. But gestured at the line of Elven guards behind him.

"Keeper Rawan, if I may have a word?" Hawen turned to the Over Keeper, grabbing him by the shoulder, effectively intercepting him.

"You may not," The Over-Keeper said wrenching his hand out of the man's grasp.

"This is not our way." Hawen growled, sounding surprisingly aggressive for someone of his advanced years.

Kara watched the proceedings, her breath caught in her throat, barely breathing. Afraid that a single breath could break up the spell. Could draw the attention of the two men back to her and order her execution.

"They were our guests, we invited them into our clans in good faith. Made a pact with them."

"This wouldn't be the first pact the Shems have broken." Rawan hissed back, advancing towards them.

Kara looked behind her and smiled, taking a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

"You have read the history of Red Crossing _that was provided by the Inquisition_ , you know what the true history of the event was." Hawen argued, and then gesticulated widely at the Inquisition party. "At least take them as hostages, the Inquisition will pay a high price for their return!"

"NO!" Rawan yelled, so loud he shook. "Guards, take them, and if anyone resists kill-"

"If you gentlemen are quite finished," Kara spoke calmly, her hands folded in her lap.

The two Keepers turned towards her in unison and blinked.

"I feel you may want to be made aware of a…recent development." Kara continued, waving towards the Eluvian.

Rawan's eyes scanned the area around it, widening subtly, as if suspecting where she was going.

"The Orb. Andruil's orb. We have it. It's gone. We managed to take it through the Eluvian." Kara pointed out.

Rawan's eyes darted about once more, growing perceptibly larger very quickly, the size of Orlesian dinner plates. "No!" He raged. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

As he gave the order the Eluvian shimmered to life. Inquisition forces came through. Blackwall led the way. Cole and Dorian followed, along with Inquisition archers in their wake, arrows already nocked, looking for targets. And firing as they were acquired.

In the few extra seconds of confusion bought them magic tingled around Kara as she felt a barrier spring up around her. Dorian weaving his magic. And then him and the Human Rebel mage began casting offensive spells on the line of Dalish.

Kara dove for her dragon bow, her hand wrenching an arrow out of her quiver. She kneeled, and fired quickly into the guts of one of the hunters knocking him off his feet dead.

Out of her periphery she saw Hawen take a hit to the shoulder, also going down, the shaft embedded almost up to its feathers.

She had little time to worry about it though. Instead marching up through the line. Arrows whizzed through the air, crisscrossing in a bitter dance. But those of the Dalish bounced off harmlessly on the new barriers springing up along their ranks. The Keepers were too busy defending themselves to worry about their allies.

More Dalish entered from the passages. Only to be cut down by Inquisition archers covering the approaches.

Kara drew her attention to Rawan, the man had already taken an arrow in the arm, and was staggering around, his staff glowing in unfocused magic. But he was unrecovered.

Kara fired another arrow. This one slashed into his chest and knocked him back. Kara brought another arrow out of her quiver and launched it into his chest, taking out the proverbial pound of flesh. His heart.

The hunters reacted to their leaders fall with dismay, but a rugged determination to fight to the bitter end. Another one of the Keepers fell, this time from Cole planting two daggers in the back of his neck.

The Dalish was about to launch another volley…

"NO!" Hawen screamed. Waving his hands around. "It's over. It's all over." He sighed.

The other Keeper was nursing another wound to his shoulder, and was favoring one of his legs.

The rest of the hunters hesitated, and which was enough to see, that they were beaten.

The Inquisition forces were still massively outnumbered, but they had the advantage of skill. And the look on the faces of the Dalish warriors suggested they had the fight kicked out of them.

Slowly, inexorably, they began lowering their weapons, some of them were still nocked.

"Fools!" Rawan spat.

Kara spun towards the man. He was coughing up blood, and gripping his chest. Alive, yet clearly about to join his gods.

"All of you fools! You cannot stop the destiny, of what is happening through the world. The tide of history is with us Inquisitor! You will fall and the Elves, the _true_ people will rise! May the Dread Wolf take you, and all who stand in our way!"

With that he coughed, spluttered, and died.

Something about the words unsettled her. Not necessarily the bravado, that was to be expected, but…there was something there.

She had to shake the feeling though. They still had work to do.

A lot, of work, to do.


	22. The Board is Set

_Julien_

He stood, leaning against the window, looking out over the city he and his family were nominally in charge of. Nobles and peasants mixing together, each trying to eke out a living.

 _Everything looks the same from the trenches._

 _And I should know because I have been in plenty of trenches in my life_. Julien thought to himself, before turning to the door behind him. At the ring at the door.

A lithe Elven servant scampered through the open door, she bowed low before him before making the announcement. "Cyril Montfort to see you my lord." She said in clipped, precise tones.

This brightened his day almost instantly. A smile spread across his face as he ran over to the door as his cousin stepped through. One of his cousins. It had been a while since he had seen him. And rumor at Court did suggest he was pushing for an Exalted Council to determine the ultimate fate of the Inquisition.

 _One of the many things I hope to discuss with the man_.

His cousin swept through the door. His cloak swishing behind him, draped over the shoulders of his ceremonial armor. He took it off revealing the seal of the Montfort's emblazoned on his chest.

"Cousin," Julien said, reaching out to him.

"Cousin." Cyril's mustachios flickered with restrained pleasure.

The two men grasped their hands in a formal embrace of each other.

"How are the family affairs these days?" Julien asked his Cousin, as he moved to sit back on his divan behind him.

His Elven Servant, with barely a sound and barely noticed, swept into the room and laid out a plate of tea and Orlesian cakes. She bowed slightly before retreating the way she came. Cyril sampled one of them and nodded his approval.

"The family is fine," Cyril said, then fixed Julien with a level stare, "Which you would know if you would visit more often. Attended to your duties to the family."

Julien averted his gaze, looking to the side. "I have been…busy."

"Busy with what?" Cyril chuckled. "There are no wars to fight, not really…aside from some bandits…the Elves are as dispersed as always. Peace has broken out between us and Ferelden. Even Navarra and Tevinter are being quiet. What could you possibly be doing?"

"Serving the Empire in the best way possible." Julien murmured, only half committed.

Cyril cocked his head to the side. A most absurd gesture on a part of a senior Orlesian official.

Julien desperately grasped for a change of subject, "Speaking of serving the Empire, I hear you have been busy. Making political waves."

Cyril nodded in between sips of tea, and put his cup back on its saucer.

"I intend to open the door to the Exalted Council. The Inquisition question. It must be answered through politics. And our Emperor has put it off for way too long. If we can put political pressure on him, through the Council of Heralds, then he can put pressure on the Chantry, maybe even the Inquisition itself, and call the Council Orlais so desperately needs."

Julien frowned, _he doesn't know what I know about Gaspard. I have kept him out of it. The man is a patriot. Just like me, but he serves the throne, no matter who sits on it…I wish I could be so naïve._

"And what do you intend to do with the Council once it is formed? Destroy the Inquisition?"

Cyril scoffed bitterly, as if the small cake did not agree with him, "You sound like one of those Fereldens. Unwilling to see what is right in front of your face. Rather destroy and burry than try and use them, for we can use the Inquisition! Think of it!"

"I have." Julien murmured.

"The power of Orlais married to the power of the Inquisition. Guiding, directing it, and controlling it. _Nothing_ will be able to stop us. The Orlesian Empire could once more be in ascendance."

Julien gaped at him, his eyes widening. "The Inquisition cannot be trusted. They cannot be controlled. Even if you should try it will be _they_ who can control us."

Cyril waved his hand dismissively. "They are a small organization. The Empire is strong, large, and have a huge population. True we cannot defeat them we have no need, but with the Inquisitor as our puppet, with the Orlesian Empire acting as their puppets…again think of the good we can do for both Orlais and all of Thedas?"

"The Inquisition will become parasites on us," Julien argued, his hand waving around dramatically. "They will use us as a shield, suck us dry, as they plot to change the world. To drag the Empire out from under us as they turn it over to…others."

"Come now," Cyril laughed, "This Empire has stood for a thousand years, it will survive the Inquisition. By doing what we Orlesians do best, conquering and assimilating."

"And you think we can just assimilate the Inquisition?" Julien tried to keep a straight face.

Cyril shrugged. "It does not make sense to conquer them, they are not our enemy, but our allies. We already have a foot in the door."

"Uh huh." Julien grunted.

Finally it seemed Cyril picked up on the dark humor, and the waning interest of his host. The animosity in the room was now quite thick between the two of them. They tried to discuss a serious political issue and discovered they had fundamental differences on the subject. The Inquisition might have even been tearing their very family apart.

 _How sad_ , Julien mused.

But it was the reason he did not allow Cyril into the conspiracy he was forming in the first place. Man was a schemer, he believed in the Empire first. And the power of the Empire extended from the throne.

Julien recognized, in increasing clarity, that the quality of the man who _sat_ on the throne was just as important. Being betrayed time and again, Orlais needed a new direction.

Cyril deftly changed subjects, maneuvering out of the trap as he would at any social occasion or ball. Of which he had attended hundreds of throughout his long life.

They could catch up on affairs of the Empire in a more general sense, Imperial Gossip, and how the family affairs was doing.

Small talk. Julien hated small talk. Preferring to cut right through to the heart of the matter. During combat he would spend only the bare minimum of time trying to formulate plans. Keep his officers and generals on point to quickly serve the cause, whatever cause that may be.

Yet it had been a terribly long time since he saw his dear old cousin. _And Maker willing the next time I see him I will be Emperor_.

The sun slowly traced its way through the sky. Shrinking down underneath the mountains, darkness slowly fell on his villa. The Elven servant kept them properly supplied. First with snacks and drinks. Then, at the appropriate time, dinner.

Finally though it was time for Cyril to go home. It was getting late. And, his cousin did have a busy life, lobbying the Exalted Council and the Emperor to bring his own plans to fruition.

In his own way Julien couldn't help but wish him luck as he clasped the man's shoulder and watched him leave sadly. After all, it may have been the best way to neutralize the Inquisition's power if he should fail…

 _If I should fail_.

The thought haunted him as he made his way back into the living room. The only light was dying candles casting shadows throughout the room.

His plan was bold, ambitious, and fraught with trouble. He was personally going up against the largest, most powerful, organization in the history of the continent. Without being allied with any one government. Yet they had their hands in many pies. Yet the divine was a former member. Yet they had influence all the way to the highest levels of the Orlesian Government.

There were a million things that could go wrong. A million little failures.

And while he knew he was doing the right thing…he sighed.

"Be strong." The voice spoke from out of the shadows.

Julien whirred to where his mysterious benefactor stayed hidden.

"I take it you heard?" He asked her.

"I always…watch…and listen. Your cousin is a fool."

"He is a patriot." Julien murmured offhandedly.

"You are a patriot." The voice challenged. "And not a fool."

He swiveled to face the woman, "So, I was right then? The Inquisition cannot be trusted?"

"They will eat away at the heart of the Empire, much like how they are now. I have studied the Inquisition. Made it my life's ambition. After what they did to me. And you cannot defeat the militarily. Doing so will likely tear the Empire apart. So you must do what you are doing. Stick to the plan."

Julien nodded. The expression filled with grim determination.

"We are so close to the fulfillment of our plan. What we both want. To see the Inquisition cast down in the dust, to see the power of the Inquisitor neutralized, and the transcendence of the Empire."

Something in her voice rang false, made the hairs stand up on his arms. "And just what are your plans?"

Suddenly the Orlesian noble found her finger pressing into the flesh of his lips. She was close, too close. Yet it was almost pitch black now. The entire room was fogged. It made it somewhat harder to think truth be told.

A chill ran up and down his spine.

"We will achieve great things together Darling. With my knowledge and power, and your military and strategic acumen. You are the first noble to see the Inquisition as a threat. A threat which could topple your entire Empire. Fundamentally transforming it into something it's not. A land of 'freedom.'" She scoffed the last word, causing Julien's eyebrow to arch.

But he nodded, "Yes, we are committed now. I have spent too much time, did too much set up, paid too much gold, and sacrificed too much sweat, to turn back now. The board is set. Now it's time to play the game."


	23. A time for Love

_Kara_

The Inquisitor strode down one of Skyhold's many halls. An archway overshadowing her, and her company. Dorian, was walking side by side.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, her mouth pulled into a tight disapproving frown.

He nodded, the expression looking sad. "I am afraid so." He laughed. "Probably my father's idea. Probably something ironic he could pull on me, get me away from the Inquisition, far away…where he could keep an eye on me."

"You don't have to go you know." She pointed out, a hopeful lilt rising to her voice.

"But I want to." Dorian countered.

"You _want_ to?" Kara deadpanned.

Dorian nodded, I'm not leaving right away, but the official ambassador of the Tevinter Imperium to the Inquisition is an important one. Yes I will likely be spending most of my time up North. But I can represent you there just as easily as I represent them down here. Have a hand in shaping Tevinter policy. Maybe not just in relation to the Inquisition, but in other areas as well."

"What you have always wanted." Kara sighed, smirking lightly.

"Indeed," Dorian shrugged, and his face took on one that was very tortured, "It means I can see my home again. And maybe set in motion the changes I want to make all along. Be a positive influence in the Imperium."

"But you promised to stay." Kara couldn't help the whine that came to her voice.

" _Months_ ago. And it's not like I am leaving right now. I will stay until the Inquisition has dealt with the current crisis. Whatever and whoever might be behind it."

"I'll miss you." She keened.

He flashed that award winning smile, the smile that had made her weak in the knees when they first met. Before she knew who he preferred in his bed. And before she became confident enough in herself to not swoon at the slightest brilliant smile.

 _Though there is Cullen_.

"Kara?"

The use of her name snapped her back to the present. Dorian was giving her a wide eyed puzzled look. Heat rapidly surged to her cheeks and she coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you."

"I was asking if you had heard any more on who likely will be the ones responsible for this problem in the first place?"

"Oh." She blinked. Then shrugged. "No, I have not."

He laughed. "You know, back years ago, when all this began. I was cast adrift. I tried so desperately to investigate what was going on in Redcliffe. I wanted answers so badly. I wanted to help the mages. Find out what Alexius was doing there. Help out his son."

"Instead we went to go recruit the Templars."

Dorian nodded, "And the mages fell to Corypheus and his Venatori. I was lost, adrift. At the head of an army…an army heading towards you. And you, despite everything, seemed like the only life raft in a suddenly very stormy sea."

"So the Inquisition did not disturb you? For what we did?"

"With the Templars?"

Kara nodded.

"No," Dorian blanched, "not at all, you did the only thing that made sense at the time. The situation was way beyond your understanding or control."

Kara smiled at him, grateful.

Dorian grew wistful. "But then…then we managed to beat him. Corypheus. The Templars he converted, the Venatori he seduced, all his plots and his schemes. We won. The life raft, who occupied only one small town, who had the whole world against it, rose to conquer a God, and brow beat an Empire into shape."

Kara laughed, but the sobering thought did occur to her. "I suppose maybe some in that Empire do not like that. Maybe it is they who are causing us problems."

"Well, if they are, we can brow beat them to," Dorian chuckled at his own joke.

Kara sighed, "As much as that is appealing…there has to be a better way. To change things without putting an arrow inside every little thing."

Dorian chuckle grew louder still, "But it is what you want."

"Of course it is! But I have to look beyond my instincts. If I hope to build a better world I can't kill everyone who disagrees with me. There'd be no one left! But it is so frustrating beating those people into line who have no desire in the world to change, to give up their petty powers and enrich the lives of all people."

Dorian tisked, "My Kara, you sound like a politician…your family would be so proud."

Dorian left the thought hanging in the air like a magical explosion. As he left her to her thoughts.

Though she had almost no time to ponder said thoughts as she had a meeting to attend to. The War Council discussing this very issue. Given this was the first time that all of they could have gathered in a long while. Given what they were capable of.

 _Let us now see_.

Kara found Cullen, Briala, and Josephine already waiting for her. Each of them in various postures of attentiveness as she came in for them.

"So my fearless staff, any luck in tracking down who is responsible for our recent…problems?" She asked.

The silence she had in return was deafening. She let it hang in the air, positively coating the tables, hoping it was not true. Hoping that someone had something to say to contribute to their overall dilemma.

But still, no answer came.

She sighed, folding her hands across her chest. "Anyone have anything to contribute? At all?"

Briala offered a small smirk, "Since we have gotten back from the Dales I have been devoting the full efforts of both the Inquisition's, and my own Elven spy networks to discovering the identity of the perpetrators. If there is indeed a single orchestrating intelligence behind this and not indeed random events. I have been looking at manifests, shipping routes, and other lanes the nobles might use. Sadly there is no central…hub…where I can just look up this information, but word gets around. Nobles talk."

"And have they been?" Kara pressed.

"Not that my spies have observed." Briala remarked dryly.

Kara sighed.

"So we really have nothing?"

Jospehine sputtered. "I don't know about 'nothing'. Nobles have been talking. Just not to us. Every time I try and track down a source and ask them, they shrug their shoulders. But they are talking. Rumors of nobles meeting with other nobles. The Orlesian Court seems…stingy."

"Anything from Gaspard?"

Josephine laughed, bitterly. "The man, while a competent Emperor and great military commander is overwhelmed by the simple necessities of the Orlesian Court."

"In his defense though," Cullen rose into the debate, "The necessities of Orlesian Court life is hardly 'simple'. It is called the Grand _Game_ for a reason."

 _Man's got a point_. Kara smiled to herself privately.

"Yet it is all we have." Josepehine batted demurely.

"Is it?" Cullen asked.

"Focus people." Kara held her hands up. Sighing again _council meetings didn't used to be like this_.

The three of them stiffened up noticeably each one staring at her.

Kara smiled pleasantly at them. "Now," She demurred, "Commander I believe you were saying something."

"Yes ma'am," He nodded formally, "my soldiers need an enemy to fight if they are to be effective. I can coordinate them with Briala's efforts to look into the shipping manifests and what not but…"

"Are you insane?" Josephine hissed. "Inquisition soldiers rounding up independent Orlesian commercial interests? That won't go over well."

Kara nodded, this time sadly, _and she has a point_.

"Alright," she said, bringing the meeting to an abrupt halt, "it turns out we have what we need, but we need to execute it. Start hunting down all the information you can, redouble our efforts. Now that he Dalish problem has been solved, all of our attention should be on this."

The three of them nodded each in their turn as her gaze swept the table. She nodded once more, effectively calling the meeting to order, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Several hours later found her body pressed in the folds of Cullen's strong arms. Face leaning around to nuzzle into his left breast. Her eyes closed as she let the contentment she felt wash over her. Safe and secure, for the moment, in his grip. Away from the cares of the world.

But, the thought brought a renewed sense of unease. For she would have to get back to the world _at some point_.

"You're tense. You are wound up like a drumhead." Cullen breathed in her ear.

Her body shivered from the breath, and she rolled over to face him, his eyes far close then she would have thought.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her head drooping ever so slightly. "It's just, this whole mess. We defeat Corypheus, only to be pecked to death…by hens?"

"But we did defeat Corypheus. And despite the situation, how bad it is, no enemy has marched forth to confront us. Maybe they don't have the resources, or maybe this is all just a bunch of unconnected evil all in an attempt to hurt us, but no mass conspiracy involved?"

"Maybe," Kara frowned, "but I feel like…something is coming. And it's not going to be pleasant when it finally gets here."

It was Cullen's turn to shiver at her words. She felt his arms rub her back reflexively, in protection, and trying to work the stress out. Once more her eyes closed, luxuriating in the sensations running down her back like an electric current. Even through the thin fabric of her navy blue casual wear.

She brought up a smirk, and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "Come on, just because something is coming doesn't mean it will get here right now. I've missed you."

Taking the hint his hands instantly became inflamed. As he started to rub and kneed her, his hand went to her shoulder, and slowly started pulling on the fabric.

Hers went to her chest as she worked on the buttons. As they slowly worked her out of the cumbersome casual wear…


	24. The Note

_Kara_

The Inquisitor looked at the note accusingly. Already having read it three times, yet hardly believing the contents of the rich flowing black script on the paper. The same script that was favored by the High Born ladies of her home of Ostwick.

She got up, and paced over to the window. Looking out at it. It was night around Skyhold. Only the torches were lit in the battlements, a full moon cast the Frostbacks into sharp but eerie relief. A darkness which was only somewhat defined, though the snow towards its peaks glittered in the light.

Yet her heart was pounding her brain was racing, she leaned one armed against her window, looking out at them. A storm brewing in her chest.

Tobias chittered a question at her.

"Shh." She admonished the bird.

 _He should know very well what is wrong, he does have a telepathic connection with me after all_.

The bird squawked indignantly, yet Kara did not seek to admonish him this time.

Sighing she sat back down at her desk. Once more reading the note. Trying to find some trap or secret agenda.

 _My Daughter Kara,_

 _It has been over four years since we last saw each other. Since you left to travel to Ferelden to see the Conclave we have not seen each other. In fact you have not found it in your heart to reach out to me. And, well…I regret I have not ever found the words to express myself to you to reach out to you._

 _I have been so proud of you these last few years. Hearing what you have done with the Inquisition. The life you have built for yourself. The person you have become._

 _I see now that I was wrong to push you. That I was stifling you from reaching your true potential. Of finding your own path. Of being too hard, yet not nurturing._

 _I want to see you again, at your earliest possible convenience. I have been bed ridden lately so you will find me at the estate. Given what I know about the Inquisition I imagine this letter will reach you in a couple of weeks._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Matriarch Trevelyan_

Kara frowned at it. It gave her mixed signals. On the one hand her mother was _proud of her_. But on the other she was proud of her for leading an army of the faithful?

 _Had she won after all?_

Kara didn't know what to believe about the Maker even still. She was more open to the idea…but.

But she could see how her leading the Inquisition would look to a Chantry Zealot. A woman who wanted her to go into the sisterhood or become a Templar. A woman who was the very symbol of Chantry Conservatism. The model of the perfect Marcher Noble. Someone who made it very clear that Kara was to hold to the family line. Kara rebelled, fought it at every step, but could it be possible she thought she won, and managed to have the last laugh?

Or was this concern for her well-being be just that? A chance to see her daughter again.

 _And what is the reference to being bed ridden?_

She sighed, scooped up her mug of ale, and drained a darn near half of it down her throat. Drinking to trying to decipher the twisted agendas of her mother.

 _I need a second opinion_. She got up, swinging one leg up widely on her chair, eliciting a surprised squawk from her bird.

Her wanderlust brought her to the one place she could go about such things. Her trusted friend, adviser, and lover, Cullen, and her spymaster Briala. Even though she did not trust the Spymaster with matters of the heart, she would have preferred Leliana for this, yet Briala was the only one who was available.

Briala was in the midst of poking the letter with a blunted knife, staring at it with furrowed brow. Cullen was watching both her and Kara.

"I thought you said your mother and you did not get along." Cullen murmured.

Kara nodded.

Cullen brought up a small, ironic looking smile, "In fact I believe you said that before Corypheus came along she was the one person you despised more than any other on the entire continent."

Kara moaned, rolling her eyes, "Cullen…"

"And now she sends you a message." Cullen continued, louder this time.

Kara nodded.

"There does not seem to be anything…malicious…in the letter itself." Briala murmured suddenly.

Both Cullen and Kara's head arced around towards her.

"And if there was anything in the paper, poisonous gas, ancient mind control spells, then it would have taken effect already." Briala's head snapped up to look at them. "Tell me Inquisitor are you feeling…aroused or especially prideful?"

"Very funny," Kara snapped.

Briala actually had the nerve to _chuckle_ at her in response. "I am just unsure why you want me for your family squabbles."

"I want you to determine if this is likely to be a trap or not." Kara explained. "To do your job as spymaster and engage in counter espionage."

"Well," Briala looked thoughtful, inclining her chin, "based on the information presented to date I do not believe this to be a trap. At least not one set up by your mother."

Kara sighed, her shoulders deflating as she turned away from them.

"You're thinking of going aren't you?" Cullen asked.

Kara nodded, the gesture feeling meek to her.

"Inquisitor, no Kara, you can't!"

"It could be a trap! You do not know what you would be walking into."

"I agree." Briala said, "It is not worth the risk."

Kara rolled her eyes around to fix Briala with an incredulous stare. "You said this wasn't a trap!"

"What I said was if it was your mother this wasn't a trap. I do not know what other forces may be out there waiting."

"And it would take you time to get there, maybe even months, when the Inquisition is…by your very definition…in the middle of a Crisis."

"We can take the Eluvian."

"We have none in Ostwick." Briala countered.

"But we have one in Kirkwall, only a few weeks' ride from Ostwick."

"At least let me send a few agents ahead of you, to investigate the situation."

Kara sighed. "Which will take even _more_ time, I want to go. I _need to do this_."

"Why? Why go for a woman you hate and who has done nothing but brought you pain and misery?"

Kara frowned, her gaze grew distant, she felt a slight bit of water come to her eyes, and she sniffed, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I want to see…I have to believe someone can change. Even after thirty years. Maybe it's not too late. For us to heal."

Cullen wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him. "Don't go." He pleaded.

Maybe it was the fact she suspected a trap. Maybe it was the fact that she brought it up. But the thickness of suspicion was in the air. And she knew, she knew they could be right. But for the first time in almost twenty years she almost believed there was hope.

There was hope that there could be a better path out there. That maybe her mother was finally ready to treat her like a daughter.

 _And maybe I can view her like a mother again_.

"I won't go alone." She said suddenly. The thought occurring to her.

Cullen and Briala looked at her, then at each other.

"I'll bring Sera, Iron Bull, and Dorian. A full party, wearing full combat armor. And we all know what I can do in that." She winked at Cullen after the last.

Cullen sighed, finally grasping the inevitability of it. He nodded his ascent, if not his approval.

"Good luck my love." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"I don't need luck, I have arrows."

"With any luck you won't need either." Briala murmured. Still sounding uneasy.

But with that Kara went to go pack, _oh joys_.


	25. The Trap

_Kara_

The veil parted before her. Like pressing through hard glass. One moment she was standing in some other-world, the next in a cozy sitting room, fire burning brightly in the corner. Richly upholstered but more in a merchant prince flair then an _actual_ prince. The perfect blend of simple taste, yet with a refined pallet. Somehow it looked practical to her.

"Ah Kara! Your Inquisitorialness!"

Kara looked around to see Varric walking over to her, as fast as his little legs could carry him. He looked up at her, his face beaming. She looked down at him, moving the brim of her hat out of the way, and smiled in her turn.

"Varric, it is good to see you."

"Ah, don't mention it. You it is good to see _you_." Varric said waving his hand in front of her face dismissively. "It has been a long time. You have been very distant. Not even coming to visit your good friend. In fact you aren't here for me at all."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "I have been busy Varric."

"Yes, changing the world…corrupted Darkspawn or not…must be very trying. Managing all those politicians all the time must be so difficult, though I suppose you could always…"

"Ahem." Dorian cleared his throat loudly as he entered the room.

"Ah Sparkler, always ruining my fun." Varric teased to the elder mage.

"Ah Varric, always most needed when he is least wanted."

Varric laughed, and then the two other members of the party joined him. "And Horns and Buttercup too. All dressed up in armor and with your usual customary weapons. You know if you come upon your mother during tea time dressed like that she'll never forgive you."

"Well, I'm used to her ire by now." Kara quipped, trying to keep the sting of bitterness out of her voice.

Varric, since leaving the Inquisition, had become an agent in Kirkwall. In addition to his other philanthropic and commercial enterprises he had quietly rebuilt his network of contacts and agents throughout the Free Marches. Quietly flowing information back and forth to him, and the Inquisition.

It came with his own stipend, his own Eluvian, and all he had to do was write the occasional report. Plus, even though it was _his_ network, Briala was ultimately responsible for the entire operation which left him guilt free, and at liberty to get as close to his agents as his conscience demanded.

The Inquisition got out of the bargain was an information source in another far flung country. This would be the third such country the Inquisition had an active network in. And while it was smaller than even its Fereleden counterpart, and less aggressive then the Orlesian, it was still active.

Learning, growing, watching mainly. The Inquisition needed information if they were to do their main job.

Inquire.

"So," Varric clapped his hands together, "will you be staying? Drinks? Food? Anything?"

Kara smiled apologetically. "No, I'm sorry, but we really should be going. The faster I meet my mom the sooner I can get back to work."

Varric sighed.

"But I promise I'll spend some time with you back when I come through Kirkwall again."

Varric smiled.

"Are the horses saddled?" Iron Bull asked.

Varric nodded. "Yes, supplies, money from the Inquisition's coffer, and the horses are saddled. A great big…uh…manly horse for you."

Bull snorted.

"We'll be back." Kara promised, before stepping outside the door, taking a traveling cloak off the peg as she went.

The Kirkwall night was cool, not as cold as it was in the middle of the Frostbacks, but cool nonetheless. Her cloak grasped her shoulders hugging her form, keeping her warm, but also keeping her armor hidden from view.

It served much the same effect for Dorian but there was no hiding any of the Iron Bull's features.

 _Yeah, an Elf, two humans, and a Qunari traveling through the backwoods…it could only be the Inquisition_. Kara frowned, yet she didn't have much of an option.

She, Dorian, Sera, and Bull all mounted their mounts, it was obvious whose belonged to who, and set out in a light canter into the night.

Soon they were beyond the gates of Kirkwall. Soon the sun was rising over the countryside. Soon they were traveling through a brightly lit countryside. Setting a pleasant, easy pace, taking their first meal on horseback.

"You know despite Skyhold always being so…open. It always feels good to get out on the countryside. Either on horseback…or walking…traveling. It doesn't matter."

"And soon you'll be trading it all for a nice, dusty, ambassadorial suite or some such nonsense." Kara teased.

Dorian didn't have a good reply to her words.

"I never liked the outdoors much." Bull opined suddenly.

Kara whirled on him to see him glaring around the country side suspiciously.

"So much space, for an attack…mind you I do not think I like city life that much. Too many places to hide and set ambushes."

"I'm with the horns," Sera snorted suddenly, "There is just so much….space…in this….space." She said in awe.

Kara smiled, keeping her body with the sway of her horse. "I would've thought you would be used to all this space by now." She teased.

"Pbbt! Still spent most of my life in nice quiet cities. Yes, there you can hide. Out here, you are so…naked."

Dorian laughed heartily.

They traveled across the countryside of the Free Marches. The journey lasting roughly five days. Taking in all the pleasures and joys of travelers on the road. For it was rare the Inquisition could just travel anywhere without having some crisis, or battle, or local event spewing.

This was effectively a vacation.

And Kara took the opportunity to get to know her people. As much as she could anyways given that they had spent much of the last three years engaged in war with one various ancient evil or another.

But of course the opportunity to relax even presented their relationship with a new light. They had their moments, but maybe none quite so long as this.

They stayed at the inns, watching the roaring fires and eating freshly cooked meals along with the finest in local ales and meads. Stopped at the local towns, where sometimes they were treated like heroes. After all the legend of the Inquisition had spread far and wide. And they set up camp when neither option was available. And dipping into the supplies that they had been provided with.

One of them found them under a tree in a small clearing. From there they could see the city of Ostwick, its outskirts twinkling at them.

Her hat was at one side, letting the wind tickle her hair, and she was poking at the meat that was twirling around in the fire. She had never been able to master the fine art of cooking.

She felt, more then heard a subtle shift in the grass, and looked up to see Dorian towering over her crouching form.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" He asked.

"Pardon?" Her brow furrowed.

"Tomorrow we should enter the city of Ostwick, by the evening we should be at the estate of your family. What do you think will happen?"

Her gaze shifted to the city in question and narrowed. "I don't know." She admitted.

He chuckled. "Going home isn't easy is it? To parents who despise you, and frankly, you don't care much for them either. Even in the belief that maybe things can be better. After all, I think that is what I am looking forward to _least_ about spending any time in Tevinter. Being in the same country with my father."

Kara sniffed, and looked at him. "You know I do feel slightly guilty about what happened between the two of you. Like it was…my fault. Maybe he was trying to actually repair things between you two, and I just…gave up. I did not feel it was my place to push you into doing something you did not want to do. I believe in freedom after all."

Dorian chuckled, bitterly. "It was not your fault. He was just doing what he usually did. But…well…my appointment to Tevinter is necessary, it could do the world a lot of good."

Kara sighed, "But that is part of the problem. _This_ isn't necessary. I am wasting my time. Wasting the _Inquisition's_ time, using our resources, the money of a far off spy network which is struggling for funds and importance. This is an indulgence. To satisfy my own curiosity, a vain hope that _maybe_ things will get better in the end between the two of us."

Dorian stayed silent for that.

Kara gave up on her cooking instead staring deeply into the fire. Getting lost in thought. Lost in the flames.

She started as Dorian's hand grasped her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Whatever else happens, give her a chance. It may go better then what happened with us."

Kara nodded, then gulped. She moved to her cot and tried to get some sleep.

And finally she stood at the foot of her estate. The outer realm of the estate. By the stables. Feelings of guilt and discomfort spiking through her arms and gut.

She stood rooted to the spot. Looking at the main house itself, for the longest time. How long? She did not know.

"Come on Kara," Bull whispered in her ear making her jump, "this is what we came for."

She nodded before proceeding. Opening the door through the fence and leading the way through.

"Something is wrong," She muttered suddenly.

"What?" Sera asked. "It's the middle of the night and we are approaching a spooky manner. What is right about this?"

"That is part of it." Kara said, her eyes raking over the side of her mansion. "But no guards. No bellboy. No servants, no one to announce us. Sure it's the middle of the night but it's not _that_ late. And….no lights. Something is very wrong."

She felt the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. The familiar sense of danger coming in through her. _Not again_. She pleaded with the universe.

"Come on," She whispered, moving into a slight half crouch, and patting the Long Bow on her back reassuringly.

Stepping up to the door she hesitated once more. Not out of guilt, but out of a sense of fear. _I wonder what I'll find in there_.

But without much ado she opened the door and with a shove from her shoulder burst through into the main foyer.

The room was dark. Only a couple of torches illuminating the room. Casting long shadows. _Plenty of places to hide_.

They moved into the next room, to find it in a similar place of lighting. The two stair wells moving up to its second story.

Still, no one to greet them.

Kara looked around for a bit. Waiting.

She did not have to wait long as a couple of orbs launched themselves from the top floor and shattered on the floor before them. Green gas emitted from them, and Kara felt her mouth and throat burn.

Bull, Sera, and Dorian started coughing behind her. She felt her vision whirl. Felt Bull fall behind her first, and launched herself into a back flip, disappearing as she went, and bringing her bow to hand.

"Where did she go?" A male voice shouted as several armed men stepped into the room.

 _From their dress and weapons they look like mercenaries_.

She looked around, taking them all in there were about seven of them in total. _At least until we can discover anymore involved in the ambush_. She tip toed around them as best she could.

Her stealth held as she expected it to. Making her way up the stairs though, to gain the high ground, she struck.

Driving her knife through one of the merc's collarbone he gasped in abject shock and gurgled.

The illusion she crafted for herself was dispelled by the movement, drawing the attention of several of the floor bound compatriots of the man she had just killed.

Pressing her advantage though she used the merc as a shield, before drawing the bow off her shoulder, while simultaneously throwing her knife at the second man on the balcony. It struck him flat in the chest driving him back with a grunt and a gasp.

She fitted two arrows to her string. And fired, point blank it was not a difficult shot, this time the man yelped. Kara flicked her wrist and the man gasped with a groan before falling back.

Crossbow bolts whizzed by her and she dodged aside before fading back into stealth.

The people below her, fanned out and gestured with their crossbows.

Kara almost laughed at the display.

But instead she adopted a mocking, taunting tone.

"So you thought taking out my companions was enough to stop me? You thought my companions what…carried me?"

Her voice boomed and echoed down the halls, in the tightly confined room. The men winced and gestured around.

She picked a target out, a sort of tall man with a raging wild beard, black hair, beady blue eyes. Nocked an arrow, and fired.

The arrow struck him true in the center of the chest, literally extracting the pound of proverbial flesh from one of his most vital organs.

Before the rest of the mercenary band could react, first looking in shock to see the falling corpse, and then staring back up at the balcony, she had already disappeared back into the shadows.

She leapt lightly to the first floor, her body a blur as she loosed another arrow, a perfect head shot, the shaft embedded about halfway up into his head.

A fifth man fell to a slash from her dagger and an arrow at point blank range to the head.

"There is nothing more dangerous than a rogue when she is alone, and when she does not have to worry about anyone else."

"And it makes her more vulnerable." One of the men hissed back at her.

She whirred around, still bathed in the comforting illusion her stealth provided.

Yet the sight before her made her blood boil, her hands freeze, both in horror and puzzlement.

Bull's body was now upright, yet his head was drooped, and his eyes was closed. Yet she suddenly saw the point of a serrated knife pressing up against his flesh.

"Continue fighting, and the Qunari dies."

Kara knew she could probably take the shot, knew that she could sneak around and engage the enemy. Knew that she could easily kill him.

Yet it was the Bull.

And in her hesitation, however brief, her stealth field failed her. The final member of the merc band hit her over the head with the blunt end of his crossbow. Plunging her into darkness.


	26. Searches and Execution

_Cullen_

The Inquisition was in turmoil. It was as if someone had taken a bee hive and shaken it upside down three or four times before dropping it on the floor of the war room, and then watching the chaos ensue.

It had been five weeks since anyone had last heard from Kara Trevelyan, the lady Inquisitor herself. Since taking her sojourn into Ostwick, no one had heard a peep. Even more disturbing was her entire team had gone missing. Wiped out from the face of Thedas like some malignant tumor.

A cursory examination by Briala's agents, wo had gone through the Eluvian and then made a fast travel for Ostwick, followed by Varric's own network, had not revealed a single piece of incriminating information.

Indeed the trail looked quite cold.

 _This is an aggravating situation_. Cullen fumed upon coming into the war room, a stack of papers clutched angrily in one hand, as he took his place and slammed them down.

"So, we have lost the Inquisitor, and we cannot find her despite all of our men and our vast resources." He proclaimed sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well isn't that just bloody fantastic."

" _We_ didn't exactly loose her," Briala demurred from the side lines, "she lost herself."

"A fine distinction," Cullen snapped, "She is still gone."

"And we will find her Cullen," Josephine demurred, "of that I can assure you."

"How?" Cullen sneered nastily, then adopted a mocking tone of Josephine, "we will go among all the noble circles of the Free Marches and Orlais, _asking_ them if they have seen our dear Inquisitor. And if that doesn't work, we can always through a soiree! Because soirees are fun."

"Ouch," Josephine groaned, "That's not fair."

"But accurate." Briala chuckled.

Josephine shot her colleague a wounded expression.

"It's true," Briala defended, her smile widening dramatically.

"I suppose." The Inquisition's ambassador sighed.

Cullen smiled, but soon thereafter blew his breath out rapidly through his cheeks. "But that does not solve the problem. The Inquisitor has gone missing. Wat are we going to do about it?"

"We aren't just sitting on our hands here Commander," Josephine chastised, face darkening, "we all want her back and miss her greatly. It isn't just you who has a personal stake here."

"Indeed," Cullen bowed his head, _though I am not the least bit apologetic_. "I can have scouts and soldiers scouring the country side looking for her, using Ostwick as a base of operations."

Briala shook her head sadly, "I am afraid Commander by the time your soldiers gather, even with the Eluvians, Kara could be in the Tevinter Imperium by then. No, it does not make sense to set off on a blind search until we know _where_ to use our resources. Otherwise we may be spreading ourselves too thin, which may be exactly what our enemies would want."

"What?" Cullen deadpanned.

"Oh do use your head," Briala snapped. "The Inquistion has other obligations which must be taken into consideration. There are enemies that the Inquisition must defeat, getting Fairbanks on the Council of Heralds, and ensuring the Empire stays stable enough to bring peaceful change."

"None of that matters without the Inquisitor." Cullen hissed.

"Think!" Briala snapped.

Cullen found his mouth pulling down into a mulish frown.

"It is likely that whoever took Kara Trevelyan is the same people who is trying to bring down the Inquisition and stop us from achieving our ideology back at the Orlesian Empire. We find them, odds are, and we will find Kara."

Cullen nodded. "So how do we find them?"

"We continue doing what we have been doing." Briala murmured.

"Which has been working out so _great_ so far." Cullen remarked sarcastically.

"It will, a lead will develop, it has to. But now…we have no excuse."

Cullen nodded to himself, rather glumly. _I just have to trust in the Maker_.

"We will find her Commander," Josephine assured, causing Cullen to turn towards her, "we have to." She whispered as an aside.

 _Julien_

The Orlesian Nobleman was standing in his rented estate in the Dales. The Emerald Graves was a good place to set up shop in the Dales and monitor the situation, yet be distant enough from it.

Like any good military leader would do given the circumstances.

Plus, in recent years the Inquisition presence here was…light. Unlike in the Exalted Plains or Emprise du Lion which had agents and soldiers and ambassadors and representatives crawling all over them.

Suddenly though, his patron arrived. His ally.

Her arrival was always proceeded by a sense of deep cold. A sense of foreboding seeped into the room and dampened down on his spirit. Yet almost as soon as it came it went again, though it was still felt, in the heart of his being.

 _It was one of the scariest feelings I have ever experienced_. Julien thought to himself. _Yet I need her_.

"We have her?" He asked before swishing the ice around in his glass.

"Indeed my dear, the plan worked perfectly. I have her all to myself tucked away. And some of her traveling companions they could prove…useful."

Julien smirked, his eyes narrowing as he continued to look at the gathering night, not at his guest. "But you refuse to tell me _where_ she is."

The woman chuckled, the sweetness of it set his hairs on edge. "You need not concern yourself with Kara Trevelyan. She will be ready when the time is right. What you must do is make your own preparations. Focus on _your_ part of the plan. Since the Inquisitor is out of the way you must act."

Julien smiled grimly, his glass swishing aggressively. "I always worry about Kara Trevelyan. She is absolutely vital to the success of this plan. Without her, the Inquisition will never be able to rally for what is to come, with her, and they may still be able to outmaneuver us."

"She will be out of the way, I promise dear." The woman's voice cooed. "And even if she does escape soon it will be too late for her to even act. For your plan will already be in its terminus."

Montfort nodded again, accepting the reasoning. Yet something did not make sense to him. He turned towards her, and found her once again bathed in shadows. The sight brought his breath up short for a second, but he rallied the rest of his defenses.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I am helping you reclaim the Golden Throne my dear."

"Yes, but _why_? Why would you want to see _me_ specifically on that throne?"

She laughed, as airily and mocking as usual. "Because you are what is best for a strong Orlais my dear."

"And why do you want a strong Orlais?"

She chuckled, "because I am Orlesian my dear. I believe a strong Orlais is best for Thedas. Orlais will be the best country to achieve what we both want. Thedas is out of control. Out of control magic, and out of control ideologies. We need a strong hand of order to control all this chaos. The Inquisition, despite their name and what they achieved during the war, will spread nothing but chaos in its wake."

Julien nodded.

"They do seem good at that."

Julien frowned. "Yet you are a mage."

"Out of control magic is dangerous. The Breach, Corypheus, even with them defeated there is a Tevinter Imperium still powerful, and still using magic. Even if the Inquisition's purposes are benign, even if they will work, the temporary chaos they will bring will leave us vulnerable. Do you want to be ruled by a Tevinter Magister? Or a Nevarran death cult? Or a Ferelden noble?"

Julien nodded, _makes sense_.

He sighed, "You'v convinced me. Again. We must move forward, or all will be lost."

His ally nodded, any doubts in his mind, his intelligence turning towards the problem. It was just a shift of darkness, but it definitely looked like a nod.

"You know," Julien smirked, "I could really use a mage with your talent on the front lines."

This time the shadow shifted in a negative, "I am sorry my dear, but you are needed here for your plans. Your knowledge on the front lines will best serve you here, Montbelliard is in Val Royeux to manipulate the Council of Heralds, and I am needed to execute _my_ part of the plan and make sure Kara is neutralized."

Julien nodded, again accepting the reasoning, but he peered into the darkness anyways. "Right. The board is set."

"The board is set, now it's time for the checkmate." The shadow nodded.

 _Now it was time to move the pieces_ , Julien thought, saluting his ally, they still had a lot of work to do.


	27. The Queen Revealed

_Kara_

The Inquisitor's eyes fluttered open and then slammed shut in protest at the light which drilled into her skull.

The first thing her awakening senses perceived was she was laying on something hard. Her body was stretched across it, flayed out as if she had just been left there. Thrown like a piece of garbage, rot on the floor. It was likely stone. It felt like the floor of a dungeon or a castle, but not the upholstered parts like she had in Skyhold, but now, foreboding. She pressed against it to where she was shocked she was able to get any sleep at all.

The second thing she realized she was _filthy_. Her whole body itched and as she stretched slightly and felt out her surroundings she could feel dirt tickle her arms, grind in her arm pits, and lodge in her butt.

Third on the list was despite her presence on the floor, the stone near to her body, there was nothing in its way, virtually between her and it. _Someone has removed my armor_. A quick twitch confirmed her weapon was also gone.

Fourth was the air. It felt dusty and musky as she breathed it in through her nostrils and mouth. It wasn't only her but the entire room which was dirty as hell. She coughed and choked as the realization tickled her throat.

Finally, and most disturbingly of all, the Tobias part of her mind was gone. The bird's soothing familiar presence was not there. She had lost the link. Which had been impossible up until then, she did not think distance or time could separate them. Which meant he was dead, she was really far away, or their connection was being blocked by some other means, likely magical in nature.

It was this last revelation more than any other which made her eyes fly open.

The room she was in was indeed stone, all around. A small window was behind her, she could tell from the slight shimmer of light reflecting and warming off her, highlighting her.

Bars were across the fall wall separating her from the far wall.

She craned her head around, blinking the rest of her tiredness out of her eyes. The adjourning cells, for indeed there were adjourning cells, were empty. Not a single person was in them.

 _Where are my people_?

Disturbingly memories began flowing into her as her consciousness continued to awaken. And this was not the first time she had been awaken. She had food forced down her gullet, half rotten meat, and raw beef. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, she wretched in thought.

Gazing across her bars once more she spied two people watching her. Men. Guards. They wore loose fitting gray armor and carried spears as tall as they were. Their eyes looked hollow, embedded in their heads. Their flesh was pulled taught, their cheeks hollow and sunken. They certainly looked _dead_.

"Hello," She croaked out, her throat burned, "Hello."

The two guards' faces twisted to look at her. They stared at her for several long heartbeats. She was about to open her mouth when the guards beat her to it.

They let loose with a terrible high pitch wail. Kara yelped and her one arm, her one good arm, flew to her ear coving it while she buried her head against the ground to cover the other.

After an excruciating length of time the two guards closed their respective mouths. Kara held herself still for a minute or two, watching her captors. Before relaxing and wiggling her arm around.

It took another long moment, but somewhere deep within the bowels of the castle a bang was heard. As if a door rapidly closed.

Footsteps echoed down the masonry towards her. Growing steadily louder with each passing second.

Finally the door to her cellblock opened, thrown aside as if by some magic.

Kara tried craning her neck around to see who it was. But couldn't. Only their legs.

Her guards stepped aside and the door to her cell swung open by some magic. Kara stayed rapt to the spot. Partially from curiosity, partially from fear, and she was just too damn weak to do anything.

Her captor got down on her haunches and crouched down to examine her prisoner. A black face with imperious features swam into view. She was clutching a staff, and her low cut dress looked…expensive…in the Orlesian tradition. She looked…familiar…but Kara could not exactly place her.

"I…know you." She croaked again.

"Do be a good girl darling and speak up," The mage waved her hand, blue energy leapt up around her finger tips, and Kara's throat tingled and she gurgled.

"And you should know me dear, though I suppose it is a further insult to my honor, that you have forgotten me." She stood to her full imperious length, Kara found it much easier to follow her with her eyes. "Go from being the Enchanter of the Imperial Court to 'should' be known, how far you have fallen."

Something clicked in place, "Vivienne! You're Vivienne!" Kara shouted. "You wanted to join the Inquisition but-"

The mage threw her arms wide interrupting her, "Now you remember me! Yes, I wanted to join the Inquisition, _and you turned me down_. I could have been an asset to you and your cause. And yet you tossed me aside."

Kara snorted, "You supported the Circles. Something that I was, and am, fundamentally opposed to. Recruiting you to my Inquisition would have been like making Corypheus my military commander."

The mage whirred on Kara, glaring, "Ah Kara Trevelyan, even wounded I see you have retained your razor sharp wit."

Kara slowly smirked, "So, what happened to you anyways?"

The woman before her laughed. "So that, is a long story."

Kara yawned. "Seems we have all the time in the world."

The mage nodded, a smile slowly starting to form on her.

"Well let's see, I suppose I should begin after my little party broke up."

Suddenly, it was as if Kara could see the images playing in her mind's eye, as Vivienne was telling them, as if she were actually there. About as accurate and clear as any memory of course.

The first image she saw was of Vivienne, gathered among a bunch of nobles at a party somewhere. She was gesturing to one side, and they looked skeptical.

"I started to look for allies. Both against you and the Inquisition, to stop you and form a front against your influence. You started off as a joke though. None of the nobles wanted to waste the resources or time a distraction with you would bring. After all they had the Game to play, and the Game had turned deadly with the Civil War waging in the Dales. No, that was far more important.

"As your fame started to rise though, as you had proven yourself time and again, solving the Civil War at Halmshiral, the smirks of disinterest became scowls of hostility. No one wanted to do anything with someone who actively opposed their lords and saviors. Everyone wanted to ingratiate themselves with the new regime. The sunset period was in full swing."

She saw this in her mind's eye. The nobles started turning away from her, scowls gracing their features, some waved at her dismissively.

The next images were of Vivienne alone in a forest. Her shadow indistinct in the moonlight, walking slowly, and clutching a staff. The sight looked pretty sad indeed. Forlorn, Kara's heart couldn't help but go out to the woman.

"I traveled across the Orlesian countryside. Looking for refuge, allies, and a way to plot my revenge. I was Vivienne, grand Enchantress of the Imperial Court. The woman who had turned the position into one of importance and prestige, instead of a side show, and now, I was powerless without a friend in the world. This was an intolerable situation, and I would get my power back. One way or another."

The image changed again. This time the former First Enchantress knelt down by a rock, in a cave, it looked as though a shadow were in between her view and Vivienne.

"Fortunately, I found someone who agreed with me. Someone who allowed me and showed me the way to get back to power, we merged. I had little choice."

Realization spiked through Kara's body as if from a bolt of arcane energy. Her eyes widened and she recoiled in horror, "You're a pride demon!" She hissed.

The woman chuckled. "It is never that simple my dear."

"But you've been possessed!" She shouted.

"Please darling, weren't you listening?" Vivienne frowned. "I said we merged, Powerful demons, whether pride or what have you, can merge with their hosts. Take on elements of each other into one distinct personality. The Pride Demon that I found was an element like that, we merged to become one. I took its power and made it my own, and it showed me the way of returning to my personal prestige and importance in life."

"How?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"By corrupting the Orlesian Court and finding a Noble as keen on power as I am. Julien de Montfort. Using him, and manipulating him. He wanted to destroy the Inquisition, like me, and he wants to make Orlais safe again. I gave him the means to do so. Allowed him to see the right path."

Kara mulled this information over, despite her obvious condition she was still working on the problem chewing it over. Her mind tried to do a mental checklist of what she knew about Julien de Montfort. And she realized very little. Other than recognizing the name.

 _Briala would be so disappointed with me_ , she thought to herself.

"So, why me? What do you want with me Kara Trevelyan? Why don't you just kill me instead?"

"Kill you?" The demon woman laughed. "Whatever would we kill you for? No…you are an asset Kara Trevelyan. And we can use you to bring about great change in the world."

Kara frowned mulishly, "I will never betray the Inquisition!"

"Are you sure about that, my dear?" Her eyes twinkled down on her prey. "After all…we all have our own…demons."

Kara's eyes widened. "You want to possess me? To control me?"

"Tsk, nothing so dramatic. You will serve quite willingly."

Kara shuttered at the thought.

"Besides who knows? You might find me a willing ally. Maybe, together, we can both work on Julien de Montfort and achieve an end _you_ want. Remember, you have no idea of my end game Inquisitor. Please try and keep an open mind."

Kara didn't want to, but she couldn't help but mull the thought over in her head. That maybe Vivienne could be an ally. Maybe she really _had_ changed through this merging.

Somewhere in the back of her head a voice spoke, it sounded oddly like Cassandra. _Inquisitor, pull yourself together, trust a demon? Please._

Kara looked around to see Vivienne leaving the room.

"Does Montfort know you are a Demon?" She asked.

The woman turned around to gaze at Kara with all her Imperial might. "Yes." She said.

Somehow Kara doubted the veracity of her claim. But yet could do nothing with it. As Vivienne left to parts unknown.

That is when the voices came.


	28. Contemplating an Uncertain Destiny

_Cullen_

The Commander of the Inquisition's forces crumpled his report against the wall. The piece of paper hit the wall without barely a disturbance. Pathetically bouncing off the stone to land in a heap on the floor. Cullen snarled at it.

In short. Their people had not found any sign of Kara, or the people who took her.

 _I feel so helpless._

Until Josephine or Briala came up with another likely lead, he had nothing to do but search the surrounding countryside. And his troops were just doing that, scowering the immediate region around Ostwick, trying to pick up any hint or any trail. Slowly widening the net more and more.

 _I will search the entirety of the Free Marches until I find her._ He resolved.

But then sighed at the impossibility of it. In this case, with so much time elapsing he was the member of the Inquisition who was the least valuable to finding her.

 _The woman I love…_

 _I have failed you Kara Trevelyan_.

The thought settled deep into the bowels of his soul and rolled around. Spreading back out and threatening to consume him. Poison him. His mood. His thoughts. His wants of the future. The thought that he would never see Kara Trevelyan again made his skin boil.

His thoughts settled into a familiar rut, a loop. Of questioning and despair. No matter how he tried to think of a positive outcome, he was haunted by the mere simple thought.

 _I have failed her._

"Sir." One of his aides said in a corner.

Cullen held his ground, finding himself leaning over the war table without hardly a thought in the world in how he had gotten there.

"Sir." The man repeated.

Cullen glanced up at him. He was no more than a naïf. Maybe twenty years old. Less than half his own age. Just a man doing his job.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes," Cullen snapped, straightening, "what is it?"

"The Inquisition Council, you have a scheduled meeting with them, sir, and asked me to remind you."

Sighing dramatically he closed his eye, _I am really in no fit state to attend a war meeting_. He thought. His feelings were still gloomy and forlorn. But yet he still had a duty to attend to. This meeting was organized days ago, as part of the Inquisition's ongoing efforts to find their Inquisitor. To coordinate their resources and share the reports of their agents and wide rumor.

 _To not attend will send a bad message_.

"Sir?" The aide asked again.

Cullen groaned internally, and fixed him with a stare he hoped combined some mix of warmth along with a predatory show of unamusement.

"Yes, I will attend."

"Very good sir." The man stiffened and subtly shifted his position back along the wall.

 _As if becoming a part of the furniture._

The long walk to the War Room seemed unbearably long today. He was stuck in limbo. He did _not_ want to arrive and have to share his failure with the rest of their little cabal. Nor did he want to hear their failure. Yet, that is all he wanted. To just get it over with and be left alone.

So, when he finally stepped through the doors, he was in a far worse mood then just a few minutes ago.

"My troops are in and around the paths to Ostwick. Looking through the forests, and continuing to set up perimeters around the choke points leading to Starkhaven and Kirkwall. Our parties are searching in a radius radiating out from Ostwick in its center. And they have found…nothing." He said this last dramatically. Sighing. "We have a whole Inquisition legion in the field, and nothing."

"This does present a problem Commander," Josephine spoke, Cullen's head whipped around, and his eyes narrowed, Josephiene either ignored him or continued playing innocent, "The Free Marcher Government has gotten…antsy that so many of our forces are deployed in their backyard. Many of our soldiers have reported receiving inquiries from passing representatives and guards of multiple city states. And while no official sanction has arrived to Skyhold, we must remember that _they_ do not have access to the Eluvian network."

"Let them come. We are doing nothing wrong by looking." Cullen sniffed disdainfully.

"How would you feel about a bunch of foreign troops poking through Ferelden without an invitation or explanation?" Briala stated in her fine simple tones.

"You know very well madam ambassador," Cullen said by way of deliberate insult, "that for the Inquisition a 'legion' is a very…loose term. Any Marcher army from any one of the City States, except for possibly Kirkwall, will outnumber our forces in the field five to one. We are _nothing_ to them."

"Nothing who managed to defeat a creature who claimed godhood. A nothing who has the backing of the Chantry and strong allies in the Orlesian Empire, to many this could be seen as a prelude to an invasion."

Cullen laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, why would we invade the Free Marches?"

"Oh do use your head," Briala sneered.

"Pretty hard to do when it is shoved so far up these reports it can't see daylight!" He shouted.

"Well then maybe you should go out and hit something, which seems to be the only thing you are good at." Briala snapped.

Cullen growled, advancing half a pace, "If you think I will let you come between me and-"

"Enough!"

It took Cullen's mind a moment to register the shout coming from _behind_ him. From Josephine herself. He turned to her open mouthed, and found her fists shaking, her entire body quivering with barely controlled rage.

"We are the Inquisition's _Council_! And look at us! If we cannot do this without Kara Trevelyan, if we fold like a cheap tent the first time she is taken from us…the first time she disappears, then _we have no business being an Inquisition_."

"Jospehine," Cullen stammered as her words were losing their heat.

"Please, we can…"

"No! I said enough! We have come too far, _sacrificed too much_ , to just give up now. Unless we do give up. If that is what you decide then on your own heads be it." Josie said.

Cullen sighed, "She's right."

Josephine sighed, "We will find her Cullen, I am sure of it," she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But she wouldn't want us to give up. To stop making the world a better place. That would cheapen her legacy."

"Fairbanks?" Cullen asked.

"Fairbanks." Josephine nodded.

Cullen sighed, feeling one step closer to loosing Kara once and for all, like he was giving up. _But she is right, it is what the Inquisitor would want_. So, he closed his eyes, took a calming breath.

"Alright, let's get back to work."

 _Alain_.

The Scion of the Valmont family entered the estate room of Julien de Montfort. Only to find the man stooping over a map, making a cutting motion with his hand. Pushing it up through the map. Valmont glanced at it quickly and saw it was a river valley, somewhere in the Orlesian farmland.

Though the fact itself caused some concern he was here for other matters.

"The Council of Heralds is set to have its election soon."

Montfort looked up at him and gave him a sincere grin, "Excellent. Everything is proceeding according to plan."

Alain frowned, "Indeed? Fairbanks still poses a threat to my ascendance, if you can even call it that. And the Inquisition for all intents and purposes seems to still be supporting their candidate."

"The Inquisition won't be a problem much longer," The man to Montfort's left grinned predatorily.

Valmont queried his eyebrow at him, and took in his bearded visage. Somehow the term _mercenary_ popped into his head but Valmont couldn't put his finger on why. _Now now, now is not the time for preconceptions and biases to cloud your judgement Alain_.

But he did not miss the warning look that Montfort shot the man, regardless.

Alain cleared his throat nervously, "Speaking of the Inquisition. I have heard rumors, out of the Free Marches, that the Inquisitor has disappeared and that the Inquisition has mounted a massive search operation for her. Soon, this news will reach the Imperial Throne."

"Yes, how…tragic." For them Julien murmured.

"Indeed, and how fortunate for us that on the eve of the Election, our greatest enemy suddenly finds themselves leaderless." Alain continued.

"Do you have a point Alain?" Julien's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

Alain gulped, suddenly realizing how precarious his position was. Whatever Julien was planning he was not indispensable to it, just a minor contrivance.

"No, I am just curious."

Julien nodded.

Alain turned on his heels and left, _but I vow to find out what you are up to, and if I am really on the right side_.

 _Kara_

It had been seemingly weeks that Kara sat on the cold cobblestone floor of her prison cell. With barely enough bread and water to survive. Her stomach was in a constant state of semi rebellion against her.

And the voices were growing steadily louder. From a seeming tick in the back of her mind, to a whisper, to now a full throated murmur. She could just make out words.

Shapes moved in her periphery, every time she turned to look at them though they were gone. But they were slowly looking like the figures of people.

"What is it you want Inquisitor?"

"What is it you desire?"

"What can stop us Inquisitor?"

"What makes you crawl under your sheets at night in terror, keeping you up?"

Kara screwed her eyes shut. Trying to keep the voices out. There was something alluring about them all. _Surely my mind is playing tricks on me_.

A ringing footstep over the cobblestone jolted her eyes open. A finely dressed feminine leg was mere inches in front of Kara's nose. She rolled her eye up to look at the owner of the foot, and started from the sight of Josephine towering over her.

 _Now, now Kara…you've had this dance before. This is a demon_.

"Inquisitor. What do you want?" The apparition asked.

Kara decided to ignore her. Not engage with the figure.

It got on its heels, looking Kara in the eye for a long moment. She chose not to make eye contact. The Demon sighed, and looked away.

"You will have to answer me. But I suppose I could guess: Peace, freedom, the sharing of rights and responsibility between the Elves and the humans of Orlais?"

Kara bit her lip, just barely choking back her words, her retort.

"Ah there it is, a response." The demon smiled. "I saw that."

Kara glowered at it, hardly caring.

"But then that is what we mean to find out, the purpose of our little…Inquisition. To find the best way forward. To find out how we can serve you, and how you can serve us…and maybe in the course of events…find out…what you really want."

With that Josephine disappeared in a snap of smoke. Kara blinked as if the sudden light had vanished along with it. Her eyes readjusting to the sudden darkness reasonably well.

But as it turned out unnecessarily as another light, another presence, filled in behind her.

"So, Inquisitor, what do you desire?" The soft voice of her Military Commander spoke out.

Her eyes flew open.

 _No, think Kara, that is not Cullen. It is a Desire Demon_. _If I had to guess_.

"Do you really desire to free all the Elves and set things straight?" Cullen mocked. "After all they smell of dirt, and dung, and refuse." He sighed and made an exaggerated flapping noise with his hands. "Or to bring peace to the Orlesian Empire?"

He sighed, waiting.

She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. Something almost compelled her to speak yet she still held her tongue.

The figure began pacing her, circling her. Continuing to peer down at her with the gaze of a predator. And she was some juicy morsel, primed for the devouring.

Her mouth dried at the thought. And she gulped self-consciously.

"What is it you _really_ desire?" The figure taunted.

Kara's eyes were drawn. And she saw the demon. A perfect replica of the man she loved. Quite shirtless, pectorals somehow gleaming in the demonic light.

"Is it that the one secret, sinful desire of your heart is to just let it all go? To stop the pointless fight against Empires? This game where one is on top and then the next and the next? On and on it goes until there is nothing left? Don't you want to sink down into silken sheets and forget all your worries?"

The form stopped pacing, and then was right next to her. Almost in a single eye blink.

"With me?" It breathed in her ear. "All to yourself. Someone else to worry about the big decisions. Just you and me and our carnal…passions."

Almost against her will she felt herself lean over to him. Craning her neck around until…she fell through almost thin air, almost entirely over balancing onto the floor.

And spinning around to face the sound of whimpering. Perhaps the most unnatural sight yet confronted her. Huddled in the corner of the far cell.

Herself.

The same red hair. The same skinny frame. The same shapely core. The same blue eyes, though these were glistening with tears. Peering at her from atop some very bony elbows.

The whimpering was muffled from behind those same elbows. The sound rolled on and on and on. Until it echoed off the rocks and the walls. Kara lost track of time. And though it did not seem to change in pitch or tenor or volume it grew louder, more incessant. Assaulting her, penetrating her senses, tearing her from the inside out.

"What's wrong?" Kara finally blurted.

"We failed." The other Kara whimpered. Clearing her throat dramatically before she continued. "They tore us apart. The Orlesian Empire. The forces loyal to the throne. Gaspard betrayed us when he took the opportunity. He has been the one planning this from the very beginning. We could not stop him. We needed the allies." She whimpered.

"Allies? As in demons?" Kara smiled at her twin crookedly.

The response she got was a twisted crook to her head. A curious look peering at her from the darkness. Not judging. Not hungry. Just curious.

"Why? When any allies we could have could make up for anything? We have enemies, powerful enemies, we cannot defeat these enemies without help. Powerful help."

"We defeated Coryphaeus." Kara pointed out.

Her twin laughed, bitterly. "Coryphaeus came at us directly. No subtly, no remorse. Not hiding himself or his intentions or those of his armies. He hid the truth of his intentions in plain sight. But how can we defeat an enemy when we do not know they are our enemy? At least not until it is too late."

Kara gulped.

"We cannot stand against them Kara Trevelyan. Is that not what you fear? Keeps you up at night? That no matter all our efforts and exertions that it would all be for naught?"

"It won't be." Kara murmured.

Her twin shrugged. "If you say so. But so many people hate us. More people than in the Inquisition by a factor of ten. They plot and they scheme. While a million things have to go right for us to even come close to holding the day. Meanwhile our enemies gather allies, and they do not care for petty distinctions of morality or rely on their fear to get, well, anything done. Why not us?"

It took Kara half a heartbeat to come up with the answer. "Because we have to be better."

She fixed the Inquisitor with a pitying look. "You'll be dead. And all the great things you wanted to do with your life would be for naught."

"So then the answer is, what? To give into despair and just…return home?" Kara bit sarcastically, but yet her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Is it not better to just go on and live a quiet life? Without everyone depending on us? So much could go wrong. We could live in an estate somewhere, but then…we'd be miserable. Safe though."

Kara descended into a gloomy silence. Holding her knees to her and holding them close to her body. Trying to ignore the cold feeling of dread creeping upon her soul.

She was now alone. To contemplate the gloom of her thoughts. Anything they could do could be wiped out in a single second.

Despite their power, despite the Eluvians they were still effectively surrounded by two large and powerful forces. The Fereldens to their east could unite all of the Bannorn in a single campaign against Skyhold. _And we could not hold._ Gaspard, to their west, ruled the largest Empire in the history of the world. If he ever decided the Inquisition was not worth the trouble and that he was more afraid of the nobility then the knowledge they held over him, then the Inquisition would become dust on the pages of history. As dusty as the cell she found herself in.

As much as Kara hated it, and she despaired at the thought, she was now as much a part of the delicate Dance of Empires as anyone else. And she despised herself for it.

 _But I am good at it_.

 _How long as that been there?_ She asked herself. Her senses were now becoming aware of a keen tapping. Echoing down the halls as if from a great distance. But the steps were growing steadily louder. Stronger.

She craned her head around. Her former spy master approached her, in a halo of pure white light. Her cloak drawn about her, framing her read hair as it always had whenever she would attend a council meeting when she was still Kara's eyes and ears throughout Thedas.

"The Inquisition stands triumphant," The figure said, coming fully into Kara's eyesight, clearly, boldly. "We have defeated our enemies. We have brought justice to the world. We have freed the Elves and dragged the Orlesian Empire to heal."

She swept her hands before her, palms up. "The Inquisition now sits at the head of a mighty Empire stretching from the Amaranthine Ocean to the Western Approach. Skyhold is our Capitol, and impregnable fortress, and you have been crowned Empress of the South."

Kara felt her brows knit in puzzlement, though her wits were rallying themselves now that they had a practical problem to focus on. "How is this anything I want? I do not want to be…anything like that."

"Haven't you wondered Inquisitor?" Leiliana smirked, pacing in front of her boss like a predator sizing up its prey, "With as much power as you have, personally, and have gathered in the Inquisition, what heights you can reach?"

Kara cocked her head, frowning, considering it, "I suppose. But it's not something I want. I do not want that power, heck your previous demon tried to sell me on the opposite."

The Leliana-demon smile only grew. "It is not something you want…yet."

Kara felt a chill creep down her spine as suddenly, again, she was plunged into darkness with a gust of wind and a bang of a closing door.

And with it a cry and a whimper.

Kara whirled around her cell looking for the source of the noise. No demonic and eerie light highlighting its presence. No sounds ominous or otherwise amplified by magic. Just the simple, primal, sound of human whimpering.

Finally, she located it. A heaving pile of refuse over in one corner she had mistaken for a pile of debris and dirty clothes. But the sound was coming from it, in time with the quivering mess.

Kara groaned, moving her body for what felt like the first time in days. Her bones creaking with the renewed exertion. Her muscles threatening to snap under the strain. But, she made it over there, slowly reaching out, to uncover the mess.

And blinked.

"Mom?" She croaked out tentatively.

The woman huddled in the rags underneath her was older, more careworn, her skin was clearly drawn tighter around her face. Making her look much more…common…then she ever had before. And dark circles were under her eyes, but it was clearly the matriarch of the Trevelyan line.

"My Kara." The woman croaked.

The voice sold it, it _was_ her mom.

Kara reacted instinctually, violently, tearing herself away from her mom and panting violently. _This is the woman who set the trap for me, who led me to this slaughter. Of course they would do a double take…no witnesses._

The woman looked hurt, tears filled the edge of her eyes. "Why do you react this way my child?"

Rage bubbled up through Kara's throat, spilling on the flagstones, "You betrayed me! You used me! You tore me up and spat me out. You set this whole thing up. Lured me to Ostwick under false pretenses. Only to throw me to these dogs. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing you too were caught in your own trap."

Eleina Trevelyan laughed, bitterly, sarcastically, "Is that what you believe? That I could turn against my own flesh and blood so dramatically? So entirely?"

"I could believe just about anything at this point." Kara snarled.

Eleina closed her eyes. "It pains me you believe that of me. Especially when I was trying to reconcile." She sighed. "The letter I sent, it was addressed to you, I wanted to reconcile. But a bunch of marauders attacked the home. I think they were hoping to capture me, ransom me off. But instead they found the letter, perfect bait for a trap. And now you blame me for it."

Kara glared at her for a second. _Is this true?_

"Do you have any proof other than your word?"

Eleina glared at her, then smirked. "If the letter itself is not proof enough then there is nothing I can say on the matter."

That, whatever that was, seemed to bring an end to their conversation.


	29. A Suspicious Guest

_Cullen_

The Commander of the Inquisition's forces marched with his usual precision down the stone steps of the Inquisition's dungeons. His footbeats echoed confidently back to him. _Though that confidence is hardly shared by my soul_. It had taken him a full two minutes, by his reckoning, before he even started the trip down here. When the messenger came to inform him that Briala wanted to speak to him, by the Inquisition's dungeons. An odd place to be sure.

He had little better to do then go here. None of his reports on the search for the missing Kara Trevelyan looked like it was gaining any traction. And the next reports weren't due in for several hours.

His curiosity was piqued though. _Even though this will likely end up being a waste of my time_.

As he descended the steps though his pace slowed. He could make out the sound of distinct whispering filtering up through the stairwell, drawing him up short. He held a hand against the stonework to steady himself. Eyes peering into the half-darkness, only being lit by torches in scones along the wall.

He could not make out what was being said though the tenor of the conversation seemed to be angry.

Finally he rounded the corner and came upon a curious site. In the front of the dungeon's was an anteroom filled with artwork. However the new addition of a table was set in the middle of the room. A small table granted, but one with what looked like a piece of sheepskin parchment on it. _A map?_ Standing over the table were two people, the cloaked form of the Inquisition's spymaster…and a figure wide of shoulder that Cullen could not immediately identify.

"What's all this?" Cullen asked stepping fully into the room.

The man turned to face the Commander, and Cullen gave a start of recognition. _Alain de Valmont what is he doing here?_

Instead though Briala was the first to answer. "This is a map of Southern Thedas. The Free Marches, and Ferelden. Our Alain here has been here giving us…information."

"When did all this happen? And what information could an Orlesian Noble possibly offer us of anything of import?" Cullen growled.

Briala didn't even blink at his ire. "In the night. Over the last few days. He sent us a messenger, through an intermediary, that he was coming, with information about Kara Trevelyan. But he demanded upmost secrecy. Hence him coming in the middle of the night to us, hence I sending a message from one of my most trusted advisors to you through one of your messengers, to come to the dungeons, in the middle of the night."

"As for the information," The Orlesian noble blinked, cleared his throat, "I believe with my help the spymaster here has been able to track down the location of Kara Trevelyan."

Cullen blinked, his eye swiveling over to the war table, and then back to the person in front of him. "You are an Orlesian noble, why would you help us?"

Alain stiffened, his jaw setting. "Because _not_ helping would leave the fate of the Orlesian Empire in maybe the hands of lesser men. It is not wise, nor is it just to imprison someone who means the Orlesian Empire no harm. It is unwise to use that person as a pawn in a game to hijack the political process of the Council of Heralds. My only regret is I didn't see it sooner. I was hoping…" He shuttered. "I was hoping my allies truly were noble people who wanted to restore the Orlesian Empire back to its former glory from the rut we are in."

"Restore it by continuing its abuses? Restoring it for humans only? And that is if only they were non-mages?" Cullen snarled.

Alain bristled, "You think that the Elves and the mages really benefit from this stagnation? From Civil War and inept ruler ship?" He shook his head, answering his own questions. "No. They do not. No one does. Montfort is a patriot, and I thought he had the vision to be a strong…but fair ruler. I was duped. I believe many people were. And I believe he was hiding his true intentions from me until recently."

"What changed your mind?" Cullen pressed.

Alain looked to the side. "I saw him consorting with mercenaries. Over a map. They are planning something, in the Dales…and this whole business with the Inquisitor was a bit…too coincidental."

"Which, I suppose, brings us to the business at hand." Cullen said.

"Please." Briala said gesturing over at the table.

It was as she said it was. A map with a much closer look at the Southern Half of the continent then he was used to seeing. Especially since he was used to staring at a war table with a much grander view. All the way up North to the Tevinter Imperium and West to the Anderfels.

On it was several lines, most of the prominent ones leading south from Ostwick all the way to the Vinmark mountains. The main mountain range in the Southern Free Marches.

Cullen queried a quizzical eyebrow over at Briala who was leaning over the table. And Alain standing somewhere in the back. Both of them were looking at the same lines he was.

"And what is this?" He asked.

"Where the Inquisitor is…we believe." Briala nodded towards the Orlesian.

"Looking into some of his finances Julien de Montfort purchased land in Southern Free Marches. Why would he? When the Free Marches is so far from imperial territory and he has no real interest in anything beyond our borders, except for maybe the conquest of some of our neighbors. He wouldn't deign to _purchase_ land. Not unless he had something in mind."

"Where is this land?" Cullen snapped. Then he felt his eyes widen. "Not Coryphaeus's prison?"

"No, not the prison," Briala remarked very dryly. "But a small fort which used to belong to the Grey Wardens on the opposite edge of the Vinmark's."

"So this is our proof?" Cullen laughed, a single deep, short, sarcastic laugh. "Montfort is buying land?"

"And one of my Elves, finally, got into contact with a passing Elven Merchant. He says that he came across, stumbled really, upon a carriage with the Montfort family Crest. It was nothing to him but with this latest information from Montfort, he was transporting something. A large something apparently, down South through the Free Marches. Again…why?"

"Why would he use soldiers with his own family crest?" Cullen asked, the obvious question in his mind. "He has mercenaries."

"He wouldn't trust mercenaries to transport the Inquisitor. Not with something this important. Mercenaries talk. Any of the Cheveliars would be personally loyal to him. Not his pay or his purse, of which there could always be someone with a larger purse. At least that is what he is likely to believe. What I'd probably believe in his circumstances. Mercenaries would be good at brute strength. And they might be stopped whereas the crest of a prominent Orlesian family would not be bothered by Marcher authorities _unless_ they did something specific."

"We are assuming this is even the Inquisitor." Cullen snapped.

"I am sure of it."

Cullen's face hardened into a mask as he stared down the spymaster of the Inquisition. Josephine's words echoed around in his head. But yet despite the need for peace and unity, he just could not get the bitter feelings out of his stomach. The rebukes whirling around in his head. The need to lash out.

"Briala, a word."

She nodded dutifully before stepping in line with him. The two of them retreated into one corner of the room. Valmont fiddling with his hands somewhere in the back of the room. Looking obviously way from them. It was dark where they were the torch light hardly penetrating.

"Are you sure the Inquisitor is in this fort?" Cullen growled, low.

"Yes," Briala nodded.

"How?" Cullen snarled. "He is an Orlesian Noble. Someone who you should hate and despise. And now he comes to us out of nowhere with a mysterious offer of peace? Of turning on his master who is a part of some conspiracy?"

"It feels right."

Cullen rolled his eyed.

Briala smirked. "Do use your common sense. I know you are concerned about the dear Inquisitor but it does make sense. Julien needed somewhere to store the Inquisitor quickly and safely. Without access to the Eluvians if he wanted to reach his holdings in the Dales or Orlais itself required him to go through the open roads west. Through Ferelden, and where we and the Monarchy may have our problems we have our agents and have been keeping an eye on the road. Across the very paths leading to Skyhold, and eventually across Orlais, whose Emperor is in our pocket. The longer he takes to get her under his control, the longer it takes us to discover him. The more time something can go wrong."

"And then they didn't just kill her?"

"If that was the case then they _would_ have left her corpse behind. In Ostwick."

Cullen sighed bending to the impossibility of the logic he was facing. He still did not trust the situation.

"And if this ends up being a wild goose chase?" He tried, rallying once more.

"Do you have any better leads?" Briala countered, with a smirk and a twist with her eyebrow.

 _No_. Cullen glared at her sullenly, his mouth was positively mulish in its pout.

"What I thought." Briala smirked, but then sighed. "Not that is much of a victory. And we will have time to run down other leads. But we can now get the pieces moving. We can now get our people in the right places, and rally our allies. If we use the Eluvians we can strike within days."

Cullen sighed. Nodded. "Alright. And someone needs to let Varric know. He'll have a lot of house guests coming up soon."

Briala snorted.

Cullen turned towards Alain. "Alright, we are getting the Inquisition moving."

The man looked relieved, clutching at his heart.

"But I swear, if this ends up being a trap of some sort, then by all the gods, the Old and the New. I will end you."

Alain nodded once, but Cullen saw the bobbing of his adam's apple as the man gulped from his nervousness.


	30. The Inquisition Marches, or does it?

_Gaspard de Chalons_

The Imperial Majesty of the Greatest Empire to ever grace the face of Thedas sat behind his reading desk. It was late into the night and he found himself reading the latest trade dispatches from merchants operating along the Neverran border, asking for his personal guarantee he would send Orlesian Cheveliars to fight off some bandits which were plaguing their business interests.

 _What has the Empire come to? Orlesian Cheveliars to fight simple bandits! In the days of Drakon merchants could defend themselves_.

At least he was reading it in theory. Instead he found himself in a stupor. Both from the lateness of the hour and his clouded mind from the bottle of fine Orlesian wine on the desk next to him. Its aroma beginning to permeate the entire room.

His eyes drooped and his head rolled to the side along the neck. His head snapped up when the chalice he was holding in his left hand fell to the floor with a dull thunk.

He cursed silently as he stooped to pick it up. Fortunately it was empty, or else the rich wine would stain the carpet.

When he looked up from the planting he almost dropped it again from fright, yelping at the sight before him. He had to blink once or twice to clear his head and make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Standing there before him. With her clear white skin and flowing gown making her look almost ghost like, was the Elf Briala. His 'keeper.' Sans her mask, which showed clearly exactly who she was representing in this particular affair.

"Good evening Majesty." She said, smirking. "I hope I am not disturbing your…reports."

The Emperor held his tongue for a second locking his stare with the imp like face of the Elf. The Elf merely smiled back at him.

 _I curse the day I ever met you, and that whore Celene let you into her chambers_.

But finally, he sighed. "What can I do for you?"

The smirk wavered for a moment. The spymaster for the Inquisition, the former spymaster for the Empire, and personal consort to the former Empress fixed Gaspard in an inquisitive stare.

"The Inquisitor has been captured-"

"Ah." Gaspard grinned. "We had heard something about that. Though personally I doubted the varsity of the claims. But the Imperial Spy network came up with this intelligence, a couple of weeks ago. I told them it changed nothing."

The Elf scowled.

"But alas," Gaspard continued, placing the chalice on the table before him and clapping his head together, "you have a request of the Orlesian Empire?"

"Yes, to formalize our alliance. And to rescue the Inquisitor. We need troops, and heavy equipment for what we expect is a protracted siege."

"Can the Inquisition not stand on its own? And what of Orlais's needs? We have been downsizing our military specifically because of the Inquisition, and your benevolence."

"You have the troops. You have the equipment. We have the means to get those troops there. And we have fought side by side before. To defeat our mutual enemy in Coryphaeus."

Gaspard snapped back in his chair, growling, pulling at his beard as he went. He stayed like that. Submerged in darkness for more than a second. Sure the Elf before him could not see his expression. Which he felt change through rage to despair to calculation.

"And what if I decided to let the Inquisitor rot in that cell? I am tired of these games. Tired of being a puppet on strings. I am tired of being manipulated by an Elf, and a foreign organization who does not have what I believe to be the best interests of the Empire at thought. I could have you arrested this very moment. I believe you are still wanted by a few authorities in Halamshiral."

Briala's face froze into a mask before him. It was startling to behold as the light in her eyes, cheery and pleasant, went out, and her mouth turned into a thin line. It wasn't angry. It wasn't furious. It wasn't at all what Gaspard was expecting in any way shape or form. It was passive. Cold. Calculating.

She smiled, bitterly. "My dear Gaspard do you really believe I would make it to Halamshiral in the confines of any number of Orlesian guards?"

The Emperor stayed silent.

"And what do you think I'd do once I escaped?"

Again he stayed silent but a chill ran down his spine at the implication. The threat.

Briala leaned in close. Gaspard felt like gulping.

"You know the power I wield," She whispered, he shivered, "and what do you think I could do with that power if you let the Inquisitor die?"

Gaspard still had no answer. But feared where it was going.

Her smile widened, he could see every tooth from this distance. "I will set the Empire aflame and watch the ashes."

"You…can't." Gaspard squeaked.

"I can, and I will." Briala assured. She then backed up. "You see I may not always like or agree with Kara Trevelyan. I find her irretraceable, arrogant, stubborn, and far too blunt for someone who has spent time as Inquisitor playing the Orlesian Court like a cheap fiddle. Yet I consider her my friend. I have grown fond of her in my own way, though I dare not share it with her. And I believe she may be the last best hope to build a better world for all of our people. And if you leave that last best hope to die. You will find out exactly how hot the flames can burn."

Gaspard gulped.

"I tried to be peaceful. Despite Kara's fears I want to be peaceful. But we will save Kara Trevelyan, that I promise, or I will no longer continue to take the Slow Path."

Gaspard's mustache bristled at the thought. But he still felt enraged, bitter, and stubborn about giving in.

"And, we still have the blackmail on you. So not only will your country burn but the Council of Heralds will call for your head."

Gaspard sighed, giving in. Even without his own personal agenda on the table the mere fact was, if Briala _could_ do what she claimed and would do it then the situation would only be exasperated by a political shakeup within the empire. Which would only further spread the chaos.

 _Chaos or Order, peace or war?_

It was always the choice any leader had to face. At least so he believed from his limited time on the throne. As always, he only had one choice. And he cursed Celene for a fool for letting herself be killed.

"I accept. We will coordinate with you, and your Commander."

Briala nodded, looking gracious. "Thank you my Emperor, most sincerely."

Gaspard smiled ruefully. _That was something at least_.

 _Joesephine Montillyet_.

The ambassador to the Inquisition stood in an office in the Grand Cathedral, just off the grand convocation chamber. The room in question was finely furnished, but rather sparsely upholstered. Just a few nick nacks and spy like objects were cluttered around the desk. A bird cage was in one corner, now covered, and a ghastly painting of a nug completed the entire mis-en-scene.

The woman she came to see was just behind her desk, standing in front of her chair. Painted a bright red. Same as her hair.

"Ah Josie you did not have to worry, the Chantry will put any of its Knights and Templars to your cause. You did not have to send chochlates, we did not forget what Kara Trevelyan did for us. Though they are appreciated." The former Spymistress of the Inquisition said the last with a small smirk.

"It was a gift, not a bribe." Josephine replied, laughing airily.

Leliana leaned down over her table, "Of course the Divine will be overjoyed to hear this."

"Oh?" Josephine asked raising a curious eyebrow. "How is her perfection?"

"Oh she is fine, just she is liable to join this little party of yours."

Despite years of training in decorum, keeping her feelings in check, and having those instincts honed in the Grand Game, she couldn't help but let her feelings show. She blinked rapidly and her mouth opened ever so slightly. She held her hand to it, trying to hide her expression.

"She wants to do what?"

"Join the fight, on the front." Leliana scowled.

Josephine stammered, "B-but, she can't. She is too important to lose."

Leliana chuckled harshly, "The Divine can do whatever she wants, and she has been talking about…getting out of the house…of late."

"You are her left hand, can't you advise her?"

Leliana sighed and put her head in her hands, murmuring. "Cassandra relies upon me for intelligence, to be her hand in the field and go where she can't and then report on the facts to her."

"But she could be killed!" Josephine squealed, her alarm growing.

Leliana smiled wryly, "not with her retinue of Templars and guards. And besides, I'll be there."

Sigh. "Is there nothing we can do to convince her?"

"No." Leliana shook her head.

Josephine rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose I will have to let Evangeline know."

Leliana laughed, "Just tell her to not be too obvious. Cassandra will notice and pout."

"Maker help us."

 _Kara Trevelyan_

Her body felt old, tired, the weight of the literal dirt was pressing her into the floor. Her eyes were in a similar state of rest, drooping nearly closed. Yet she couldn't sleep. The demons dancing around her head and the cell were now a constant low buzzing hum in the back of her mind. One preventing her from getting the least bit of relaxation from its constant tempo. The drumbeat.

She felt like giving in just to make the voices stop.

 _No Kara, that is defeatist_ , she chastised herself. Running from the thought.

Yet filling in the void were the demons. They were louder now, their faces sounding like a low drone. Her spine shivered, soon they would be a full roar.

All sense of time had fled her long ago. All she knew was the drumbeat. All sense of self had fled her. All she knew was the voices. All sense of her surroundings had left her, all she knew was the…

She groaned. Curling her knees up closer to her chest and whimpering.

The despair washed through her. More and more. She had not been rescued. The Inquisition had not come for her. Her friends. Her allies. No one. In her great network.

 _Not even Cullen_.

She stifled her sob by pressing her head into her knees.

" _Kara, fight it…"_

Her head jolted up and she looked towards the ceiling of her prison. The voice came to her from a long way off. As if a voice in the wind.

Nothing at first, but slowly a pale light resolved in the corner. It grew steadily brighter until it materialized there. It looked whiter and whiter, until it was almost blinding, yet Kara could not look away. Squinting into it. A seemingly human figure was materializing in it. Yet it was indistinct.

" _Kara fight it…"_ The voice repeated. Sounding angelic.

Kara frowned _could this really be what I think it is or is this another trick of the demons?_ She bit her lip, chewed on the possibility, then decided.

"I do not know how."

" _Yes you do, embrace your future, and learn the path."_ The spirit said.

She was swept up in a whirlwind. She could not hear the voices anymore. And she landed, hard into the dirt and ground. So hard she coughed, spluttering briefly for the air which had momentarily left her. Yet her body felt clean and clear for the first time in what seemed like a generation.

She leapt to her feet and looked around her surroundings.

It was the middle of a dirt plain. To her senses it seemed like somewhere in the Dales. It felt right. The wind was right. It tasted right to her.

She also tasted… _smoke?_ She frowned at her surroundings, glaring into it. It was dark but dotting the horizon she could see fired burning in the night. Off in the distance. Barely blurs to her.

 _Burning villages?_ She wondered.

"This is a future Kara Trevelyan, a _possible_ future. What your Enemy intends to do. Devastate Eastern Orlais, set fire to the Dales, and use the furnace to rise to power."

She turned left. And saw a figure behind her. Losing all of its holy light, yet dressed in flowing white. With blond hair pouring out of the top of her head.

"And just who is my enemy?" Kara asked.

The figure before her smiled lopsidedly, "All in good time Kara."

"And how will I help them achieve this end?"

The image before her changed. She was plunged briefly into darkness. And then slowly light.

She was in a throne room. And _she_ was in a throne room.

Before her she was bowing. In front of a person sitting in a chair. Head low. Dressed all in flowing black leathers. Nothing like her Inquisition gear, but clearly something for adventuring. For killing. For blending into ones surroundings.

She was speaking, Kara started at the sound of lifeless in the voice. "It is done my lord. I serve you now. You and your cause are now my cause."

"Good, Kara Trevelyan, then you know what is required of you. Go to Val Royeux."

She rose but bowed her head once more, "Yes, my lord."

She saw herself stalk off down the corridor.

Kara looked to her right and saw the spirit. This time with a glum, forlorn expression on her face.

"And so it may be. The enemy uses the Inquisitor as a pawn."

Kara's mouth opened, slack jawed. It took her a shameful second to recompose herself anew. "Is this what _will_ happen or what _might_ happen?"

The spirit jutted her jaw out, eyes narrowing precipitously. It took her a moment to respond. "This is an echo of a reflection to the intentions of your enemy. To turn you into a servant of darkness. To corrupt your intent and twist it upon the world. And with your magic and your talents you could be a great asset. Consume and destroy the Inquisition…and then become an assassin against anyone he believes to be a threat."

The image morphed again. This time she was in a city. Clearly Orlesian in its architecture. Looking out over the rooftops. It was dark. Only a pale moon casting a ghost of light about them.

Kara was very still. Peering out looking for signs of movement. Anything to indicate why the spirit might have believed this a good place to take her. What lessons she might learn.

She was about to ask when, out of the corner of her eye. Movement. She focused on it.

The figure, dressed in complementary black armor, darted among the rooftops. A mere shadow. Yet the moonlight gave Kara enough view to look down on it and see what it was doing.

Which, it seemed to be stalking another set of figures which promptly rounded the street cornet below. Kara was dubious at the clarity of which she was seeing these events unfold.

By their dress and appearance the three figures were an Orlesian noble and his retinue of guards. The two shadows were bulkier, more condensed around the shoulders. Clearly they wore some sort of helmet. While the third figure was just one seamless shadow. Scabbards at the other two's sides confirmed Kara's initial observation.

Her eyes swiveled back to their hunter. She gave a start when she realized it was her, from the figure suddenly stepping into the moonlight.

Her doppelganger's eyes looked dead. Cold. Considering. Focusing purely on the task ahead of her.

Kara watched with rapt attention as the figure leapt down behind the two guards. They turned to meet the new threat but were unprepared for the assassin. The demon finished off the first guard with a slash to his throat with a knife, then ducking below the awkward lunge from the second, finished him off with an arrow to the throat.

The third figure backed up terrified.

It was then, being shoved against the wall that Kara recognized him as well.

Alain de Valmont. Dressed in very fine Orlesian silks. Yet with a look of pure unadulterated terror on his face.

"Please! I'll pay!"

"It is too late my dear Alain, you have failed my master Montfort for the last time."

With that the other Kara shoved her knife deep in his stomach, his body when tense, his eyes somehow bulged, but she just let him fall carefully to the cobblestones. Not even bothering to clean the knife.

Kara shot the spirit next to her an inquisitive look, her eyebrows nettling together significantly, "Montfort? As in Julien?"

"The same," she intoned, "the man seeks to rule the world. Or at least Orlais. And you, after he has made use of you in tearing apart the Inquisition, will then use you. As his personal assassin. You will butcher anyone who steps out of line of his glorious regime."

Kara nodded, and winced, suddenly she felt a great weight was back on her mind. Her head was beginning to ache, just the beginnings.

"But how do I stop this?" Her voice low and pleading, her lip quivering. "I can already feel them in the back of my head. My body is failing me, from lack of food. Soon I will be theirs."

The Spirit began to float away, as if unwilling reaching out for the Inquisitor below her. "Hold fast Kara Trevelyan. Have faith. Faith in your friends. Faith in your allies. And most of all, faith in your loved ones. The Inquisition is on its way."

 _Havard_

The Mercenary Captain roused himself early. Even before the sun had a chance to properly come up, and set himself to preparing the rest of his men for the trials of the day, and indeed the days ahead. For the time was now. Now to set Montfort's plan into action. Now to defeat the enemies of Orlais and make more money then he ever dreamed. Now to set things right which had wronged him for so very long.

He cursed his men briefly for fools. Many were not military. Some took a while to begin their own preparations. Preferring their own bedrolls, even when they were on bare rock.

Cooking fires were lit, the smells of bacon and mutton wafted over to him, and he met with his officers, sub officers, then the other officers of the other companies.

By the time all the preparations were made the sun was already high in the sky, and they had a long march ahead.

Though Havard looked around at his men proud. They may've been a motley assortment of cut-throats, wet-behind-the-ears soldiers, and veterans from the War of the Lions, but they were _his_.

Their new armor gleaming in the morning sun.

The armor emblazoned with the crest of the Inquisition.


	31. The Battle

_Kara_

At first she thought it was yet another trick of the Demons. Yet she probed it with her feelings. And it did feel familiar. _They couldn't have mimicked the entire feeling of him in my head could they?_

Since they were captured in Ostwick Kara had not felt the presence of Tobias. The Tobias part of her mind was empty. Now though, just at the edge of her consciousness, like from a barely remembered dream, he was back. The primal urges. The need to hunt. Kill. And eat. But yet, she thought she felt a primal longing to find _her_.

Her eyes snapped open. The demons were also gone. It felt like they were taking a breath. A pause.

Something was happening.

Whatever it was. Kara redied herself.

 _Cullen_

The combined Inquisition-Chantry-Orlesian forces made camp at the bottom of a valley just under the mountain where the prison was. Cullen looked up at a caw, squinting into the sunlight to see Kara's hawk, _Tobias was it?_ Circling overhead.

Smiling ruefully he stepped into the Command tent. Cassandra, Leliana, an Orlesian General, Briala, and Josephine were already there waiting for him. Each of them standing over three tables which were mashed together with a giant map of the area spread out across them.

Knight-Captain Evangeline was the last one to join them as she stepped through another side flap. She was the defacto Commander of all the Templars who were gathering to assault the prison.

"Good, that is everyone. We may begin." Briala said barely masking her impatience behind her informal air.

"What are we facing?" Cullen asked in kind, preferring to stick to business now that they were so close.

"My scouts have gone across the paths leading up to the prison. And there is…nothing. No guards. No watchtowers. No nothing as far as we can determine."

"My scouts…say the same." Briala shrugged.

"Were there any Templars among the scouts you sent?" Evangeline asked.

"No," Leliana asked, fixing the former Templar with a thin lined stare. "Why?"

"There could be any number of magical traps and listening devices around. Runes. Magical barriers. Passive defenses. This entire area positively crackles with magical energy. You don't need guards and watchtowers to secure an area. Not if you are a powerful mage." Evangeline looked at each of them. "We may've fallen into a trap."

"But there was no indication that Montfort has any mages working for him. No Circle support. None of the College of Enchanters. If he does, we would've heard it."

"How he got it, doesn't matter, but it is clear he does have it." Evangeline shot Cullen a grateful look, Cullen acknowledged it with a small nod. "We may've already been detected. We must move quickly."

He looked at each of the advisors, who nodded at him in turn.

"Remember, we have no idea why they wanted the Inquisitor or what they may've done to her. We must be careful." Cassandra pointed out.

Cullen grimaced internally, but brought up a feral smile. "Then let's go get her, and make anyone who stands in our way pay."

 _Vivienne_

The former Grand Enchanter, and current possessed _Demon_ Enchanter, walked with the swaying of her black white robes behind her. Her steps were hurried. And her council of demons flowed in her wake.

"Something set off our magical defenses." Despair said.

"It is the Inquisition, they are coming for us." Vivienne said, barely turning her head to face despair.

"Let them. We have the forces to stop them." Rage sputtered.

"Ah rage, as obstinate as ever." Vivienne sneered.

"We do have the forces." Rage protested.

"Indeed, but they are the _Inquisition_ , now that they…and indeed the rest of the world…know we are here then if this army is destroyed there will just be a second one. And even with my abilities I am no Archdemon, no lord of demons. I can only summon a limited force."

"So it is hopeless." Despair sighed.

"No," Vivienne smiled lopsidedly, "we must be cautious is all."

 _Cullen_

The troops of the Alliance crested the hill. On each side. Trebuchet lined up on each side of him. Heavy troops in the center, Elven skirmishers to the right, And Leliana's people to the left. In total about two hundred and seventy two men, women, and Elves. Mages, Warriors, and rogues. All united in common purposes.

Yet the term 'prison' did not do their target justice. It was a grand keep. After all, it was likely a place to hold Darkspawn, or fellow Wardens who betrayed their vows. _For What purpose?_ Cullen could only guess since neither option really matched the MO of the current Wardens. _Maybe that is why it was abandoned? Or maybe 'prison' is not even what it is_?

Regardless they still weren't under threat. No one was waiting for them. The battlements weren't mad. Cullen felt sure this was the place. Afterall Tobias was still circling overhead. He probably would've flown the coup, literally, if she weren't here.

 _Yet where is the welcoming party_.

A stillness had fallen over the army. No chatter, no talking, everyone simply filed into their final battle lines. The siege weapons being forcibly dragged into position by the straining backs of men and oxen. Their ordinance being set up.

It was all…eerie.

 _Wait, who's that?_ A single lone figure had appeared on the battlements.

 _Vivienne_

She clutched her staff. And leered down at the lines of toy soldiers gathering at her gates. Setting up their toy weapons. Thinking themselves so important and significant.

And yet everything was going according to her plan. They were there by her design.

She rose her staff high into the air. Electricity and arcane energy arced through the rod. Gathering itself. Until sparks came out the front, and the ground positively vibrated with the sympathetic rhythms. It was a beacon to others.

She closed her eyes, feeling the effects, "Rise," She said, starting a chant, "rise and come to me. Defend your homes. Defend me. Your blood compels you. The ancient rights of your bones compels you. To fight. To defend your lands from these foreign invaders."

As she spoke demons materialized in front of them, charging the position of the enemy, skeletons burst out of the ground, and creaked forward, armed with the weapons they died in. And then Darkspawn burst out of the ground. Snarling and spitting.

She smiled. This was an army worthy of the chaos they bought.

 _Cullen_

The Commander looked out at the now sudden army facing them. It was Darkspawn, undead, and demons, nothing they hadn't dealt with before, but there were a _lot_ of them. _Nothing will stop me from getting to Kara_.

"Heavy weapons, set, and fire as you will." He ordered chopping his hand.

"Elves!" Briala shouted, she then started speaking in Elven quickly, then switched back to common. "Nock, and loose your arrows!"

Leliana joined in. "Archers! Nock and loose! Careful aim, we do not have the arrows to waste!"

"Heavy troops forward!" Cullen said chopping his arms forward.

The armor clanged forward, heavy troops drew their weapons and grabbed their shields. Facing off into the jaws of death itself.

Arrows filled the air from the left and the right. From what Cullen could see most of them managed to find a target. Though a lot of them seemed to double up. But that only served to make the death of their enemy's all the more final.

Cullen's eyes swept through the battlefield once, and then through the battlements of the castle for the second time. Examining the forces arrayed against them. In short, there did not seem to be any on the battlements. Even the mage, whoever she was, had vanished.

His eyes narrowed. _Still we have to breech those castle walls if we hope to rescue the Inquisitor. Maker help me…_

"Heavy Weapons. Draw up and fire. Concentrate your fire on the Keep and tear down the walls."

"But Commander…the Inquisitor could be in there."

Cullen's fists clenched next to him, he took a second, steadying his breath. "We can't take the chance. Yes she could be in there but if we do not win this she is just as doomed anyway. It's what she would want."

As the siege crews stooped to their work, preparing their siege weapons, Cullen looked down and muttered under his breath. "I hope."

 _Evangeline_

The Knight Captain, former, current, former, and now current again, led their small knot of soldiers out into the barren curved slopes of the mountain paths leading to the Prison complex.

She was in a full set of Templar armor, Greatsword clutched relaxed in both of her hands, watching Darkspawn get murdered with swaths of arrow fire. It seemed the combined archers were doing roughly two hits for every three shots. They were not quite among the enemy yet. And while they were rushing forward at a breakneck speed, every one of them was quite content to let the archers do their work.

The most distracting thing of all was the murmurings of one of Divine Victoria's personal honor guard. "Please your perfection, you will be safer behind the lines. Not this close to the Darkspawn. Please find shelter."

Silence met his answer. And Evangeline grimaced. After advancing this argument at least half a dozen times on the trip over, she was met with a stone wall. _And I'm not unsympathetic_. After all Cassandra was a woman much like herself. A warrior. A fighter. A woman of action. And she would not have wished the office on her worse enemies, much less someone who was a mirror image of herself.

Nevertheless she _had_ won the election, and with that office came responsibility to herself and the people of Thedas. Evangeline sighed. _I just wish someone had told her that_. Still, at least through both her and Cullen's insistence she was not allowed in the front lines. Just off to the side in fact, the left, and a few rows back.

Yet they were still fighting Darkspawn…an unfortunate complication.

A tremor in the ground alerted her to the reasons that complicated their situation. She leapt back as a Darskpawn burst upwards in front of her. Snarling and hissing at her, spittle flying every which way.

She ducked, then came up swinging, slashing the Darkspawn across the waste. One of Divine Victoria's other guards, a rogue, leapt forward, drawing their daggers and slashing it deep into the Genlock's back.

They exchanged a quick nod but were interrupted by sounds of more rock being hewn around them. Darkspawn appeared all around them in a tight circle, isolating them from their group.

 _How did that happen?_

With a flurry of her blade though, she leapt forward, dispatching two of them quickly. Then parrying a third axe strike aiming for her head, before riposting it into a strike which took the creature's head off at above the neck line. Its corpse, black blood spewing on the ground. Evangeline watched it bubble her heart sinking in dread.

Checking her surroundings she saw another one of her party's rogues was dead, and a warrior was nursing an arm room.

She set her jaw, grimacing, _this day was just beginning._

 _Kara_

The Inquisitor stared curiously at the grate above her. While she could not see she could _hear_. The dull sounds of metal striking against metal. Of screaming and dying men. Fighting for their lives.

 _For what?_

If she was the least bit cautious, and she was, she'd suspect this of being another demon trap. Yet for the first time in days it seemed like she could think clearly. There were no voices, no fog of war. Her keen mind, despite muddled by sleep and lack of food, it was still working on the problem.

 _Who could be fighting?_

There was only one option that occurred to her in the midst of all of it. Only one inescapable conclusion.

 _The Inquisition had come to rescue me_.

The cast subtly rocked on its foundation. Kara cast her gaze upwards, looking for the source of the disturbance. Dust caked down from the top and caked down on top of her.

 _Siege weapons?_ Kara wondered. The answer seemed obvious.

The Castle shook again. This time with a distinctive boom.

 _Explosive ones by the sound of it._

The next thought that went through her head, _duck_ , a distinct whistling was heard through the wall. Getting rapidly louder.

"Mother! Down!" She yelled diving for her mom and laying across her, huddling her close.

The next cell over exploded in a flash of fire and rubble. Pushing out through the far wall, slamming into the bars along the far corner, and knocking them off their foundation.

 _Which gives us enough room to…excellent_.

Catiously she crouched, staring out the cell. Ensuring they were all alone before turning back to her mother who was huddling in fear.

She offered her hand, "Come on." She said.

Her mother looked at her, and blinked. "What was that?" She said, taking her hand.

Kara hefted her up. "My guess, the Inquisition has come." She looked around, then back to her mom, and shrugged. "Either that or the wrath of the Maker."

"Oh ha ha." Her mother graveled.

Kara looked around, and spotted what looked like one of the skeleton piles of bones laid across the corner. But in its hand, clutched loosely…it had fallen just so… was a long bow. Complete with quiver.

She blinked. "I'm not entirely sure I'm kidding." She muttered.

"Huh? My hearing is not what it used to be." She groused.

"Never mind, come on."

She led the two of them over the rubble and bent bars and into the corridor beyond. Her mother took the lead for a second as she stooped to pick up the bow. It felt _wrong_. It felt bony, yet thin. Little thorns were laid all into the limbs and the grip.

 _Perfect for an unfeeling skeleton, terrible to the living._

She had little time to wonder about it as two Skeletons burst through the far door with a crash.

She bought her arrows out of her quiver, which still felt wrong, and fired. At such close distance, no wind, and the tight confines they were still perfect head shots.

But the skeletons simply stumbled back, and looked at her with, if they still had a face, would have been a curious, hurt expression.

She cursed herself for a fool. She did not have the arrows for this, and she had to make it perfect.

They charged.

She fired again, the two arrows slamming into roughly their center, the support for the entire creature. They collapsed at her feet just in front of her.

She looked at her mother who was staring at her open mouthed.

"Come on, this way." She mouthed.

 _Briala_

The Elven Spymistress led a small column of her soldiers, a few humans and a few Elves armed with bows. Trying to launch a decisive flanking mission.

They crested a small path and the Elves in the group started to nock their arrows, raining fire on the corpses and darkspawn below. Briala rushed forward, daggers flashing in the sunlight, slashing across the necks of two Darkspawn, and she rolled forward, stabbing a third corpse deep into the depths of his heart, and blood spurted towards her, but she was quite protected as she rolled away.

She looked around though. And despite her success the ground was littered with four human corpses. Recent corpses.

Worse still, looking back at her troops, one of them took a hit in the chest. A black shafted, broken feathered arrow, but it was leaking some black poison. The elf toppled over.

Briala sighed. Grunted.

 _It's going to be a long fight_.

 _Kara_.

The two of them walked down a small set of stone stairs, their footprints echoing down the hallway. Kara winced with each misstep, each time she put her foot down a little too hard.

The keep around them continued to shake with each hit.

 _I have to find my friends, if they are still alive_. She resolved to herself.

"So is this what your life is like now?" Eleina asked beside her.

Kara continued for a step, and then stopped, turning to blink at the matriarch of House Trevelyan. Hardly daring to believe she had even spoken in the first place.

Kara shrugged. "No, there really is not so much crawling and tip toeing around. More fighting boldly against a large group of people with my small group. This is new."

They started moving again. But her mother looked as though she was considering the problem.

"So…I haven't heard much from you in the last couple of years. Your team is…well? Are you well?"

Kara blinked at her, "they are a diverse group of people. We have Qunari and Elves. Mages and Scoundrels. All united under the banner of the Inquisition." She grunted. "Not the kind of people you'd expect to deal with a noble lady from Ostwick, huh?"

The woman who is her mother took it in stride, and responded. "I have missed you Kara, I do not care who your friends are. I merely want news."

"I have been busy," Kara defended. "Besides…why now? You hardly showed any interest in my life to this point."

Eleina's eyes narrowed, she sniffed audibly and looked away. "I suppose that is fair." She murmured. She turned back to her daughter eyes glistening. "Yet...I have missed you. I have missed news from you. You never wrote me. Not once. And the estate has been terrible empty these last couple of years. With most of the family dying at the Conclave."

"So you have only care because you are lonely?" Kara shot bitterly. Not wanting this conversation. Wanting to round on her mother. _But I don't have time for this._

She shook her head sadly, "No, but me being alone has given me time…to consider my past actions. How I treated you…how unfair I was… Kara I'm…"

Kara put a finger up to her mom shutting her up, as she heard something. She made a sharp gesture, taking them both forward.

She clutched the bow in her hand, hard, as she darted towards the next room. The sound of talking drifted through the open portal. It took her a moment, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the revelation hit her, that it was Dorian's voice which was speaking.

"You know there is a big battle brewing out there? If the shaking and dust is any indication. … Aren't you bored just standing there?... Do Skeletons get bored?"

Quietly she peaked around the corner. And Dorian was standing there. _In a much larger cell then I had_. Kara harrumphed, feeling a slight pang of hurt passing through her chest. But there were also two skeletons standing there.

She nodded, flipped out an arrow, nocked it, drew the string back to her ear, and fired.

The arrow flew perfectly and struck where she intended. The skeleton stumbled back into the bars, twitching, trying to get up, yet it no longer had the ability to support its own weight.

The other Skeleton snarled, whipping around to face her. Only to be hit from behind by a fireball from Dorian.

"Ah finally. Our glorious leader has come to rescue me. I was beginning to think that the entire world had forgotten me."

Kara grimaced, she once shared in that impression. And it made her wonder as she strapped the bow to her back and went to attend to the lock.

"Didn't the demons try and possess you?"

"Oh they tried." He laughed bitterly. "A despair demon took particular interest in me. Yet it will take more than a sad rat face to get me to lose my senses. I _am_ Tevinter after all. My father would never let me hear the end of it." Dorian sniffed the last disdainfully.

Kara grinned to herself and felt the last of the lock snap into place. Dorian pushed the door open with his hand.

"But look, I don't even have a neat staff to take with me." Dorian groused stepping out into the room beyond his cell.

"I'm sure we'll find one around her," Kara smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Right. Let's go then."

 _Cullen_

The Commander looked on as the battle continued to develop. Positive sheets of black kept coming down the mountain upon their troops. While the multi colored assortment of their lines staggered ever upwards. Breaking like waves against the rock as the two met. Cullen could not seem to make out any overall advance of their own lines. The arrows occasionally soared from their archers. But the two armies were really too close to risk reliable and constant archery.

No the crossbowmen in the front ranks would have to do their job.

He itched to get down there. Sweat trickled down his back, and his hand self-consciously gripped his sword in the scabbard every other minute. Which, in a battle like this, could be a life time.

The sound of pounding hooves drew his attention. A rider. Wearing the colors of the Orlesian Empire pulled up short, his horse neighed.

"Commander Cullen, sir, a message for you."

"What is it?" Cullen snapped.

"Our forces are being overwhelmed. We are managing to kill the Darkspawn, and subdue the undead in greater and greater numbers. But there are too many of them. Our advance has stopped cold about two hundred yards lower than the main complex."

Cullen nodded, "Very well." He then spun around and barked a series of orders. "Siege weapons, aim beyond our lines. Hit their back ranks, thin them out. All reserves forward. I will join them presently."

"You, sir?" The messenger blanched.

Cullen sighed, "I am doing little good back here. And if we're going to get Kara back we'll need every man to do his best. I can do nothing less."

The messenger saluted before pulling hard on the reins and moving back the way he came. Cullen watched him go, and also ensured his orders were being followed to the letter.

Before he started following the man down the mountain. Now mounted in his own horse.

 _I just hope I can get down there in time._

 _Kara_.

"…so what, they just played who could corrupt the Inquisitor the fastest?" Dorian asked.

"Keep your voice down." Eleina hissed.

Kara shrugged. _Though maybe it would be a good idea, Skeleton's don't exactly have ears. I wonder what they do have?_ "It seems that way. They just didn't know what to do with me."

"Hmph. I suppose that makes sense, though I wonder why the Despair Demon spent so much time on me?"

Kara shrugged. "Who knows the thoughts of Demons?"

Dorian smiled, "Well many people claim to, perhaps ask Cassandra next time you see her?"

"You mean Divine Victoria?" Kara smirked.

Dorian shrugged.

They both turned around, Dorian flung his arms out and a bust of flame exploded out of it. Kara's bow swept up and put an arrow deep into the mess. Her mother screamed as the corpse fell behind her.

"You could have warned me," She hissed.

"You didn't hear it?" Kara asked cocking her head.

"No," She blustered, waving her hands around. "I am not used to this." Her mouth pulled down and her eyes became lost. "Any of this."

Kara sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will be out of here soon."

Her mother fixed her with a wan smile.

She turned back to Dorian. "Now, do you have any idea where everyone else is? Bull? Sera?"

"What do I look like? A Mabari? Finding people is not exactly my speciality."

Kara opened her mouth to protest…

But Dorian plowed on. "I mean no nose, no real ability to smell. Magic is not just for everything you know."

"I bet Solas could find them." Kara groused.

"Oh let me find him then," Dorian mocked, "Oh wait I forgot he disappeared."

Kara rolled her eyes.

Dorian sighed. "I am surprised at the size of this place. And all these cells. I wonder what this place was for."

Eleina looked around. "I think this might've been a Grey Warden Prison. Judging by the architecture and the rumors I heard back in the day."

"And why would the Grey Wardens need a prison?" Dorian asked.

"They put Coryphaeus in prison." Kara pointed out.

"Yes but he was a magical Darkspawn they discovered they couldn't kill. That sort of things hardly happened often."

Kara shrugged.

"I suppose the reasons for it will be lost to history, the pure ages." Her mother opined.

Kara nodded. Willing to accept that as a concession in the argument.

 _Yet I hope we can find our people, whatever this place is_.

They turned another corridor, and found it suspiciously devoid of life. There were no skeletons, no roving patrols of any sort. Not even anything which even came close to resembling a demon.

 _What is going on here? Do they not know we've escaped? Do they not care?_

 _Focus Kara_.

She did so, gazing into the semi darkness of the corridor behind. If there was a demon there, then maybe they just didn't see it.

 _Also no torches, which makes sense._

Except when Kara looked to her left, Bow held out before her. A light was coming in through a door which was bent open. Allowing them to see inside.

Kara blinked, _Odd, but since we have nowhere else better to go_.

She nocked and arrow just in case and pressed forward. Dorian, and even her mother, picked up on her sneaking and matched the temp with sneaking of their own. They arrived at the threshold, Kara looked at the both of them. They nodded. They could hear what she heard.

"Eighty five demons up-on-the-wall, eighty five demons on the wall, you knock it down, pass a giant axe through its head, eighty four demons up-on-the-wall…"

Kara looked at her two companions. Her brows knitting together. "Bull?" She mouthed.

Dorian nodded.

Leaning around the corner, confirmed her estimation. Bull was sitting, knees folded under him, with a glazed look on his face. But looking none the worse for wear.

Repeating that stupid song. "Eighty one demons up-on-the-wall, eighty one deeemmmmoonnnsss, you knock one down, pass it around, eighty demons up-on-the-wall."

He was surrounded by four skeletons, two outside the cell. Two inside with him pressing spears at his back in perfect cover. A sticky situation to be sure.

Kara nodded back at Dorian and pointed out their targets. The skeletons, fortunately, looked of the weak variety.

Dorian surged forward into the room. His arms flying forward, the Skeletons gaped at him. A wall of flame burst between the two in the cell. Instantly wrecking them and melting whatever marrow was left in their bones.

Kara followed suit, taking advantage, reaching back into her quiver. And she fired. One arrow followed the other. Despite the pain such an effort brought her both missiles hit their respective targets.

And they both crumpled.

Kara walked forward, cautiously, hand outstretched. Bull had gone quiet.

"Bull, are you alright?" She asked.

His eyes opened, he blinked a moment. "Never better boss. It's about time you came to get me."

Kara smirked. "Sorry there were complications."

"I am sure…now shall we get out of here? I'm hungry. May want to go eat something. I'll buy."

Kara shrugged. "Sure, after you my bullish friend."

He left, they followed.

 _It is good to have my body guard back_.

 _Blackwall_

His sword split his opponent's head in two, and it tumbled like a sack of bread. Of course opponent implied some sort of agency. Instead of being a barely alive Darkspawn. The next in a very long line of his victims.

His heart was pounding though. And not just from the physical exertions.

Shield bash to the face, side step, twirl around, and slash through the chest. Another dead 'spawn.

This is what he was born to do. What the original Blackwall had chosen him for. Defend the people from the Blight. Something the Grey Wardens were doing from the beginning of time. The beginning of everything. Or at least it seemed that way.

Yet he was not Blackwall. He was not a Grey Warden.

When he was pretending, the Inquisitor, _Kara_ would send him on most of the missions that they knew there were Darkspawn about. Valammar, The Storm Coast, anywhere. And he was afraid. But he supposed it was the natural fear during combat. The little nagging at the back of your head. And he supposed it was far worse when you were fighting the worst thing that had ever existed, practically walking poison. He was able to keep it in check though. He put a mask on his emotions and was always able to persevere. Now the mask was gone though, now he was no longer really _Blackwall_ but _Thom Ranier_. And he felt his sword arm shake. Yet, he was able to persevere somehow.

And judging by the screams around him. They needed him to persevere. People were dying. They were not prepared for this. The Wardens, the _real_ Wardens were gone. Exiled for making a terrible mistake.

That just left him, and judging by the piece of metal sticking through the Darkspawn in front of him, dropped him down to the ground with the others.

He was in the front, right where he belonged.

A big one emerged from the fog of war. Carrying a big Warhammer, a Hurlock Alpha.

Blackwall surged forward. Out of the line of cover, yet if he stayed he knew that many of his fellows would not survive. If he took it on one on one he had a small chance to survive the combat.

The Darkspawn Alpha saw him and flexed the Warhammer, surging forward as well. It swung.

Blackwall moved his shield up to meet it. The two met and the sound of clashing metal split the air. One scraping into the other. He had to grit his teeth from the impact. His sword poked through its outer thigh, but it seemed to shrug it off and redoubled its attack with an upper swipe with the hammer.

The warrior took the hit and arched back, absorbing it, then charged forward again. Slashing out with the sword at the hammer hand, and then stabbing through to the things heart.

This time it howled. Blackwall grinned in triumph.

His victory was short lived though as the thing slammed a gauntleted hand into his head. He could feel a tooth break. And then the Darkspawn smashed its hammer across him again, upper cut, and he flew back. Skidding on the ground.

The Darkspawn towered above him. His Warhammer flexing in his hand, he bought it up, around, about to deliver the final blow, he was in too much pain to move, even his sword arm.

In a puff of smoke Cole materialized behind him, leaping out of the shadows, both of his daggers stabbing deep into the creature's throat. It howled and collapsed to its knees. Yet it still tried to gather its feet back under him and try again.

Cole grabbed its head, yanked back, and ran a blade across its throat. It gurgled, hissed, and died.

It took a minute for him to regather his wits, or his breath, before he was able to gasp out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Warden Blackwall."

Blackwall shot him an incredulous look. "But I am not Warden Blackwall."

"You want to be," Cole said simply, "and sometimes in the wanting you become."

 _Kara_

The three of them was now the four of them. Kara with her bow clutched in both hands as they were working down a corner, and Bull holding a cheap long sword.

"It was tough," Bull explained, almost mid-sentence, "But that is one good thing the Qun is good for. Training against that sort of thing. Have you repeat a mantra over and over again. Helps focus your thoughts and your mind on a single problem."

"So that song was…a Qun training device?" Kara asked incredulously.

Bull shrugged. "Remember the stick."

"Good point."

Bull continued to walk on, but watched Kara. "You know, I got the feeling they weren't after me though. The effort seemed…weak…though I am not an expert on this sort of thing."

Kara nodded, "They were after me."

Bull nodded, "Figured, wanna talk about it?"

Kara felt empty, but grimaced. "Not now, let's wait until we are out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Bull nodded.

"Yes," Dorian mused, "there should only be Sera left then?"

Kara nodded, "indeed."

They snuck forward a bit, towards another door which was cracked open. They each looked at each other and stepped through.

This time only one guard. But there was Sera, huddled in the corner mouthing something over and over in the corner about something or other. They could not quite tell.

The skeleton turned towards the three of them in unison and groaned.

"Well, this is quite a predicament for you isn't it?" Dorian asked.

The Skeleton started lumbering away only to get blasted into a million pieces of Dorian's fireball.

"Come on, cover me. I'll get the lock open."

Kara ran forward and crouched low, she heard Bull and Dorian take up positions each on the opposite side of her. Kara got out a rusty piece of metal from the collapsed Skelton's armor and went to work on the lock. 'Fine Tools' indeed.

The lock clicked into place after about a minute of fiddiling with it. Kara was a little surprised about how easy the thing was, even given her skillset at breaching defenses of this nature. Second only to Varric in their old Inquisition.

With a slight push the door swung open, and clanged dramatically against the walls of the cell, reverberating down the corridor.

Yet Kara was frozen in place. Staring against the wall. Where Sera was huddled. In the stillness of the room she could make out that Sera was muttering something over and over to herself. But of course Kara could not hear the precise words.

Kara stepped into the cell, just one step forward. It banged back to her in a nightmare of sound, causing her to wince and her eyes to water.

Sera was silent for a second, before continuing on.

"Sera?" Kara asked. Figuring the risk was already well worth it.

She approached with no answer, at least no answer precisely.

She knelt down by Sera's side, listening.

"No, no, no. Can't be her. Must be more demon tricks. Make me listen. Stupid demons. But they won't get me. I'll block em out. I'll show them." The elf was saying.

"Sera! It's me!" Kara yelled at her. Trying anything to get through.

Sera was silent for a second, but then started again. "No, Demons can sound like anyone. Don't listen! It's not her! The Inquisitor is dead!"

Kara wrenched the Elf's shoulders towards her and shook, her face leapt out of her hands wide eyed, her chest heaving with her panting breath. Sweat trickled down her brow.

"Sera, it _is_ me."

The Elven Archer looked at her cross wise, her head twisted. "Kara?"

"It's me." She said again, assuring.

The Elf grinned from ear to ear and leapt into her arms. The Inquisitor blinked for a moment as the Elf was making joyous noises. Giggling manically and grinning from ear to ear. Yet before Kara could wrap her head around it she was back to her sobbing.

"Stupid Demons." She muttered. "They did things. Got into my head. Tried to make me do things…"

"It's all over now." Kara reassured. "Well it will be when we get out of here, can you fight?" Kara asked.

The Elf stopped sobbing, froze for a second, and looked up. "I think so."

"Good," Kara said, _I want to be sympathetic but…_ "One of your guards had a bow."

Sera nodded and crawled over to it. She picked it up and her brow crinkled.

"Eww!" She hissed.

Kara laughed.

"Come on Sera. Let's go."

And they did so, off to their continued escape attempt.


	32. The Dawn Will Come

_Leiliana_

 _I'm getting too old for this_.

The thought struck her as her knife slid in between the armor of the darkspawn she was facing off against. The creature gurgled and hissed at her before keeling over.

She was getting eerie flashbacks to her time in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. Except she was a much younger woman then. More inexperienced. Less blood thirsty perhaps.

She unhitched her bow from her back and brought an arrow to the string. Her muscles were far too familiar with the action for it to be easily forgotten. She let the arrow go, flying directly into the head of her target. It died.

A Hurlock charged at her and she did a back flip away from it, an arrow coming up again, she fired. Another dead.

She heard a scream behind her and whirled around. A large hunk of metal was sticking out of the back of one of her men. He slid off it, toppling back, his sword clattering to the ground and then he died.

An arrow split the head open of the enemy.

And another scream drew her attention. She turned to see a Darkspawn hand reaching out of the ground, a knife in its hand. It had clearly slashed the ankle open of the latest Chantry soldier. She fell on the ground, bleeding profusely.

Leiliana leapt forward, still carrying her bow, yet reached for her dagger. She pounced on her opponent and then slammed it down. The blade punched through the brain case and killed the target.

Two more down. The ground was starting to litter with the corpses of the dead and the recently undead. Leliana sighed. She was technically all alone. Her force had been totally and completely wiped out.

She looked into the distance.

 _I need to find Briala, and regroup._

She trudged off into the distance, very aware that there could be Darkspawn bursting out of the ground at any moment.

 _I am getting to old for this_.

 _Kara_

The gang crept forward. Deeper into the pull of the Keep. Their goal was obvious, to try and find an escape route, a way out of there. But all the paths seemed to lead down and deeper. Even if they double backed eventually the path led to the same general direction.

"Vishantae Kaffas this is getting old." Dorian groaned, expressing the feeling for the entire group.

"There must be some way out of here." Iron Bull agreed.

Kara shrugged. "Let's just hope the battle outside is going well or this could be a real short trip."

Her mother grunted behind her. Kara turned to see her grab for her leg.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Kara asked offering a reassuring hand.

Her mother smiled. "I am simply getting up there in age. And with the Circles not what they used to be…"

Kara frowned. "What? No mages on the beck and call anymore to see to your every need?"

Her mother frowned, looked at her, sighed. "I know you supported mage independence…and I've made peace with the fact. But I _am_ old regardless of whether or not there are any mages in the world left to attend to me."

Kara shrugged. "This really is not the place for this." She turned back to her mom and smiled. "Though if we make it out of here we will have to discuss…all these issues…later."

Her mother smiled, "You know I am proud of you. Infinitely proud. From what I have heard of you. All the news of the Inquisition."

Kara blinked, old feelings of bitterness gripped her heart. "Because we kept to the faith?"

She sighed, "Honey…no…Kara…you saved the world. Whatever else, that is worthy of something. Worthy of my pride certainly. I was…wrong about you."

Kara nodded.

"Shh." Sera hushed them placing her hands to her lips.

Kara cocked her head to the side. She could hear it too. Groaning. Shambling around the corner just ahead of them. Probably around the corner they were about to cross.

"Seriously. We are in a Castle of Corpses, demon Corpses, and you two are catching on old times!"

Kara smirked, "And now you are yelling at us."

Sera blinked a couple of times. "Well, shit." She said.

"Come on, it seems we have gotten the drop on them." Kara smirked again.

Bull clutched his sword tighter, "Let's bash some Skeletons."

Kara nocked an arrow to her bow. She led the way. Around the corner. Face to face with a group of skeletons.

She fired point blank range into what would be the lead Corpse's brain casing. It was so weak from age it shattered as her arrow went through, the bones and dust collapsing in a heap.

Bull swirled around her. Muscles pumping as he charged into their midst. Sword flicked through one, tearing into its innards and demolishing them.

Dorian fired a burst of fire into their midst, taking out three with a Fire Mine. They burned and sizzled.

Kara ducked under a blow directed at her head and lurched back. Arrow came out of her quiver and she stabbed towards her attacker. The thing's bones cracked under the blow, yet it still lumbered forward.

She withdrew the arrow from its head, and in one solid motion replaced it on the string, setting it, and then let it go all in one. It flew from the bow at point blank range between the thing's nose, breaking it apart, decapitating it in the process.

Bull had grabbed one of the skeletons in his hand, and slashed out twice at yet another taking it out and dropping it to the floor. He diverted his attention back to the creature in his hand. He growled. It hissed. He squeezed his hand harder and harder till the bones literally splintered and snapped bursting out across the room.

Sera joined the fight finishing the last one off with two of her own arrows.

"Finally a struggle." Bull grinned.

"Yet why?" Kara asked. "They hadn't really given us much to worry about yet. Not even when we were running around rescuing each other. Yet, now, they give us a fight? Why?"

"Well, there is a door."

Kara turned to see Dorian's thumb jutting out and pointing to the door in question. It was pressed into the wall at the end of an adjoining corridor.

 _This place really is a maze_.

Yet the door seemed to beckon to her, call to her, and it was the only one they had found in…a while.

Kara shrugged. "Let's find out then."

 _Blackwall_

Their lines were beginning to fray. More and more sheets of enemies came crashing down into them. They were resisting, but barely. Everyone seemed mad in some desperate attempt to finish them all off.

They now had holes in their lines. Not enough people to fill up everywhere along their lines. No one, for instance, was to his right, though some people were trying to make up for their damage. Fill in the line, make it ever progressively tighter.

As another Darkspawn fell from a deft flick of his blade across its throat, he took stock of his situation. Fortunately though the reserves had been called forward. The Archers, unable to strike from a distance without risking them hitting their own people, had now come up on them, fighting at ever decreasing ranges. Able to rain direct fire down on their enemies.

They were fighting in small groups sometimes down to a single individual.

Blackwall saw a line of three Archers come up, one fired, then the other, then the third. Each struck a Hurlock center mass, it crumpled, and died.

 _If it takes three arrows to bring down a single Darkspawn…_

Blackwall was more than a little concerned.

He felt something slam into his back, gently, with still enough force to cause him to nearly topple over. He spun around to see Cole, who spun around to see him.

"There are a lot of them."

Blackwall frowned. "That must be the most sensible thing you have ever said."

"Thank you." Cole deadpanned.

Cole turned from him to block a sword swing from a Genlock, pinning it between two of his daggers. Blackwall turned away, shield bashing a thrust aside from a Hurlock, and he returned the favor, embedding his sword deep into the Darkspawn's guts.

He heard Cole battling a second one as another one of the creatures came charging at him. Swinging its sword, more like a bludgeon. His shield came up and around just in time. As it laid blow after blow against him. He absorbed it, raising his shield to meet each one.

Finally he lunged out, turning the sword away and snuck a thrust up under the Darkspawn's armpit. It gasped, gurgled, and toppled over.

He heard Cole's dagger spin into action, embed into the flesh of at least some opponent or another.

The warrior looked around, in the time he was battling one of the enemy another two soldiers had fallen, and a third…

Was currently being mauled by a Darkspawn.

"Hey get off!" Blackwall yelled charging at the thing, his sword struck head, beheading the creature.

Yet the man it was on top of had a very long gash running across his neck. His lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

Blackwall closed his eyes, sighed, and said a brief prayer for the dead.

Yet that was all the time he had. Cole rushed past him, his Dagger swinging out. Blackwall turned and deftly watched him parry with one dagger and the second embedded deep into the creature's head.

Blackwall yelled out. Many of his men joined up as they clashed. His shield bash took the entire Skeleton apart, as he ducked under another blow.

That target took an arrow to the head, snapping it back, its black blood leaked out through the wound. As he finally died.

Blackwall turned around just in time for that archer to take a hit to his chest and fall down. He turned to the right to see the three Archers he saw before. Now also dead.

 _We're running out of men_.

He looked out over the waves of Darkspawn and Undead still clamoring over towards them.

He was proud of their men. They had held their own against impossible odds. But the odds were still impossible.

He sighed. Resigning himself to the end.

"Shadows Fall, and hope has fled…"

Blackwall perked up as he heard the music. Someone had started it up.

"Steal your heart…the Dawn will come."

More and more people picked up the song as it swept over them. Blackwall felt his heart lift. And maybe more than one person did too as he felt their lines tighten behind them. One man or another clutched their weapons tighter, and indeed steeled themselves for the final push.

The air positively crackled with magical energy.

The Elf Alirna appeared beside them. His staff glowing with pure white energy. Snow began raining down on them, a pure ice storm, many of the Darkspawn froze right in their tracks.

Blackwall growled. Setting himself upon the storm, sword flashing in the crackles of white lightning.

 _Kara_

The room behind the door was a cupboard, a long one really, an armory in all actuality. But in the armory was all of their weapons and gear and armor. Kara had finally finished putting on the last of her gauntlets, her right hands, as she flexed her fingers making sure they were still as dexterous as they always were.

Her bow was back in its place on her back, and all she needed was her hat. Which she put back on her head wiggling into it.

They were now fully armed.

"Now that's more like it." Sera said admiring her armor, and feeling safe with her proper bow and quiver in her hand.

"Indeed, I get to go back to being positively dashing." Dorian grinned.

"With you, you are _always_ dashing my friend." Bull pointed out.

"True…wait." He said.

Kara snorted.

Kara grasped her quiver and brought it to her back. Now that she was complete she turned to address her people, just in front of the threshold to the door.

"Come on, now that we are armed we should work on getting out of here. We do not know how the battle outside is going, but we can be sure that every little bit helps. We must act."

She got determined nods in response.

She pulled on the door handle, opening it before her. Her eyes went wide as she was snarled, almost right in her face. She toppled over trying to close the door behind her, but was yanked through it as the creature grabbed her around her waist.

"Kara!"

Fortunately a barrier sprung up around her just as the creature slashed out at her twice. It howled in rage and dropped her when its attempt proved to be in vain.

The rest of her companions rushed out behind her. Weapons drawn.

"Not these bloody things!" Sera swore.

Kara looked up. Towering above her, great sword in one hand, and shield in the other. Was every visage of a Revenant. One of the undead generals. And this one looked quite intact. It was surrounded by a circle of Skeletons.

The group of Skeletons rushed into action around them. Kara ripped her bow off her back, nocking an arrow quickly. Holding it horizontally, and firing it, before spinning out of the way.

Most of them held their distance though. A wall of flame cut off some of the group, and some of the Skeletons still tore through it and was burned.

Which just left the Revenant and them.

Bull rushed through, parrying and thrusting, drawing most of the attention. The Revenant even lumbered after him.

Sera and the Inquisitor circled it. Arrow after arrow leaping after the bow at the thing. Striking it. The Elf moved clockwise, and Kara moved counterclockwise. Their bows twanging.

The Revenant turned around to them halfway, growling and spitting. It faced Kara, and lumbered after her, and then around to Sera as arrows struck it's exposed back. Its bones and flesh was holding up well under the assault. It looked like a pincushion, but Kara knew it would soon fall.

Finally it charged at her. A barrier sprung up around her and the sword slammed dramatically into it, sparks flew dramatically lighting the room around them. Kara leapt to the side, brought an explosive arrow to hand, and fired.

The thing died upon impact.

The two rogues turned their attention outwards. Finishing off whatever Skeletons were still left with perfect head and bodyshots. Soon, the entire room was clear.

"Well…that was something." Sera said.

Kara nodded. "Indeed."

 _Cullen_

The song had some effect on their entire efforts. The tide had turned. The soldiers were now cutting through the lines of their enemies with some kind of reckless abandon.

The Darkspawn, formally coordinated with murderous purpose were now breaking. Heading back towards the way they came, up the mountain. Fighting a fighting retreat to be sure, but to the trained eye of a military commander it looked as though they were seconds away from a full rout.

Many of the skeletons had turned into lumbering beats instead of their former sentience, or had collapsed entirely.

He slashed out with his sword and cleared a path. Straight through the center. He jerked as one of the Darkspawn turned to face him, flowing around the strike, and then stabbed out, embedding his sword deep in the thing's chest cavity.

An arrow struck the next one in line, stopping it in mid charge, and dropping it to the dirt.

Cullen turned to see Leiliana, Briala, Blackwall, Cole, and a few others approaching and clamoring up the mountain after him.

"Thank you." He said.

Leiliana nodded her acceptance of that.

"Come on, the Inquisitor is close. We are almost up the mountain. We must hurry. If I were in the position of the mage who is running this place then I would kill the Inquisitor soon." Briala said.

Cullen nodded grimly. "Right."

He led the group up the mountain and climbed, picking his way over the rocks carefully laid out before him. The path was growing ever steeper the higher they get. Till almost they were crawling along.

Until that is the path suddenly leveled. Cullen looked up at the wall of stone before him. Towering over him. They had reached the base of the Keep. He sighed. Contemplating the climb. _This would take forever_.

"Commander," Leliana said drawing his attention, "look at that?"

He did so, and frowned. There was a gaping hole in the side of the Keep. Which obviously led into the Keep, lower then he had expected there to be. _But it beats taking the thing through the battlements, something I am not looking forward to._

"Come on, let's go." He approached the edge of it and frowned. "Blackwall, Cole, you and your men set up here. Guard our backs. The rest of us, into the Keep. As our spymistress said…there is no time to lose."

They rushed into the Keep, even with their heavy armor and weapons, and the men set up behind them. Protecting them, from what, Cullen did not know, but they had to try and keep the back door secure.

Cullen just hoped they had enough time…

 _Kara_

The luck they had so carefully crafted for the last few…hours?...had seemingly past. They were now, as far as Kara could tell, in the center of the Keep, traveling up a central staircase. In a roughly single file line. Which Kara did not like _at all_.

The other problem with their current disposition was that she could not hear what was going on in the outside world. The sounds of battle had been cut off. And even the shaking from the catapults and their ordinance had long since departed them.

Kara did not know if that were a _good_ thing or not. Yet, she had a job to do.

And she was utterly surprised by her lack of success. The castle did not _seem_ to be that big. And yet they had not traveled anywhere that was familiar. They had not crossed paths with somewhere they had been previously, nor had they found an exit.

"Something seems…off."

"Beg your pardon boss?" Bull asked her unintentional declaration.

She frowned, biting her lip. "How does this feel to you, Bull? Dorian?"

The Qunari shrugged. "It's just a dull, dark, dank prison complex. Why?"

Kara looked at Dorian, the mage shrugged. "It feels…there is a lot of magic in the air. The place is positively humming with it. And we…seem to be heading towards its source."

"Can we head the other way?" Kara asked.

Dorian shrugged. "Not sure I see the point. We know the exit is not the way we came and the source, whatever it is, seems to want a confrontation. It might be blocking the way out, or _a_ way out. I say we fight the thing. It does not feel like anything we haven't faced before."

Kara grunted.

"Alright. Let's go." She finally said, staring up the staircase for a long time.

The Inquisition moved out. Ambled forward. The stairs creaking under their combined weight.

She heard a hiss behind her and spun around. Her mother was there, about fifteen steps below her, clutching her side. Doubled over.

She scooched through. The companions of hers climbed up past her.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

The woman looked up at her daughter, and smiled wanly at her. "I have been…better. Too much carriage exercise. Not enough food. Seems like…everything is hopeless."

Kara smiled. Wrapping her mom in an arm and drawing her close. "Come on, we are almost out of here." She said dragging her along. "Just remember, no matter how dark the night, the Dawn Will Come."

Her mother smiled at her. "Since when did you become such a philosopher?"

"Since I joined the Inquisition," She returned the smile.

"Ah." She said. She sighed. "There is so much I want to say to you. But…talking is hard."

"There will always be later." Kara shrugged.

The two of them continued on in utter silence up the staircase. Finally it seemed they had reached the top of the Keep. Yet, not the battlements. Instead just another long hallway. _At least there were light filtering in through some of the windows_.

"Come on," She said leading the way once again, and then over her shoulder, "Bull watch my mom…please."

"Certainly Inquisitor, I get to watch the woman who produced you from her womb… say the Qun doesn't have mothers, so what was that like…raising the Inquisitor?"

"Uhh…" her mother coughed.

Kara winced.

She was about to say something but the sound of walking boot steps and talking interrupted her. She could not make out any of the words. But they sounded…human.

But that, given their circumstances, could mean almost anything.

She crouched low, hand reaching for her long bow on her back. Her plan was to leap upon whoever it was at the last minute and surprise them, if they were enemies. If not…

She nearly bumped into whoever it was and jumped a foot out of her skin as the two groups both rounded the corner at the same time. She blinked as she was met by a face full of feathery armor. Heavy leather.

It felt familiar…

She cast her eyes up to see Cullen standing before her.

Her throat swelled for a minute. No words came out. She felt her eyes sting a bit.

Before she could do anything else Cullen had surrounded her in his arms and she leapt up into his. She felt sobs escaping her mouth as she gripped onto him. "I missed you…" She said. She could feel all the stress leave her, for one glorious minute everything was right with the world.

"I got you." She heard him whisper to her. Rocking her back and forth.

Bull cleared his throat behind her. "As much as I enjoy seeing this heartfelt reunion we should really get out of here."

Cullen nodded. "There is a breach in the castle walls. It is farther down, back the way we came. Several levels in fact."

Kara blanched.

"Vishantae Kaffas." Dorian expressed, vocalizing Kara's own thoughts on the matter.

"What?"

Dorian took that one too, "We believe there is another way out. At least closer. This way." Dorian said pointing.

"Fine," Cullen shrugged, "the sooner we get back to our position, the better."

"Just…there might be a powerful mage down there." Kara said.

"Ah." Cullen deadpanned.

The group, now much larger, continued down the hall the way Cullen came. Deeper towards their ultimate fate, whatever it might be.

After about five minutes of hard travel the corridor opened up. They looked out beyond the room and could not see anything. It was dark. Perhaps unnaturally so.

Kara brought her bow to hand and crept forward.

As soon as she did lights sprang up in sconces all along the walls.

"Ah Inquisitor. We meet at last. The final round of the play is set." Vivienne said waving grandly.

Kara nocked an arrow and quickly fired it. It burst along a magical shield the woman brought up shattering into many pieces.

She laughed. "Now my dear Inquisitor. Do you really think that would work?"

"You are surrounded, severely outnumbered, and have faced things far older and more powerful then you."

She laughed, "And yet you are hardly at your best are you?" She shook her head sadly. "Nevertheless if you require a demonstration of my power…"

The mage raised her staff and the room turned cold, frigidly gold. Wind started gusting in Kara's ear as the mage summoned a vortex. White started to fall, sheets and sheets of snow. Blanking out the room. The Inquisitor struggled forward, but with her first step knocked off her feet and rolled back. She bumped into something and slammed into the floor. She made it to her feet only to be pushed down again.

When she regained control of her senses, and the storm cleared, she took stock of her situation. She was off along one wall, with her mother collapsed at her feet. The rest of her companions were scattered about, even Iron Bull was down in one corner. Yet they were quickly regaining their composure.

Kara locked eyes with Vivienne, pure hate flashing in them. _Not like this, not now!_

The mage's eyes flashed. Her staff whirled out and a blast of cold white hot ice flew at her. She gasped, ready to take the hit.

"No!"

Her mother sprawled out and flung her hands and body into the path of the blast. It caught her square in the chest, and she crumpled back.

"Mom!" Kara shrieked.

Crawling over to her, making note of the smile of satisfaction which came to the mage's face.

"Mom!" She cradled her head in her lap.

"Kara! We have to go!" Cullen yelled behind her. Yet she heard it through a dream.

Her mother blinked up at her, and shivered. "Kara…oh Maker…well…looks like I did something right after all."

"Don't say that, not like this, this can't be the end." Kara pleaded. Shaking her mom's shoulders.

Her eyes drooped, becoming heavily lidded, "Kara, whatever else happens…remember…always… I am…pro-"

And with that she was gone. Dead.

Kara shrieked, flinging herself at her enemy.

Something caught her around the waste.

"Kara! We have to go! She is too strong for us right now! Our chance will come later." Cullen said, pleading with her.

He dropped her as Vivienne redoubled her attack. The spells struck his shield, it held though, sounding like each blow was bringing it close to shattering.

Kara was drug back, Iron Bull on one side, Dorian on the other. She struggled for a minute. But realized the futility of it, allowing herself to be carried like a sack of potatoes, before finding her legs and leading the retreat. Cullen's shields holding the entire while.

The Inquisitor emerged through the lower breach. Into a mess of Darkspawn. Blackwall and his troops were holding the door. Most of them were rushing in a blind panic up the slopes. Yet that blind rush brought them into the path of the Inquisition.

Kara was numb. An automaton. Her arrow came up to her string and fired without her barely registering it.

Another, another, and another. Fire arrows cutting swaths through the ranks of the lead Darkspawn warriors. Headshot after headshot.

A Darkspawn squealed in her face, she ducked a blow, and jabbed an arrow right into its eye.

She fired point blank. Right into its head. The fire cauterized the wound, and it toppled over.

They did this until she was long out of arrows, and the Inquisition had managed to cut swaths through the enemy. Straight through to safety. At least for some.


	33. Putting the Pieces Together

_Kara_

The Inquisition and their combined forces had retreated. Once their objective was obtained they moved to a safe distance away. Fleeing any pursuit for around thirty leagues. But none came. They set up a massive camp at the end of the valley, it was the middle of a moonless night, smells of cooking fires wafted in through the open tent.

But instead of enjoying any fine and prospective feasts, the Inquisitor was holding war council. Listening to her advisors update her on everything that had happened since she had left. And eventually onto current events.

"Reports out of the Dales indicate a large force, at least a larger and more organized force then they are used to dealing with, has struck at several towns and villages throughout the region. They were…and most reports are agreed on this much…Inquisition sigils on their chest pieces."

The news unsettled the room. No one spoke. And a chill wind shot through the tent.

"It isn't us." Cullen pronounced.

Briala let her mouth twist into a wry smirk, "Obviously it isn't us. Unless you have replaced a large amount of Inquisition troops?"

Cullen sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to reply, Kara could see the remark choking in his mouth.

"Then it has to be Montfort." She said.

Briala nodded.

"But why?" Josephine asked. "Why all this?"

Everyone shot her looks simultaneously. Kara almost laughed at the look of annoyance which crossed the ambassador's face.

"Yes, ok, to take power from Gaspard since he feels Gaspard has betrayed Orlais and the principles of the revolution. Blah blah blah. What I want to know is why he has taken this route. He is an Orlesian Noble. He has a powerful army under his own command. Several houses who are loyal to him if Alain is to be believed. And the personal loyalty of several chevaliers. Why do this? He is also a patriot. They are not known for massacring large numbers of their own people."

"And yet, that is exactly what he is." Briala started.

And the gazes went a-swiveling towards her.

She held her ground, placing both of her palms on the table. "He is a noble, yes, but a minor noble and functionary in Gaspard's Army. A lowly Chevalier, with no ambition. _Until the war."_

Her gaze swept the tent as she waited for the rest of the party to catch up. When she was satisfied she continued, "In the war he was injured and betrayed. Yet he was often down in the trenches with his men. A lowly officer in an army filled with men that society had deemed better then him? Then what does that society do after he finishes his excursion, betrays them. Betrays him. Does not make reparations to the veterans, hardly even acknowledges their existence."

"But _why?_ Why attack Orlais, the country he is supposed to protect?" Josephine pressed.

The room was silent, Kara bought a hand to her chin, considering. Ordering everything she had learned from the Spirit of Faith in her prison.

"He did it to get to us." Kara said.

Now everyone turned towards _her_.

She sighed.

"Montfort knows he cannot beat the Inquisition head on. He knows that while we lack our military strength to withstand him and his forces we are still protected by the Throne. If he attacked us directly he risks Civil War. But if he can blame us for the problems in the Dales, frame us, and then had the demons at that prison corrupted me into giving a testimony that I _ordered_ the assault the support of the Orlesian Throne would vanish. The people would demand a new Emperor, or the Emperor take action against us. And no matter what the remaining members of the Inquisition claimed to be true, they'd still attack. We'd have the entire nation of Orlais gathered outside the walls of Skyhold."

"And even in their weakened state it'd be more than enough to finish us off…Maker." Cullen breathed.

"But we stopped it." Josephine said confidently. But the confidence rang hollow in the tent.

Kara laughed. "Not _yet_. There are a lot of moving pieces coming into play…and…"

"The Council of Heralds meets at the end of the week!" Josephine exclaimed.

Kara nodded. "Exactly. And even without my testimony they still have troops dressed in Inquisition regalia sacking Orlesian towns. We must act. Quickly. To stop them or all else could still be lost."

"But all this is still circumstantial evidence. Surely they could not move that quickly to array the forces of Orlais against us." Cullen pointed out.

"Nothing can move faster than the playing on emotions of the masses. Especially the _noble_ masses." Briala growled.

Josephine bristled in the corner and said nothing. Briala leaned over the war table.

"Now, is there any other updates or news you want to share while we plan?" Kara asked.

She looked at the map, scanning it. "If I were them, I would have three camp locations picked out. Where I can strike out from." She pointed. "They are centrally located, but easy to defend."

"And if you're wrong?" Bull asked, entering the tent.

"I doubt I am wrong." Briala defended. "It is the most logical. Given where they have struck the Orlesian towns. And it was how the Inquisition operated during the war. Just we are talking about much smaller camps overall."

Kara nodded. "And we can always scout out the locations of our enemies. Next issue?"

Cullen sighed. "Most of the Inquisition's remaining forces were used to attack the keep you were being kept. Aside from a small garrison at Skyhold, many of the scouts and agents we have planted in the South, some sappers…and…"

"Bull's Chargers." Iron Bull finished.

"Yes," Cullen nodded, "them." He sighed. "We also took heavy casualties in the attempt. Many wounded. The healers are trying their best to salvage what they can…but it is difficult. I would not trust many of the people of the battle to continue the fight. They are tired, and over extended."

"We are all tired Commander," Kara snapped, then covered her face, and sighed. "I am sorry."

Cullen nodded, taking it in stride.

"We must gather our forces." Kara started. Looking around at the group. "We must strike, and we must do so now. In the morning, we march. I leave the details to the esteemed collection of my Commander. And to you all. The best support system I could wish for. You are the Inquisition."

Kara looked at the group in its entirety before retiring to her personal tent. She wearily sat at the end of her cot, rubbed her face, before collapsing over the hard material.

Only to have her eyes jolt in as the flap moved and someone entered. Kara reached for her knife, casting her eyes upward, only to see Briala towering over her, in mid motion. Looking at her wide eyed, and surprisingly sheepish.

"Inquisitor, I do apologize." She bowed her head. "I would think you would still be up. At least for a little while."

Kara grunted, "Its ok Briala, what is bothering you?"

Briala looked down, biting her lip. Kara blinked for a minute. Hardly believing her eyes. _Is she nervous?_

"You asked me to join the Inquisition in order to keep an eye on me?" The Elf asked.

"…Correct." Kara decided truth was more important than anything at this juncture.

"In case I became a threat to Orlais and to check some of my more blood thirsty tendencies?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed, and she twirled around, in the small confines of even the tent of the Inquisitor it was quite a dramatic act.

"Do you really believe I would do that? See my empire burn at a whim? I am _Orlesian_ Inquisitor. I am a Patriot. I want to make the Empire a better place. Or at the very least get the Elves their own home land in the Dales." She laughed. "So I guess you could say I am a patriot of two worlds."

Now Kara smirked up at her spymistress, "Yes. You are a Patriot. But so is Montfort, and look at what he's doing."

Briala deflated, "I know." She whispered. She turned slightly back towards the Inquisitor, "You make it look so easy."

"What?" Kara blinked.

"Balancing all these responsibilities. I cannot even balance two people. You are balancing a world."

Kara snorted, "Only because I have great people, and yes that includes you, and great soldiers working with me. Sharing the burden. The Inquisition is not just about me, it's about _everyone_. I am only the glue that holds it all together. Gives them a reason to fight."

"We haven't always gotten along…"

"No, but I wouldn't have chosen you for the Inquisition _just_ to keep an eye on you. I needed you, your talent, your will, your experience. And your position. You have been an invaluable asset to the Inquisition."

"Is that all?" The Elf chuckled bitterly.

"No," Kara admitted bluntly, "You have been a good friend and a trusted confidant."

The Elf blinked. "I am surprised to hear you say that."

"Because we disagree from times? Because I worry about what you will do unchecked?" Kara ruefully chuckled. "We are far too alike. Now…go…make your preparations Briala. I am sure we will talk more after this all over."

Briala nodded. "I am sure."

The Elf bowed her head slightly and left through the opposite end of the tent. Kara watched her go, and said a curse under her breath. She was now too tired to sleep. She was wired. Engaged again. Even though she knew she desperately needed rest.

Instead she sighed, slapping her knees she got up and went over to her table. Sure enough someone had placed arrows on it. About sixty of them all told. Regular arrows and the blue tipped Lyrium explosive ones. She winced at them, yet busied herself with her task.

Sharpening and checking her arrows. Picking one up. Rolling it around in her fingers, checking it for imperfections, peering at it closely. Then either picking up the stone to rub against it, or replacing it in a neat pile on the other end of the table.

It was a lot more of a laborious process then one might assume. Each arrow took her between thirty seconds and two minutes. Yet she needed them to be perfect. As a sense of professional pride since becoming Inquisitor, and as an archer.

About half way through the process she heard the tent rustle again. And turned slightly just in time to feel familiar arms wrap around her waist.

She melted back into them.

 _Cullen_.

"Do you have a report to give me Commander?" She purred.

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose business before pleasure…or at least what is bothering me."

Kara stiffened ever so slightly.

"But, the preparations are made, runners are going through the Eluvians with orders. It will stretch us thin. But we can do it. If Briala is right we can strike all three locations, and with a reasonable degree of coordination."

Kara nodded.

Cullen nuzzled into her back. "And I have been working on a…surprise…for Sera. When the time comes. I think…well we'll see what she thinks of it."

Kara cocked her head but did not pursue it.

"I've been…" Cullen's breath came out short and ragged. He laughed, once, short, and bitter. "Worried, about you."

"Oh?" Kara asked, her own breath catching.

Cullen sighed. "Kara…look… _Trevelyan_ , you were captured. Held for weeks. By _demons_. I've been there. I know the torture. You've been sleep deprived. Food deprived."

She turned to him.

"I don't want you to lead this mission Kara."

"I have to Cullen," Her voice sounded more pleading then she had originally intended it.

Cullen's hands wrapped her closer still. "You said it yourself. You have a great support mechanism, great advisors, and great soldiers. Let us bear this burden for you. Just this once."

"I also said I am the glue. I have always been the glue. The Inquisition may be great on its own. They might even hold. But how can I abandon them now in their darkest hour? Since perhaps before we fought Corypheus. Someone is threatening us. And the Inquisition risked _everything_ to come rescue me. We almost fell because of it. If they make that sacrifice then how can I not?"

"And if you should fall in battle because you are pushing yourself too hard? You should make for the Council of Heralds meeting in a day or so after we get reports of our triumph. After all these are just simple mercenaries."

Her expression alternated between a thin cross line and a simple smile. She settled on a final sigh. "Look Cullen, do you think I was in the best mental state when we took on Corypheus finally?"

The General remained quiet.

"For a week I could not sleep. It was shortly after we had returned from the Frostback Basin after all and had defeated Hakkon and the Hakkonites in their bid to start a war with the Lowlands. Imagine, fighting and defeating two gods in the span of a week. Not to mention all the weird crap with Morrigan and Flemeth."

Cullen paused, nodded.

"On the other hand…" Kara started, "any random arrow or warrior could finally beat me. Take me out. I may not always be fast enough, or aware enough."

Cullen frowned, "That is not exactly helping."

She shrugged, "No, I know it's not."

He sighed, deeply, placing his forehead to hers. "There is no convincing you is there?"

"No, there is not. I will lead the attack on the main complex. And I _will_ come back." _Maker Willing._

He nodded. "After all…they are just mercenaries…"

 _Sera_

The… _contraption_ …in front of her looked…in a word… _dangerous_. It was small, barely enough room for the three people she was just told the thing could transport. Rickety. Wobbly. With cheap gold paint spread along the carriage and the wheels.

"What…is…this…. _thing?"_ She squealed.

"I believe they call it a chariot. The Orlesians just constructed this one for our benefit. Their contribution…their _only_ contribution to this little mission of ours."

"That thing is going to frickin kill me!" She wailed.

"It's perfectly safe." Cullen tried assuring the Elf.

"Then why isn't our beloved Inquisitor riding in this thing?" Sera couldn't help but notice the wry look that passed between the two. _I want to punch Cullen in his smug face_.

"Because, let's face it, I am not the archer you are." Kara started. "And you have the right skills to get the job done. Skills that even I do not have."

She sighed, "Can I, like, not have them"

Kara blew air through her mouth behind her. "No, no you cannot."

"Crap." Sera said.

 _Kara_

It was the break of dawn. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. Rising with surprising speed. _Or have I been in a prison too long I forgot what a sun looks like?_ Regardless it was bathing the sky in a vivid, fiery, and orange. Clouds rolling by were highlighted with stark contrast.

She had managed to get four hours of sleep in the night. And was feeling almost like her old self.

All around her soldiers were breaking camp.

The Inquisition forces getting ready for their mission or preparing to return those too wounded to fight to Skyhold.

The Orlesians were marshaling their own forces for a return to the Empire. They doused their cooking fires. Put on their finely plumed helmets and began to get their subordinates in toe. Officers and Chevaliers roused sergeants, and sergeants roused their individual soldiers. Some of the ambitious got ahead of the game. _I wonder if any of them have heard about what is happening in the Dales?_

After all the two armies had bled together. Fought together. And many of the men here today were veterans of the war against Corypheus. Both in the campaign in the Arbor Wilds, and some of their join missions throughout the Empire. _Would that be enough to convince them of our innocence? Or would emotion get in the way of common sense?_

She was left to ponder the notion when she noticed a presence behind her, she turned to see an Inquisition runner, carrying a package. One with fine red cloth laid out the top of it.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"A package for you, from Skyhold." The runner said offering it to her like a sacrificial lamb.

Kara took it gleefully before laying it down on the ground, and tearing into it, ripping the cloth off in one swift measure. It was her _new_ armor. To replace the set she had used during the recent trouble…it had gotten a bit dinged up. And she wanted a new set made.

Black leather for the overcoat and silver for the chest plate, emblazoned with the crest of the Inquisition, and chainmail.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked gleefully.

"It is. Dragon Bone and Leather tinted in Great Bear Hide and Silverright." The messenger explained simply.

Kara _almost_ made a very pleasant squee of pleasure. _Almost_. "How did Harrit and Dagna get it here so fast?"

"In truth I am to understand it that Harrit designed a second piece of armor for you using the reserve materials we have obtained in our travels, he merely had to tint it…a task which I am to understand still took a few hours."

"Excellent." Kara grinned. _Just perfect, now she was ready. For what was to come._


	34. Fixing an Error

_Havard_

After two days of looting and pillaging it was time for a feast of epic proportions. And so his men engaged in carousing and celebrating their fortunes. After all it was not every day they had a royal patron who equipped them, and paid them well, giving them free reign to attack the countryside.

Villages and towns in the area, small farms, anything. Cause as much havoc as possible. And so they did.

Since their efforts were stopped by the Inquisition the first time, and the Orlesian Army in some cases, the area had finally begun to recover. To settle back down into normal life.

Which made them all the riper to be plucked.

It didn't bother him. Orlais had their chance and instead betrayed him. Betrayed all of them. Not to attack his home. Not for nothing. They would have their due. It didn't even bother him that they were wearing Inquisition regalia to do it.

 _No what bothers me is how we are behaving. We have dared to insult the lion, probably in its own lair, what will be our punishment_?

It was probably nothing. But the Orlesian Veteran turned Mercenary couldn't help but be uncomfortable. No matter how much he enjoyed the drink and watched his men party.

The sound of goblets being pushed together, of men laughing, and of women squealing, farmers' daughters they had picked up on their last raid.

 _Just one more day to go_. Havard tried to assure himself.

 _Kara_

The camp just ahead of them sprawled out. Guard towers were set up just at the perimeter. This was the largest, and seemingly most up kept, of the entire three camps. And this was the camp that Kara just had to take personally. Being the largest and most fortified.

The watchtowers looked rickety. Despite their stature, standing at over twelve feet, and its relative stability, the thing managed to look as though it had been quickly constructed...and designed to be taken down in a hurry.

Kara scanned the perimeter quickly. Her eyes not lingering on really any one spot or another. None of the campfires.

 _Terrible dark discipline_.

The camp was lit up. Where it could be seen for miles in any direction. Even the guard towers had makeshift lamps set up. Ruining whatever night vision the guards had. Any night vision any of the carousers and henchman and mercenaries had.

They were surprisingly…rowdy.

 _Obviously too used to just sitting and standing there, without any real challenge. Well, let's show them how the real Inquisition fights._

She submerged herself deep in the shadows, and crept forward, on her stomach. Making herself small. Not overestimating her chances or letting bad luck play its role in ruining it.

Despite the fact the guards in the watchtowers looked lax, she couldn't afford being seen. Her troops stayed behind her. Just out of sight.

She nocked one arrow. Readying it, aiming carefully, and fired.

It struck the underside of the first watchtower, a blue tipped lyrium arrow, but without activating it… she had something else in mind.

She fired the second arrow, it struck the second watchtower. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the guards feet scrape as they all stood up as one. Looking out curiously into the darkness.

She staid very still.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Ah probably the wind or something." The other said. "Come on let's get back to it."

"Yeah, I doubt it was anything, who'd be stupid enough to attack us?"

Kara rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she readied her third arrow, arching the bow she fired. It hit just as perfectly as the other two.

 _Now they were in position_.

Kara closed her eyes sending that information to the Tobias part of her mind. She felt a shiver of anticipation from the predatory bird. _The hunt, was indeed_ , _on._

 _Sera_

The Elf was busy counting her flasks she had prepared in her holsters. For what seemed like the tenth time in the last ten minutes. _My feet are starting to cramp_.

At least until the bird perched on her shoulder aggressively began pecking and biting at her ear in rapid succession.

"OK, OK!" She waved her hand at it trying to get it off, it jerked back and cawed at her, fluttering its wings. "Git off you bloody bird."

It complied settling on its pad that the Inquisitor added with her shoulder armor.

"Alright," She gulped, "Time to get this show on the road."

She knocked on the back of the chariot, the driver kicked the horses into high gear. They neighed.

 _Kara_

She heard the neighing of the horses and looked out at the right. _Right on time_. She concluded.

Raising her arms she waved them in front of the three guard towers. The runes built into her armor, the same runes which activated her 'Mark of Death', blazed along them.

All along the perimeter the three guards were shouting. Reacting with surprising speed given the amounts of inebriation they were likely having to deal with at the time they all saw what the commotion was. Shouting, raising a general alarm of what was happening within the center of the compound.

Yet they were still slow to react. No one expected a horse to come charging at them out of the night. Instead of an invading army. Confusion brought them time.

The three arrows reacted with the runes, alighting their primers, and exploding.

The first two watchtowers went up outright, especially given the circumstances with their fires in them. The third collapsed sideways at an angle, its support strut being taken out from under it. But it was still in relatively one piece.

 _A pity_.

A yell rose up. Most of the Inquisition's forces now mounted the parapet, drawing their swords and crossbows off their backs.

Kara joined them. Running into the camp.

 _Sera_

The carriage positively leapt at every small pebble and imperfection in the road. Briefly pitching her over the side. She somehow still managed to crack open a flask of lightning though…and the entire world went sharp. The carriage didn't buck anywhere near as hard, and when they crashed through the gate instead of entirely losing their lunch. They didn't lose a single thing.

Instead as she ducked under the debris, looking very slow in its time delayed effects of the flask, she came up firing.

First three arrows took out the guards, all perfect head shots, who manned the third tower. The fourth one hit a guard in his chest, and then a fifth guard went down in rapid succession. Two more off to the left took hits to the chest, in real speed the two took hits almost back to back.

She then laid down fire along random trajectories, supporting the rest of the Inquisition as they advanced, and the chariot tore into the camp.

 _Havard_

The mercenary Captain reacted with the expert precision that had been bought on battlefields across the Orlesian Empire during the Civil War. Transition from party stooge to fully born combat soldier in just a few simple minutes. Grabbing his sword, and shouting orders

The only group which could attack them like this was the Inquisition. _How could they know?_ And the answer was obvious: Montfort had either lied to them or flat out underestimated them. Either way…

 _He should never have trusted the Orlesian Noble…how many times that I have to tell myself_?

Regardless though if he hoped to turn this to his advantage and salvage anything of the situation he needed to rally his troops and survive.

"To arms! To arms!" He shouted. Trying to rally his forces.

Yet many of them were slower to react then he was.

 _I guess they went to different battlefields then I did_. He growled.

 _Kara_.

Ripping an arrow out of its quiver she quickly mounted it to her bow, and fired, sending it downrange and right through the heart of the man charging at her, sword raised high. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Another charged right in after him, and Kara deftly side stepped him, tripping him as he went. Arrow, string, fire pointblank range through his unhelmeted hair still on the ground.

She looked up, just in time to see a crossbow fire at her, she jerked left, flowing around the bolt as it sailed past her, and dove out of the way as the man tried to reload. Holding her bow horizontally she fired. The shot buried itself up to its tail feathers in the man's chest.

Yet another arrow flew from her bow as a man was taken by it and a crossbow bolt at the same time.

All around her the mercenaries were rallying their forces. Drawing their weapons from the places around the campfire, rushing out of their tents or their sleeping bags, and joining the fight. Marshaling their senses. But it was far too late.

All around her the Inquisition forces mounted the parapet, some flew down it with all deliberate haste they could manage, finding their way in uneven ground with heavy armor and drawn longswords, while still others hunted for their targets with crossbows.

Rustling in the tent nearest her drew the Inquisitor's attention. She nocked an arrow and waited, a split second later someone barged through the flap.

She fired, the missile took the man flat and the chest and knocked him back. Flames and sparks leapt up from him and caught on the material of the tent. The dry, thin material of the tent, which then burst into flames at the merest provocation.

Screams met Kara's ears, louder and a lot more then what one man could logically make by himself.

"Inquisition to me!" She yelled waving her bow in the air above her and gesturing madly in one direction. Deeper into the camp. She did this just twice as she made sure her men were following her. Before tearing off herself.

She cooked off an Antivan Fire grenade and tossed it into a midst of a group of mercenaries by a camp fire, still trying to retrieve their weapons. The fire spread quickly ravaging their ranks.

"Forward Inquisition! And fear no darkness!" She yelled again.

The men behind her gave a cry.

 _Sera_

The cart continued its mad scamper through the heart of the camp. _I refuse to call it a bloody 'chariot,' whatever those are!_ Sera screamed internally.

Still she picked out targets. As carefully as she could given the flask's effects had worn off.

A guard off to her left was her latest victim, and she puzzled over it. Most of the soldiers were running past her, parallel to her, allowing her easier shots. They hadn't even seemed to register her as a threat.

 _I'm certainly making enough noise_. She harrumphed.

Her eyes grew wide as an obstruction, a too large and too unexpected to avoid, rose up in their path.

She braced herself and leapt. Backwards off the vehicle as it charged. She fired an arrow in midair and it burst open. Showering three charging troops with its shrapnel. Killing two outright, and badly wounding the third.

She hit the ground, _hard_. Her teeth gritted but she was able to absorb the impact and roll with it.

Coming up with an arrow on her string, she looked for a new target, using the tipped cart as cover. She was exposed. Deep in the enemy camp.

She fired.

The missile pierced the opponent in the back of the head knocking him over in the dirt. Dead.

One of many she had killed in her long life, and especially in her service to the Inquisition.

She was used to fighting in a group. _But this? I guess…I just need to survive_.

Sera began heading for where the fighting was thickest.

 _Kara_

Another fire grenade went flying into the night, another burst of fire continued to turn night into day and devastate the lives of more men. Screams were everywhere. The Inquisition had managed to plan the ambush perfectly. They had been outnumbered nearly two to one yet they were slaughtering their drunk, fat, enemy.

Kara brought another arrow to her string and hunted for a target. Scanning the night. She saw movement ahead, fired, a young man met his fate, the arrow extracting pounds of flesh from his heart and rib cage.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and spun around, a mercenary towered above her. Looking like some of the Venatori she had run into during the war. He roared in her face. Angry. Primal.

Her bow came up and around to intercept the war axe he swung down. Metal met metal with a screech and a ping.

Kara gripped her bow in both hands and shoved off. And her opponent retaliated by swinging her axe at about his chest high.

Moving her body to the side she twirled her bow, intercepting the axe with a glancing blow and driving it off her. She then pressed her advantage running at him, bow held in both hands, she drove it down at him. He intercepted it with his hand and she received a backhand for her efforts, knocking her flat on her back.

Her vision was blurry yet she still managed to bring her bow around to protect her. She kicked out, connecting with his knee causing him to collapse slightly.

Her knife came out and she jabbed it deep into his armor, he howled in pain before she was able to roll out from under him.

The brute growled again, before turning to meet her, lumbering after her.

She held the bow loosely, even rolling it between her two hands, _I hope it's not too badly chipped_ , she thought to herself. But she didn't have the time to mount an arrow to it. The man was almost right on top of her and could have easily lunged.

Blades flashing Cole leapt out of the darkness, and plunged them deep into the back of her opponent. He cried out and swung wildly.

Kara rolled back, gaining space and distance, and ripped two arrows out of her quiver. Both of them blue tipped Lyrium ones. The mercenary turned back towards her, growling, she fired both of them, right into the chest and they exploded.

Its armor was rent asunder, yet he himself took the blow and jolted back, absorbing the impact and managing to stay on his feet.

Which was quite alright in Kara Trevelyan's book as she had already sent another arrow after its heart. She must have missed though because he took that one too, teetered for a second on his feet, yet still came after her.

Which was still alright, given the amount of pain the man had to be in. She flicked her wrist, activating the Mark of Death. The man spasmed, and fell over, quite dead. His helmet fell off his face, revealing his features contorted in a rictus of pain.

She looked around for Cole.

"Thank you," She said to the spirit turned man when she found him.

"You are welcome." He replied.

He charged off the other way. Kara went back to looking for targets. And eventally she found what she was looking for. She lined up her bow on target…

Only to be tackled around the waist, by a large armored man.

Her Dragon Bow flew from her hand as she rolled with the impact, getting one of her knives out of its holster, turning to face the enemy.

An enemy which she recognized.

"You!" She screamed.

"Yes, me. The one you exiled those months ago. From Orlais. Funny how that didn't work out?"

Kara snarled at her prey. It was indeed the man she had exiled in the Keep she had captured in the name of the Inquisition many months ago. The leader of the former mercenaries bothering Orlais at the time. And now here he was leading _another_ band of mercenaries, but in the same country. Perhaps no more then a dozen miles from the original keep. Armed with a longsword.

He charged at her, swinging his sword furiously, aiming at her lower half with the swipe. She turned out of the way, twirling out of his path. He responded by essentially backhanding her, her knife just barely came up to intercept the blow and force it away.

She dove for her bow. Trying to roll herself into a ball. She came up short though when Havard took another swipe at her midriff, from behind.

The Inquisitor came back up to her feet turning entirely around to face him. He doggedly pursued her. Whatever he lacked in the nimbleness on his feet he made up for in sheer, ragged, determination.

His sword came up in a deft strike for her wrist, it sparked against her knife as she swung it down.

She jolted back for another massive slash for her stomach. Then jerked at the uppercut.

Backpedaling madly she knew it was only a matter of time before she made some sort of mistake.

Digging in her heals as one of his swings made him over compensate she shoved off. He landed on his butt hard, giving her time to scramble back.

Her left palm seared in pain and she cried out. It glowed in green magic, and a rift to the fade opened behind the Mercenary Leader. It began sucking and pulling in on Havard from behind.

Yet it did not consume him in one gulp

Instead he tried crawling away from it. Grasping and reaching for the dirt itself. Bits of his armor fell off his body and succumbed to the rift. Even worse, flakes of skin joined them.

Yet still he came on.

 _I admire his determination_.

Another cry and the rift turned in on itself. She could not maintain it for another second.

Before she could even blink Havard was upon her. Tossing her to the ground. His hands upon her throat, as she forced her had back. A look of wild terror passing on her face.

His skin sizzled, the air smelt of smoke, still he was there, grasping onto her with a look of pure hate on his face.

She gasped for breath. Quickly losing her train of thoughts. _Is it because I am fatigued that I am…blacking…out?_

She wondered this for the last time though as he squeezed harder and harder. Her eyes searched around wildly looking for a solution.

And she found it, tossing a handful of dirt into the mercs face he cried out in pain, grabbing for his eyes. Letting her go.

She scrambled back, killing out further unbalancing him. He fell into the dirt, as now he grasped wildly, hunting for her.

Yet she dashed to and fro, just out of reach, her knife blaring in the light of the many fires around her. She cut him to ribbons.

He fell back. Dying. But not dead. Finally succumbing to his wounds.

"Heh." He gasped, coughed. "I guess I should never have challenged the Inquisition after all."

Kara knelt down behind him, pure venom in her voice, and some guilt. "No, you shouldn't have." She said, and then proceeded to slit his throat.

She fell back. The last of her energy seemingly leaving her entirely. She had survived a hundred battles worse than this during the war. Worse for her in any case. Against stronger opponents. She had killed Dragons and hunted mages.

Yet now she was gasping for breath like a fish. Her feet collapsing out from under her as she fell back, rump first, into the dirt of the battlefield.

The world turned to a blur as her head lolled to the side. The sights of battle became indistinct to her. Off in the distance she saw people fighting. She tried to get her muscles to work. They wouldn't.

Instead all she was left with was scanning around her. A figure rose up against her. It drew its sword. And twirled it in its hand. Its silhouette looked an awful lot like that of an Inquisition soldier. Except it was not. It couldn't be. _A member of the Inquisition wouldn't threaten me._

It raised his hand up, its sword flexing, and Kara flinched away from it. Her vision cleared for a moment. Long enough to see the tip of an arrow poke through the man's eye socket. He grunted, his remaining good eye rolled back in his head, and he toppled over.

Before she could react arms were cradling her head in its lap.

"Wake up you! You can't be dead!"

"I'm not dead…Sera." She groaned. "I just…hurt…all over."

"Thank the Maker…or whatever!" Sera said.

Kara smiled. She could hear the sounds of battle all around them. Fading. Men screamed, blades clashed, but the general clamor was becoming ever more indistinct. She relaxed. It was over.

And soon she faded into blissful sleep. Her whole world submerging into darkness.


	35. The Coup

_Alain_

The day had come at last. Though it had to do so via the auspices of an 'emergency meeting'. But today was the first day the Council of Heralds had met as one body since the end of the war. And thus, on the agenda, was the discussion of who should replace their fallen leaders.

Also, to discuss rumors out of the Dales that the Inquisition had launched a massive attack against Orlesian settlements in the area.

 _Personally I doubt it_. Alain frowned. But he was no fool. He knew the political ramifications. If he was wrong about the Inquisition and had just thrown his lot in with them he would likely be executed. If he was right about the Inquisition and Montfort's scheming could make an effect on their reputation, then he would likely be smeared along with them.

 _Unless I play my cards right_.

But he was tired of it all. Tired of the games. If he would stand he would do so as an honored man, and not as a player of any number of the charades which had become second nature to the Orlesian Empire.

And he had made it just in time for the meeting too. The Inquisition refusing to grant him access to whatever magical means they used to traverse the Empire.

The city of Val Royeux was positively blazing with the news of the Council's meeting too. Normally the province of nobles and courtiers, and only those placed in important positions close to the Emperor, ever cared about what the Council was doing. Even though their decisions often effected the whole of the Empire they were merely a curiousity.

Yet, as far as the Capital was concerned, everyone knew the importance of this meeting. The first in years of the entire Council. The first in public. The first away from Halamshiral. They were on display again.

The nobles paid attention because they wanted to know who they had to win over. Which new pieces of the game would be added to the board? So they could trade them. Influence them, and continue to play the game as it had been for centuries.

The merchants paid attention because everyone else was drawing attention to the meeting. The City was packed. Not only with the Council, their aides, families, representatives, and their own small courts. But, with everyone else who was taking an interest in affairs. They were also curious to see if there would be an answer, once and for all, to the Elven question. The Elves had been acting uppity lately. And even impeding on their business interests. Making life difficult for them in any number of small ways. The slight pains from a society in transition.

The commoners were curious since they were war weary. Would this new Council bring more peace and stability? Or more war and death? They were hopeful and excited. Something to break up the monotony of their lives. Something to look forward to. Hope was again in the air.

The Elves. Yes, always the Elves. They had become an omnipresent sword hanging over Orlesian Society. Slowly change was beginning to happen. The election of Marquise Briala to the nobility had not represented the end of the change, but the beginning. The Elves, had the most to lose in this…or the most to gain. They needed to give the System one last chance. Because like a man dying of thirst now that they had been given a slight taste of freedom they were desperately clinging for more. And if they weren't given it, they might take it.

So, in addition to the hope there was a palpable film of fear. Covering the proceedings like a veil. And thus, for the first time in a long while, representatives of the Orlesian Army were camped outside Val Royeux. An alliance of houses had offered their military protection. In case any side in the debate got any bright ideas, they'd march on the Capitol and restore order by any means necessary.

 _Such was the way of life in Orlais._

 _Michel de Chevin_.

The former Orlesian Chevalier found himself back in the Orlesian Capital. For the first time since the Civil War had begun. For the first time since he had fallen from grace. And ironically enough he was now marching down the street with his charge, the same street where all this had begun, where he was tricked by an Bard in the service to Gaspard, where his secret was almost exposed…and then exposed again.

And yet they were two of many passersby in the city today. Out for a stroll. Maybe he was an unimportant noble with his pet Chevalier, taking in the sites before trying to win over some small concession from the Council? Maybe he was a rich merchant who had found himself a well-armed guard? Maybe they were just both pretending to be important and the show of arms was nothing but a show?

"It has been a while since I've been in the Capitol." Fairbanks suddenly said making him jump.

"For me too." Michel admitted.

"I was eleven. The foster parent I was living with at the time moved us here from the Heartlands trying to find work for us to survive. He couldn't. There already were too many wine merchants well established in the city to make it worth my while. That is why, after a year, we packed up our few possessions and moved to the Dales. I have been there ever since."

Michel nodded, "I can tell you one thing, Val Royeux never changes…not really." He smiled. "And here I was curious what Mistress Briala's reforms would do to the city."

Fairbanks laughed. "You and me both. Come, we don't want to be late for the proceedings."

Despite their best efforts, they were indeed late. The major domo of the Council was already announcing that the Duke Montbelliard was here to petition them on the rights of the people in the Dales.

They had set up a long table at the end of the Summer Bazaar. Usually, in Michel's vast experience, the Council would meet in stodgy back rooms in one of the many palaces in either the capital or Halamshiral, but not today. In the spirit of openness and transparencey, they were meeting in public, where anyone could see them and behold the good works of the Empire. Commoner and Noble alike crowded in around the table. And the crowd was indeed getting thick.

Michel tensed. Pushing his way through the crowd. Some turned to face him, only to blanch when they saw how well armed he was.

 _Alain_

Paying for the seat with one gold piece he sat down. An enterprising merchant had set up a stall along his stand, with chairs across it. Which one could witness the coming of the Empire's greatest and brightest. So here they were at last. But until the election was called for Alain de Valmont was no more than a mere spectator.

 _And there is Montbelliard_. Alain frowned darkly at the man. He was after all the one responsible for dragging Alain into this, for fooling him into believing Montfort's claims. To add an air of political stability to his inner circle. Whereas without the Orlesian Duke Montfort was an upstart soldier looking for a gripe, with him, he was a power player

 _And of course I did the same for the rest of Orlais_.

The thought caused him to frown darkly. But he had no time for self-recrimination as the man started gesturing wildly, yelling, to the crowd and to the Council.

 _Grandstanding_.

"I have it on good authority that the Inquisition has attacked Orlesian Citizens and Villages in the Dales! That men wearing their uniforms and their sigils struck out against our occupied settlements. Killing our farmers, raping our women and our daughters, and generally making off with our supplies and food." Montebelliard started.

"If you'll forgive me Duke, to what purpose?" A younger member of the Council said.

Valmont's eyes narrowed. The whole thing seemed stage. To head off the question for some reason. _Was all of this really political theater? Where is Kara Trevelyan?_

"To what purpose?" The Duke asked theatrically.

"Yes, the Inquisition has food of its own. I imagine women of their own…after all the Inquisitor _is_ a woman after all, a somewhat attractive one too if the reports are to be believed…"

Valmont winced as a chuckle swept through the audience.

"And they have no reason to attack us. The Imperial throne is currently allied with the Inquisition after all. They lose everything in attacking us."

"Except the Thrones position has been weakening for months now. The people are tired of Gaspard's reforms. Of losing their country to Elves and Bandits. And yet, peace has returned to the Dales. The Inquisition must view both developments as a threat to them. They must be afraid that Orlais might be growing past our dependency on them, that they may to be able to manipulate us, so they are trying to undercut our supply lines. Spread chaos. Or maybe it is the Elves? We all know how close the Inquisition is to them. So maybe they are trying to manipulate the Empire and have the Elves reclaim the Dales."

Alain bristled but said nothing.

Montbelliard looked lost for a second. His eyes scanned the crowd around him. Subtly, but Alain knew his mannerisms, _something_ was not going according to the grand political plan. And now he had to improvise.

"Anything to add Count?" The head of the Council said.

"Yes, the Empire must move quickly to address these concerns. But our Emperor, who is rumored to be in the employ of Elves and the Inquisition itself, will not act. The Council must push him to act. _Now._ Before it is too late. Only you have the power. And if he doesn't…he must be removed from office."

 _A bold claim_ Alain thought.

The crowd gasped, as if they were watching something from the Grand Tourney. Yet the gasps turned to mutters

Alain turned to follow the disturbance to see the crowd dispersing, being displaced as something moved through it. Alain could not see what it was with great clarity…yet he did see the horns.

 _Kara_

The Inquisitor slowly led the party through the crowd. They had caused quite the entrance by their mere presence. She led, though Iron Bull dutifully shielded her left flank, hand on his Great Axe.

Evangeline and Dorian flowed in her wake.

It was hard to tell if the mass of people were angry. Disappointed. Or hurt from the claims made against her. Or if they even believed the Count's claims.

 _If they did this could get real ugly real fast_.

Finally she cleared the way through to the front of the crowd. They parted before her to reveal the long table where the Council of Heralds was sitting. Currently missing a member, his seat empty, yet still there for posterity sake.

Kara's eyes swept the remainder of the crowd quickly and she quickly spotted Alain and Fairbanks nestled safely in the crowd. One avenue of the Bazaar was currently open though, Kara thought that was quite mysterious but filed the information away for later. She also made note of how the guards tensed up as soon as they saw her Inquisition regalia and black armor.

She held up her hands clearly showing that, while armed, she had no intention of starting a fight.

 _But I hope the narrowing of my eyes convinces them I will finish one_.

"Ah Inquisitor!" The Count said gesturing at her, his voice cracking. Kara's predatory gaze swept towards him. It looked as though the Orlesian Noble gulped, yet he had to play his role in this particular game. "Have you come to confess your vile crime?"

Kara smirked at him, yet cocked her head fixing him in a contemptuous and pitying glance.

"Give up Montbelliard, the game is up." She whispered for his ears only.

The color drained from his face as she swept forward, towards the dais.

"The Inquisition comes here to tell you that we are not responsible for the attacks in the Dales. But that they were carried out by a diverse group of mercenary companies under the employ of the Duke Julien de Montfort and an alliance of Orlesian nobles, some of them in this very Bazaar right here, right now." Kara started.

Montbelliard sputtered, but quickly rallied. "That is a lie! A falsehood. We all know the contempt you and your vile organization has for the Orlesian Empire Inquisitor. You will _not_ be able to get away with this."

Kara turned, sideways, addressing the crowd on one hand, and the creame of Orlesian Nobility on the other her head swiveling from side to side.

"You must ask yourself this question: Why? Why would the Inquisition do this after spending our time, sacrificing our blood, to put a stop to the madness in the Dales? Why would we risk our lives saving Orlesian Peasants if we were just going to turn around and kill them later? Do listen to your arguments?

"Madness. Madness caused by the nobles of Orlais. Who decided it might be fun to start killing each other over a chair. Madness which set the Dales ablaze. Displacing refugees. Killing Civilians. And yes, burning farms and destroying precious food stores. We stepped in and _did_ something about while Celene and Gaspard bickered over their toys like two spoiled children.

"If the Inquisition has enemies here, it would be the Nobility of Orlais which has foolishly squandered every opportunity to do the right thing and take decent charge of their people. Not the peasantry or Gentry."

She turned full on for the Council of Heralds. "Ask them. Ask them who their enemy is. The Inquisition who has saved them. Or you, for tearing them apart." Kara gestured behind her, stepping out of the way of the table. Letting them look their people full on in the face.

The people who had now become set in stone against them. Facing them. Shoulder to shoulder. Eyes boring into the combined set of the Council.

"Are you threatening us!" Montbelliard squeaked, realizing he had lost control of the situation, but trying desperately to rally the people to his cause. The Nobility. Anyone.

Kara fixed him with a thin lined smile, "Not at all, Count." She bowed, sarcastically, lowly. " _I_ would never threaten you. I do not set countries ablaze for my own amusement. It is the people whose favor you must win. Lose it, at your peril. Chose Count."

The Grand Game was now _her_ game. And much to Kara Trevelyan's shock and disappointment she found she was _good_ at it. The realm of political theater was now her arena. She now recognized its importance even though she loathed its existence and how it prevented the 'government' from doing the right thing as they squabbled and bickered.

 _But then maybe with such incompetent rulers it'd be better if they squabbled and bickered._ She reflected.

Yet it was better to shed flesh with barbed tongues, then with swords and arrows on the battlefield somewhere.

Montbelliard blanched at her, shaking his head sadly.

As if to twist the knife Alain rose from his seat, for a panicked moment the thought occurred that the savvy politician would rally to the cause and cast her down. Dealing with this blubbering idiot effectively, and effectively betraying the Inquisition to the Game once and for all.

"I stand with Kara Trevelyan on this matter," He proclaimed, "her honor is unimpeachable, her word is good. She would never order the sacking of the Dales. It must be someone else. It could even be as she says. It could be Montfort. Only a thorough investigation by the Council of Heralds can determine the truth."

Montbelliard turned to him stricken, like someone had just done some sort of societal faux paux against all of him and Orlais.

"You will forgive us if this is surprising. You are openly proclaimed to support Julien de Montfort. The same as the Count is. You are both well known to be in alliance with him." The Council leader said.

"Indeed," Alain said, fixing Montbelliard with his stare. "I once was. Before I understood that they are not patriots, but power mad. They want the throne. And will do anything to seize it."

"For Orlais! For the preservation of our way of life!"

The crowd around her gasped. Clearly taking this as an admission.

Kara smiled, her shoulders sagged from relief. _I have won, and I did not have to shed a single ounce of blood to do it_. She almost let herself succumb to the weariness of her body

Yet then her eyes snapped open. She heard the sound of marching metal footsteps. She turned wildly to her left. Down the open avenue marched line after line of Orlesian Soldiers. Their spears glinting proudly in the morning light. Short swords at their side.

Kara wildly scanned their chest plates. The sigils of the Valmonts, the Montforts, the Chevins, and half a dozen others were in the front ranks.

 _All the houses allied with Julien de Montfort_.

Her suspicion confirmed when the leader of the Council of Heralds mounted his chair and glared into the distance. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Acting quickly she bought an arrow to her bow and the weapon up and around. The rune already spluttering fire as she shot into the ranks. It was impossible to miss. And one of the spearmen went down. Only to be trampled by the next man in line. Another arrow struck the second person in the rank. Bull and Evangeline moved to protect her.

Arrows flew out of the back ranks of the soldiers. A barrier sprung up around her. The missiles shattered on impact. Yet some of the Civilians in the crowd weren't so lucky. They took hits.

Screams of pain and terror punctuated the air as the crowd dispersed in every direction. Some of them pushing and shoving into Kara's back.

The Inquisition was badly outnumbered and in a horrible tactical position. Yet the crowd's flight worked in their favor.

The soldiers had to disperse out of their lines to follow them through the crowd of fleeing Civillians.

 _At least they aren't killing any of them. Yet_.

Iron Bull rushed forward and snapped the neck of the guard, while still in the helmet. The man toppled down to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Evangeline parried a blow aimed for her head, spun around, and slashed at her opponent's heart. Carving him up like Josephine's roast.

Kara fired an arrow, the arrow cut the man down, striking him through the view finder.

She tried working herself over towards the Council table. Towards where she caught Fairbanks. Looking for either him, or Chevin.

Instead she ran into two guards, towering above her. She mounted an arrow, preparing herself. Aiming between one or the other. A dagger slashed across one's neck, and Briala leapt, her blades slashing, as she gracefully flowed around the other one and buried her dagger, hilt deep, in the guts of the second one. Silverite was truly a good metal for daggers.

The Elven Spymistress joined her Inquisitor.

"Glad you could join us." Kara breathed firing her bow into the head of another man, at pointblank range.

"Indeed." Briala said, before expertly parrying a sword strike before stabbing into her opponent's neck.

"Go! Find Gaspard! Get him out of here."

Briala nodded, twice, before disappearing into the crowd, cutting down three more guards as she went.

Kara dove to the side as an arrow just missed her. Searched through the target and punched a return shot through his breastplate. Killing him.

She ducked under another blow, trying to make her way through the gathering enemies surrounding her. Bull tackled him around the waist, and decapitated the target.

Through the crowd she finally saw Valmont, about where he was in the beginning. Still there. Trying to hide it looked like. Look unobtrusive in everything he was doing.

 _That can't last though_. She thought to herself.

She continued to cut her way through the enemy, an arrow came up and fired pointblank, the man's head disappeared under the assault.

A group of four moved to block her path, blue tip up into the string, and fired. The heat tickled her but the four men were dispersed, three dead, one dying.

She lost sight of Valmont, and shoved the man aside, roughly, not caring. When she regained her view Alain was leaning against his booth, stab wounds in his chest and his intestine. He was bleeding profusely.

He gasped as she pulled him into her arms.

"It was…" Cough. "Montbelliard." Cough. "He did this."

Kara moved to tear off after him but Valmont grabbed for her arm, holding her in place

"Inquisitor." He gasped, pain wrecking his features. "I am sorry…I failed you…I failed Orlais… I couldn't see…what was right in front of me."

"Shh. You did good, you warned us. I am hear because of you. You did not fail."

He smiled, but his lips were caked with blood. "Thank you Inquisitor, at least for that much…I'm sorry." With that his eyes rolled over, and he died.

Kara snarled, hunting, she saw the Orlesian Count fleeing into the next alley. She quickly aimed an arrow, and fired it, the man screamed as it struck him just below his butt. She tried to fire again, but a guard blocked her path, by the time she dispatched him. The count was gone.

 _Michel_

His sword drawn, and already bloody, the Orlesian Chevalier was making his way through the tangled knot of enemies of Orlais…whether they were wearing the armor of the houses of Orlais or not it didn't matter…and fleeing Civilians. It was a mad house, one of the worse situations he had ever been in his long life.

Fairbanks huddled behind him. The man was armed with a simple dagger, but it was clear the Orlesian Noble had almost no training in its used, despite his previous calling.

He threw himself into a full parry of a strike. And then pulled his sword up and along the grip, and then pushed away, finishing with an expert slash along the neck. He dropped.

Fairbanks screamed behind him.

Michel spun around to see a person wearing the colors of House Chevin impaling the man with a sword. The Orlesian Chevalier leapt upon the man, yanking him back, and slamming his sword into his back. Another victim.

And yet Fairbanks was already dead. His eyes staring lifelessly at nothing.

Michel cursed. But there was no time to mourn. All he had to do was move fast enough and maybe, just maybe, get back to the Inquisitor in time.

 _Kara_.

She ran backwards. Arrow to string already, then she fired. The man with the tower shield absorbed the shot. She fired again, this time fully aimed and still the man continued to advance on her.

The Inquisitor rolled back again. And then she mounted an arrow to her string. Fired again. This one went high, and the shield had to rise to block it.

It exposed his foot though, Kara quickly fired at it, pinning it to the ground. He tried to wrench his foot free. And nothing worked. At least for a few minutes.

The time was vital though for her to reposition herself. Watching her target. Enjoying his discomfort perhaps a bit too much. Until she decided to end it. She fired an arrow through his head, killing him.

She continued to hunt for targets. Now that the square was mostly dispersed they needed to be careful. She was running out of time.

Dorian rose a fire wall ahead of them. Cutting off the archer reinforcements from being able to strike out at them. Buying them as many precious seconds as they could. _You can't shoot what you can't see_.

She ducked behind a stall at the end of the market. Watching the interior.

She spun around, bow coming up to find the heart of whatever her next target was. Only to lower when it was Michel. Collapsed against the wall. Blood leaking from several wounds. Two sword stabs, and a spear strike.

"Oh Michel," She whined, "Where's Fairbanks?"

"Dead." The former Chevalier gasped. "I…I failed Inquisitor." He grunted.

Kara closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer for the lost.

"Fall back!" She yelled. Realizing her position was untenable and there was now no point in staying.

She fired one last arrow taking out one last member of the guards. Before breaking out in a run. Bull disemboweled an opponent. And Evangeline decapitated one. They broke for one of the alleys. Heading for the waterfront. Away from the bad guys.


	36. How to Topple the Golden Throne?

_Julien_

They had seized the throne room. Fitting enough. It was politically symbolic, and it was a room large enough to properly secure the Council of Heralds. Who were huddled in one corner of the room. Under the guard of swords, pikes, and crossbows.

He stood up on the dais of the Golden Throne. Looking at it. But not seeing it. His mind was too busy working on how he was going to get out of the problem they had somehow, magically, worked themselves into. Speaking of magic the former First Enchanter to the Imperial Court was off to his left, two steps down, looking up at him. Studying him. The Count de Montbelliard was busy hanging off of his right shoulder. Breathing impatiently.

"Now what are we going to do?" The Count asked.

"Yes," Vivienne echoed, "what are we going to do?"

Montfort tapped his lip, thinking for a spare moment. "We have the Capital. We have it secure. We have captured the Council of Heralds and have them in our custody…" he shrugged. "Hopefully with a little persuasion we can convince them to support our cause."

"But for that, we need Gaspard." Vivienne said. "Who so far has eluded us?"

"Indeed," He said turning back to her. "However, it would be nice to act if I knew all the cards I was playing with."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"Montbelliard would you please excuse us?" He said, no, ordered to the Count.

The Count raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please, go assure the Council that everything is ok and they won't be harmed."

The Count bowed to him and walked off down the steps. Towards the small knot of troops and people at the other end. Montfort watched him go. Waiting until he was well out of earshot before pressing the advantage or the topic of conversation.

"Our forces that were supposed to attack in the event the Inquisition out maneuvered us and things went wrong?"

"Yes, and things _did_ go wrong." Vivienne pointed out. "So, I assume you are glad they showed up?"

"Indeed," Montfort nodded, "But who ordered them to proceed? For I know it was not I."

"I did." Vivienne bowed to him.

"Indeed?" Julien asked, considering, puckering his lip, "And then what happened at the fortress? I thought the Inquisitor was well secured, and yet she shows up here? And apparently based on the reports that are trickling in from the Dales she also showed up to wipe out our mercenary forces."

"She is the reason I did what I did. That I ordered your forces to take the Capital in the event that she made it through the lines. She did. Because of course she did. And then she used it to outmaneuver that oaf you have for a possible Grand Duke."

"Why didn't you come to me first?"

"There wasn't time."

Julien snarled shaking his head, barking a short bitter laugh. "Everything was depending on you. Your end of the plan was the fullest proof. The most necessary for the success of the plan as a whole. And despite all of these precautions and your constant assurances you could handle it, you let her slip through your fingers. And I have to hear about it only _after_ she makes an appearance spoiling her own trial and that of her entire organization. She out plays us, outmaneuvers us, and forces us to take extreme actions that we both find distasteful."

"What is done is done, you have your throne."

"But how can I keep it if I do not know what Gaspard will do?"

"Yes, Gaspard will strike."

Julien snorted disgustedly.

"You know I trusted you. I put my faith in you and now…I cannot think of a reason why. I had my doubts about this from the very beginning. Yet I pushed them aside? For what purpose? For the throne? I ignored all my instincts. Why? And why should I continue to trust you?"

"Because my darling. Everything will be ok. As long as we stay the course. Nothing can ever harm us. They may try. But we are here. For the Empire."

Julien paused, stiffened, and nodded. Sighing, "Everything will be ok. Come. We need to capture and neutralize Gaspard. Or at least the Inquisition in the process of defending ourselves."

"I might have an idea on that…some of my magic may help…"

 _Kara_

 _Of all the places that I had expected to go in my trials for the Inquisition, this would be the last one ever._

The stray thought shot through Kara's head like one of her better placed arrows. The place? The Sewers of Val Royeux.

Where all the waste and the drudge and the decay of the Empire went to die. It was ironic. Everyone, noble and commoner alike, was born the same, died the same, and all their waste ended up in the same place. There was no class distinctions with shit after all.

 _They all smell the same._ Kara through trying not to breathe it in as the three members of the Inquisition, Bull, Evangeline, and Dorian, followed her. They walked on a stone path, single file, which led along and followed the slosh as it washed past them. They were walking up current.

"Ah that is certainly a lovely smell you found for us Inquisitor. And here I thought that the dank caves with spiders in it were the worse smell ever." Dorian opined behind her.

Kara grimaced, gritting her teeth.

"This is very familiar actually," Evangeline remarked, "During the war…Rhys's mother…Wynne. Took us down here. Believe it or not I think it smelt worse the first time."

"Probably the war dispersing Civilians away from the larger areas or all the press gangs thinning the ranks of the slums by drafting soldiers, who are now dead." Bull pointed out bluntly.

"That's a cheery thought." Dorian muttered.

They continued on for more than a few minutes. They were getting ever closer to…something. There was another spillway up ahead of them. Running through theirs making a T intersection. She strained her ears. There was something over the running water she could just barely hear, getting louder and louder as it went, but still almost imperceptible.

"You know…"

"Quiet!" Kara snapped.

Her people did so quite obediently behind her.

 _Ping ping…ping ping..ping ping…_

The noise went. Kara wracked her brain, closing her eyes as she slowly moved forward.

 _Ping ping…ping ping…ping ping_.

 _Footsteps_.

Kara's bow swung off her shoulder, arrow to her string, all came up as one quickly swinging around at her eye level as she found herself looking down the sights in an eye blink.

Straight on the eye level arrow in the face of her spymistress, Briala. Her eyes went cross as she looked down at it pointed at her, her hands shot up, "Inquisitor! It's me!"

"Briala, Maker's Breath!" Kara snapped

Gaspard and two other Elves, and Sera rounded the corner, one of them saw the heavily armed intruders and went for her daggers, before she too saw who they were and sheathed her weapons, looking curiously at them.

Kara placed her arrow back in its quiver and the bow upon her back.

"I see you found the Emperor." She remarked dryly.

"And kept him safe," Briala returned in kind. "I take it you had the same idea I had?"

Kara nodded, "Tobias is in the sky. The city above, especially the district above our heads is crawling with Orlesian Infantry. We can't go above ground because they would likely spot us and do something about it." She sighed. "Seems Montfort has locked the entire city down."

Gaspard nodded, "These cowards will rue the day they challenged me for my throne"

Kara wanted to roll her eyes, smack her hand to her head, or grunt dramatically, but she _had to be nice to the maniac_.

"Why didn't you get him through to the Eluvian in his suite?"

Briala glared, "By the time I arrived the Palace was already over run by superior numbers and armor. They had already managed to kill many of Gaspard's guards and support personnel. The only people still protecting Gaspard was the Inquisition. The only way out was through the sewers."

Kara nodded, "You did well but we must-"

She yelled, her companions joined her as their hands clasped to their ears. A barrier sprang up around them seemingly to keep the noise out, or instinct, but there was little they could do.

Though it modulated for a second, getting lower in pitch and volume, finally she could make out a voice.

"Citizens of Orlais," The voice of Julien de Montfort boomed in her head, "Inquisitor Kara Trevelyan. You are an enemy of the Empire. We have you surrounded. Yet, you have evaded capture, and I have the Council of Heralds. So my offer is simple. You have two hours to present yourself to the center of the Orlesian Empire, unarmed, or I will kill a member of the Council of Heralds. And one more for each hour after that. Choose quickly Inquisitor. To all the Citizens of the Empire, if you should see the Inquisitor and bring her before me, or have information leading to her whereabouts, you will have two hundred gold sovereigns."

Kara swore under her breath as the voice faded.

"Alright, we need to get the Emperor out of the city. Now. Evangeline you go with them. Sera, come with me…and take your bow."

"This is a bad situation boss, we should cut our losses and run."

Kara growled, he was right, but then… "No, the Council of Heralds will be needed to put the pieces together. Especially in a Gaspard Emperorship, Julien is a thug…he will try and bludgeon his way through the Game if he succeeds, Gaspard is malleable…no offense." Kara said the last only after realizing the Emperor was there.

"None taken," The Emperor sighed.

Kara nodded. "So, we need to get him out of the city. Evangeline can guard him better than anyone. He rallies the Imperial Army and the Loyalists to the cause, who have to be around here somewhere, news of this will travel fast, gather the rest of the Inquisition, March on the city, and meanwhile we buy time on the inside."

"How?" Sera mocked indignantly.

"We take Montfort out." Kara stated.

Briala snorted, "And how will we do that? Ask him?"

"You have your orders." Kara said marshaling herself and starting to march down the sewer. This forced them to fall in behind her. "Now, go do them."

Briala nodded reluctantly before taking Gaspard by the hand, Evangeline followed in behind her and the two Elves followed suit.

"So, just how do we propose to take Montfort out?" Bull asked.

Kara stopped, turned back to him, and looked at Sera. "I have a plan."


	37. The End of the World

_Kara_

The door to the throne room opened before her. Montfort had even managed to hire a Majordomo to open the door to the throne room and conduct his business. _Like a regular Emperor_.

Kara swept in first. Bull and Dorian flanking her, walking behind her. She looked left and right, at the knot of Council of Heralds In one corner. And the two lines of soldiers on both sides of the room. Leading right up to the front of the throne room, where Montfort, Vivienne, and Montbelliard were waiting for them.

"Inquisitor!" Montfort announced clapping his hands. "I see you ignored my suggestion to come here _unarmed_. Ah well. It matters not. As you can see."

Kara smiled slightly at the man, "Julien de Montfort. It's pleasant to see you again." She bowed low. "And you Madame de Fer."

"Darling, I was half convinced you wouldn't show up. It is so last minute after all." Vivienne said.

"Oh you know, got lost on the way over here." Kara quipped, smirking.

"That is so easy to do in a city this large." Vivienne pointed out.

"Enough," Montfort commanded, looking at the both of them. He let it hang in the air for a minute, before continuing. "I must confess Inquisitor that now that you are here I do not know exactly what to do with you."

Kara smiled. "Well, you could try possessing me again I suppose. Because that worked out real well last time."

Julien's predatory smile matched her own, "Oh I have a far better idea." He snapped his finger.

Kara heard a door slam open and the sounds of grunting.

Her eyes went wide when she saw what the two men were dragging between them. A limp body, yet still alive, and struggling.

 _Fairabanks!_

"Let go of me!" The Orlesian noble screamed trying to yank free.

"You really need to hire better body guards Inquisitor." Montfort opined. "Though I suppose it is fine since Michel de Chevin is dead."

Kara flexed her hands a bit. But this situation had gotten a lot more dangerous then she gave it credit for.

"Inquisitor. I apologize for my state of dress." Fairbanks said.

Kara looked him over. He was obviously _fine_ as in any of his injuries were healed, by some form of magic or really good surgery. She looked at Vivienne wondering if she was capable of it. Back to Fairbanks she noticed the man still had blood stains from his wounds on his tunic.

She gave the guards another look. _Too many of them to risk it. Sera where are you?_

 _Sera_

The Elven Archer was in the rafters. Giant wooden support beams holding up the vast sloping roof of the Throne Room. Walking along one of the beams. Trying to balance herself on the edge. It had been awhile since she had done anything like this.

She found a spot. A good perch in an intersection of several of the beams. But she had a good view. Both of Montfort, Fairbanks, and his company, the Council, and several of the guards. She could kill many of them.

 _But yet Fairbanks is alive. Piss. What are you going to do Kara?_

As long as Fairbanks was alive then her Inquisitorialness's plan was in jeopardy. Especially since she would likely want to keep him that way to manipulate the Empire to her every whim.

 _Waste of bloody time if you ask me. I'd just leave them to it. But no. We have to save the humans from themselves. And the Elves. And the City Elves. And probably the Qunari too. Build a better world. All I want to do is play. What am I even doing here?_

The truth of the matter though, despite it defying all logic. _It made sense_. To her. And she liked…belonging to something larger then herself.

 _Though I do miss the pranks_.

 _Evangeline_

The Templar had to grit her teeth, and prevent herself from breathing too hard, letting the rancid stench rolling around her to drown her in it.

 _I'm a Templar. The heir to the longest and noblest of institutions in Thedas. I am supposed to be fighting on the front lines. Leading the charge. Not rolling around in the muck somewhere._

Yet here they were. She was leading a small force of about twenty men through the sewers of which she knew so well. By only being down in them two or three times in her entire life. That was enough to serve as guide. The lady Briala, despite having ample maps and diagrams for her to peruse, was back on the surface. Likely off to the side somewhere. Contemplating their mission.

What was her mission? To try and open the gates of Val Royeux before her army invaded. Thus ending a protracted siege before it began in the first place. Thus saving the city and the Council before too much had a chance to happen.

Evangeline knew from her approach they weren't watching the walls, not too well. Most of their efforts were concentrated internally. Either still searching for the Inquisitor, or pacifying any resistance.

But they'd see an army coming, and marshal the city to defend them. And the Inquisition did not have time to coordinate that kind of force via the Eluvians.

So there they were in the sewers. With the nearby Imperial Army racing to cover them. Led of course by members of the Inquisition…but that was another story.

The point of the matter was that Evangeline's training and temperament did not go in for this sort of fighting. With her bulky and very loud armor she might be more of a liability, dressed in sharp white.

Yet that is what Cole was for. Even the mere thought of him caused a lump to form angrily in her throat. She missed Rhys terribly. But the mage wanted to serve the Inquisition elsewhere, and helped normalize relations between the Templars, Chantry, and the mages.

 _Always a builder he was_. She thought wistfully. _No, the job first_.

She looked right and saw what section they were at. 'N-27'. Was painted in a dull red letters on the edge of the grate. She sighed to herself. _At least my sense of direction did not fail me_. She thought to herself wistfully.

She scrambled up the ladder, gesturing for her men to follow her. They grumbled behind her, but if she could do it strapped in all of her armor then so could they in nothing but leathers, and with bows and swords strapped to them.

Pushing open the cover to the sewer, she stepped out into the world beyond, and blinked rapidly to clear away the blinding light by the mid afternoon sun. She hissed, and ducked behind a stone wall along the side of the road.

They had indeed made it. She looked up and saw a smattering of guards patrolling and on the wall. Most of them really _had_ to be out and about patrolling the streets. And this was essentially the back door to Val Royeux and not the main thoroughfare. Still, they might present a small problem.

Cole and the rest of the archers joined her, crouching low.

Evangeline turned towards the young man, shivering once more, not still being used to him _again_. So she pointed to the guards, "I count about twenty in all. More or less."

Cole nodded. "Indeed. And I sense no more around."

Evangeline nodded. "I suppose that's that."

One of the archers reached for an arrow and the Templar stayed his hand. "Enough of that. Let me lead the charge. Do not fire until I engage. Nock at will."

The man looked skeptical for a moment, but nodded.

Evangeline gave him a thinned lipped smile before creeping forward. Creep being a relative term for as much armor as she was strapped into. But it would have to do.

 _Great job, getting into this position over your precious armor_.

But she made it in amongst the patrols. Close to the city wall.

She drew her sword, holding the long blade of pure silverite loosely in both of her hands.

"Soldier." She spoke out when she came across the guard facing away from her.

He spun to her, slowly, curiously, as if he was indeed too weary.

She ended his weariness by slamming his sword across his and then impaling him through the gut. And then she slammed him against the wall.

Her sword came up in an expert high parry as another one of the traitors guardsmen bought his hand down in a desperate one handed swipe. She turned the attack to her advantage, riposting it and ripping his throat open.

She heard the tell-tale hiss of passing arrows overhead and looked to see them fly across the city wall. The screams that met her ears intimated that at least some of them had managed to find their targets.

Her feet struck the ground rhythmically as she marched forward, quickly, expertly, her sword tip just barely hovering over the ground.

One of the enemy soldiers leapt out at her. She jerked around his strike, brought the sword up in a cross wise parry, swung her sword pumping and wind milling it out of the way, then head butting the man, knocking him out cold, before plunging her sword deep into his heart for good measure.

 _That should be most of them_.

Except as she continued her march along the city wall, a frightful almost inhuman yell broke her concentration. Someone leapt down at her. Sword drawn. She jerked away from the madman, whom had arrows embedded in his back. Met his thrust with a parry, and then ducked out of the way of a wild swing.

Cole leapt out of the shadows in a puff of smoke, his daggers striking deep into the man's sword hand and shoulder. He screamed. And fell.

Yet he was not dead, and Evangeline's eyes widened as she saw what he grasped in his hand. She lunged at him. Too late. Far too late. He blew the horn and a loud single note rang out.

It was answered by other notes around them. Throughout the city. Evangeline swore under her breath.

 _They were coming_.

 _Blackwall_

The Inquisition's resident non Warden crested a slight rise in the earth overlooking Val Royeux. The city stretched out before him. The center of the Orlesian Empire. He rarely had a chance to watch it now. And his hesitation in the situation made him pause. For he did not know what he would face down there in the city proper. The Inquisition hardly had time to come up with an overarching plan before marching off to war. No way to let them know if the infiltration team on the inside had succeeded.

 _But maybe they had no time to hesitate at all_.

For in the city below he heard the tell-tale warning horns of dozens of men. And he swore he could see, like ants, specs running too and fore.

He kicked his horse in the sides and some of the officers around him did the same thing. Along with the Orlesian Infantry and mercenaries of the Imperial Army behind him doing much the same.

 _Has the infiltration team been blown?_ He wondered.

He spurned his horse to greater action, racing for the Night Gate.

 _If they were expecting an attack then they had to move quickly, we cannot get in a siege here. Not now_.

Blackwall cocked his head to the side though, eyes narrowing at the view before him. _Apparently that won't be necessary._ The Night Gate swung open before him. Slowly at first, but with greater rapidity. Someone was opening the city beyond to their tender loving care.

Pulling on the reins of his horse the former Orlesian soldier managed to pull his horse up short. From a full gallop to an easy cantor by the time he swung into the city proper. Men. _Their men, Inquisition men_ was waiting all around them as they passed.

First he, then his officers, and then more of his soldiers. Slowly they piled in.

He saw who he was looking for, and smartly dismounted. While the horse was still at least slightly in motion, and landed hard on the cobblestones.

"Evangeline! What news! We heard the signal horns!" He yelled at her. Drawing her attention.

The Templar was unfazed, "We managed to secure the Night Gate. But the last guard managed to sound the alarm before we could kill him. It was close…but soldiers are on their way."

"I think they are already here." Thom murmured.

Evangeline arched an eyebrow at him, and he nodded in the direction of his eyesight.

She turned around to see the same thing he did. Rows of Orlesians, swords and shields drawn, marching down the center aisle.

Arrows flew out of the back ranks.

Blackwall sighed, unhitched his shield from his back, and moved to join the fray with a yell.

 _Kara_

The Inquisitor's eyes were locked with that of her opponent, and temporary host, Julien Montfort. Time was slowly ticking. Which suited her just fine. Even though she had lost control of the situation the best remedy to that was _time_. Time to give her forces a chance to come to her rescue and tip the scales in her favor.

A door slammed open, the two of them blinked, and turned in unison. A man appeared behind Montfort, simply dressed in a flowing robe bunched around him.

 _Shit_.

The man leaned over to talk to Julien in his ear. The Chevalier listened to his words, his eyes narrowing, widening, and he blinked over to her general direction. His look considering.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

Montfort stepped forward when the messenger finished his story. Looking down at Kara, sweeping his hands out towards her. And then clapping them dramatically.

Kara couldn't help but notice the dangerous glint which came to Vivienne's eyes.

"So Inquisitor, it seems that…well first I must commend your Inquisition for moving so quickly. But it seems that in so doing they have attacked this fair city of Val Royeux. This cannot be allowed. And you have forfeited the life of your agent."

Kara's breath whistled through her mouth with a whistle. "But you can't, if you kill your hostages you leave us no choice. You lose your leverage. And he is a potential member of the Council of Heralds. Orlesian Nobility."

Montfort walked towards the kneeling Fairbanks, drawing a knife. Placing it to his throat. And pulling his head back.

" _Potential_ member." Montfort said before quickly, expertly, before the sound truly finished rolling off his last syllable, he pulled back on the knife and slit the throat of the wayward Orlesian Noble.

Kara jolted forward, taking two steps even before she realized what she was doing, hand reaching out for the falling body of her best agent. The last best hope for Orlais.

Now dead on the floor.

"Sera!" She screamed. Her eyes flashing to Montfort. "Fen'haral enansal."

Montfort's men looked around momentarily confused. As if wondering where she was beseeching. What manner of super natural force had she called down upon them?

They soon found out when two of their members found arrows sticking out of their chests.

The men now cast their gazes about panicked, eyes darting back and forth.

"Kill Her! Kill the Inquisitor!" Julien pointed in Kara's general direction rather dramatically, spittle flying from his mouth.

Which of course was her cue. Her hand flew out and she screamed. The magic of the anchor flared to life along the arm and the magical shield sprung up around them.

Simultaneously she drew her bow off her back and expertly matched an arrow to it. Already losing it when it was ready to come up. Straight into one of Montfort's right hand guards.

Everywhere arrows and projectiles slammed into the magical shield, and were redirected along their flight paths…right into the ones who fired them in the first place. Screams of pain and shock punctuated the air, echoing and bouncing off one end of the giant chamber and down the other.

Kara twisted around, already reaching into her quiver, drawing her arrows. And firing. The two men fell dead around the Council of Heralds. Two who already weren't engaged, waiting for orders, probably to kill the Council themselves.

She was already drawing her string back, the arrow caught fire when it hit the edge of the rune, like striking a match, and she sent it downrange. Right into the chest of the third man around the Council. The fourth panicked and fled.

Spinning right, quiver, arrow, string, throat. This one was charging her position, killed in mid sword draw. A second drew his sword and charged with a yell.

Bull moved to head him off, grabbing him by the neck, disemboweling him with his Great Axe, and dropping him.

Dorian conjured a fire mine which burst two men into flames, then the staff came around and bursts of fire exploded out of its tip, moving back and forth along the ranks of soldiers.

Her shield failed and it devolved into a general melee.

The door to the chamber swung open and Kara looked around. A line of men ran in, cross bows at the ready. Kara took one in the throat, Sera got two of them, and then Dorian summoned a flame wall to block their path, most of them ran straight through it. Burning to death.

The Inquisitor looked up to check up on her Elf sniper. She dodged two bolts by jumping from one plank to another. Surprisingly nimble on her feet.

Kara hunted for the aggressors, found what looked like one of them, and put an arrow through his head.

Iron Bull surged forward, battling two of the men, killing them both with one giant midriff tearing swing of his ax.

Kara dove and tucked herself into a roll. Avoiding a sword strike. He quickly died from one of Sera's arrows.

She then ripped out a blue tipped Lyrium arrow, and fired it. It took out a group of soldiers tucked into a corner. One of the last. Most of Montfort's forces were dead. Or dying.

She swung around again, arrow coming out of her quiver and she nocked it. Looking at the front dais. Montebelliard was dueling Iron Bull. His form was poor yet he was managing to keep the Qunari at bay.

 _The best swordsman in Orlais doesn't fear the worse…_

Montfort stumbled after her. It seemed he had taken a hit in the leg from an arrow. One of Sera's. She was about to lose one of her own. Right through his chest armor. But a slow, building laugh interrupted her.

Her eye swiveled left, arrow still on string, halfway drawn, ready to fire. To see Vivienne's whole body shaking with mirth. She was trying to contain herself.

Badly.

"I am sorry," She said shaking her head, "you are all so stupid. It was so easy to bring you to this action. To so much death. To so much…blood."

Everyone looked towards her in rapt, almost hypnotic attention. All remaining fighting in the hall stopped.

Vivienne's hands began glowing. A sickly purple blue glow. Traveling up her arms in cones enfolding her. Blood began rising up out of the dead, their bodies arching into the sky, Kara watched with rapt fascination as it slowly started floating towards the mage, with gathering speed. Power gathered. The room crackled with its magical assault.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Count de Montbelliard broke the spell first, advancing on the woman. Chest pumping out.

She laughed at him.

He bought his sword up and aimed to impale the mage. She formed her hand into a demonic claw of some sort, and struck. It tore through his chest plate and his flesh like a hot knife through even hotter butter. Just ripped him open from sternum to throat.

Kara answered by loosing her arrow, it flew quick and true, and broke apart about a foot before it reached the mage. Her magical barrier was indeed strong.

Montfort saw the death of his most trusted adviser. His friend. And reacted, with a yell of fury he raised his sword and struck out. Yet the mage batted him aside like a rag doll that Orlesian children played with.

He rolled around, facing his former ally turned traitor, cut lipped, and wide eyed. "Why?" He managed.

She laughed, "You think this was all about Orlais? And your petty Empire? You think I would really lower myself to helping you in your silly ambitions? Nay, this was all about me from the beginning. And my plan."

"And what is your plan?" Kara asked.

"You'll see." Vivienne said. Diving into her robes with her hand.

She procured the object and held it grandly aloft, staring at it. Kara ogled it.

"She has an orb!" Dorian said unnecessarily.

The same orb which opened the Veil to the Fade. With unimaginable Elven power. Or at least, one very much like it.

Kara fired another arrow at the target, it struck true again but exploded on contact. The former First Enchanter to the Imperial Court launched a wave back at her which knocked the Inquisitor on her back. And indeed all of her companions.

When she was able to right herself she saw the last of Vivienne's cloak whisking out and around a corner of a secret door. She cackled all the way. Montfort was crawling behind another door.

Snarling she ripped an arrow out of her quiver and fired it after the fleeing Orlesian Noble. It struck him on his backside as he was just able to crawl across the threshold, he let out a yelp.

As much as Kara wanted to pursue him Vivienne was the more immediate target. She tore off after her.

That is when the dead rose.

Many of the dead men and officers were now rising. The remaining members of the Montfort's guard quickly joined with the team from the Inquisition and turned on their former comrades. Now possessed of rigorous intent. Bull came up slashing, parrying, and his ax a veritable whirlwhind as he proceeded to knock several of the enemy down.

Kara cursed.

"Hold them here! Vivienne is mine!"

She tore off after the mage.

 _Blackwall_

He backpedaled and took a glancing it from a lance off his shield and then swiped at it, slamming it away from him. His opponent continued to press forward. Lance jabbing out, swinging into position. He batted at it with a reverse flick of his wrist, driving the lance up to the sky.

Taking the opportunity to pounce on the man and his sword sliced deep through his guts. Killing him instantly.

Beside him he heard Evangeline battling with multiple opponents. He looked and saw her also backing off against two men. Both of them armed with swords. Her sword twirling in a windmill to intercept them high and low.

The Inquisition soldier grunted in frustration, and charged again, piercing the side of the man's ribcage. He grunted, rolled to the side, and collapsed onto one knee.

Evangeline too the other one by riposting around his sword and then slashing diagonally out and then piercing through his chest. He gasped, gurgled, and fell on his butt. Dead.

"Thank you," The former Templar nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow and giving him a slight nod.

"You are welcome." He graveled back.

Before they could take any other moment for self-congratulations more of their soldiers ran and charged past them. Meeting Orlesian soldiers head on head. In the utter ambivalence and mayhem of Civil War.

With a yell Blackwall joined the fray. Bashing his shield into the sword arm of an Orlesian rebel, ducking under a return swipe of his hand, and then slicing him apart at the wrist, leaving him bleeding in the dirt.

His legs were pumping as he advanced through the melee.

The shield in his hand was held with the flat end of the base, as he took a swipe at the legs of a passing rebel. Upending him and then slashing through his chest with his own sword. Taking him out in the process. He killed another man in a flash.

On almost instinct his sword met the opposite number across from him. Surprise flashed across both their faces as they realized someone had actually blocked their attack. His opponent was an Orlesian Chevalier, fine plumed with feathers and metal helmet.

His mustachios quivered, and he recovered first, his face twisted in a rictus of rage. He pushed Blackwall's sword off of his, and thrust out.

Blackwall dodged to the side, bringing up his shield to protect his side and let the sword role off it.

The man hissed and advanced, his sword flashing out in three quick slicing strikes. Each aimed at a different portion of Blackwall's body. He brought his sword up around to block the last one and the next two was taken on the base of his shield. Sparks flying in the light.

The Chevalier pushed on him with a forth strike, trying to use his own large strength to physically overwhelm Blackwall. He gritted his teeth, locked his knees, and absorbed the impact. Metal screeched on metal as the shield stayed up. Yet the man resumed his push, and Blackwall knew the larger man would eventually win.

So Blackwall changed the game, stepping on the armored foot of the Cheveliar, yet achieving the result none the same. He side stepped around the Orlesian who briefly lost his balance and was soon facing back to back with him. Ready to finish him off once and for all.

Yet as his sword swung forward, and the Chevalier contemplated his fate, both men were drawn to an explosion of light in the air. They turned to see something, someone floating, light pouring off them.

Soon they were further interrupted as one fallen soldier, one _dead_ soldier began twitching. As if something was crawling around inside him.

He awoke with a scream, but he still wasn't alive. His eyes looked lifeless, yet the he charged at the two of them. Both men, who were opponents and were now allied in common purpose attacked. They pushed out with their swords and fell upon the guy. Slicing him up.

The two of them went back to back. More moans and groans were all around them. The air was punctuated by the screams of men. The dead had woken up all around them. The dead of their enemies and their friends.

A creature rushed out of the fog. One wearing the regalia of the Inquisition. Its hands went around his throat in an eye blink and Blackwall grunted.

The warrior from the Free Marches reversed his grip on his sword and swiped. Severing the thing's hand at the wrist. It yelped in pain, looked at his wrist dumbly and keeled over. Blackwall drove his sword through the creature's throat and it went limp.

He checked on the Chevalier behind him who was dueling with another one of the undead. He slashed its throat and then put two stabs deep into its guts.

Blackwall slammed his sword into the back of another one of the undead, and twisted the sword, the creature howled before collapsing dead.

 _Or at least inanimate._

His eyes flew wide and he ducked under a blow from the Cheveliar. Fearing for his life. Yet the blow took the head off of the undead behind him.

"Thank you."

"Stand and fight. Talk later."

Thom growled.

Yet his ally was proven right when Evangeline took the head off another one of the undead who was trying to sneak up behind them.

 _Kara_

The chase had taken her deep into the Imperial palace. Through rooms and ornate halls. Following the mage. Close on her heels, but not close enough to do anything. Past panicked guards and kitchen staff. Who were clearly wondering what they were to do about her.

Yet no one stopped her.

Finally she entered one of the places towers. Heading up in a spiral staircase. Up and up and up. And Vivienne was running up those steps, already far ahead of the Inquisitor.

Quickly Kara nocked her arrow, drew a bead, and fired. The arrow flew true, but shattered with a wave of the woman's hand, just inches in front of her. Vivienne cackled down towards her. A bolt of lightning split the air, forcing Kara to dive out of the way but she still caught the edge of the blast making her entire skin tingle and crackle, leaving her dazed and confused for a split second.

"Give up Inquisitor, you're only embarrassing yourself." Vivienne purred, before taking off again.

"Never, I defeated Coryphaeus, I can defeat you too." She said drawing an explosive arrow out of her quiver and loosing it. It exploded taking out the stairwell in front of her but the elder mage leapt over the gap to safety. To the top.

Kara growled. Steeling herself for the pursuit. Getting her feet up under her before taking off. Yet something leapt at her, tackling her around her waist, tossing her to the ground hard.

She grunted, and turned to face her attacker.

Only to get the snapping jaws of an undead maw in her face. Snap. Snap. Snap. Audibly clicking its jaw at her. She drew her foot back. Slammed it forward. Weakly. Then again.

Still it held onto her. Snarling and hissing and spitting at her.

She grunted. Gritting her teeth. Leaning back into the kick she took him full in the law and it jerked off her. Arms thrown out.

The Inquisitor leapt up into a combat pose. Arrow, quiver, she loosed it. Right into the former man's wrist, pinning him to the wall. He tried to rip it free, only to tear at the loose flesh.

Ripping out another arrow, an explosive one, she took it point bank, and rolled away from the explosion that tore her enemy apart from the inside out.

The Inquisitor hunched her shoulders, before tearing up after the Mage. For some reason she could feel it in the core of her being. Time was running out. For someone? Anyone? Maybe the entire city.

An arrow was to her bow, yet it was difficult to run across the narrow staircase. Picking her feet in such narrow confines were almost impossible.

She hitched her bow to the back and found it much easier. She broke out into a full tilted run. Legs pumping, as she took the steps two at a time. So fast in fact that she almost missed the gap.

Yet she managed to leap in mid run, take the leap, and then topple on the other side. She cried out in pain, and felt something ache on her side. She grunted before picking herself up, and positively threw herself at the door.

Drawing her bow and then arrow to the string she took three deep breaths. Steadying herself. Her breathing, her temperament, to allow her the perfect show, since Vivienne would almost have to be on the other side.

She slammed her body into the door and opened. Blinking with sunlight pouring in. They were on the roof.

Her bow still came up and she rapidly acquired her target, all in the space of a second, and she loosed the arrow, and another arrow right after the first one.

The demon possessed mage swung her staff around, twirling it in front of her, and both the shafts broke apart in midair. She cackled, and threw her arm out.

A force slammed Kara back, into the floor of the roof with a positive bounce.

She growled, and loosed another arrow, Vivienne slashed at it with a clawed hand and it too shattered into a million pieces. The mage cackled again.

Kara looked around, blood was racing up towards the orb that was suspended in midair. Over the city itself. It was clearly building towards something.

Her eyes tore upwards as the sky crackled, green energy began to arc and race across it. Growing brighter and more insistent with each blast. As if the very fade itself was leaking into the real world.

She cursed.

Pulling another arrow from her quiver, still facing away from the former Imperial Mage, she spun round, landing on her knees, bow held out horizontally, and loosed her arrow.

It stayed true to its target, but she whipped around, hand outstretched, the arrow cracked in half. And Kara landed once more on her butt, bouncing, and panting.

"My dear Kara Trevelyan," Vivienne said using her sweetest tone, and her most pitying look, "you must know by now that you cannot defeat me. Your world will end as you know it. For too long me and my kin have been trapped on the other side, marveling at the wonders of this world, no more. The time of Men is over. The time of Demons is beginning."

She turned her attention back to the orb, power racing between the two sources. She was channeling massive amounts of magic.

 _Probably where she gets the shield from_ , Kara thought begrudgingly. But she could tell that the whole world was busy ripping itself apart. She could feel it on her very skin. The air itself was being wrent asunder.

 _Not like this, not now_.

She thought reaching for her quiver, her eyes widening when it came up empty, only brushing against a single arrow.

A quick mental check confirmed what she had already grasped. She had just one arrow in her quiver, and it had to be a blue tipped lyrium explosive.

Panic set in quickly. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her whole body ached with the effort she had put herself through in the last several days.

 _If all my arrows before now couldn't do anything what makes me think that one arrow will suffice for the task at hand?_ She asked.

Then everything stopped, in a moment of clarity, as if he were there with her, Iron Bull's remarks thundered back at her. _"Remember, a single arrow can change the course of history."_

She breathed. Once. Twice. By the third time she realized.

In one fluid motion the arrow, her last arrow, was nocked to the string, she came up firing, diving back for the roof. The arrow once more flew straight and true. Once more Vivienne turned to meet it, but over balanced.

The arrow she thought was meant for her sailed over her left shoulder.

Straight into the orb.

The explosion was blinding. Kara threw her hands up to protect her face as the green energy rushed outwards. First engulfing Vivienne, then in a single eye blink she was thrown. Thrown skyward, off the roof, into the air, plummeting for the earth. Landing hard on her back and her head she blacked out.

Coming to was difficult. Her senses commanded her to get up. To obey. To move. Her job still wasn't finished.

She staggered to her feet. Gathering her feet under her, and she almost toppled back over. She was bleeding, that much was certain. It felt as though her scar had somehow reopened. The entire world was a blur before her.

Yet one figure was clear at the center of her vision.

The lady Vivienne. Madame de Fer. About a dozen feet in front of her.

Kara limped, her right foot dragging in the dirt behind her. She could tell that there was a battle raging around her, yet she did not dare flinch from her duty. Practically crawling up to the downed mage.

As she approached it became clearer that the mage should have been dead, yet clearly wasn't. Her head was twisted at an unnatural angle, looking at her, her right arm was bent back upon itself. And more importantly her right foot was collapsed and folded underneath her.

"No," She moaned, "the world could have been…ours…all I had to do was…stretch out my hand…and the world would have bowed at my feet. It's…all your fault."

The mage held out a clawed hand, magic racing to the finger tips.

"Not today," Kara breathed, unsheathing her knife and jamming it right into her eye socket. Then slit her throat for good measure.

Everywhere around her, as she collapsed, the dead joined her. Back in death. The spell broken. The breech sealed.


	38. The Ending of the War

_Julien_.

It had been around two weeks since the end of the Second Orlesian Civil War. The second one in _his_ life time anyways. And the second one he had been on the losing side of.

This thought brought him to his window, overlooking his domain. With a sifter of fine brandy in one hand. He leaned out over it. Watching the fires and the windows in the distance.

He could go anywhere. He could try and escape. After all this was the first place anyone would like at him. _But where would he go?_ He truly had nowhere else to go. And yet, despite the obviousness of it, no one from the Inquisition or Orlais had bothered to show up here. After escaping the Capital.

It had been two weeks since he had arrived home. The end of the Civil War. He did not even bother posting guards outside. He knew that somehow, some way, the Inquisition would get in.

The door creaked. The Orlesian noble just inclined his head on his arm to look towards it. His Elven Servant came in, carrying a tray under one arm and a notepad in the other.

"Anything I can do for you sir?" She squeaked.

Julien sighed. Turning to face her full on. Formally.

"Nothing right now, thank you." He bowed.

The elf blinked for a second and Julien smiled ruefully. _Probably not used to me being that kind to her. Oh well maybe I can beat her later or something to make up for it._

Instead he turned back to the window. And resumed his leaning.

After a moment he hard the Elf turn on the carpet, and carefully creep outside the room. The door closed behind him, and Julien resumed watching the window, his eyes swiveling forward.

Only to spin around as the door slammed open and then closed.

Now it was Julien's turn to blink. It was Kara Trevelyan. Standing there with full Inquisition armor, and with her iconic Inquisition bow stapled to her back.

Julien growled, baring his teeth between an ironic smile and a predatory warning. Now he was a wounded animal and he was facing down her pray.

 _How did you get in here Kara Trevelyan?_

 _Kara_

Now she was face to face with her enemy. The latest enemy which had been bothering her. Trying to tear down the Inquisition. And stop her objectives.

They had always known he was here. That he had retreated to his chateau. Briala had found that information early on.

Yet Kara wanted to meet with the man face to face, to know him in a way that was not able to with Coryphaeus. Actually talk with the man.

To do that she needed to infiltrate his residence. Alone.

And so she stood in his hall. Looking at him. Hand ready to fly to her bow just in case he tried something. Yet she looked like she was here for a pleasant chat.

 _With battle armor of course_.

"How did you get in here?" Montfort asked.

She grinned. "I had one of your servants sneak in an Eluvian. Trade out one of your mirrors for it. That servant was an Inquisition agent. With that…well do you know what an Eluvian is?"

"I have heard rumors…" The man blinked. "I knew something looked off about it. But that mirror...wasn't _mine_ so I did not investigate" He sighed and moved to put his sifter on a bedside table. "Well, here I am Inquisitor. You got me. Now what?"

"Now I want to understand."

Julien blinked.

Kara sighed deeply, "Why all this, why your war with the Inquisition, why did you have to tear Orlais apart to get your way? What use could that have served?"

Julien shrugged. "I saw the Inquisition was a threat. Someone that would change the entire fabric of Orlesian society. A parasite that would attach itself to our intestines, our blood, our soul, and grow something horrible."

"You really fear freedom for the Elves that much?" Kara asked, pressed, stepping closer.

Julien barked a short, sharp laugh, the sound bitter against the walls of the residence. "The Elves? Not so much. But when you create something you often end up destroying something else. It's inevitable. And after nearly a thousand years of persecution. A thousand years of them living under our boot do you really believe the Elves will just be willing to take their freedom and leave the rest of us alone? They will want vengeance Inquisitor. It's what I would probably want if I were in their shoes. It seems to be the way of the universe."

Kara glared. "It doesn't have to be. We can make a better world. We can lead them. Give them an outlet."

"We Inquisitor?" Julien asked.

Kara shrugged, "You are a brilliant individual. You came within a half inch of completely destroying the Inquisition. It was a lot of dumb luck which led to our victory in the first place. That and your instigation of the Orlesian Civil War…which united the entire countryside against you."

Julien froze before her. His expression was… _what? Guilty? Accusing?_ She couldn't quite read it. _It's just not what I was expecting_. And after several minutes he did not say a single thing. He was just standing there…staring at her.

She sighed. "I still don't get it. I can get most things you did, but actually going as far as a Civil War? Holding the Council of Heralds hostage?"

He broke eye contact. Looking to the side. His eyes looking far away.

Kara frowned, then glared. Her foot began tapping, of its own accord, impatiently against the marble of the floor.

"I…don't know." Montfort admitted, finally looking at her again.

"You…don't know?" Kara remarked, sarcastically folding her arms across her chest and leaning back.

He shook his head, as if to clear it, "Everything became so…unclear. Eventually I did not intend to start a Civil War. Events just spiraled out of control… I don't know."

Kara approached him, just a step or two. "It's not too late. You can still make it right. _We_ can still make it right."

His head was still pointed down, he was watching the floor, but suddenly his whole posture stiffened. He grasped his sifter all the tighter. His back straightened. He looked her square in the eye, there was a fire in his expression.

Kara gulped and came up short.

"No, no, no. Not like this. Not now. Not ever. The Inquisition is still a threat. You will ruin Orlais. And the Empire must see it."

"Give it up Montfort, you've lost." Kara said testily. "It's either join us or face the Imperial Army. And they won't be as forgiving as I am."

"A threat Inquisitor?" Montfort snorted.

"I don't want to. But it's a fact of life."

"No, what is a fact of life is that you are messing with forces beyond your understanding. And you will wipe out the Orlais I know and love. I am still sure of that. The Inquisition must be stopped."

She snorted, "But we and the Empire are _allies_."

Julien growled, "True. And true I am public enemy number one, but I am still an Orlesian Inquisitor. And you are a foreigner. Even worse you are a Marcher. No matter what I have done. I will still be missed."

Kara puzzled out what he was saying. What he meant.

Montfort moved over to the table. Calmly and clearly. Placing his sifter on the table and making sure the bottles of brandy were finely organized.

"I will be the wedge that will drive the Orlesian people away from the Inquisition. They will remember their place in the world. You will be held responsible. Whether you are or not." He sighed. "I don't know what the result will be, I hope Cyril doesn't get any bright ideas. But it will force the issue. Your political masters will no longer be able to protect you. The nobles will turn on you. Maybe even the people. And no matter what happens to the Inquisition. Will happen. But it has to happen."

Kara tried to follow the logic and only ended up giving herself a headache.

He reached under the table. Slowly, deliberately. Kara tried to follow his view. But was instead faced with a crossbow which he pulled out of what looked like a secret compartment.

Instantly her bow came up and around as she dove into a crouch, she held it out…arrow nocked.

But there was no need.

Instead of pointing it at her he pointed it up and under his own chin, and pulled the hair trigger. The bolt passed through his head, and he toppled over.

Kara's mouth opened as she ogled the display. Her thoughts bordering on rage or on pity. She couldn't quite believe it.

 _An Orlesian Noble just committed suicide_.

But there really was nothing left for him. Either prison, death, or serving an organization he clearly despised. Effectual prison. Always under guard. Always being watched _by an elf_ for any sign of treachery or avarice. Never able to go home again. A national disgrace.

 _And he was right to_. The man would be killed by an outsider. Someone who drove it him to it. Someone who was with him when he died. The story would get out. Unless she purged the residence of all of its servants. Which was impossible. And it would be hard to disprove what exactly happened here tonight.

Not to Orlesians which relied on gossip in the first place.

She sighed deeply _the man may've done more to harm the Inquisition with that one moment then he has ever done before_.

She started walking back the way she came, heading for the Eluvian.

And was surprised, though not entirely surprised, as she rounded the corner and saw Briala standing there. Just in front of the mirror, waiting for her.

"Montfort?" She asked.

Kara sighed. "Dead. Killed himself." She gestured behind her back towards the side dining room.

Briala nodded, and then stated as if she was commenting on the weather. "A pity. But not entirely unexpected."

Kara's eyes narrowed "If it was not entirely unexpected why did you not warn me?"

"Firstly, I did not know, secondly if anything nothing you could have done would have saved his life. The man _wanted_ to die. And there is little we can do to prevent that given the circumstances. Unless we were able to talk him down, which would have been impossible considering he blamed us for tearing his entire world down. Finally, and most importantly, because despite the nobility of your attempt, there is little we could have done in the situation. He would have been very little good for us. Sure, others that you have tried actually wanted to work for the Inquisition in one way or another. Or were well watched. Montfort? A committed enemy."

Kara nodded, and sighed. "I suppose this puts an end to our little adventure though."

Briala smiled. "So time to party?"

Kara smiled to, but hers was more wry. "That does seem to be the best way to celebrate the ending of a war."


	39. Next Stop Trespasser

_Kara_

The Inquisitor stood in one corner of the great hall at Skyhold. Mug of beer clutched in one hand. One of Blackwall's finest vintages…or at least one he scrounged up from some Free Marcher noble or something.

Yet she was not able to concentrate on it. Her thoughts were too wild for much enjoyment.

 _Funny, at the end of the war with Coryphaeus it felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It felt like months and even years of work had been successful, and it was a moment to relax, and celebrate. Sure there would be adventures and things to do…but this time? This time things were different._ All she could do was focus on the future. And the future seemed dark. There was still so much to do…

 _Julien played them perfectly_.

It was not a time for celebration. Because in a way Montfort had won. Had one final insult to play on the Inquisition. Or at the least they had sacrificed too much that it made that victory all the harder to justify. The victory was won, the enemy was defeated, yet in a lot of ways the Inquisition was in worse shape than when they started. Her plans for Orlais…

"Copper for your thoughts?" A velvety voice asked behind her.

She turned to see the wry quivering of mustachios from Dorian Pavus. Resident Tevinter Mage.

She smiled, but then sighed. "I'm afraid not…not now." She admitted.

Dorian nodded. "It's ok. I understand. Sometimes we all need time to think."

Kara nodded, "Yeah but…it just seems like we have seen so much death. We beat Montfort. But he took a lot of people with him. A lot of _our_ people. A lot of _good_ people."

"So did Coryphaeus." Dorian pointed out.

Kara laughed. "Yes. _But_ , with Cory it was expected we'd lose people. We were fighting for our lives. Without a clue what we were doing. For the longest time we were just trying to swim against the current. Prevent from being drowned. We were fighting a powerful mage who wanted to be a god. All the while I was learning how to be an Inquisitor. It was a trial and error process.

"Yet now? Now I am supposed to be fully evolved. Learned everything. We had the Inquisition. We defeated Coryphaeus. But now we almost lose to a simple Orlesian Noble? I mean we had plans. I had plans to try using the Inquisition for a force for good. Not of slavery."

"You can't control the world you know," Dorian said. Muttering.

"I know…it's just…"

"Just it's frustrating. You want everything to go right for a change. You want the entire world to see. To see the true way forward. You scream at them. Yell so loud your vocal cords hurt and your entire body wants to collapse from the weight of it. It's so simple. The way forward. Yet all they want to do is bicker over petty power, hold onto it like a man in the middle of a desert."

Kara swiveled around her, and blinked, looking straight into Dorian's face.

He smiled wryly, "You're not the only one who sees a problem with the world and wants to change it."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "I had no idea."

He sighed. "And on that subject. It's time for me to go back to Tevinter."

Her eyes widened.

"I received a letter the other day. A very official looking letter. It was from the Magisterium. They want me back home. To share what I have learned in the South. I suspect this is a ploy by some of my…uh…friends…to get me home. To share what I have learned and maybe turn Tevinter to the better path."

She nodded, "I see."

Dorian shrugged, then drank. "Still has a few days before I leave for Tevinter all the same. You aren't getting rid of me quite yet. And I will be back I am sure. From time to time."

"I'll miss you."

He nodded, before departing, joining a conversation between Cullen and Cassandra. The Divine had made an appearance, obviously, celebrating their good fortune. She looked relaxed. Nice.

Kara sighed.

But then a fluttering of wings drew her attention. She gasped and blinked as Tobias settled himself on her suddenly outstretched hand.

He cawed at her admonishingly.

She laughed, stroking his head lovingly. "I suppose you are right." She said.

He cawed again, this time sounding arrogant and self-assured.

"Oh you are huh? Well…we'll just have to see about that."

Now with a smile on her face she moved to mingle. Her bird reoriented towards her shoulder and started to watch the crowd with its predator's eyes.

Yet she felt somewhat lighter for the experience. The tension was slowly leaving.

 _Tobias is right, tomorrow is tomorrow, but today, is today_.

She spied Iron Bull in the corner, leaning against the stone wall. Watching everything. She made a bee line right for him.

"Iron Bull…where's Krem?"

"Not here…" he replied, looking at her slyly.

She sighed, _so that is how it's to be_.

He laughed at her. "Relax. He is off on a mission somewhere. Since turning the day to day operations over to Krem, they have gotten a lot of contracts. It's nice effectively being in two places at once. And since the end of the war I can be here, and let them go off, recruit, and make money. That sort of thing…while I cover…"

"My ass?" Kara asked.

"Precisely." Bull grinned, then drained his tankard in one pull. "Ah. Anaan."

Kara shrugged, "Hard to relax sometimes."

Bull nodded, "Indeed, which is why it is important to take the time while we can. We need the time to unload our burdens."

Kara looked him in the eye. "It's just hard to relax when so much is riding on you…when there is so much to do. And yet, at those times all I want to do is relax. To lay down my burdens. Find a ball somewhere to crawl up into"

Bull nodded. "Remember Kara, I burned out. I had to turn myself into my own people. Be reeducated into the Qun. And while I doubt you will do the same thing….well my experiences outside of the Qun have shown me we all find our own ways to make amends. To pick ourselves up and make a choice to be better people. We have done it before. We can do it again.

"Sure we lost a lot of people, sure the Inquisition is in a worse place than ever before in some regards. But we _can_ do it. As long as we put one foot in front of the other."

Kara looked at him. Studying the former Qunari before her. It was so easy to forget that he wasn't _still_ a Qunari. Everyone in Thedas just threw a random label upon all of them. Just ran around like crazy, uncaring, idiots.

Yet here he was, a Non Qunari, non Tal Vashoth, giant from the North.

She smiled, "Thanks Bull, that's given me a lot to think about."

He returned the smile, "My pleasure."

Her soul was easier as she continued her walk around the perimeter. Watching the carousers. Somehow less than the first time, but enjoying the end of another war all the same.

They had done it. They had succeeded. Now it was time for the next job of the Inquisition. They needed to work on building yet another future.

Her thoughts almost caused her to bump head long into Blackwall. The black bearded non-Warden grunted at her.

Kara waited for him to continue. Tobias cawed indignantly.

"Inquisitor…I was hoping this could wait until… _after_ this…party. But this cannot wait. Especially since I bumped into you anyways." He chuckled.

Kara waved at him to continue after a minute.

"I'm...resigning from the Inquisition."

"What, Why?" Kara blanched.

"Because…after Orlais. After Val Royeux. I realized I've seen too much death. Too much sacrifice. Nations have torn apart nations. People have died in the defense or one cause or another. And yet, I faught on many different sides. And some of the people I was fighting against became my allies. Some of my allies I betrayed. For money. For my own pride.

"And because I have a debt to pay. A debt that I doubt I can ever truly repay. Yet I have to try. Many of my men, many of the men I led in battle, on that mission, now sit rotting in Orlesian cells. I have to find them. If that is the last thing I do."

Kara nodded, Tobias cooed. "I understand."

"I knew you would." He sighed. "It's going to take a while. Most of my men are there but I have men all over the South. And the state of records and census in the South, especially with all the recent chaos, is not exactly stable. It could take years to track them all down. Several of them may be living under false names, or otherwise on the run from the authorities."

"Sounds familiar." She teased.

"Yes, it does." Blackwall laughed. "Who knows, perhaps it's time to find my name again…find myself."

"I wish you the best of luck."

He nodded in a bow before he left. Heading towards the entrance to the main hall.

 _Is he going to start his journey now?_

Kara kicked herself. She had not offered him the services and the resources of the Inquisition. _Oh well, maybe he is better off without them_.

Tobias cawed in her ear again, as if to say _I doubt it._

"Ah Tobias, always the truth seeker."

He cawed again.

"Yes, you certainly do take after Cassandra."

She decided to climb the steps. Going by the second floor balcony overlooking the main Skyhold courtyard where, back in the day, she had established the Inquisition training yard. Even though the party had started in the middle of noon, night had descended on Skyhold.

She felt a presence behind her and turned to see the person in question. Briala, in flowing white night gown.

"Mistress Briala," She nodded.

"Inquisitor." The woman returned. "Enjoying the party?"

Kara smiled. "As much as can be expected."

She nodded.

"Though everyone is leaving us…well Blacwall and Dorian so far. Both going home."

"Indeed."

"Did you know about either?" Kara asked.

She sighed. "I did suspect Dorian was going, after all there has been noise out of Tevinter recently, of major political shake ups, but Blackwall…no."

Kara nodded, "hard thinking of you as not omnipotent, like I want you to be."

Briala sighed, but then smirked. "You know, you have done an excellent job as Inquisitor. No one else could have done better. You may not have been the preferred option, we may have had our differences, but you have done something few people in the history of the world has done. You have done all you can. And you united many different people into one. Under one cause. You have nothing to feel sorry for. And everything to be proud of."

Kara blinked, "Thanks."

"I am proud to have known you and been part of this Inquisition." She finished the thought.

Kara took her outstretched hand after noticing it.

Briala blinked, tears welling in her eyes. "But, I too must depart the Inquisition for my own ends."

Kara felt her mouth drop. Tobias chittered angrily on her shoulder.

"Why?" Kara asked ignoring the bird.

"Because…I have lost my control of the Eluvian network."

"You…what?" Kara pressed.

Briala sighed. "I can't access the network. It's gone dark for me. I tried to access the one in Skyhold but…it wouldn't open for me. Looking into it, the situation is similar all across Orlais."

"When did this happen?" Kara asked, near speechless.

Briala began pacing, "Shortly after you got back from the trip to the Montfort estate. I didn't want to raise any ruckus about it until I was sure. But, I'm sure. I cannot continue on as Spymaster. Not now. Not now that the main reason I was spymaster in the first place is no longer valid."

Kara chuckled, "I know. But I did not chose you for the Inquisition spymaster for your access to the Eluivans, or even to keep an eye on you. Because of your obvious brains and intelligence."

Briala smiled, "Thank you…for the vote of support. Yet, there is another reason I have to go. Without the Eluvians the Elves need me now more than ever. Need my personal hand. I have to devote all my attention to it."

Kara nodded, "I understand…who will replace you?"

"I have already talked to Sister Leiliana to fill in on the interim. I don't know who she will get to replace _her_. Yet. But she will fill in."

"I…see."

Briala nodded, "Well, I should enjoy the party myself. Take care Inquisitor."

She suddenly felt very tired and the weight of the world was crushing back down on her again. The conclusion was inevitable. _Another casualty in the war_.

Moving down the hall and heading for her quarters, she bumped into Cullen along the way.

"Join me," She whispered in her ear, "I am growing tired of this party."

He nodded, following her, his hand cupped in hers. A vicious grin playing on her face.

Several hours later found them both wrapped under the great fur blanket she had in her chambers in Skyhold. Cullen's arm was draped over her waist. As content and comfortable as she was, she still couldn't sleep.

Finally she growled, and disentangled herself from the bed.

She walked over to her dresser and put her bathrobe on, draping it over her shoulders, covering herself. More from the warmth then any wandering eyes. She went over to the edge of the balcony, and looked out as the dark Frostbacks loomed before her.

She heard Cullen stir behind her, the sound of his arm hitting the bare bed. He sighed dreamily, and the bed creaked as the bed shifted dramatically under his weight. And still Kara did not turn to meet him. Not even as she heard his footsteps creeping over towards her.

She felt his arms go around her waist from behind, and his chin press into her shoulder. Holding her for a minute. She closed her eyes luxuriating in the feeling.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, his voice muffled by the tunic of her blue robe.

She sighed. The stress building, and then lessening as she exhaled. "Not really…" She murmured.

She could feel him gather for another word, or ten, so she continued, "But I must."

Breaking his arm contact she moved back to the center of the room. Needing the space to gather her thoughts. Quite literally she supposed. And turned back to face Cullen, her Knight Commander.

"When I joined the Inquisition I suppose I was hoping to do _some_ good. Mostly I wanted to stay alive. Then the Inquisition became more. My family. My friends. My comrades in arms. More important to me than anything I have ever faced before."

She gestured towards him, "Then I became Inquisitor, and at first I wanted to do it to stop Corypheus. That was the only thing on my mind. But then that became more. For what was the point in stopping a would be god if we did not prove to him, even after the fact, that we could be successful without him?"

He nodded, "It makes sense. We weren't just going to leave the world alone."

She laughed, bitterly, "Yet that is all it became in the end. Wanting to leave the world alone. After defeating Coryphaeus I turned my focus to our legacy. A world without the Inquisition. A moment of transition as we handed the reins off to better people. People who could continue our work. And leave me in semi-retirement, enjoying the fruits of my labor…you…the Inquisition…our lovely Skyhold."

"But then Montfort happened." Cullen continued.

Her eyes narrowed. "And then Montfort happened. And…even without killing Fairbanks…even without all the pain and suffering he has caused. He has made it clear."

She sighed, and turned to face him full in the face, eyes burning in the night. "I tried to eject us from the Game, distance us, but the game is not done with us. And if the game wants a fight, if Orlais wants to fight, then they are going to get one. The Inquisition is here to stay. And as much as I may not like it _I_ am here to stay. The best hands to help drive the change forward into the future are our own. Of that, you have my promise."

Cullen smiled at her, and moved to hug her before she could protest.

"Orlais isn't going to know what hit them."

"Indeed not." She whispered. "We will do this the right way, but, we must act. We will act. Shining a light into all the dark places in the world."

"Making the world a better place."

 _I hope anyways_. A voice in Kara's head echoed out from the recesses of her mind. As she turned, head still on his chest, to watch the future. Wait for it.

There would still be precautions, she would have to be careful.

But the Inquisition would act.


End file.
